I Won't Tell
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: (AU) "I won't tell..." And she wouldn't. Little Katherine would keep their dirty little secret. Over time, Freddy Krueger will start to twist her mind, manipulating her. Soon his love for his daughter turns into something dark and disturbing. (AU - Freddy/Katherine. Rated M for dark themes, suggestions of child abuse) Reviews are greatly welcomed!*completed* Sequel to be made!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved. They belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema.

**Summary:**  
(AU) _'I won't tell' _…and she wouldn't tell. He would make sure of it. Katherine's life would be controlled by him. Her father. Freddy Krueger.

**Genre:** Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

**Author's Note**: 8th Feb 2015.

I am back! After a long hiatus from this site – about 2 years or so – I have decided to come back and re-edit/change a few stories. I plan to start with this one. For any old reviewers of this story, you will hopefully see a difference to this story – adding more scenes/taking it in a different direction but keeping the premise the same! I still have the whole story on my laptop. I have removed the chapters from the site and will amend/update the chapters on my laptop whenever i can.

Any new/old reviewers are more than welcomed!

**I Won't Tell **

**Chapter One**: I Won't Tell

The sun shone brightly down upon the backyard of 1428 Elm Street. Birds chirped in the trees, the air was also filled with the laughter of a child. Little Katherine Krueger. Freddy Krueger good-naturedly chased his little five-year-old daughter around the immaculate garden. Her pink dress flowed around her small legs as she ran passed the rose beds that her mother had worked long hours on keeping in perfect condition. She giggled as her father gently touched her shoulder as they played '**tag**'.

"Tag. Now you're it" he chirped and smiled down at his little princess. She turned to him, giggling. Freddy chuckled and motioned her to him, "Remember what you have to do now. You go to Daddy"

She nodded with enthusiasm and trotted over, arm stretched out to touch him. But he moved out of the way, smiling mischievously at her. She laughed again, and spun around to face him. Loretta smiled to herself. Good he was preoccupied with Katherine; this was just the perfect chance to see what was in his room. Sure he wouldn't know that she had been in, she would carefully make sure that she closed the door behind her when she was finished.

Loretta glimpsed over her shoulder at her husband and daughter as they played away in the afternoon sun, and then with a deep breath ventured into the basement. She didn't know that her grisly discovery would soon change the future for herself and her family. Her feet stopped inches from the door that was slightly ajar. He must have been in there before he made his way out to play with Katherine. It was strange of him not to lock the door as it was always locked; maybe it was her lucky day.

With one last cautious look over her shoulder Loretta firmly grasped the steel handle and eased the door open, allowing an ear splitting creak to echo in the basement. She swiftly moved into the room and immediately her whole world came crashing down around her.

Upon the walls of the small room where newspaper snippets of the missing and murdered children, in the in the centre of the room at the back was a wooden bench that had a navy scrapbook along with a glass of milk and plate of cookies. Her breathing became more laboured, her heart beating faster with utter fear as she gazed up at the various bladed gloves attached to the beams above the shelves. Some of them stained in blood of his victims. She had to be dreaming, this just _wasn't_ happening.

The Springwood Slasher was him, was her husband.

Freddy Krueger.

Fred was the one out there stalking them poor children, taking them away to molest and slaughter them like they were nothing but lambs to be butchered. Loretta stumbled back and fell to her knees, a choked shriek leaving her lips as tears streamed down her face.

Soft giggles resounded from outside that instantly caught the stricken woman's attention. Katherine. She had to get Katherine away from him she had to _protect_ her.

Quickly she scrambled out of the secret room not understanding how her actions would lead to her untimely demise. Once at the top of the basement steps that lead to the back yard her eyes landed upon her small daughter, as she was ready to charge into Fred's arms. Unexpectedly she screamed making both of them to turn to face her.

Fred glared at his wife with utter venom, comprehending the fact that the bitch had been snooping in that room. _His room_. How many times had he told her not to go anywhere near it? Too many times and now she had _disobeyed_ him. She had to pay the consequences and it would be with her life.

Fred calmly walked from Katherine's side and met his terrified wife half way across the yard at a huge oak tree. His face held a look of rage as he stopped before her.

She sniffled pleading softly, "Please Fred. I won't tell"

He sneered in reply, "We need to talk Loretta"

A sob left her lips and with a cool smile Freddy turned his head towards Katherine and ordered, "Go inside honey"

Like a good child would Katherine merrily skipped into the basement, not knowing what horrific incident would occur to her mother.

As his child descended into the depths of the basement, Freddy fiercely clenched Loretta's shoulders hissing viciously as he shook her, "Didn't I _tell_ you not to go in there? Isn't that right? Isn't that RIGHT?"

"Please" she cried, "I won't tell, I swear to you!"

"Do you think I'm a fool, you bitch?" he roared, slapping her face so hard that she had honestly thought her neck would snap. His left hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and trailed her across the lawn to the back of the yard.

Loretta pitifully tried to squirm out of her husband's grasp, but he bestowed her with another hard slap to the side of the face. "Please! Don't do this. Don't make Katherine grow up without a mother. She needs me!" she pleaded.

His eyes narrowed as he firmly grabbed her throat, "Needs you? Katherine will only be needing _me_ now. I'm the only person she will ever need! " Fred tightened the grip on her throat and snarled, "You've brought this on yourself, you fucking whore!"

Little Katherine stood in the doorway of her daddy's private room mesmerised and confused at what she was seeing. Bladed and spiked gloves were suspended to the wooden beams of the room while pictures of children were plastered about the walls. Why were some of their faces so familiar to her? And why would daddy make such weird and dangerous gloves like these?

She gasped softly as the faint sound of grunts and moans of agony filtered down from the garden. She backed out of the room, curiosity getting the better of her and soon she found herself walking towards the stairs that lead out to the garden.

At the top step she felt tears brimming in her eyes as the scene before her was horrendous. Her loving father was strangling her mother, killing her right in front of her.

"MOMMY!" the child screamed and scurried forward a few feet. But she froze as her father threw the limp body of her mother to the ground as though she was nothing but a piece of unwanted waste.

Freddy spun around to face Katherine. This was all he needed. He wiped the sweat from his face as he sauntered over to her regaining his composure and tried to reassure her, "Don't worry baby. Daddy was just giving mommy her medicine for snooping in daddy's special work. But you won't tell, will you?"

Katherine quickly shook her head, sobbing, "I won't tell"

Her father grinned and slowly wiped away the tears from her shaking face, "You go inside. I'll be in soon"

Katherine gulped harshly, as her gaze fell upon her mother's motionless body. She wanted her to move to get to her feet. She wanted her mother _alive_ and with her. To tell her that it was all a big misunderstanding, that her father didn't mean it.

That everything was going to be okay.

_But nothing was ever going to be okay ever again._

She jumped as she felt two firm hands land on her small shoulders as her father ordered again, his voice dripping with authority, "Katherine. I said go inside. Now"

Sniffling Katherine nodded in reply and trotted away towards the back door and quickly was out of view. Freddy sighed, annoyed at how things were turning out. It wasn't meant to be like this.

Damn that bitch, why did she have to go prying where she didn't belong? He scowled and turned towards the dead cadaver of his wife.

People would soon be asking questions on her whereabouts and as for Katherine. Well, that needed to be dealt with quickly and efficiently. He had to make certain that she didn't breathe a word of this afternoon. If she did, then he would be screwed.

But first he needed to dispose of the body.

A short time later in the living room little Katherine sat on the sofa shivering and crying quietly as the image of her father choking her mother to death flashed through her fragile mind over and over.

She had to do something.

She had to tell.

But she said she wouldn't, however what he did was _wrong_. If she did decide to reveal his dirty secret then she would be _taken_ away from him and deep down she didn't want to be separated from him.

She loved him, _truly_ she did.

And whenever he asked her to keep a secret she _always _would.

Her gaze lifted up from the carpet as Freddy entered the room, after finally concealing his wife's body in his _secret_ room. For there it would remain until the time was convenient for him to get rid of it, of her.

The sooner, the better.

He rubbed his chin in thought studying his daughter as she gazed at him, eyes full with trepidation. Would he do the same thing that he did to her mother to her as well? Kill her?

Freddy took a deep breath and sat at her side in silence for a few seconds, thinking of how to start this conversation. He glanced at her and gently took her in his arms, setting her on his lap. "Now Katherine," he began, "Daddy wants to talk to you about what happened today"

Katherine gave a small nod and started to ask, "Why…?" but before she could even finish her question she snapped her mouth shut.

"You want to know why daddy did what he did?" muttered Freddy, concluding her enquiry for her.

She nodded and looked up at him as he answered, "Well, as you know that I have a special room that nobody is allowed into except for me. But your mother was _naughty_. She disobeyed me and sneaked into my room. That made me angry and I had to punish her, so she had to be given her _medicine_ for being a bad girl"

Katherine nodded slowly, acknowledging his answer and continued to listen as he started off again, "But it's going to be our secret. And you know what happens when people make a secret?"

"They _never_ tell anyone it," she whispered.

Freddy smirked, nodding, "Yes princess, that's right. So, you're going to keep daddy's little secret, aren't you? Forever?"

Her big brown eyes stared up at him, "Yes"

"Good" he murmured and kissed her forehead lightly, "And if you do tell, they'll take you away from me and they won't treat you as good as I do. They'll be bad to you. But I know that you don't want to leave daddy, do you?"

"No. I don't want to leave you," her eyes began to well with tears at this statement. She had lost her mother today, there was no way she could cope with losing her father too. With a little sob her tiny hands grabbed his shirt as she snuggled into him. He tenderly caressed her hair, whispering in her ear, "Good girl. You only need me now, Katherine. Only _me_ and no one else"

He heaved a deep sigh and leaned back into the sofa, cradling Katherine in his grasp. Rocking her back and forth until her sobbing had subsided.

Fred knew that even though she had promised him she wouldn't tell on him, he would keep her off kindergarten for a while. He couldn't risk it for her going back so soon after today's events. He wouldn't let her out of his sight.

There was _too_ much at stake.

Also it would give him the perfect opportunity to twist her little mind. He didn't control that bitch Loretta as well as he would have liked. But as for Katherine that would be completely different.

He certainly had a way with children, they were so gullible. So easy to gain their trust.

As for Katherine he would have to gain her trust all over again, but this time he had to manipulate her.

Fred smiled to himself knowing all too well how _easy _this was going to be.

**x x x**

**Please review!**


	2. Promises

**Chapter 2: **Promises

Night-time had fallen upon the Krueger residence. Freddy and Katherine were quietly sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, finishing their dinner that he had quickly thrown together. Freddy looked over at his daughter, who was afraid to even look in his direction. Despite their little talk earlier that afternoon he knew that she was very uneasy being around him.

Her body was literally shaking with fear as she stared at her half plate of food. She had barely ate half of her dinner.

He placed down his knife and fork, patting his knee. "Katherine sweetheart, come here"

She swallowed thickly, not moving an inch as her body gave a involuntary shiver.

Freddy pushed his seat backwards and patted his knee again, "I'm not going to hurt you princess. I just want to talk to you"

Slowly, she slid out of her seat and took a few small tentative steps towards him. A few stray tears trickled down her cheeks and she slowly lifted her head to face him. "I miss mommy"

Freddy was taken back at her confession. It hadn't been that long, perhaps four or five hours since he killed her bitch of a mother and Katherine was missing her already?

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Just like he had his own special bond with Katherine, Loretta must have too. But he was too consumed in his '_special work' _and his own relationship with his daughter that he failed to notice that she had a special tie with Loretta too. Now because had had killed Loretta, he had severed that tie.

_Destroyed it. _

No wonder she was _hurting_ inside.

He sighed warily, this was all a fucking mess. He slowly reached out to her, gently clasping her in his strong arms and planted her on his lap, with his right arm curled around her small shoulders. Katherine clasped her hands together and stared at the ground silently.

Freddy titled her face up from the ground with his left hand, stroking her right cheek tenderly. "I know you miss your mommy. But remember you still have me. And I'll never leave you. _Never_"

Katherine stared intently into her father's piercing blue eyes, wondering did he really mean it? What if he did leave her? Abandon her? She didn't want to end up alone. Despite what her father did to her mother, she still _loved _him and didn't want to lose him too. Who knew what would happen to her?

The thought of it _petrified_ her.

Her voice shook as she asked, "You p-promise you won't leave me daddy?"

He squeezed her shoulders lightly and said softly, "I promise"

Lifting her right hand, Katherine stuck out her pinkie finger towards him, "Pinkie promise?"

Freddy laughed heartily and withdrew his left arm from her shoulders and entangled his pinkie finger with her smaller one. "Pinkie promise. I'll never leave you. No one is going to take you away from me"

She instantly threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. His arms curled around her little torso as a wicked smile grew across his countenance. It was just like he expected, she was _so_ gullible. She trusted him _so_ much. Things were going smoothly. But he knew to take nothing for granted.

He gently reached down to manoeuvre her small body, so that her right and left legs were draped over his lap. Katherine slowly eased back so that she was facing him, with her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

Freddy tenderly rubbed her left cheek with the back of his right hand. "Now, you remember what I told you earlier? About your mother?"

She gulped and nodded slowly, "Yes, you said you punished her because she was a bad girl"

"That's right baby" he withdrew his right hand, smirking fiendishly at her, "She disobeyed me. And you know I don't like being disobeyed, isn't that right?"

"Yes. That was why you spanked me the other week for being bad" she sniffled as a stray tear trickled down her rosy cheeks.

He nodded, thinking back to when he had spanked her. It wasn't nothing too harsh. Just twice on her upper legs.. He didn't really remember what she had done, but he certainly remember her apologising immediately after being spanked. He very rarely reprimanded her. It was one thing he didn't like to do and something he had promised himself that he wouldn't do to her.

But at the time it was called for.

Freddy turned his attention back to her. She was still staring at him, waiting for what else he had to say.

"Yes, I spanked you because you were a bad girl. I don't like you being a bad girl" he rested his hands on the small of her back. "Not one bit!"

"Was that my _medicine_?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow in surprise. She was very quick to catch on to what he was trying to explain to her. "Yes Katherine. That was your medicine for being naughty"

"Why was it different to mommy's?"

Freddy thought musingly and sighed. He always knew that Katherine was an inquisitive young child, but he didn't really expect that question. "Well, because your mother broke her promise. You know I've always told you both _not_ to go into my room over the last few years. It's _my_ special room. Only for me. But she never listened. So, that was her medicine for breaking her promise"

Katherine shivered involuntary. She had broken the _same_ promise too. She had went into his special room as well. She was just like her mother.

_A bad girl._

Nervously she looked over his shoulder to the basement door, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Keep calm.

She had to keep calm!

Don't let him see you cry!

He glanced over his left shoulder to where she was staring. The door to the basement. To his secret room. She had went into it too. He just knew it!

He clenched his teeth, then took a deep breath before letting it go slowly and turned back to face her, "Katherine" he placed his hands on her shoulder firmly, "What happened when you went down into the basement? When I first told you go to inside? Did you go anywhere you weren't meant to?"

Her composure crumbled instantly and she shrunk away from him , shaking vehemently under his gaze and leaned back until her back was against the edge of the table. The feel of his hands on her shoulders make her tremble even more with trepidation.

Was he going to wrap his hands around her throat _too_? Was he going to hurt her the same way he did her mother? With a breathless whimper she began to beg, "I just wanted to have a quick look! The door was opened! I didn't mean to! Don't be angry at me daddy! I _don't_ want the same medicine as Mommy! I'm sorry daddy!"

Freddy looked at her in disbelief, his mouth going agape slightly. Did she really think he was going to hurt her like her mother? That he was going to kill her? Did he really _frighten_ her that much?

There was no way he would ever hurt her!

_He wasn't that fucker Mr Underwood_.

When she was first born, he remembered when he cradled her in his arms and swore to himself that he would NEVER treat her the way that bastard treated him. The way he abused him as a child and teenager. He loved Katherine. She was his _world_. The only thing that ever mattered to him.

Katherine was _his _little girl.

His _special_ girl.

The only child he would ever love.

The other children meant _nothing_ to him. They were his toys that he used and abused. They were nothing little fucks.

_All of them_.

None of them compared to Katherine.

He felt her shiver as he loosened the grip on her shoulders and withdrew his hands. Tenderly he tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her left ear, then stroked her the side of her left cheek in a circular motion. It always helped in calming her. "It's okay princess. I'm not angry" he let out a long deep breath and gave her reassuring smile as she lifted her teary face up to meet his, "Tell me what you saw"

She bit her bottom, snivelling quietly as she thought back to the _'secret room', _"I saw pictures of kids. There were these jars filled with these yucky things!" her body shook at the image, "Then there were these weird gloves!"

A grin tugged at his lips, "Weird? In what way?" he knew all too well about his gloves, but he wanted her interpretation. What she _thought_ they were like.

Katherine wiped tiredly at her face, "They were like…claws" she whispered hoarsely. "Like animals claws"

Freddy grinned slyly, "What kind of animals?"

"Like a tiger or a wolf!" she lifted her right hand, curling her small fingers inwards. Trying to make a shape of a claw.

Freddy chuckled fiendishly at her description and slowly his expression turned stern, "Now, I don't want you going into that room again. I _mean_ it! It's not safe for little girls. I don't want you getting hurt. Okay? Promise me sweetheart you won't go inside the room again"

She nodded vigorously, "I promise!"

As Katherine did with him, Freddy too reached out with his small pinkie finger on his right hand, "Go on"

Katherine obeyed and extended her small right hand with her pinkie pointing out for him and again they entangled their fingers together, "I promise Daddy! I won't go inside the room again. I'm sorry!"

"One last pinkie promise" he began and locked his eyes with hers, "Not a word about what happened to your mother. Or else you'll be taken away from me"

She kept her finger curled around his and nodded, "I promise. Not a word"

He smiled warmly at her, "Good girl. Now give daddy a hug!"

With one swift motion she embraced him tightly, wrapped her arms around his neck while he gripped her waist tightly. "I love you, Kat" he murmured in her ear, "I always will"

She nodded once against his right shoulder, "I love you too!"

He smirked against the side of her face and then playfully kissed her neck, blowing raspberries against her skin. Katherine squealed in laughter, "Daddy that tickles!" her laughter increased as he began to use his hands to tickle under her arms, "S-stop!"

Freddy chuckled teasingly against her skin and then straightened up as her laughter soon subsided, a big grin now carved across her face. He winked playfully at her and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Now, I'm going to tidy up down here. So, I want you to go upstairs to your room then I'll tuck you into bed. Okay?"

She nodded and he lifted her onto the ground, "Can I play with my toys until you come up?"

"Yes. But don't make a mess of your room"

Katherine nodded once and then scurried out of the kitchen, her little feet pounding on the steps of the stairs as she skipped up to the landing out of view. Freddy smiled to himself, pleased that he was getting through to her.

He felt more at ease than this afternoon.

Standing from his seat he began to clear away the dishes and cutlery. He glanced at the basement door as he tided the kitchen, pondering how hew as going to get rid of Loretta's corpse. There was no way he could leave it in his secret room for long. There was the possibility of burying her in the garden, but it was too risky.

The best option was to burn her remains and so a trip to his _second_ home was the only way. But how could he? He had to look after Katherine. Unless, he brought her with him. It would have to be in the middle of the night, when the street was quiet and when Katherine would be fast asleep. She could easily sleep in the back seat of his car for half an hour while he disposed of that bitch's body.

It was the only way.

After placing the plates into the cupboard Freddy ventured down towards his room, taking out a small silver key from his back pocket. If only he had locked it before going out into the garden to play with Katherine. He was just in there to pin up a few newspaper articles when he heard Katherine's voice shouting from the garden to play with him.

At first he was going to turn her down. But again she asked him and he could hear her trotting down into the basement from the garden. Her voice was so soft, so persuasive as she begged him again.

He could never say no to her.

He _loved_ playing with her.

He just didn't realise that bitch would have been so sneaky to go behind his back. Waiting until he was outside playing with Katherine. The devious bitch must have waited at the top of the basement stairs until he left the room. Biding her time.

The fucking whore!

Clenching his left fist in anger he quickly unlocked the padlock and slid the metal bar to the left. With a growl he opened the door and stalked inside, his gaze set upon the dead cadaver of his wife laying sprawled on the ground in the centre of the room against the back wall.

His nostrils flared in anger wishing that she was still live so he could have the _pleasure_ of killing her all over again. But this time with his glove. He snarled silently, wondering what he _ever_ saw in her. She was an annoying bitch, constantly whining and making a fuss out of everything. It nearly made him physically _sick_ to think that he had spent all these years with her. The only good thing that ever came of it was having Katherine. He should have just killed Loretta after Katherine was born.

If only he had thought of _that_ idea.

Slowly, his gaze turned towards the top shelf to his right where his assortment of gloves were laid out. He trailed his right hand over each one, glimpsing at the corpse wickedly. He had always wanted to try his gloves on her.

It didn't really matter if she was dead, did it?

Not one fucking bit!

His hand grasped one of the glove. His personal favourite - the one with the long blades for fingers. Freddy slid it easily onto his right hand and smiled treacherously as he approached his dead wife's cadaver.

It was time for Freddy to have some _fun_…

**x x x x**

Please review. Let me know what you think of how I'm writing Freddy this time!


	3. Dirty Secrets

**Author's Note: **Firstly, thanks for all your reviews so far!

This story is set around May 1967 - as there are many different time-lines regarding when Freddy was born etc. I am making his age -28 years old so he was born 1938 around September time. While Katherine was born 1962 around March time. I know this may not be correct, but just wanted to clarify/set their ages. Any questions just ask!

**Chapter 3: **Dirty Secrets

Freddy's slick tongue slithered out of his mouth as he languidly licked the crimson blood from one of the long blades of his claw. He smacked his lips greedily and cast his eyes down towards the bloodied face of his dead wife. Her skin had been decimated beyond recognition. It was impossible to tell who she was. Deep lacerations were carved over her cheeks, across her forehead and down her slim neck towards her chest.

Scars covered every piece of her skin.

Blood coated every inch of her face.

The most notable difference on her face was the two gaping bloodied holes were her eyes were. They were now placed in a dirty jar on his main work bench. He had done a very good fucking job on her face, if he did say so himself.

It was a pity she wasn't alive so he could relish in her screams.

Such a _pity_ indeed.

Laughing devilishly he discarded his claw from his hand and left it back onto the shelf. He would clean it later and the blood that now stained the ground. Turning around he walked out of his 'secret room' into the main basement area to where a small bundle of blankets were situated in the far left hand corner, beside a small tumbler dryer. He lifted two dark black ones and wandered back into his room. Once inside he ventured towards the bench to his left and rummaged through the two drawers looking for thick black duct tape. Gripping the items he turned towards the corpse. Eying the disfigured face of his wife with disdain. "You stupid bitch. It serves you right" he whispered and began on the task of wrapping her body in the blankets.

**x x x **

Katherine was lazily sprawled on her stomach on her bed, her little legs swinging back and forward behind her as she slowly coloured in one of the pages from her colouring book. An array of coloured crayons were to her left, while clutched in her right hand was a bright yellow crayon as she coloured in the a drawing of the sun. The only light in her room was from a small flowered lamp on her chest of drawers next to her bed. She glanced at the landing, wondering what her father was doing downstairs. Perhaps she could go down and see. Then again that wouldn't be a wise idea. He did instruct her to go to her room. She didn't want to disobey him.

She didn't want to be a bad girl.

She wanted to be _good_ for him.

Maybe if she could listen for him. She wouldn't have to go downstairs.

Placing down the crayon Katherine pushed herself off of her single bed and tip-toed over towards the doorway, peering into the landing. She strained to hear any sound. There was nothing but silence. Pursing her lips together she was about to turn back into her room until her parent's bedroom door caught her eye. It wasn't her parent's room now, but only her father's.

She looked over towards the staircase. There was no sign of him. She just wanted one small look into the master bedroom.

Stifling back a yawn, she walked over towards the doorway and turned the handle, pushing it open. Her brown eyes scoured the room, imaging that her mother would be sitting at her dresser in her cream nightgown. She would be brushing her bobbed hair. Perhaps even spraying her favourite rose scented perfume on her neck. She smiled at the memory of her mother spraying some of the perfume on her wrists just the other week. She even showed her how to rub the wrists together to make the scent last for longer on her skin. Sometimes she would even put on her mother's jewellery - mainly her pearl necklace and bracelet, prancing around the bedroom with one of her hand bags and her high-heeled shoes. Her mother would always laugh and smile whenever she did this. Saying that she was going to grow up to be a beautiful little lady. That all the boys would be chasing after her.

They were happy memories. Something that she didn't want to forget.

Katherine let out a small sob and closed the door, scurrying back into her room. Wiping at her weary eyes once more and climbed back onto her bed. Her mother was gone now.

And she _wasn't_ coming back.

Freddy _slammed_ the boot of his red Chevy closed. Concealing the body of his wife inside. Her whole cadaver was wrapped tightly in two black blankets, bounded by duct tape. Luckily the back of the car was parked directly along the side of the house. Several large trees and bushes had shielded him, as he carried her body around the back of his house towards the car. Thankfully, it had grown dark quite quickly. The time now just past 9pm.

The whole street was deathly quiet. Hardly anyone ventured out during the evening time. Especially any children. Just say there was an evening curfew in place. All because of him. The Springwood Slasher. But that didn't stop him from getting to his children.

He _always_ had a way.

He locked his car, grinning with satisfaction and headed back into his house through the entrance to the basement. He closed and locked the double doors behind him. Hopefully, Katherine would be asleep and he could make his journey towards the Power Plant and get rid of that _rubbish_, that bitch Loretta.

It didn't take him long to clean up the blood stained floor in his secret room. After making sure that his _'secret room' _was securely locked, he ventured upstairs through the house. Checking that all the lights were off and that any plugs were pulled out of the sockets. Quickly, he climbed the staircase to the landing and stopped. He could faintly hear Katherine's little voice chatting away to herself in her bedroom. He sighed in frustration.

How the fuck was she still awake?

He strolled down towards her bedroom and gently pushed opened the door. A small smirk grew across his face as he peered inside to where she was in the far corner of the room. She sat crossed legged beside a small plastic tea set, pretending to pour tea into three plastic pink tea cups. Beside her were two of her dolls, sitting up straight against the far wall. "Do you want any sugar?" she asked quietly.

Freddy crept into the room and caught her off guard as cleared his throat.

She whipped around to him, "Daddy! You scared me!"

"You should be in bed young lady" he flicked on the bedroom light and stepped further into the room. Crossing his arms, he watched as she jumped to her feet.

"Um" she began hesitantly, "Mommy usually gets me ready for bed. She dresses me in the morning too"

He musingly bit his bottom lip and took a step towards her, leaning his hands on knees as he stooped lower to face her. "Well, I guess I'll have to get you ready now. Won't I?"

Katherine smiled brightly and nodded, scurrying past him towards her chest of drawers. "I'll show you where all my clothes are!"

He chuckled to himself as she pulled out the four drawers, one by one. Then pointed with a small finger at the top two drawers. "They are my socks. My pants. My vest tops and t-shirts are there" she pointed at the bottom left drawer then to the bottom right. "My nightdresses and pyjamas!"

She wasn't finished as she skipped over to the built in wardrobe and pulled the sliding door to the right. "Dresses and other stuff are in there!"

Freddy glanced into the wardrobe. He knew where all her clothes were. But he would humour her. "Okay. Now, let's get you ready for bed. But tidy up first" he gestured behind her towards her toys.

Obediently she hurried over towards her play set and dolls, gathering them in her arms and placed them in a large pink wooden toy box. Inside were various other dolls, colouring books, teddy bears and other kids toys her parents had bought her over the years. There was one thing about Katherine and that was her parents spoiled her.

She scampered onto her bed and lifted her colouring book and crayons, setting them on her chest of drawers. "Can I pick out my nightdress?"

"Go on" he grinned.

Katherine bounced off of the bed and rummaged through her drawer, lifting out a long ivory nightdress that had small lacy frills at the rim of the dress and along the sleeves. She handed it over to her father who motioned for her to turn around. He knelt behind her and began to unbutton the back of her dress. Once fully unbuttoned he gently pulled her pink dress off of her little frame and then pulled her nightdress over her high outstretched arms. Slowly, he buttoned the top two buttons and gently turned her to face him.

He reached down and unbuckled her black painted shoes, taking them off of her and then rolled down her white socks off of her small feet. One by one. She placed her small hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself.

She straightened up as he began to stroke her hair from her face and began to loosen her red ribbons from her hair, before untying the small black elastic hair bands from the pigtails. Freddy set the ribbons and hair bands on her dresser. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her hair hung around her face and reached down to about a few inches below her shoulders, emphasizing her big brown eyes. She really was the most beautiful child he had ever seen.

And she all was _his. _

"Now, that's you all ready"

"I've to brush my teeth!" she chirped.

Freddy rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are going to go to bed for me. Right?"

"Yes, daddy" she nodded once and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms. He playfully ruffled her hair and walked toward the bathroom, flicking on the light as he entered. Katherine reached over towards her white toothbrush as her father set her on the bathroom counter top beside the sink.

He handed her the small white tube of toothpaste, waiting patiently for her brush her teeth. She eyed him quietly and then asked, "Are you not going to bed?"

"Yes, I am sweetheart"

"Are you not going to brush your teeth?" she asked innocently, then squirted a small scoop of toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Again Freddy humoured her, "Okay, I'll brush mine. But you go straight to bed!"

Katherine nodded vigorously and then offered the toothpaste to him. He couldn't help but smile at her and silently they began to brush their teeth. He turned on the cold water tap and teasingly flicked water with his fingers at her face. She giggled and smiled up at him, her lips all smothered with toothpaste.

"C'mon, hurry up" he ordered.

She lowered her face towards the sink and spat out some of the toothpaste from her mouth, then splashed some water on her lips. "That's me all done!"

He reached for a small cream towel and wiped away the residue of the toothpaste from her chin and lips, before gathering her in his arms once more.

Once inside her bedroom he placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her chest. "Now, get some sleep" leaning down he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Before he could leave her side, she tugged his hand. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

He sighed inwardly, trying to keep his aggravation at bay and looked down at her intently. "Go on, but be quick. Daddy's getting tired"

Her hands gripped the rim of her bed covers as she stared up at him, "Do all boys and girls get their medicine when they're bad?"

His eyes furrowed in surprise and slowly he sat at her side. He took a deep breath, replying coldly. "Yes, they do. Any child who is bad gets punished"

"They get their medicine?" she questioned.

Freddy nodded slowly. "That's right. They get their medicine. _All_ the _bad_ children get their medicine" he smiled knowingly at her. If only she knew the kind of medicine he gave the other children. It was _very_ different kind of medicine from what she was thinking of. He reached down and caressed her right cheek, "So, you know to be a good girl for me"

"Yes, daddy" she nodded.

He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead once more, "Night baby"

She beamed up at him, "Love you daddy"

"Love you too"

He quickly left her side, switching off both the beside lamp and bedroom light, bending down to gather her dress and socks for the laundry. He gave her once last glance and closed the door over, leaving it opened just a few inches to allow a thin beam of light to enter her room. There was one thing that he knew she hated and that was the dark. She wouldn't go to sleep unless she knew the landing light was on.

Quietly, Freddy ventured towards the master bedroom he shared or well _used_ to share with Loretta. Inside he flicked on the light and shut the door behind him. He would wait a few hours before leaving to the Power Plant. Perhaps after mid-night. By that time Katherine would be in deep slumber and he would bring her along with him.

He lay on his bed, taking a deep breath as he tried to relax. What a fucking day! Everything had now changed. It was going to be hard to adjust with Loretta not being about, but he was going to relish every minute of that whore being out of his life. In fact out of both of _their_ lives. He knew the way he wanted to raise Katherine and it certainly _wasn't_ the way Loretta wanted.

Shoving his right hand into his front pocket he pulled out a small packet of cigarettes and matches, quickly lighting one up. He took a long drag and sighed elatedly. Things were going to change and it would be for the better. For both him and Katherine.

His head rolled to the right, his gaze setting up on the built in wardrobe where the majority of Loretta's clothes were. He himself had his own wardrobe tucked in the corner.

Freddy knew that he would have to think of an of explanation as to why Loretta wasn't about anymore. There were too many nosy fuckers in this town. Especially this street. They were bound to notice her missing. So, he would simply state that she walked out on them. That after so many arguments and fights she packed her belongings and left. If that didn't satisfy their curiosity then he would tell them to mind their own fucking business.

So, of course he would have to get rid of her clothes and other possessions to make it look like that she did leave them both. However, he also wanted to _eradicate_ every piece her existence from the house. From his life!

Freddy took a few more quick drags of his cigarette and stubbed it out against the wall to his left, throwing the butt into the packet of cigarettes. Pushing himself off the bed he strolled over to the built-in wardrobe and flung opened the doors. His steely gaze glared at the rail of clothing that belonged to his wife. Then one by one he ripped each garment from the hangers and flung them behind him onto the bed. "Snooping bitch" he snarled, then ripped one of her dresses in a fit of rage. Then another shirt. A skirt. A blouse.

Soon the double bed was covered in torn and tattered clothing. There wasn't a piece of her clothing left in the wardrobe. He then reached down to gather her shoes, leaving them on the bed as well. There was a small black suitcase against the back wall of the wardrobe. He tugged it out and unzipped it before shoving the torn clothes and shoes into it. Once it was full he zipped it shut and placed it in the corner of the room.

He would discard her belongings another time. She was always cluttering up the room with her stupid clothes, her disgusting perfumes and cheap makeup. He couldn't wait to get rid of it all.

Stifling a yawn he walked back to this bed and sat down. His blues eyes stared at his hands, thinking back to that afternoon when they were wrapped around Loretta's throat. Throttling her until she took her last pathetic breath! Her eyes just rolled backwards and he heard a snap. He had not just choked her to death, but had broken her neck in the process. When he heard her neck snap he was so fucking thrilled. He even smiled after it snapped.

The only downside was his little princess witnessing it. If only Katherine hadn't of came back out of the house. He didn't want her to see that side of him. The dark and twisted side. It was always his wish to keep it hidden from Katherine. She must have heard him grunting as he strangled Loretta and came out to see what was going on.

Just like her mother _too_ curious for her own good!

He let out a long deep breath and closed his eyes. One thing was for sure he wouldn't let her see that side of him again. He was a _good_ father to Katherine and nothing was going to change that.

Nothing.

**x x x**

The street was deathly quiet as Freddy carried the sleeping body of his daughter to his car. She was wrapped in a grey blanket as her head rested against his chest. When he had carried her out of her bedroom she had stirred from her slumber, but he quickly hushed her back to sleep which didn't take that long as she was exhausted.

He carefully opened the back door of the car and laid her on the seats, tucking the blanket over her little frame. Gently closing the door he glanced at his watch, the hands reading 1.15am. He couldn't wait to get this over with so he could get some sleep. It had been a long fucking day!

Pulling up the collar on his brown trench coat he slid into the driver seat and tipped his brown fedora hat back slightly. He took one last glance at his daughter's form on the back seats and then slowly drove out of the driveway.

Within ten minutes the red Chevy had pulled up outside the power plant. The whole area was shrouded in darkness, making it difficult to discern where the entrance was. But that didn't faze Freddy as he knew every this place like the back of his hand.

It was his second home after all.

He parked the car about ten feet from the entrance. Popping open the boot he reached down and hauled out the cadaver. He grunted as he threw the concealed body over his shoulders and made his way inside the plant.

Manoeuvring through the dark passageways he ventured further into the building and descended a flight of steps until he arrived at his destination. The boiler room. He remembered working at the power plant before Katherine was born. It was a handy enough job. Fixing and amending the boilers and furnaces. The pay wasn't that great, but at the end of the day it was a job. When the building closed down in March 1963 he didn't know that he would continue to come here to do his 'special work'. It was in June of that year that he killed his first little piggy and he knew where to take her. It was the perfect place to bring the children. Dark, scary. It thrilled him to see the little children's faces as they looked about the boiler room in horror.

In fear.

Not knowing that the only thing they should be fearing was _him_.

He broke out of his thoughts and hastily threw the body to the ground, then crouched down and tore away part of the black duct tape where Loretta's face was. He pulled the blanket apart to stare coldly at her mutilated face. Smiling devilishly he mockingly kissed her bloodied forehead. "Goodbye Loretta"

Freddy chuckled darkly, his tongue sliding out to lick away the blood from his lips and dragged the body towards the furnace. It wasn't lit _yet_. Reaching down he lifted the corpse and placed it inside, slamming the door shut with a sneer. He quickly strolled to the side of the furnace, pressing buttons and within a few seconds flames began to fire up inside the furnace.

Standing back he crossed his arms, a sick smirk carved across his face as he watched the flames burn and scorch the blankets. Next was her body, her skin bubbling and charring before his eyes. "Burn in hell, bitch!"

It was another twenty minutes before he arrived back at the car. He peered inside the back windows, seeing Katherine still out for the count. He smiled and climbed back into the car. As he was about to turn the ignition on he heard a small whimper from Katherine.

Stirring from her slumber Katherine let out a frighten sob as she sat up, wondering where she was. It was so dark. She didn't like this at all. Her neck craned over towards the front of the car, seeing a figure turning around to her in the driving seat. She recognised that hat from anywhere. She sobbed again, "Daddy!"

He reached out for her, "Come here, baby girl"

She scurried forward, her grip on her blanket tightening as he pulled her forward between the two seats and onto this lap. "It's too dark daddy. I don't like it!" her words came out in small sobs.

He reached up above him and switched on a small light. She blinked a few times and adjusted her eyes to the light, grasping his trench coat lightly. He wiped away her tears, hushing her as she whimpered. "It's okay, princess. Daddy's here"

She snuggled against this chest and sniffled as he wrapped the blanket around her. Freddy trailed his right hand through her hair, "Go back to sleep"

Katherine lifted her head slowly and peered out the window, into the darkness. "Where are we?"

He smiled to himself. There she goes again. Being too curious. He watched as she straightened up, her small hands leaning on the window as she gazed out. It was so dark, she couldn't see a thing. "We're at the power plant. Where daddy used to wo

Her mouth popped open in surprise and she turned to face him, "Oh. I can't see it. Would you take me here when it's brighter?"

Chuckling softy, Freddy nodded once. "We'll see. Now, let's get you home" he lifted her onto the passenger seat. Tugging the blanket around her she snuggled against the seat, her eyes becoming heavy as she yawned.

He kept the light on as he pulled away from the power plant, glancing at his young daughter as her head leaned against the seat. Her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted back to sleep.

It was past 2am when Freddy arrived back to his home. After placing Katherine back in her bed, Freddy pulled up a chair beside her small chest of drawers and discarded his coat and hat on top of the drawers. He settled into the chair, his ice blue eyes watching his daughter intently as she slept. Her little chest rose up and down, her nimble fingers clutched her blanket to her chest. She was so small. Like a little doll

His little doll.

Freddy closed his eyes, fatigue catching up with him. He sighed and hoped that she wouldn't have any nightmares from today. Something as traumatizing as what happened today would be lingering on her mind for how long? Weeks? Months? Maybe years?

But he was going to be there each step of the way. Making absolutely sure she kept quiet about it.

He knew that she was very good at keeping her promises. There was so many secrets she had to keep for him.

So many dirty secrets.


	4. Little Dolls

**Chapter 4: **Little Dolls

"Daddy, wake up!"

Freddy felt a small pair of hands tugging lightly at his shirt. He grumbled softly and opened his groggy eyes to stare at his daughter. The blanket was draped over her shoulders as she looked up at him. His body was stiff from sleeping on the chair, it wasn't comfortable at all. He rolled his shoulders trying to loosen the knots in his neck and sat up in the chair, glancing at his watch. It was just past 7.30am.

"Daddy" she tugged his shirt again, "I've to get ready for school!"

He slowly stood to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. He was never a morning person. He had completely forgot today was Monday. Peering down at his little daughter he sighed softly. "Don't worry, you're not going to school today"

"I'm not?" her face scrunched up in surprise, "But I'm not sick. I don't _feel _sick"

Freddy laughed softly and lifted her into his arms, "I know. But I want you to spend the next few days with me. Okay? You can go back to school next Monday"

"But Miss Ferguson might be angry if I miss school"

He reassuringly kissed her forehead and squeezed her small waist, "Don't you worry baby, I'll speak to your teacher next week. Now, what you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes! Loads of pancakes!" she beamed.

"Anything for you!" he smirked and carried her downstairs. He set her on one of the chairs at the kitchen table and began to prepare her breakfast.

She sat quietly, pulling the blanket closely to her little frame. Freddy glanced at her as he poured out a glass of milk, "Katherine, sweetheart. Do you remember our talk last night?"

Her brown eyes stared up at him as he placed the glass of milk in front of her. "Yes, I remember daddy. I've promises to keep. We made pinkie promises last night!"

"That's my girl" he grinned darkly at her, "Now, I'm going to get a quick shower after I give you your breakfast. So, you stay downstairs"

"Can I watch cartoons?" she asked.

"You can. But keep the TV low" he nodded. Turning back to the kitchen counter he put some butter on three pancakes and placed them on a plate in front of her. "Eat up"

Grabbing one buttered smeared pancake in her right hand, Katherine hungrily ate her food and began to hum away to herself as she ate. Her eyes glanced up as her father left the kitchen towards the staircase.

Freddy discarded his green shirt into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. He stared blankly into the mirror, his eyes scanned his stomach. You could barely see the white scars on his skin, reminders of his teenaged years living with Underwood. Of course Underwood didn't give him them scars, but it reminded him of that night when he finally put that fucker out of his misery. He growled to himself, pushing the thought of that bastard to the back of his mind.

He delicately ran his fingertips over the scars. He still had that old blade, hidden in his room. It was a keepsake. A tie to his past. Freddy kicked off his boots and began to take off his remaining clothes, getting ready for his shower.

Downstairs in the TV room Katherine sat Indian style in front of the television. On the screen the cartoon Tom and Jerry was playing. She giggled as she watched, with the blanket still draped around her shoulders.

She had left her plate and glass in the sink, knowing too well she had to clean up after herself. It was something her father always told her to do. Another burst of laughter came from her as she continued to watch her cartoons. Her mood had certainly perked up from yesterday. But then again that could all change. She hadn't ventured out to the back garden since yesterday. A part of her didn't want to.

Her head turned to the doorway as she heard her father descending the stairs. Freddy peeked into the room and grinned at her. Now dressed in a fresh pair of black trousers and his infamous red and green sweater, "You okay baby?"

"Yep!" she nodded merrily. "Can I get dressed?"

He held out his right hand to her, beckoning her forward. She scampered to her feet and ran towards him and entangled his hand with his. They slowly ascended the stairs to her room. "Now, Katherine. I have some things I have to do in the house. So, I want you to stay outside in the garden"

"Okay daddy" she nodded.

Once inside her room Freddy pulled open her chest of drawers, picking out a fresh pair of white cotton panties, socks and vest top. "I'll pick out what you're wearing today. Okay?"

She nodded once and watched with eager eyes as he scoured through her built-in wardrobe for something for her to wear. He studied each dress closely until his gaze set upon a pair of denim dungarees. He pulled it out along with a pair of baby blue tennis shoes from the floor. Turning around he pulled open her t-shirt drawer and pulled out a light blue t-shirt for underneath the dungarees.

He began to rummage through a small black tin box that contained her array of hair bands and various ribbons - there were white, yellow, pink, red, purple. Like a rainbow of ribbons! He picked out a light blue one and smiled down at her as she waited patiently, "C'mon. I'll get you dressed in my room"

She grinned up at him and skipped after him into his room. He sat on the seat beside the dresser and motioned her towards him, as he held her pants in his right hand. Quickly, she reached underneath her nightdress to yank down her pants. She kicked them off and held onto his knees as he began to bend down to put on her fresh clean pair. Her nimble fingers held on tightly as she stuck her leg in each hole and with a few tugs he pulled them up.

Next was her nightdress that was pulled off of her in one tug. Within a few minutes she was now dressed in her fresh vest top, dungarees and blue t-shirt. He slowly pulled her onto his lap, with her facing the large rectangular mirror. She smiled warmly at him as he stroked her hair. He grabbed a hair brush and delicately started to brush her soft hair backwards.

There was another thing Freddy was good at besides killing and that was doing little girl's hairs. He had plenty of practice with the little piglets at the power plant. Putting various ribbons in their hair after killing them. Sometimes making French plaits or pulling their blood smeared hair into pig-tails. Making them into bloodied dead little dolls. That was before he discarded their remains in the furnace. Sometimes he would even quickly sketch their little dead bodies into his large scrap book. If only he had one of them Polaroid cameras?

It was like a ritual he liked to do.

Depraved and twisted.

Just like him.

"So, what way do you want your hair?" he asked softly, breaking out of his malicious thoughts.

"I didn't know you can do my hair daddy!" she muttered in surprise, "I just thought mommy's can do little girls hairs!"

He chuckled lowly, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Well, daddy can do lots of things! I'm _very_ talented!"

"Oh, okay!" her lips pursed together as she pondered silently, "Um, a French plait!"

Kissing her hair gently he began to part her hair in three sections, gradually entwining them. Under and over, crossing each other until her hair was in a tight French plait. He tied the end of her hair with the hair band, then tied it with the ribbon in a bow.

She hopped down off of his lap and watched in silence as she pulled on her small socks and then her tennis shoes. "Can you learn me to tie my laces some day?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes. But not today" Bending down slightly he swiftly tied her laces and straightened up.

Staring at him attentively Katherine waited for him to give her permission to leave. He smirked and studied her little body. She was so adorable. Her dark chocolate eyes, her button nose. Rosy cheeks. Baby pink lips. "You are beautiful, you know that Kat?"

Just like a porcelain doll.

She felt her cheeks blushed as she nervously fiddled with her hands. "Thanks daddy. You're handsome. Like prince charming!" she giggled.

His grin grew wider and he was caught off guard as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. She was in a far better mood today than yesterday. He patted her back lightly, "I'll never hurt you. You know that? Right?"

"I know daddy" she whispered against his chest, then stood up straight. "Can I go outside and play? Please?"

"Go on. But stay in the garden" he commanded.

Nodding obediently she rushed out of the master bedroom into her own room to pick up her favourite doll - the one with the green dress. She also collected her colouring book and crayons. There was one thing that she loved. Colouring and drawing. She definitely got her artistic side from her father.

She trotted downstairs, her destination the back garden. But once she came to the front door, her little legs froze in realisation as where she was heading to. Her little right hand gently pulled the front back door opened, her big brown eyes staring in bewilderment at the far end of the garden.

Katherine took a small step outside and sat on the small step. Her eyes began to well up in tears, staring at the grass where her mother was laying motionless just the day before.

But now she was gone.

What did her father do with her?

Did he bury her?

She clutched her doll close to her chest. She daren't move any further into the garden. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Her body trembled with fear, the grip on her doll taut. She clasped her eyes shut, trying to banish the image of yesterday out of her mind. She had to remember, her mother was a bad girl, her father had said to her. She was disobedient. It was why he had to give her medicine. Her father was always right.

_Always. _

**x x x**

Freddy had carried the small black suitcase downstairs to the basement. He would burn the clothes and shoes that belonged to Loretta. He could maybe dump the rest of her belongings in the junkyard where he worked.

Ah, fuck!

He growled inwardly. He was meant to be at work today at 10am. That fucker of a boss Jonathan Burke would chew his ass if he didn't come in. But he had an excuse. He couldn't leave Katherine, especially after yesterday. If he had to lose his fucking job then so be it. He would find another one. There was plenty of work in this town.

Walking towards the furnace he popped open the door and began to empty the contents of the case into the darkness. He closed the hatch and then set the furnace alight. Keeping the settings low.

He moved towards the double doors of the basement, wondering what Katherine was up to. His two strong arms unlocked the doors and pushed them opened. His steely gaze scoured the garden. It was empty. Where the hell was she?

There was a small sniffled to his left, making him turn to see her sat on the step outside the back door. Her terrified gaze was looking straight ahead towards the back of the garden near the wooden fence. His brows furrowed in confusion and he went to her side. "What's wrong honey?"

She looked up to him as he crouched down beside her. Then her eyes flashed back towards the back of the garden. "Where did she go?"

It then hit him. She was wondering where Loretta's body was. Freddy shifted his body so she could sit on his lap, hugging her tightly to him. "It's okay baby. I had to move your mommy last night"

"Did you bury her? In the graveyard?" her face lifted up to look at him. Longing for answers to ease her worried mind.

He looked down her and sighed inwardly. Oh, how he wanted to tell her the truth. That she wasn't buried in graveyard. That her scorched corpse was laying strewn in the furnace in the boiler room. That in his eyes she didn't deserve a proper burial. She was a _bad_ girl after all. But he had to sooth her nerves, her fear.

She looked like a little frightened dear caught in the head-lights. Her big brown eyes wet with tears, her lip trembled slightly.

"Yes, I buried her. But don't you worry about it anymore. Okay? You have me sweetheart. It's just you and me now. That's all you need. Just _me_"

Katherine nodded silently and grasped his right hand tightly. He squeezed it gently, "How about I build you something to play in the garden?"

"Really?" she perked up, the beginnings of a small grin growing across her face, "Like a swing or a playhouse?"

"Well, I'll have a think about it" he lifted her off of his lap onto the grass, "I have to go back into the house. You going be okay out here?"

"Yes daddy"

He kissed her cheek and stood up, "I'll be out in an hour"

She nodded and ventured a few feet into the garden, kneeling on the grass beside the small rose bed and set out her crayons and colouring in book beside her. He smirked and went back into the house through the back door. Once in the living room he lifted the small black telephone at the front window of the room and dialled the number of his work.

After the fourth ring it was answered by a deep gruff voice, "Hello?"

Freddy snarled quietly. He always hated that bastard's gravely voice. "Hello John. It's Fred Krueger here"

"Hi Fred, what can I do for you?"

"I won't be able to make it to work this morning or well for the rest of this week. Some family problems have came up" he replied hastily.

"Oh" John murmured in surprise, "This is a bit short notice Fred" he paused, "What sort of family problems?"

Freddy closed his eyes, refraining from snapping at him. Nosy fucker! He let out a low deep breath, "Well, _John…_my wife has just left me" he lied, "We had a bad argument yesterday and she just walked out on me. Left me and Katherine. I need to look after my daughter this week"

"Is she not at school?" John enquired.

"No, I thought it would be best to keep her off this week. She's not taking the news very well. She is only five years old you know. She doesn't fully understand what is happening" his gripped tightened on the phone. He felt like telling John to shove his job up his ass. "I need to make sure she's okay. I'll be back next Monday. But…I may need to change my hours in work"

He heard John mutter to himself then sighed, "Okay Fred. We'll take about this when you're in next week. But you're not getting paid for this week. This is a _warning_, any unexpected changes or failing to turn up for work in the future and I'll have to reconsider your position"

Freddy's lips curled into a snarl. "Fine" he hissed, "I'll see you next Monday at 10am"

With a soft curse he slammed the receiver down, "Asshole" He left the living room towards the stairs, his conversation with John was putting him in a fowl mood.

He never liked John Burke, he never knew why he took up that job at the Junkyard over three years ago, around the start of 1964. Of course the pay was good and the hours suited him. But John Burke was nothing but a conceited pig, he thought he was someone because he owned a few businesses in town.

The only other thing that Freddy liked about the job was the fact that he found some special _items_ that helped him craft his gloves. When he found all the old knives, spikes, curved hooks and other assorted blades while he was working, he couldn't help but take them. It was just a few weeks after he began to work there that he created his first glove. Within six months of working there he had created four of them. Of course before working there he had killed his first five children with his old thin blade he had used on himself, amongst other inventive killing methods.

But when he created the gloves that was when _fun_ really started!

The scrap yard certainly was a place filled of hidden treasures. He even managed to find an old honing device last year that he brought home one evening when Loretta was out with Katherine. It fitted perfectly in the corner of his special room.

He stopped in the doorway of his bedroom and glowered angrily at the perfumes and jewellery boxes on the dresser that belonged to Loretta. It was as good a time as ever to disposed of them. Maybe the furnace would suffice for destroying them. Pulling out one of the drawers that contained her nightdresses he threw the perfumes, velvet boxes and her bag of makeup into the drawer, tugging it out the whole way. He placed it on the ground and completely pulled out the bottom draw that contained her lingerie and socks, placing it on top of the other. The next two drawers belonged to him, so they remained untouched.

Lifting both drawers he carried them downstairs to the basement. The fire was still burning in the furnace and with a cool smile he emptied the contents of the drawers inside. He turned up the intensity of the fire watching as the clothes singed and charred away, while the glass bottles of the perfumes turned a red/yellow colour.

There was one last thing he had to do.

He climbed the basement stairs and entered the living room, staring blankly at the black and white photos of him and Loretta on their wedding day back in 25th September 1959. He had just turned twenty one years old a few weeks before, while she was just nineteen. They had been courting since he was eighteen and when she was sixteen. Back then he thought she was the most gorgeous girl he had laid eyes on. He clearly remembered her parents warning her a week or so before they wed that she was making a big mistake. But Loretta was stubborn and stood her ground, making it absolutely clear that she was going to marry him with or without their blessing.

The fuckers didn't even turned up at the wedding. It was a small ceremony at a registry office at the Town Hall. She had dreamed of a grandeur wedding, but as their finances weren't that good she had to settle for a low key wedding instead. They also had to pay for their new home at 1428 Elm Street. He had held a steady job at the Elementary School as a janitor until 1961, while she was still slaving away as a waitress at the Craven Inn Diner. The place they first met.

Freddy gritted his teeth, pushing those memories to the dark abyss of his mind and stormed forward towards three of the wedding photographs on the mantle piece. He grasped them tightly and smashed their frames against the ground in a fit of fury. His gaze turned towards two small pictures at the far end of the mantle piece, where one was of Loretta and Katherine. While the far one was of him and Katherine. Grabbing the one of his wife and Katherine, he twisted opened the back of the frame and slid out of the photo. Then carefully tore it down the middle, separating the part of the picture that had Katherine. He slipped it into the back of his pocket, while scrunching up the other half.

He left the picture of him and Katherine on the mantelpiece, but moved it towards the middle. Trailing a finger over the smiling face of Katherine, he smiled darkly.

It was just them two now.

They didn't need anyone else.

Katherine sighed jadedly, wondering what was keeping her father. Even though she did like to play by herself she was feeling rather lonely today. Why wouldn't he hurry up? Placing down her purple crayon, she stood on her knees and trudged forward a few feet forwards the small rose bed her mother had always tended to. She leaned forward smelling the scent of the rose and gently plucked out a large red rose, twirling it between her small fingers. She placed it beside her doll and reached over for another rose, this time a pink one.

The back door abruptly opened, revealing her father as he approached her side, "So, who are they for?" he asked, eying the roses.

"Um" she shrugged her shoulders, "We can put them in the kitchen?"

"That sounds like a good idea"

She left the rose on the grass, rising to her feet and turned to fully face him, "Would you play with me daddy? I'm bored!"

Freddy stared vacantly at his daughter for a few seconds, a mischievous thought crossing his mind. He knew the perfect game to play with her. He playfully smirked at her, hunching lower and growled in a low yet teasing voice she knew all too well, "The big bad wolf gonna get ya!"

His daughter squealed in laughter, loving this little game of theirs. It was her favourite and he knew it! Ever since last Halloween when they talked about her werewolf costume her father would engage in a little game of chasing her around the garden. Pretending he was a big _hungry_ wolf and she was a little piglet, catching her and acting as if he going to eat her all up!

In fact in reality he was a _wolf, _butchering the piglet's in the boiler room. It was since that conversation last October that he began to see the children as little piglets and he now saw himself as the big bad wolf with his bladed claw. Ready to slaughter all the little piggies!

Katherine took a small step back and twisted away, running to the back of the garden out of her fathers grasp. He chortled haughtily and pursued her slowly, giving her a little lee-way.

"Gonna get'cha!" he hissed, "Gonna get'cha piggy!"

She stared up at him a big grin on her face and scampered out of the way as he lunged towards her, missing her by mere inches. A hearty laugh left her as she ran back down the garden. "Help me!" she giggled again, "Help me!"

Freddy narrowed his eyes, flashing his white teeth in a impish snarl and crouched lower advancing towards her. "No-one's going to help ya, piglet! I'm going to _eat _you all up!"

She gave a shriek of laughter and backed away as he inched towards her. What way to go? Left? Right? Her brown eyes darted back and forth, then she decided to make her choice. She made a dash to the right, but the big bad wolf was faster. Anticipating her move.

Freddy laughed fiendishly and stooped lower to grab her waist, lifting her effortlessly off the ground with her outstretched in front of him, "Got'cha!"

His fell to his knees, drawing her close to him and growled lightly his lips snarling as he playfully tickled her sides. Pretending to claw and scratch at her waist. "Gonna eat ya! Gonna eat ya!"

"No!" she squeaked in between her fits of laughter, "Get away, you nasty wolf!"

He grinned malevolently at her and pushed her firmly onto the ground onto her back, "Not until I eat you, piggy! I'm _very_ hungry!"

Another squeal of laughter erupted from her throat as he reached down with his mouth to impishly gnaw at her stomach, while his fingers still clawed light-heartedly at her waist. He made munching sounds with his mouth and glanced up at her face seeing tears trailing down her face, her mouth parted slightly.

Not tears of fright.

But of _laughter. _

He certainly knew how to cheer her up. It came naturally to him.

Withdrawing his mouth from her stomach, Freddy pulled her backwards as he laid on the grass and set her on his stomach. Each of her little legs draped around the sides of his waist. She was still giggling, trying to catch her breath.

He grinned puckishly and lifted her right hand, pulling the fingers towards his face as he rhymed, "This little piggy went to the market" then gnawed lightly at her thumb, "This little piggy stayed at home" gnawing the first finger, "This little piggy had roast beef…"

Katherine giggled softly as his mouth nibbled at the next finger.

"This little piggy had none" again the next finger was playfully ate. He gave her a smirk, both of them knowing what was coming next. Katherine held her breath as he finished the rhyme, "And this little piggy went…'wee, wee, wee' all the way home!"

Quickly his hands shot forward underneath her arms she tried so desperately to keep to her chest. His fingers tickled fiendishly at her sensitive spot under her arms. Raucous laughter came from her as she pleaded, "Daddy! Stop! You _win_ daddy!"

He eased the tickling and grinned triumphantly up at her, "Daddy always wins!"

Leaning forward she placed her hands on his chest, "That was fun!"

"Yeah, wasn't it piglet?" he murmured and smiled broadly.

"Piglet?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in uncertainty. Was he still playing the game?

"You're my little piglet, Katherine. _My_ little piggy!" he declared. A dark undertone to his meaning. "No one else's!"

Katherine bit her lip, pondering for a moment. "So, you're like the big bad wolf?"

His eyes twinkled darkly with malice and then in a blink it was gone.

_If only you knew sweetheart. _

"I am in a way…but because you're my little piglet, I protect you from the other bad wolves! I keep you safe!" he reached out to stroke her flushed face.

"You mean you're a good wolf?" she questioned.

"Yeah, little piglet!" he smiled maliciously. But deep down inside, in the dark abyss of his soul he was a monstrous, blood-thirsty wolf. Not the ones you read in story tales!

There was _no _happy endings when it came to Freddy Krueger!

"Can we play another game?" she begged.

He was about to agree, but then felt a drop of water on his head. Then another. And another. Soon a steady torrent of rain pelted down from the sky above. Katherine pouted angrily and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff, "Aw! I hate the stupid rain!"

He laughed at the annoyance on her face and hurriedly gathered her in his arms, before gathering her crayons, colouring books and doll. "C'mon. You want to watch some TV with me?"

She nodded eagerly, enjoying the time he was spending with her. "Can I have something to eat? I'm getting hungry!"

He nodded and set her down in the kitchen, "Go and wait in the TV room. I'll be in a few minutes with some sandwiches" he held out her belongings to her.

Taking them off of him she turned around and ran out of view.

Half an hour later they were both seated in front of the TV, with Katherine sitting crossed legged in front of the television with a small plate of half eaten ham sandwiches to her left and a large glass of orange juice. Freddy sat on the brown sofa behind her, glancing down to her every now and then. She played silently with her doll, trying her best to make plaits in the doll's hair. But with no avail. But she wasn't one for giving up!

Freddy took a drag of his cigarette and lifted up the black mote control, changing the station to another channel. He looked fleetingly at his watch. It was 1pm, the news was about to come on. This was just perfect. Who knew what they were going to say about him today? They were still probably going to broadcast the news of the last child gone missing four weeks before.

There wasn't a fucking chance n hell of them fucks finding little Madison, he made sure her remains were burnt beyond recognition! However, he did keep a little memento to remind him of her. A small teddy bear of hers, that was now placed in his secret room. But every time he closed his eyes at night to go to sleep, he would imagine her little body squirming beneath him as his fingers trailed ever so gently up her bare legs, underneath her yellow dress. His fingers would then tug her soft panties downwards while all the time his bladed claw would also be inching upwards towards her core. The blades slicing her smooth skin as they went along.

He bit his bottom lip, smirking perversely at the memory and tried not to groan out loud. Oh, how he wished little Madison was with him now, so he could touch and fondle her all over again! If only he had taken her innocence away, instead of just playing with her. Just say he had used his glove too much and she had bled to death before he could go that far. But there was always the next time he got his claws on the next little _doll_. A low menacing chuckle escaping his throat at this wicked thought.

It would be soon.

Very soon!

Katherine slowly turned her face towards him, perplexed at the weird grin on his face. "Why are you smiling daddy?"

He snapped out of his dirty thoughts and looked down at her and smiled. "Oh, I'm just in a good mood, princess"

"Oh, okay" she wiped her eyes sheepishly.

He noticed her weariness, snubbing out the cigarette on the ashtray beside him before reaching down to her and pulled her onto his stomach as he laid himself on the sofa. "You want to go to sleep with daddy?"

She snuggled against his chest and nodded.

He lightly trailed his right hand up her arm, stroking it tenderly and soon within a matter of minutes she had drifted asleep.

Freddy smiled against her hair, holding her close to him. Everything was going so well. But next week was going to be different, she was going back to school. He had to get her to lie to her teacher, to anyone that would ask her where he mother was. She always knew that lying was wrong, but he had to twist it so she would believe that it was it would keep their secrets safe if she did lie. Her mind was all over the place, confused and in disarray. Another _'talk' _had to take place before he would bring her to school.

If she even breathed a word of what happened yesterday then he would be fucked! Everything that he had worked so hard to keep secret over the last four years would be destroyed! And she would be taken away from him. If that were to happen, he knew he would go insane!

He glanced at the TV again, seeing that they were still discussing him, the Springwood Slasher. His routine was now all fucked up too. Loretta was the one who would have picked up Katherine from school and leave her to school each day. Giving him the opportunity to go on the hunt for his children before he started work.

Now, he had to re-work his daily routine. That was why he had to reschedule his working hours. Possibly reduce it to accommodate his 'special work' and looking after Katherine. There was also the possibility of getting Katherine into an after-school club, even if it was for a few days a week. He had heard Loretta mutter about it the other week, but had hardly paid any attention to her. Sometimes she did talk the greatest load of bullshit!

His eyes darted down at the figure of Katherine as she twisted her head to the right, his fingers clutching a fistful of his red and green sweater. He kissed the top of her head, hushing her softly.

Stifling a yawn he allowed his own eyes to close. He was worn out! The last day or so had taken a lot out of him. It was time for some sleep, time to dream.

A perverted grin crept across his face.

It was time to dream of little Madison.

Another one of his _little dolls_.

**x x x **

**Author's Note**: I can't believe I have put this chapter up in such a short amount of time! I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I am starting to write more of Freddy's dark side in this story from now on. Just a warning there will be scenes/suggestions of violence and hints/suggestions of molestation! But nothing will happen to Katherine yet!

Any new reviewers are more than welcomed!


	5. Lies and Control

**A/note: **A few points - Firstly, just want to thank all you lovely reviewers so far! Glad you are liking it! Thanks also to BuffyKrueger for your opinions when I've messaged you on fbook!

Secondly - I am going to try and read a bit into child abuse/grooming for this story. The way I want to take this story will be different from the first version. It's a steady process that will happen - in regards to the story and the abuse. You will see Freddy's love for Katherine turn into something rather dark and disturbing! As for the first few chapters of this story - Freddy is twisting her mind. Her mind is already messed up after what happened to Loretta and he knows that so he is acting on this!

Thirdly - for the purpose of this story and the sequel I have planned I am making Katherine and the other Elm Street children - Nancy...etc the same age!

Fourthly - this is probably the longest chapter I've done so far on this site! So forgive me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes and sorry it took so long to post!

**Chapter 5:** Lies and Control

_**Five days later…**_

_**Saturday Morning 27**__**th**__** May 1967**_

Freddy stood hunched over the metal honing device, the wheel turning at a frantic pace as he held one of the bladed gloves towards the wheel. Sharpening it. He smirked coldly as he lifted the blade, placing another onto the wheel. After thirty seconds he continued onto the next blade, then again another thirty seconds passed until he worked on the next blade. He slowly took his right foot off of the metal and smiled darkly at the claw.

Slowly, he pulled on the glove and then delicately dragged a blade along his left palm, testing its sharpness. He chucked as it nicked his skin without any pressure being placed on it, "Perfect"

He turned around and dragged a single blade against a metal pipe that aligned the ceiling. There was a low screech. A sound he always loved to hear. Well, that and the screams of the children.

He flexed his claw once and withdrew it from his hand, placing it back onto the shelf amongst his other gloves. He eyed each glove carefully, remembering how he callously used each glove to kill the children. He did like to use a little variety while doing his 'special work'. But deep down his favourite glove was the bladed glove. He even made a duplicate that was safely stowed away in the power plant.

He ventured back towards the bench, eying the two large scrap-books he had in the far corner. One was nearly full of his murderous transgressions over the last four years. The other was empty, ready to be filled with fresh new newspaper articles, pictures of the children and descriptions of how they were to be killed. He knew himself that there was no way he could or want to stop killing, there such a rush, a feeling of ecstasy when he held the life of the children in his hands. Destroying it in a split second. It thrilled him, excited him so much. He loved playing god. And that was what he was.

A god.

Freddy chuckled darkly at his thoughts and sat on the wooden chair, his ice blue eyes falling upon the small black framed photograph of Katherine. It was taken on her 5th birthday on the 2nd March. He had paid the extra money to get the photo printed out in colour. Her face smiled brightly at the camera, while her dark blond hair was tied back in the two red ribbons. The way he liked it.

Sighing, Freddy knew that he had to sit her down today to discuss about her going back to school on Monday. To let her know what was _expected_ of her. For the last four to five days he had constantly talked to her about what had happened last Sunday. Repeating over and over that she had to keep her promise. It was what families did, what fathers and daughters did. They kept each other's secrets. They kept promises for each other. He explained that they had a _family _secret. No one else was meant to know. It wasn't any of their business.

To his delight his plan of manipulation and distorting her mind was working. She was so gullible, so trusting. Hanging on every word he said.

Of course, he knew that _she _knew her mother was dead. She wasn't that naïve or stupid. Hell, she even had one or two nightmares this week about it. It had taken him nearly an hour each time to get her back to sleep. But nonetheless he had meticulously planted in her mind the idea that what her mother did was _wrong_. That when her mother went snooping into his room that she had to pay the consequences. He had told them both over the years about staying out of the room. He made it clear that disobedience was something he didn't like at all.

He was the master of the house.

Katherine knew it!

Ever since Katherine was a young age, perhaps two or three years old he would always explain to her what ways to behave - actually how _he_ wanted her to behave. It was controlling in a certain way. He was firm with her, but yet so persuasive and with tenderness. Buying her want she wanted, showering her with gifts. But he constantly reminded her that she had to obey him.

It was a balancing act.

He knew that she would do anything for him, that she would listen to every word he said to her.

Therefore, he was warping her fragile mind so much over the last few days that she was slowly starting to understand that what happened to her mother was the right thing to do. Well, that was the way HE wanted her to think. And the idea was sinking in, starting to become embedded in her muddled little mind.

Well, why wouldn't she believe him?

He was her father all. They shared a unique bond. They still had that father/daughter connection.

The last week with her being off school and spending literally nearly every minute in his company - by either playing their little games in the garden or in the house, was strengthening their connection.

Making it more intense, _deeper. _

That was the main reason for keeping her off school, to control her thoughts, her way of thinking and make her believe every word he was saying. He was very good at playing mind games. Especially with little children.

Placing down the photograph, he rose to his feet and left the secret room, locking it behind him. With a deep sigh he began to climb the stairs, wondering what mess Katherine was making in the kitchen with her paints. He had left her there for the last hour while he went about his business in his room.

He pushed opened the door, a laugh of disbelief coming from him as his eyes laid upon her. She sat at the kitchen table, a large grey painting blanket sprayed across the table. On top were three to four A4 pages placed in front of her, to her right were her small tubs of paints and a small jar of water that contained two small thin brushes. In her right hand was another brush, the bristles covered in red paint. She slowly coloured in what appeared to be part of a sweater. Her face was stern, full of concentration as she painted. An old kitchen apron was wrapped around her waist, covering her pyjama bottoms.

Freddy smiled and walked towards her, "What you painting, princess?"

She lifted her gaze up, her right cheek covered in speckles of red, green and black paint, "A picture of you" she leaned back slightly, allowing him to see more clearly.

He studied the picture and grinned again. There he was. His red and green jumper, brown trousers, black boots and his brown hat. "Well, aren't you the little artist!""

Katherine smiled, feeling proud. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it!" he bent down to lift it up and handed it to her, "What about you keep it in your room and you paint me a picture of you?"

"Do you want me to paint it now?"

"Not now, maybe later this evening. You need to get yourself bathed. Then I need to talk to you about something very important" he paused. He also needed to pick out his next little piggy. He was growing a little _frustrated. _He needed a quick release and soon, "How about we go to the park this afternoon?"

She dropped the paint brush onto the table, standing to her feet on the chair in excitement. "Really daddy?"

He laughed and steadied her on the chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. He didn't blame her for being all ecstatic about getting out of this house. He was sure that she was getting a little annoyed for not being out with her friends. He was eager to get outside too. Back on the hunt. "Steady now or you will fall off the chair. Yes, we're going out. But get yourself upstairs and ready for a quick bath. You are covered in paint!"

She reached out for him as he placed her on the ground, grinning up at him as he untied the apron from her waist. He beckoned her upstairs, "Go on. I'll be up in five minutes to bath you. I'll leave this in your room" he gently took the picture off of her.

Nodding once she scampered towards the staircases and bounded up towards the bathroom at the top. Freddy sighed and turned back towards the mess Katherine had made. He began to lift the remaining pictures, one which was of their home with it's green tiles, red door and large windows. The next picture well, it wasn't really a picture anymore. Whatever she was painting was all scribbled out. He securitized it and frowned. He could see the flowered dress and short bobbed hair clearly beneath the black scrawls of paint.

She had painted Loretta, then tried to paint it out.

With a scowl he marched towards the staircase then stopped at the bottom step. He took a deep breath, he couldn't be angry at her. That was the last thing he wanted to do, not just after what had happened this week. He had to keep getting her to trust him. But of course he would ask her why she drew her mother.

Exhaling slowly he continued up the steps and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring intently at her. She was now stood in her vest top and panties, waiting at the bath for him while her pyjamas were placed in the laundry basket. Her eyes glanced at the two pieces of paper in her hand. One of her father and the scrawled out painting of her mother. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in surprise and a little apprehension.

He calmly stepped towards her and crouched down showing her the painting of Loretta in full, "Where you drawing a painting of your mommy?"

She gulped and shifted nervously on her feet, "I was just painting away, I didn't mean to paint her, it just happened" a small tear trickled down her face, "When I saw that I was painting mommy, I just painted over her with the black paint! I didn't want to make you angry"

Freddy slowly slid onto his knees in front of her, glimpsing at the painting then back to her. He didn't reply. His face was vacant. Katherine shuffled back a little. She didn't like this prolonged silence.

"Are you angry daddy?" she swallowed thickly.

He slowly shook his head, "No, I'm not. But I _don't_ want you painting or drawing any more pictures of her? You understand sweetheart?"

She nodded vehemently, "I won't. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, baby girl" he slowly scrunched up the picture of her mother and threw it in the waste bin to the left. He stood up, reaching over towards the bath and twisted on the hot and cold water taps. He then plugged in the stopper and took a small bottle of cream bath gel off the nearby shelf and squirted a small amount into the bath. "Take off your pants and vest top"

Katherine complied, yanking down her pants and tugging the vest top off as best she could. With a grunt she eventually pulled it over her head and picked up her dirty pants, throwing them both into the laundry basket. Freddy turned to her and lifted her up into his arms, placing in the warm bath that was steadily filling up with bubbles.

She gasped at the heat upon her skin and took a deep breath as sat on her knees, her little hands splashing the water to and fro, making more bubbles. Freddy smirked at her little figure and lifted a small white sponge and soap, rubbing it firmly against each other and turned back to her. "C'mon, sit up for me and put your head back"

Sitting back slightly she lifted her head and closed her eyes as he delicately began to scrub at her painted face, washing away the paint ever so slowly. Slowly, she opened her eyes as he withdrew the sponge, seeing him smiling at her warmly. He then began to wash at her neck, upper arms and hands. His eyes darted down quickly towards her small chest, stomach and thighs. There was no way he would wash down _there_, she would have to do it herself. Loretta would normally be the person who bathed her. Not him. He just couldn't.

He knew that he had depraved, lustful thoughts of the other children. How he would love to touch them, kiss them. Especially the little girls. He found them attractive. But no way in fucking hell would he even contemplate doing that to Katherine. Not his child!

_You never know Freddy…_

_Hehehehehe…_

Freddy clenched his left hand and flinched slightly. What the fuck? Why did _they_ have to speak to him _now_? He wasn't that fucked up in the head to do that to Katherine. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on her in _that _way.

Never!

Looking down at Katherine he held out the sponge for her, "You can wash the rest of yourself. Okay? I'm going to get your clothes ready. I'll put your picture in your room too"

She nodded and took the sponge off of him, "Can I wear a dress today?"

"Yes, honey. I'll be back in ten minutes" he quickly left the room, picking up her picture as he went. Those voices were still laughing at him, taunting him. He growled as he entered Katherine's room.

"Fuck up" he hissed.

_Awh Freddy, what's wrong? We're only having a little __**fun**__…_

Freddy took a long deep breath, trying to remain calm and clear his thoughts. Deep breaths, nice deep breaths! With a few seconds those taunting, leering voices had disappeared into the depths of his mind. He had been hearing them since as long as he could remember. Perhaps since his early teenaged years, when he moved in with Underwood. At first they were annoying, grating on his nerves. But soon he began to grow to _like _them when they comforted him, encouraging him to stand up for himself. If it wasn't for the voices he wouldn't have had the valour to kill that fucker Underwood. They helped him realise what he _could_ be, what he _should _be. Not some poor, defenceless, weak pathetic excuse of a man. But a man with power, valour, to make people _fear_ him. When he had met Loretta they had disappeared, but he knew they were always there. Waiting for the right time to return and that they did.

About a year before his first kill they began to whisper to him at night, making him think such sinister, perverted thoughts. Thoughts of children, little girls with their white dresses riding high up their silky thighs. Images of him touching their little thighs, his fingers reaching higher and higher…

They had finally released his dark, vile desires that he knew was always there. He just ignored them when he was younger. He had Loretta to satisfy him back then. But in the end Loretta wasn't enough to fulfil his sexual _needs_. So, when the voices came back he couldn't ignore his urges any longer. He embraced the voices, embraced those _impulses_ and you know what?

He was fucking loving it!

_Of course you love it Freddy…you __**love **__all the little children. _

As quickly as the voices came again, they faded away. He rubbed his forehead and bent down towards the chest of drawers, placing the painting of himself on top. Quickly, he pulled open the drawers picking out a fresh pair of pants, white socks and vest top. Next he strode to the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow dress with white colour, along with a small white cardigan and small black shoes. That would have to do her.

He left the room and heard her giggling to herself. Like she was far away in her own little world. He peeked around the corner into the bathroom, seeing her lifting the sponge above her hair and squeezing the water over her head, chuckling away.

Gently he rapped the door and took a step into the room, "You finished?"

"Yep!" she turned towards him and placed her hands on the edge of the bath, standing to her feet. He laid her clothes on the bathroom counter and pulled a large purple towel from the railing.

"Arms up" he commanded and she duly did what she was told. He wrapped the towel around her little frame and lifted her out of the bath, "That's my girl"

Placing her on the bath mat he began to dry her shoulders and back, making it as quick as he could. The quicker he dressed her the better, he didn't want those voices coming back any time soon trying to entice him to do something to her.

Grabbing her pants he handed it to her along with her vest top, "Go ahead put them on. I'll empty the bath"

When he had turned back to her after emptying the bath, she had pulled her pants and vest top on. To his relief. Hopefully, that would be the last time he would have those fucking voices urging him on to do _those_ things to her.

He didn't mind them talking to him when he was with the _other_ children, touching them and fucking them. He welcomed the voices, even getting some welcoming compliments when he was molesting the children and when he was finished butchering with them. They seemed proud of him. Proud of what he had become.

But as for them talking to him when he was with Katherine, it was the first time they ever spoke to him in her company this morning and by fuck it would be the last!

It didn't take long for Freddy to dry her hair, though he was about to throw the fucking hairdryer in the bin until Katherine showed him how to switch it on. Her hair was now pulled back in the hairstyle he preferred, in pig-tails with the two red silk ribbons.

He bent down and buckled her shoes and then sat up staring at her sternly. Now was the perfect time for that little talk. "Katherine, I need to talk to you. It's very important that you listen to me"

She stood to attention, her hands behind her back, "Yes, daddy"

"Now, seeing like you're going back to school on Monday your teacher might ask you about where your mother is. As you know your mother leaves you to school every day. So, I need you to say to her what I _tell_ you to"

Her eyes furrowed slightly, "Okay"

"You say that your mommy left us. That she was fighting with me, that she packed her bags and left the house. We haven't seen her since" he declared.

Katherine gave a surprised look, "So, you want to me lie daddy?"

His face was serious, as he nodded. "Yes, I want you to lie. If anyone asks you where your mommy is, you _lie _to them. Tell them that she left us"

"But daddy, you've always told me it isn't nice to lie!" she replied.

He sighed and lifted her onto his lap, turning her to face him, "I know baby, but sometimes people have to lie. To protect their secrets. To make sure that they don't _break_ their promises!"

"Like our secret?" she asked.

"Yes, we have a secret. You made me a promise, didn't you?" he rose an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yes. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone about mommy"

A sly grin grew on his face, "And so to make sure you keep your promises, you have to lie for me. But don't worry, you're not being bad or naughty. You're being a good little girl for me, because your lying to keep your promise! And remember you can _never _break a pinkie promise. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah" she nodded quickly, "That's right daddy" there was a small pause as she thought for a moment, "So, I'm keeping our secret safe by lying?"

"Yes, you are" he smiled forebodingly, "So, are you going to be a good girl and lie for daddy?"

She locked eyes with him and gave a quick nod. "I will"

He chuckled softly, who knew controlling her could be this easy? "That's a good girl" he kissed her forehead lightly.

"But daddy, what if they find out I'm lying?" her lip trembled in fear, "Or ask me where mommy went to?"

He licked his lips smartly, "Well, you just say that you were asleep when your mommy left. That she packed her bags in the middle of the night and left. We don't know where she is. You understand?"

She nodded once, "Yes"

"And don't worry they won't find out that you're lying" he slowly pulled her into an embrace. Leisurely she curled her arms around his neck, hugging him warmly as he smiled another cruel grin. "Now, go and get one of your dolls. We're going to go now. Okay?"

She pushed herself back and grinned broadly, "Can I get an ice lolly at the park?"

"Yes, you can" he lifted her back onto the ground, "I'll meet you downstairs"

With a nod she skipped out of the bedroom across to her bedroom. Freddy rose to his feet with a smug grin and ventured towards the built-in wardrobe that was now filled with his clothes. He lifted out a light blue short sleeved checked shirt and pulled it on, over his white vest top, showing off his strong muscled arms.

_You're doing really __**good**__ Freddy. Real good. Everything is falling into place…_

_You've got her in the palm of your hand…you're slowly starting to control her._

"I know..." he whispered, "I know"

**x x x**

Katherine gazed excitedly out the front window of her father's car as he pulled into a small car park behind Springwood Central Park. Once the car slowed to a stop Katherine turned to her father waiting for him to give her permission to leave the car. His unyielding gaze was straight ahead at the children as they played amongst the grass and large playground just behind the large water fountain that faced the entrance.

Which one to pick? Decisions, decisions…

"Daddy?" she began, "Can I get out?"

He shook himself out of his trance and turned towards her, patting his lap once. She scrambled over and sat facing the driver's window, "Now, I don't want you wandering off without telling me where you are going to. I don't want you getting lost!"

She gave a curt nod.

His piercing blues eyes darted up towards the park, "So, are any of your friends here?"

Leaning forward Katherine peered more closely out of the window, her brown eyes scouring the park until they spotted two of her friends beside the play park. Sitting under a large oak tree on a small grass slope, just a few metres from one of the playgrounds. "There!" she pointed towards them, "There's Lucy and Anna"

Freddy gazed over where she was pointing to, seeing two little girls sitting facing each other as they chatted away. One of them was a in a white frilly dress, with blond curls tied back from her face in white bow. The girl next to her was a little smaller, wearing a lilac dress with long jet black hair in a plait. Nearby sat at a small picnic bench where two women, quite possibly the girl's mothers. They kept glancing over the children every now and then. He made a mental note of the little girl's faces in his mind.

Katherine tugged his shirt once, "Daddy, can we go? Please?"

Without a word he pulled opened the car door, allowing her to climb out. She clutched her doll in her left hand and held out her right hand for him. He gave a small grin, interlocking his left hand with hers and shut the car door. They strolled along the sidewalk beside the small wall three feet stone wall that surrounded the park. There were two entrances to the park, the main one that led up to the large water fountain. While on the far side was another small lane that lead to a small pond. There were several other pathways, that intertwined each other. But the pathways always either lead to the two entrances. Directly behind the water fountain were two playgrounds - one specifically made for young toddlers and the other one was for aged 5/6 years and upwards.

Freddy stopped at a small newspaper box and pushed in a quarter, then popped open the front lifting out the Springwood Gazette. He folded the paper under his arm, clutching his daughter's hand once more before heading towards the main entrance to the park.

The sound of children laughing and shouting filled the summer air. The park was quite busy today. No wonder, it was a beautiful day to be out and about. Freddy glanced musingly at the children as they played in the playground to his left.

His attention was soon caught as Donald and Marge strolled up towards him. Donald held tightly onto his daughter's Nancy's hand. Her dark brown wavy hair was hung around her face, showing off her bright blue eyes. Freddy glanced down at her. He often thought about gouging out those eyes whenever he saw her.

"Hello, Fred" Donald gave a small nod, "How are you?"

"I'm good Donald" Freddy replied coolly, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks"

Katherine and Nancy smiled at each other. They weren't in each other's kindergarten class. Katherine was in Miss Ferguson, while Nancy was in the class next door with Mrs Jameson. But they would see each other in the playground at recess. They weren't exactly friends, but they would always say hello when passing each other. They both had their own set of friends. But the odd time they would cross each other's paths in the street while out playing.

Marge looked down at Katherine, "Hi, Katherine!"

"Hi!" she chirped.

Turning to face his daughter, Freddy instructed, "You can go now and play with Lucy and Anna, but remember stay where I can see you? Okay?"

She nodded quickly and kissed him lightly on the lips, then scampered off towards her two friends.

Nancy tried to let go of her father's hand to follow Katherine, but he tugged her back. "No, you're staying here Nancy"

Marge watched as Katherine sat beside her friends Lucy and Anna, "She's such a lovely child Fred. You are lucky to have her"

"Thanks. She's very _special _to me"

"Is Loretta not with you? I haven't seen her this week. I mean, I usually see her at the Springwood Mall every Wednesday" Marge questioned, "Is she not feeling well?"

Freddy sighed wretchedly, "Well, we had a fight on Sunday night" he fibbed, "It was a very bad one. She packed her bags and walked out. Never even said goodbye to Kat"

Donald remained tight-lipped, glancing momentarily over towards Katherine. His heart went out to the young girl and to a _certain _extent to Fred. Marriage break ups were hard. He knew, his own parents had split up when he was young.

Marge gasped and glimpsed over to the young girl as she played on the grass, "My god, I'm sorry to hear that"

"Do you have any idea where Loretta is?" Donald asked.

Inconspicuously, Marge nudged her husband in his waist and hissed, "That's none of our business!"

Freddy bit his tongue, Marge was right that fucker Donald was too nosy. Too fucking suspicious! He knew that Donald never liked him and well the feeling was fucking mutual! "I'm not sure Don. We haven't heard from her. Anyway, I'm too busy worrying about Katherine. She doesn't fully understand what is going on. Probably too young. But I'm going to make sure she'll get through it"

"If you need anything, just ask!" Marge offered, "You now we are just a few doors down across the street. If you need me to baby-sit for you, just say! I'm sure Nancy would love the company!"

"Thanks. But I'll be fine" Freddy replied and cast another quick glance at young Nancy. He would love to be in her company. Just him, Nancy and his glove. "I'll let you go. Enjoy your day"

"You too Fred" Marge smiled warmly, "Take care of Katherine"

"I will" he nodded.

Donald craned his head over his shoulder, staring musingly at Fred as he walked away. Noticing this Marge again reprimanded her husband, "Would you stop looking at him! He's just split up with his wife. God only knows what he's going through and that poor little girl!"

"I know. But there's just something about him" Donald whispered quietly, "I just can't put my finger on it!"

"Oh, for God's sake Don! You have been in his company before. We both have and we've all got along just fine!"

Donald rubbed his eyes wearily, "You're probably right. I'm just paranoid, what with this Springwood Slasher case! I haven't been sleeping well lately"

"I noticed! Maybe you should take a few days off. Let Lt Garcia take over for a few days" she rubbed Donald's left shoulder warmly, "You need a break!"

He smiled at his wife and kissed her warmly on the lips, "Yes, you're right"

Half and hour had passed and Freddy watched with a predatorily gaze at the children running to and fro in the park from his seat on the park bench. Half his face was hidden behind his newspaper as he pretended to read. He methodically began to muse over what child to pick next. He knew it was going to be a girl, he wanted a fuck. No, he _needed _a fuck!

Out of the eighteen children he had butchered so far, twelve of them were girls. Aged between four years old and twelve. He loved the little boys too of course, but girls were his favourite. He always had more fun with them!

His icy gaze turned towards Katherine as she sat happily with her two friends, merrily chatting away and laughing. A small smirk grew on his face, pleased that Katherine was enjoying herself. Perhaps she was starting to forget what had happened to her bitch of a mother from last week.

His eye narrowed slightly as a new girl joined their company. Her dark brown locks were tied back in two plaits, her little body was adorned with a blue checked dress that hitched up the side of her legs. Showing her little thighs, although she was not showing them on purpose. It was the way she was sitting on the grass. She looked as though she was a year or two older that Katherine and her friends. Her face had a more refined look.

The new girl suddenly shifted her body around to the left and crossed her legs as she sat facing his direction. His tongue slithered out quickly across his bottom lip as he saw small glance at her pink panties. He felt himself start to grow hard as he imagined ripping those panties off with his claw, as his fingertips pushed inside of her core.

He clasped his eyes shut and held back a lustful groan. Fuck, he had made his mind up. She was his next little piggy! He was going to have her. Make her his.

He had to find out who she was, where she lived. Katherine would quite possibly know as she seemed to be very friendly with her. Well, Katherine as friendly with every child she met. It was a trait she got from Loretta. Always making friends, either at the park or out in their street. Maybe, just maybe he could use that to his advantage.

There was however the fact that she had went into his 'secret room', seeing the pictures of the missing children. However, she was probably too young to understand what it meant. There were newspapers articles dotted about the room which he knew that she wouldn't be able to understand, yet alone read! As for the gloves, well she knew that her daddy liked to build things. He could always say it was a hobby of his. But if she did start to ask questions, then well he would have to think of something to say. Try and twist her mind even further.

He smiled darkly at these thoughts and slowly scanned the park, noticing how on edge the parents were. They were watching their children like hawks! Not letting their children out of their sights. Afraid that the Springwood Slasher would be lurking in the trees, in the bushes. Waiting to pounce on their precious little children. But in fact he was sitting there amongst them, watching over his own daughter, while watching the other children with a wolfish grin. And none of the stupid fuckers had a clue! How could they? Fred Krueger was seen a normal, loving father. Who cherished his daughter.

Fred knew that in a matter of weeks, perhaps days the news of Loretta's 'departure' would spread amongst the town. There was one thing about Springwood, people like to gossip and news certainly travelled fast! They would show pity on them, admiring him for going to raise Katherine on his own. But he didn't want nor fucking need their compassion, their admiration!

All Fred Krueger wanted was their children.

His face snapped up towards Katherine as she ran towards the bench, with her doll tucked under her arm. "Daddy, can I have an ice lolly? Please?"

Shoving his right hand into his front jean pocket he pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to her, "There you go"

She placed her doll at his side, then asked. "You want anything daddy?"

"No, I'm fine thanks"

Turning on her heel she scampered over towards the small ice cream/ice lolly kiosk in front of the fountain where a few children patiently waited to be served. After a few minutes she arrived back at the bench and sat beside her father, licking and eating away at her orange ice lolly.

Freddy folded his paper and turned towards Katherine, leaning his right arm across the back of the bench, "So, did you have fun with your friends? What are they called…Lucy and Anna?"

"Yeah, it was good fun!" she grinned.

His eyes glanced at the third girl on the grass, "What is the other girl called? The one in the blue dress?"

Katherine sucked on her ice lolly, peering across towards her friends. "Oh, you mean Emily?"

"Emily…" he whispered her name softly to himself, "What's her second name? Is she in your class in school?"

"Um, I think her second name is Prescott" she bit her bottom lip, "She's in the 2nd grade. She's seven years old"

A depraved grin played at his lips, "How do you know her? Do you play with her in the park?"

"Yeah, she's always here with her mommy! I sometimes play with her in our street too. She lives at the bottom of our street" she shrugged.

"Mmm, okay" he gave another glance towards Emily. Sweet little Emily.

Katherine made a disgruntled sound and twisted around to him, she raised her hands that were now covered in melted orange from the lolly, "Ugh, I'm done. My hands are all sticky!"

Freddy chuckled and took the ice lolly off of her, throwing it in the bin beside the bench. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief, rubbing away the residue from her hands. "You getting hungry?"

"Yeah, a little" she grabbed her doll.

He rose to his feet and tucked the paper into his back pocket, before lifting her into his arms. She clutched her doll in her right hand, while her left curled around his neck . As he carried his daughter out of the park, Freddy couldn't help but take one last perverted glance towards Emily and smiled cunningly.

See you soon, little piggy!

x x x

Macy's Diner was situated on the ground floor of the Springwood Mall. It was a relatively new diner that was quite popular at weekends and during the evenings. So, when Freddy arrived he was rather lucky to get a small circular booth for him and Katherine. It was at the back of the diner, beside a small jukebox. Each booth had cream leather seats and pictures of rock and pop stars such as Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Beach Boys…etc were dotted about the cream painted walls.

Katherine sipped her chocolate milkshake quietly and then took another of her remaining chips from her plate, dipping it into a small blob of ketchup and popped it into her mouth.

Freddy sat to her right, yet again reading his paper and took a small gulp of his coffee. "Katherine honey" he set down the paper, "Is there any after school clubs at your school?"

She ponderously sipped her milkshake, "Um, I'm not sure daddy. There is a breakfast club you can go to"

"Well, would you like to go to any after school clubs if there were some on?" he turned to face her, noticing a small grin growing on her face at this suggestion.

"Really?" she gasped, "Would you let me go?"

"Yes, as long as you behave yourself" he nodded.

"I will!"

"Good" he smirked slyly, "I'll ask your teacher on Monday what is on and then we'll decide what ones you'd like to go to. Okay?"

Katherine shifted a little closer to him and took another drink of her milkshake that was nearly done, "Are you going back to work on Monday?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I need to go back to work"

"Do I have to get the bus to school?"

"For the first week I'll leave you to school. Then the next week I'll decide what days you can take the bus" he replied. He had to plan ahead, week by week if he wanted to continue his 'special work'. It was going to take some getting used to, but it would be worth it in the end.

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but grew still as she glance anxiously over her father's shoulder as two people approached them. Freddy sensed their presence and turned around to face Elaine and Douglas Parker. The blonde hair woman smiled sweetly at them both. "Sorry for interrupting Fred" she started slowly, "But Marge told us about Loretta. We're sorry to hear about it. Are you both okay? Have you heard from her?"

He hated being right sometimes. Who else would have told them? Marge Thompson. She was nothing but a gossiping two cent whore!

Discreetly Freddy's left hand fell upon Katherine's right knee and squeezed it gently. Trying to calm her, reassure her. She remained tight-lipped, knowing not to say anything. She moved closer to him yet again and clasped his hand tightly as he replied, "I'm fine" he glanced momentarily at Katherine, "Katherine's been a little upset during the week, but we had a little talk and she seems a little better now. But no, we haven't heard anything from Loretta"

Katherine slowly lifted her gaze up to her father's face, watching in silent wonder at how good he was at lying. He didn't break out into a sweet, didn't flinch or seem nervous at all. Was it really that simple to lie? He seemed like he was an expert at it! She noticed Elaine staring at her and she swiftly snuggled against her father's chest.

Elaine's face furrowed in dismay at the child's reaction, "Oh, I'm sorry for making her upset. I didn't mean to. Listen if you need anything let me know. I'm sorry again"

Freddy gave a grim nod, his eyes going cold with hatred as he watched them venture back to their own where their own daughter, four year old Kristen Parker waited for them. He sighed and turned back to Katherine who was still in shock at how easy he lied to them both.

He leaned down and whispered, "It's okay, princess. You see how easy it was to lie to people? If I can do it, so can you"

Katherine leaned back a little and gave a slow nod.

He flashed her a wily grin. "Remember the other night we went to where I used to work? Do you want to see it now? When it's nice and bright?"

Her head perked up and a pleased grin grew across her face, "Really? Now?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, let's go"

Twenty minutes had passed since Freddy and his daughter had left the Mall. His red Chevy slowly pulled up in front of the Power Plant as it loomed above them. He turned towards hid daughter and beckoned her onto his lap, which she did excitedly. Her brown eyes stared in wonder and fright at the large metallic structure. An involuntary shiver shot through her body, which Freddy noticed as he soothingly stroke her hair.

Her little hands were placed against the glass as she stared out of the car, taking in her surroundings. "So, what do you think of the place?"

"It's so big!" her voice was full of surprise, "It looks really scary too! Like a big monster!"

He smiled devilishly at her comments. He liked it. "It is, isn't it?"

"Why is there no cars about? Is no one working today?" she peered around the grounds slowly.

"It's closed down now. No one works here anymore. I work in the Junkyard now, remember I took you there last year?" he pulled her close to him and turned her to face him.

"Oh, so why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you this place. I like coming back here too. It has some good memories for me" he grinned shrewdly, "What about one day I'll bring you inside? Maybe when you're a bit older? Would you like that?"

She gulped worryingly at this, "But I might get scared…"

"You won't be scared, because I'll be with you" he kissed her forehanded, "Let's get home and you can paint me a picture of yourself"

She gave a curt nod and climbed back into her seat and clicked her seatbelt back on. Her brown eyes glanced outside the power plant one last time as her father drove away.

**x x x**

A proud grin was etched across Freddy's face as he pinned the freshly painted picture of Katherine on his wall in 'secret room' beside her coloured photo. He had told her to paint her in her pink dress and red ribbons. She certainly got her creative side from him that was for sure. Another reason why he was smiling with pride was the fact he received a small missing poster of Madison. Her father was just happening to hand out some flyers as he and Katherine were leaving the Springwood Mall earlier that afternoon. It looked so perfect in his large scrapbook. He just couldn't turn the chance of a getting a picture of her. Another one to add to his ever growing collection.

He had left Katherine lying on the sofa watching TV. It was nearing 8pm. Just one more day until she went back to school and he felt a pang of anxiety at this. Even though he had plenty of talks with her during the week, he just couldn't help but shake the feeling that she would let slip about what really happened to Loretta.

Mentally berating himself he knew he had to keep himself calm, not let get his paranoia get to him! After locking his room he made his way towards the TV room and smiled at the sleeping figure of Katherine, sprawled out on her back with her doll still clutched in her grasp. She was exhausted. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to her room, placing her under the covers gently. He then pulled off her shoes and socks, but left her doll in her hand.

With a smirk he kissed her head, "Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty"

_Midnight…_

Katherine whimpered softly, her closed eyelids jerking vehemently as she twisted her head against the pillow. With a small yelp she shot up in bed, her fingernails digging into the arm of her doll in fear. Slowly her grip on her doll loosened and she let it fall onto the mattress. A small sob left her lips as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Hopping down off her bed she staggered toward the landing. To her relief her father had left the landing light on. Gingerly she entered her father's room that was shrouded in darkness. She could just make out his body under the quilt covers, "D-daddy…" her voice shook.

There was no response.

Katherine pushed the door opened, allowing the landing light to illuminate the room a little. She then trotted over to her father's bed and called out again, "Daddy…"

Freddy grumbled and rolled onto his left side, his eyes fluttering opened to stare into her tear streamed face. "What…? What's wrong princess?"

She took another step forward as he sat up in bed, "I had a bad dream"

He sighed grimly and pulled her over his lap into the space beside him, "It's okay baby girl. What did you dream of? Was it your mommy again?"

Snuggling against his chest she nodded, "Yes. I don't them bad dreams!"

Freddy protectively wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, "I know. But they'll stop soon. I promise"

"Can I sleep with you daddy?"

"Of course" he laid down beside her and began to untie her pigtails that were still in her hair from earlier that day. He pulled the ribbons out of her hair and left him on the side dresser behind him. "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep. Remember, think of something happy. Okay?"

She nodded meekly and clutched the soft pillow. A soft sigh left her lips as Freddy began to stroke her right cheek. Her eyes then began to droop shut as she tried to think of happy thoughts! Freddy growled inwardly, feeling slightly annoyed and nervous that she was still having these nightmares of her mother. If only there was a way to make them stop?

_Don't worry Freddy, they'll stop soon. You trust us don't you?_

Freddy narrowed his eyes as the voices echoed in his mind. He gave a small nod as if agreeing with them, then closed his eyes and soon he too had drifted off to sleep.

**x x x**

_**Monday 29**__**th**__** May 7.25am.**_

Katherine waited rather impatiently for her father in his car. Her small grey satchel was on her lap, inside was a small grey pencil case and a small sketch book that she always brought with her to Kindergarten. It was perhaps a little bit early for her to go to school, but her father had said that he wanted to talk to her teacher.

She tightened both her pigtails, making sure the red bows were tied nice and tight and then ran her hands over her white dress. Making sure that there wasn't any creases. Her little body jumped as her father opened the driver's door and climbed in beside her, dressed in a pair of denim work jeans, white tank top and small short sleeved grey buttoned shirt. He threw his brown canvas bag in the pack and then started the car, driving out of the driveway.

His face was drenched in sweat. It wasn't because of the weather, but rather his nerves. Hell, he even vomited this morning when he first got up. That was something that never happened to him. Freddy Krueger was always calm, composed. He never showed once ounce of apprehension.

But now, he felt scared.

He knew it was nothing but him being paranoid. This feeling was increasing in the last day or so. It would be the first day Katherine wouldn't be in his company for majority of the day. He trusted her of course, but you could never be too sure.

"Katherine…" he calmly began, "Do you remember what you have to say to your teacher? If she asks you anything?"

She turned towards him and nodded, "Yes. I've to say that mommy left us. She had a fight with you and left in the middle of the night"

His gaze never left the road, his face stoic. "And what else?"

"We don't know where she is" she replied automatically.

"Good girl"

Katherine looked out the window as the yellow school bus drove past, "Are you picking me up after school?"

"Yes, I am. What time do you finish it again?"

"2pm. I think"

Freddy nodded, "I'll ask your teacher when I see her"

He turned the car into the next street and there in front of them was Springwood Elementary School, while to its right was the small Kindergarten. The main building of the Elementary School was about three storey's high, the cream paint starting to peel a little. But no doubt it would re-painted for the new school year in September. There was three steps that led up to the front of the building, while surrounding the front was lush green grass and several decorative flower beds.

The building that held the two kindergarten classes was only one story tall and was painted in a deep burgundy colour. Each building had their own separate playground. While the Elementary had a large playing field where sporting activities took place. To the left of the Elementary School was a large car park, that was namely for staff and the school buses that brought the children to and from school.

As Freddy pulled the car to a stop long the side walk Katherine couldn't help but get energized, a big grin growing on her face as she gazed curiously out of the car. She quickly scampered out of the car as her father opened the door for her. But he took her right hand in his and squeezed it kindly, making her look up to him. He swiftly pulled one of the handles of her school bag over her shoulder.

He gave her the tiniest of grins and walked her towards the path that led to the Kindergarten. Once at the building he pushed opened the large black doors and ushered her inside. There was a long corridor in front of them with one or two members of staff rushing to and fro,. To his right was a small office area, while a further on down were two sets of toilets - for female and male toilets. To the left side of the corridor were two classrooms. Dotted along the walls were displays of children's paintings, drawings and some of their handwriting.

"Daddy, I'm in that class room there!" Katherine pointed at the last door on the left. He nodded and began to walk her down towards the room.

As if on cue, the door creaked opened as Katherine's teacher exited carrying a small bundle of reading books under her right arm. She was an attractive woman, Freddy had to admit. With short cropped black hair, sparking emerald green eyes. She had a friendly disposition about her.

Miss Ferguson smiled at the sight of Katherine. "Why, hello Katherine sweetheart!"

Katherine grinned back, "Hi Miss!"

"Hello, Mr Krueger", she looked at Katherine's father and gave a pleasant smile. Yet she was a little perplexed at the sight of him being there. It was usually Loretta who brought Katherine to school each morning. She had met him a few time before, namely when Katherine was first registered at the school last September and when she involved in any school plays they put on. "I'm glad to see that's Katherine's back. We've missed her!"

"Well, she couldn't wait to get back" he replied, giving a warm smile. He then crouched down to face Katherine, staring closely into her eyes, "Now, you be a _good_ girl"

Katherine held his penetrating gaze and nodded once, knowing all too well what he meant. There was no turning back now. "I will daddy"

He drew her into a hug, squeezing her waist once and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you this afternoon"

She nodded once and skipped merrily into her classroom. Freddy let out a slow shaky breath. That was that, it was out of his hands now! "I'm sorry for keeping her off last week. We've had some problems at home"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. I hope everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine now. Katherine was rather upset, but she's okay now" he clenched his fists nervously behind his back, "I was wondering, do you have any after school clubs? For kids Katherine's age?"

"Yes, we do actually!" she smiled, "They just started a few weeks ago. Just give me a minute and I'll get some leaflets for you. We also have a breakfast club. It runs on a Monday and Thursday morning. From 7.30-8.15am. Just before classes start at 8.30am. I'll just leave these in the office and get them for you"

Freddy watched in silence as she hurried into the office several feet behind him. He took a fleeting glance at the pictures to his left, wondering where Katherine's drawings were.

"Here we are" Miss Ferguson chirped, handing him two small cream leaflets as he turned towards her, "It has all the times for the after school clubs. It also has the clubs for 1st graders onwards. There is more variety for the older kids. But at the minute for Katherine we have an art club on Wednesday from 2pm-3pm and then on Friday there is a gymnastics club. That's on at same time at the art club. But she would need to bring some gym gear if she wants to go to that!"

He browsed the leaflets hurriedly. This as brilliant, just what he wanted. Katherine would be looked after while he was doing his 'work'. Perfect! Now, he needed to sort out his work hours with that bastard John Burke. "This sounds good. By the way, what time does school usually finish?"

"2pm. But we do understand that some parents may be a little late getting here. So, we usually keep the children here until their parents arrive"

"No problem. Thanks for this" he folded the leaflets into his back jean pocket, "I'll have a word with Katherine later when I pick her up"

"That's great!" she beamed, "Have a nice day"

Freddy nodded, the feeling of uneasiness was still there. Deep down in the his stomach. He spun on his heel, trying to take deep breaths as he exited the building. Today was gong to be a long fucking day…

John Burke looked up from his large desk as Freddy walked into the office. "Morning John"

"Fred, nice to see you!" he gave a fake smile and leaned back in his chair. John Burke was a rather overweight man, with a small pot belly that was hidden behind his dark navy shirt. Because of his several business he believed that he was someone important to this town and believed that he deserved respect for the work his business were bringing to the town, "So, you're e a little early? It's only half eight. Are you looking to be paid from this time?"

Freddy scowled silently at the man. He revolted him, he was nothing but scum. "No, I'm here early because I want to talk to you about my hours"

"Your hours?" John frowned in confusion.

"Yes" the word came out in a small hiss, "My hours. I need to change them. You do remember our conversation about my wife leaving me? Or have you _forgot_?"

John nodded in realisation, "Oh yes. That's right. How is she? Your kid?"

"You mean Katherine" he growled, "She's just fine"

"That's good" John leaned forward, his dark grey hair glistening with sweat from the morning heat. He clasped his hands together on the desk and nodded at Freddy to sit. "What kind of hours are you looking to change?"

Freddy sat before him, "You have mentioned before that you do rota shifts?"

His boss nodded once and opened up a small black diary, "That's right. But the rota shifts are for part timers. One week 10am-2pm, then the next week 8am-12noon. But you are full time Fred. Your normal hours are 10pm-6pm"

"I am, but I want to reduce my hours. Twenty hours per week would suit me fine" Freddy demanded. He could easily work around that. Before he just randomly picked out a little boy or girl when he was out looking for children. But now he had to methodically plan his kills, preparation was going to be a major factor in his killing. He had to find out more about when the schools finished, when they began. It would require a little more thought. But it was a challenge he was certainly up for! He turned his attention back to John, "You know I'm a good worker. Probably one of the best workers you have here!"

John Burke nodded quietly, he knew Fred was telling the truth. Fred was strong, reliable and didn't take no shit from anyone. There were a few jokers among the guys, so he couldn't afford to lose a good hard worker such as Krueger. "Okay, I'll reduce your hours. This week you can start from 10am-2pm. I'll have to call in Harry a little earlier so you can get off early to pick up your kid" he paused then stared sternly at him, "But what I said the other day still stands. If you mess up your hours or don't turn up for work then you will be fired. Understand?"

Rising to his feet, Freddy coolly nodded and flashed a meaning glare at him. There was one thing he didn't like and that was being threatened. Especially not by a fat fucking slob like John Burke. But he knew he needed to remain calm. "Fine"

Without another word or waiting for John's reply, Freddy left the small office and made his way towards long portable grey hut were the workers would leave their personal belongings in their lockers. Behind him on a long truck were several old cars. He knew that they would needed to be shifted, but he wouldn't start until 10am. Why would he work and not get paid for it? Once inside the small hut he slumped into one of the chairs beside the lockers. He glared angrily into the junkyard through the opened window.

Various old cars and farm machinery were staked up against each other. There were rows and rows of broken metal, parts of broken cranes, forklifts, lorries…etc. there was a small lane in the middle of the junkyard that lead to the entrance approximately two hundred yards from where the office and portable hut was situated. The junkyard was about 1 acre in size. You could easily get lost in this place.

Freddy sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Fuck, he was getting nervous again! The sooner he picked up Katherine the better. This sense of paranoia was driving him insane!

_1.45pm…_

He felt as though time was standing still. That his shift at work was never going to end. No matter how many times he looked at his watch, the time still read 1.45pm. Just fucking hurry up and hit 2pm!

_Don't worry Freddy, you know she won't tell. You have such a way with children…_

Freddy scowled at the voices and lifted another old metal gate, throwing it into a large tip. How could they be so fucking sure? They didn't know what goes through a child's mind. What if she starts to cry? What if that bitch of a teacher keeps pestering her? Making her crack under the pressure? Katherine was going to tell on him, she was going to fuck everything up!

_Relax Freddy…_

"Fred" John Burke strolled up to him, "I know you've to pick up your kid soon. Do you want to clock off now? I'll still pay you to 2pm"

"That'll be great John" Freddy nodded and for once he was actually sincere towards John, "Thanks"

Within twenty minutes he was veering through the streets of Springwood towards Katherine's school. His grip was so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white. His heart pounded thunderously in his ears. All different scenarios went through his head. What if the police were already there? Waiting to arrest him?

His eyes scoured the street as the schools came into view. Easing his foot off the gas, he pulled the car to a stop at the curb. There were no police cars about, no suspicious men waiting on the side walk. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. It was just parents waiting for their children. Everything looked normal.

Breathing slowly he climbed out of the car, his piercing eyes staring at the small path to the kindergarten. Inside he could faintly hear the bell signalling the end of the school day.

The doors to the kindergarten opened up as Miss Ferguson and another teacher strolled out following by their students. The squeals and laughter of children filled the summer air. For once Krueger paid no attention to them. He kept looking out for her and then heard her soft voice as she ran towards him., with her little bag hooked over both her shoulders.

"Daddy!"

He knelt down before her and grabbed her like he hadn't seen her in years, hugging tightly. As though he didn't want to let her go. A deep breath whooshed out of him as he closed his eyes. He then stood up, not uttering a word and motioned her to get into the car.

Once they were both inside he turned to face her. His face went serious as he demanded, "What happened today? In school?"

She gave him a perplexed look, "Nothing happened daddy"

Slowly and deliberately he leaned forward, his right arm draped across the top of her seat as though he was pining her against her seat. His voice was intense, making her nervous as he asked. "Did your teacher ask you anything?"

Katherine nodded slowly, "She asked me why mommy never left me to school today"

"And what did you say?" his fingers began to dig into the fabric of the seat.

"I told her mommy was away" she swallowed hard.

"Away?" he gritted his teeth. He felt himself getting annoyed, "Tell me what you said Katherine. Word for word"

She felt herself shrink against the seat, not liking the way he was staring at her with that look of silent rage. Taking a deep breath she responded, "I said that mommy had a fight with you. That she packed her bags and left the house. It was in the middle of the night when I was sleeping. I didn't find out until I woke up in the morning. She then asked me where mommy was. I said we didn't know where she was. We haven't heard from her"

For what felt like an eternity Freddy stared silently at her. His face motionless until a triumphant grin grew across his countenance. He stared at her in demented joy and then began to _laugh_. A gleeful yet maniacal laugh. Who knew she would be as good a liar as he was? She certainly was a Krueger! He was manipulating her mind well, teaching her all his tricks!

Katherine frowned a little, becoming confused at his reaction. "Did I do something wrong?"

He chucked again at her bewildered expression and then grasped the side of her face lightly and planted the biggest kiss on her cheek, "Oh no baby! You did great. I'm really proud of you!"

"You are?"

He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, "Yes, I am. My little piglet!"

She gave a small giggle, then asked. "So, that means our secret is safe?"

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her left ear, "Yes, sweetheart. It's safe, just as long as you keep telling people what you told your teacher. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy" she agreed.

Again another cunning grin spread across his face. Just like he'd always known, she trusted him so much. Why would she ever doubt him?

_We told you Freddy. _

_You've got her where you want her!_

_She's under your control. _


	6. 19

**A/note: **Remember this story is rated M for a reason or well several! Enjoy! : )

**Chapter 6: **'19'

_**Wednesday 7**__**th**__** June…**_

Katherine stifled a long yawn as she waited patiently for the school bus. It was just before 7.30am. The bus was a little late this morning. Her eyes darted quickly at her father as he sighed in aggravation. She knew over the last few days he wasn't in the best of moods, of course he never showed it to her. It seemed to her that he tried his best to be in a good mood around her. But she knew his little mannerisms all too well, how he would get aggravated easily about the house and she would hear him curse to himself. Something he would never do in front of her. He had often hid himself away in his _'room' _for an hour or so each day, as though he was trying to calm himself or perhaps keep out of her way. Well, that was what she thought anyway.

Maybe she had done something wrong, but she didn't want to ask him. Afraid of what he would say or how he would react. She was trying her best to be good for him, maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. She tugged at her yellow dress, noticing that it was getting a little tight around her waist.

Freddy glanced down at her as he waited at her side, seeing her fiddling with her dress. "What's wrong honey?"

"My dress is getting too small!" she moaned.

"That's because you're getting bigger. We'll go shopping soon for some new dresses for you, okay?"

She looked up and grinned at this idea.

He smiled back and looked down the street once more. That bus had better hurry the fuck up, he was due in work in half an hour. The last thing he wanted was that fucker Burke reprimanding him for being late. It was his week for the early morning starts at work and so the last few days they had both had been getting up extra early so she could get the bus to school.

"Am I going to the art club today daddy?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, you are" he nodded and glanced at his watch once more, "Did you enjoy it last week?"

"Yeah" she replied happily, "It was great! Are you picking me up or am I getting the bus?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm picking you up at 3pm"

Her gaze turned towards the far end of the street to her left, as the yellow bus stopped about six doors down from them, picking up another young child. She spun around towards her father and asked. "Are you working this afternoon?"

"Yes" a perverted gleam flashed in his eyes and he smiled shrewdly, "I am"

It wasn't the work she was thinking of. But his special work. His sexual frustration had been growing over the last few days, making him even more irritable than usual. He had been dreaming about Emily for the past several nights as he slept and had _relieved_ himself a few times while down his room. He would close his eyes and imagine his lean body crushing against her little body, as he ravaged her, raped her and made her one of his children. Today was when he made that fantasy a reality! He was hoping to catch her when she was walking home from school at 2pm. Seeing as he wouldn't have much time, he would have to take her to the power plant quickly and do his twisted deeds fast. He had hoped to have more time with her.

The last few days he had found himself watching her from the bushes behind the playground that was specifically for 1st-3rd graders. He had savoured her laughter, taking in her soft voice as she chatted to her friends as she played during lunch time. No one could see him from his hiding position. There was a small wired fence that surrounded the playground, perhaps four feet in height. Just a few yards behind it was a clump of bushes and trees, it stretched along the back of the playground for about fifteen feet. The trees and bushes covered a fair bit of area behind the playground. While behind that was a small abandoned alleyway, a perfect place to park his car. Hardly anyone ever ventured down that direction. He had known about it ever since he had worked the Elementary School when he turned nineteen. He knew that school like the back of his hand.

"Daddy!" his daughter's cheery voice broke through his meanderings, "The bus is here!"

Freddy crouched down as she stepped towards him, "See you later, baby girl" he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him and spun on her heel towards the bus, climbing up the steep steps of the vehicle and with a metallic groan the doors closed behind her.

Her father watched as the bus pulled away and turned towards his car parked in the driveway, climbing into the driver's seat. He was on the final countdown, it wouldn't be long now until he could get his _claws_ into his next piglet.

**x x x**

Katherine concentrated as she completed her writing exercise sheet. Her right hand held her pencil as she carefully spelt out the word 'crayon', then proceeded onto the next one 'marker'. She could tell that her handwriting had certainly improved, it wasn't as scrawled as it usually was. She smiled, feeling rather smug about this. Her eyes darted up towards her teacher Miss Ferguson as she ventured from table to table, checking on her pupil's work. Her teaching assistant Zoë was sat at the front left hand table, chatting quietly to one of the other students. There were eight tables in total, each of them sitting four children.

At Katherine's table, two boys sat facing her and her friend Lucy. However, the two boys were too busy chatting away to each other, not particularly paying attention to their work.

Lucy placed down her pencil, having finished her work sheet, "Are you going to the park this Saturday?"

"I dunno" Katherine shrugged, "I'll have to see if my daddy brings me!"

"Oh, okay" Lucy moaned, "It's just that I don't think that Anna is going this weekend. Her mommy won't let her go! So, I don't want to play on my own!"

"I'll ask my daddy and see what he says" Katherine chirped.

Her friend Lucy grinned, then stuck her hand up in the air and waved for Miss Ferguson, "Miss, can I go to the toilet please?"

Miss Ferguson nodded once, "Of course Lucy"

The young girl left her seat and ventured out of the classroom. Miss Ferguson walked over to the spare seat and sat down beside Katherine, smiling sweetly at her. "Let me see" she pulled over Katherine's work, "That's really good!"

Katherine gave a pleased grin, "Thanks Miss!"

"So, Katherine are you okay?" her teacher asked quietly, "I mean, you haven't heard anything from your mother?"

Just as she did the previous week, Katherine stood her ground and looked at her teacher straight in the eyes and lied. Not even flinching. Just the way her father showed her. "No, we haven't heard anything from my mommy"

"Oh right, but are you and your daddy okay?" Miss Ferguson asked again.

"Yeah, we're okay" Katherine held her gaze.

"Okay, look if you want to talk to me about anything, just you come up to my desk. Okay?" her teacher offered and reached out to squeeze her right hand softly.

Katherine smiled back, a sincere smile of appreciation. She watched silently as her teacher walked back to the front of the room. Lying wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Her father was right, it was easy to lie! You just had to look people in the eye and remain calm. Sighing softly she lifted up her pencil again and went back to her work.

Miss Ferguson took one last glance at Katherine as sat at her desk. She seemed to be coping well after her mother leaving the household. At the minute there was no emotional issues were evident. Her father seemed to be counselling her pretty well after the break-up with his wife. He must be a very compassion and patient man to help Katherine deal with what was happening to their family. She admired that in a man, someone who stood up for their children. But of course, as a teacher she would always have to look out for any long term side effects.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze as her teaching assistant headed towards her desk, "Do you want me to get the children lined up for lunch?"

"Oh, yes" she glanced at her watch, the time reading 12 noon, "That will be great. Would you lead them to the cafeteria? I'll tidy up in here and set up the work for the afternoon"

The young assistant nodded and turned towards the class, "Come on everyone. Put your work away and line up at the side of the classroom" she pointed to her right where there was a small doorway to the corridor, "It's lunch time!"

The children chatted merrily to each other as they eagerly lined up, standing in a straight line. Some of them had their own pack lunches with them, while the rest would have to wait in the cafeteria for their lunch to be served to them. After a few minutes, Zoë stood at the front left of the room and opened the door. "In a single line. No running. Remember, walk slowly to the canteen!"

It was about 12.20pm when the students of the Springwood Elementary School began to filter out of their own canteen into the large playground. There were two playgrounds - one specifically for 1st-3rd graders and one for 4th and 5th graders. One was to the left of the canteen - which was for the 1st-3rd graders, it was the biggest and had a small area that children could play a game of rounder's and has several painted hop-scotches.

The other playground for the 4th and 5th graders was just recently refurbished and had some playground slides and swings for the children. However, the school was hoping that with some fundraising that they could add some slides in the 1st-3rd graders play area.

Little Emily Prescott conversed with her friends as they tried to come to an agreement as to who would be on what team for their game of rounder's. "Well, I want to be in Casey's team!" she nodded at her friend across from her.

Casey's beamed and nodded, her black curls bouncing around her face lightly, "Yeah, you can be in my team!"

The group scampered over to the rounder's area, while one of the boys named Steven ran towards a male teacher named Mr Jacobs. He was the main teacher who had the keys to the small shed at the side of the canteen. Inside the shed it contained some sports equipment that children would often use in the playground, "Sir, can we have the bat and ball? We're playing a game of rounder's!"

The teacher nodded and motioned for the young boy to wait for him, "I'll be back in a few minutes" he stuck his hand into his front black trouser pocket to pull out the keys. He had been working at the school for the last year or so and was extremely popular teacher amongst the children. Especially the boys, as he would often have them participate in sport activities after school. He had created a few sports clubs - mainly baseball, soccer and football.

Steven waited patiently and watched as Mr Jacobs walked around the side of the building and disappeared from view. Within a few minutes he had returned with a thin wooden bat and a small red ball. "There you go. But remember, take it easy when you are hitting the ball!" he warned.

"Yes sir" he replied and spun on his heel back towards where his friends waited. He threw the ball to a black haired boy named David, who was a few inches taller than him, "You're bowling first, yeah?"

"Yeah, we're going to win this time!" he retorted smugly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Steven stuck out his tongue teasingly.

The taller boy stood on the small white marker and grasped the ball tightly in his hand, waiting for Steven to position himself on his own marker for the batting player. "You ready?"

Steven nodded and held the bat firmly. The ball was swiftly thrown towards him and he swung at it, missing by mere inches. There was a burst of laughter from this friends. Glaring at them angrily, he rushed behind him to get the ball then rebuked as he threw it over to the bowler, "I'll get it next time!"

David again composed himself and threw the ball again. This time Steven connected with the ball and it flew high over the metal wired fence into the bushes outside the school grounds. Emily who was nearest the small gate spun on her heel towards the gate and flung the gate opened, "I'll get it!" She then disappeared from view into the bushes.

Steven ran from pointer to pointer, trying to complete the circuit of running to the four bases as fast as he could. He wasn't to give up, he wanted to win a point of this team!

He slowed to a stop at the last base and gave David a conceited grin. "Haha, one point to us!"

David huffily crossed his arms and then cast his gaze towards the gate, wondering what was taking Emily so long. After a few minutes he walked over to his friend, "Where is Emily? I mean, she should be back by now!"

Steven shrugged his shoulders, letting the bat fall to the ground and then jogged over towards the gate. "Emily, hurry up!"

There was no reply.

"Stop joking about!" he shouted again, "Where are you?"

Again there was an eerie silence.

Knowing that something wasn't right, Steven darted across the playground to Mr Jacobs as he stood watching the children playing to his left. "Sir! Emily's not answering me!"

"Not answering you?" Mr Jacobs frowned, his brown eyes glancing around the playground for any sign of the young girl, "What do you mean not answering you? Where is she?"

The boy pointed towards the bushes and trees behind the metal fence, "She went into the bushes to get the ball. We were playing rounder's! She hasn't came back out. She won't answer me!"

Panic surged through his body as the teacher strode across the playground with the young boy in tow, "What? Are you sure?"

Steven nodded quickly, a look of fear growing across his face. "Yes, she went out about five minutes ago, maybe more. She hasn't came back!"

Mr Jacobs stopped at the gate and turned towards the young student, "Listen, go and get Mr Daniels, he should be in the canteen. Tell him what's happened. I'll go and have a look for her"

He nodded and ran through the crowds of children merrily playing away, unaware of the grave situation that was happening just metres away from them. Mr Jacobs felt nauseated as he walked through the gate, inching towards the bushes. They were thick and lush. The sun was quickly blocked out by the tall thick branches above him as he delved deeper into the bushes and trees. He felt himself shiver involuntary, even to a grown up it felt creepy. He took a deep breath and called out, "Emily?"

He strained to hear any reply or any type of movement. But it was deathly silent. Pushing onwards he ducked under a small branch, the end of it nearly tugging at his white shirt. "Emily! Answer me!"

Silence.

After a few more feet he found himself standing in a small clearing, that was surrounded by several large trees. His mouth went agape in horror as he gaze fell upon the red ball, with no sign of Emily…

**x x x **

Freddy gave an immoral grin as he peered into the small side room in the boiler room. Sprawled out on the small single bed was Emily. Her body was motionless as she was still knocked out from the chloroform. It had been twenty minutes since he had arrived at the Power Plant. It was sheer luck that he managed to grab her the way he did. Yet again he found himself lurking in the bushes, watching the children as they played during lunch time. When he saw her running towards the gate, he felt a rush of excitement surge through his body. Luckily, he a small bottle of chloroform and small white handkerchief in his trench-coat pocket. Well, actually he always made sure it was in his pocket whenever he was on the hunt for a child, he never knew when he might need it. He had hoped to snatch the little brat when she was walking home from school, but when he saw her approach he knew it was the perfect opportunity to take her away.

The only downside was that maybe he had put too much chloroform on the cloth, as she still hadn't came to.

His gaze fell towards the lower part of her legs that were stained in blood and marred by deep lacerations, the skin literally being carved opened. But nothing too deep. He had grown bored, rather restless. So, he had slipped on his bladed glove and just went to work on her smooth legs and when he was done, he had placed it back in his canvas bag. It had helped him pass a few minutes, but now he was starting to get irritated _again. _

From behind the metallic rumblings of the furnaces and boilers filled the boiler room. The heat was stifling. He discarded his trench-coat and hung it on a small hook beside the doorway, then rolled up the sleeves of his blue shirt. He grunted as he felt his hard on rub against his trousers. Grabbing it roughly he tried to hold himself back from pouncing on her sleeping form. From the moment he had grabbed her, he grew hard. The anticipation was too much to bare! Even when he was driving to the power plant with her little body concealed in the boot, he had thought of pulling over and touching her up there and then. But he knew deep down he wanted her to be awake. So, he could see her anguish, her little sweet face contort into pain as he _fucked_ her!

He bit his bottom lip hard in irritation, nearly drawing blood . Fuck, the sooner she woke up the better. Patience wasn't a virtue when it came to him!

_Soon, Freddy! The little piglet will wake up soon! Then you can have your fun!_

He was about to turn away, but heard a small moan coming from her as she began to stir from her sleep. With a wicked grin he tipped his fedora hat down slightly and took a step into the doorway. "Here we go…"

Emily's eyes fluttered open, her head lulling to the left side to study her new surroundings. She lay on a filthy mattress that was soiled in liquid. It felt sticky against her cream dress. To her left was a small work bench. Upon it was an old black scrapbook, a brown canvas bag and a small basin with a brown sponge at its side. Above the bench was a large window, but it was covered in thick dirt and dust. You could barely see through the glass it was that dirty!

The last thing she remembered was making her way through the bushes to look for the ball, when suddenly someone slammed a cloth over her mouth. Whatever was the cloth was smeared in, smelt revolting. Then her vision went black as she lost consciousness.

Slowly, she tried to push herself up onto her arms when she felt a rush of pain coming from her legs. Her head jerked down towards them, her mouth going agape in horror at the blood staining them. Long thick lacerations went from her ankles to just below her knees. Each laceration made her skin split in two. A piercing scream came from her as the pain began to increase, the full effect of the chloroform beginning to wear off.

A heinous laugh came from the doorway as Freddy took a step into the room, his arms across chest. This was what he wanted to hear, her screams. It was nothing but sweet delicious music to his ears!

"At last" he leered and grinned viciously beneath his fedora, "You're awake, little piggy!"

Emily's bottom lip trembled as she stared at her capturer. She hadn't even notice him standing there, watching her. She feebly pushed herself backwards, but the pain in her legs was intolerable as another wretched moan came from her.

Freddy chuckled fiendishly and stared at her with voracious desire. His eyes roamed up her bloodied legs, "I got a little bored waiting for you to wake up. So, I decided to make some _beauty marks _on you. Do you like them?"

She shivered and let out a little sob, not answering him.

He tut-tut in disapproval and marched towards her. With a snarl he gripped her chin roughly with his right hand and jerked her face up to meet his, "You know it's _rude_ to not answer someone's question, Emily!" her name came out in a deep growl, "Now, I'll ask you again, do you like them?"

Her eyes welled up with more tears as she gave a shaky response, "N-no!"

Freddy feigned disappointment, "Awh, that's a shame! Especially after all the hard work I put into it too!"

With a devilish cackle he roughly pushed her away and took off his fedora hat, throwing it onto the bench facing them. As he turned back to her, Emily's eyes widened in horror as she realised who he was. "You're…" her voice trailed off.

He stalked towards her and slowly sat at her side, "Yes, I'm Katherine's daddy…" he chortled softly. Gently he began to stroke her left side of her face with his right hand, hushing her. "Ssh, little piggy. It'll be over soon!"

She tried to pry his hand away from her face by twisting her face away. But he was stronger and firmly gripped her face in his right hand and lowered his face closer to hers. A perverted gleam flashed in eyes as his left hand reached down towards the rim of her dress. His fingers danced along the inside of her right thigh, upwards towards her pants.

Again she sobbed, "I want my daddy…"

Freddy gave a menacing grin as he snarled, "I'm your daddy now, Emily!" He then smashed his lips against hers, prying them open roughly as his slick tongue darted into her little mouth…

_**Twenty minutes later….**_

The biggest grin was etched across Freddy's face as he stood from the small bed and tided _himself_ away back into his trousers. That felt so fucking good! It was though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, all that pent up frustration and lust was finally released. He was in a far happier mood now, than in the last few days. Nothing could ruin it!

_You enjoyed that, didn't you Krueger? She was a good little fuck, wasn't she?_

_Probably the best one yet, huh?_

_She was so nice and __**tight! **_

Freddy chuckled along with the voices and then glanced down at Emily. Her eyes were clamped shut, her hair was drenched in sweat and stuck to the side of her shivering face. Her breathing came out in short shallow breaths. While her legs were spread wide, beneath her dirty cream dress was a small puddle of blood and white residue that had soaked into the mattress.

_Finish her off Freddy!_

_We want to see what you have in store for her…_

With a spring in his step he headed towards the canvas bag on the bench, reaching in to grab his other glove. There were four curved hooks on each finger. A vile grin grew across his face as he slid it onto his right hand and turned back to her, flexing his glove a few times. It had been a while since he had used this particular glove. So, it was certainly going to this interesting!

Again he could hear the voices in the back of his mind, urging him on. The young girl's eyes flickered opened and as they fell upon his right gloved hand, she began to struggle and push herself up.

He wagged a curved hook at her face, "No, you don't!" he then back handed her with the back of the glove. A small shriek came from her as she collapsed back onto the soiled bed.

With both his gloved and un-gloved hand, Freddy viciously ripped apart her dress across her stomach area. Slowly, he began to raise his glove hand and with a savage snarl brought it down towards her creamy flesh. The curved hooks dug into her skin and she screamed in agony.

Freddy closed his eyes, relishing in her screams and groaned, "That's it sweetheart! Scream for me! Scream for Freddy!"

His eyes snapped opened and he tugged the curved hooks further into her flesh, dragging it along. The metal tore her skin apart, scraping it away. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as copious amounts of blood seeped from her stomach. Again he dug his curved hooks deeper into her stomach, then yanked it out. Before driving it back towards her stomach once more, a determined grin on his face while doing so.

Once more he pulled the glove along her flesh, decimating her little torso even more. After thirty more seconds of ravaging her flesh he tore his glove from her body as she took her last breath. His eyes twinkled with dark glee as they stared at the hooks, each of them were covered in blood, her skin and muscle tissue.

_We like it Freddy. You gutted her like a fucking pig!_

_Hahahahaha!_

He stood back and admired his _'work'_, her stomach and lower abdomen was nothing but a mangled blood mess of torn flesh, you could see the insides of her body, the red tissue of her intestines and the lining of her stomach.

To Freddy, it looked _beautiful. _

He breathed deeply and withdrew the glove from his hand, leaving it on the bench. He reached into the canvas bag again and withdrew two red silk ribbons.

Within a few minutes Freddy was sitting beside the bed on a small wooden chair. Emily's corpse was still laying on the bed, but her hair was now tied back in two pigtails, bound with the red ribbons. Attentively, Freddy began to sketch the corpse into his scrapbook with the number **'19' **at the top. He left enough space at the bottom of the page so he could note down exactly what he had done to her. But it would always be embedded into his mind. He would more than likely have a dream of what happened today. It always happened each night after killing a little piglet. For nights on end he would dream of all his children, reliving each of their deaths and well he didn't complain one bit!

He took a fleeting glance at his watch. It was now 2pm. He had to have a quick freshen up and then collect Katherine. He would finish his drawing later that evening. As for Emily's body, well he knew exactly what to do…

_**3.05pm…**_

Freddy waited patiently at his car outside the Kindergarten. His slender body leaned against the driver's door. He stared at his attire, having now changed into a fresh set of clothing - jeans and red polo-shirt -he had brought with him to the power plant. His other clothes were hidden in the trunk. They weren't exactly bloodied as such, but he always made sure that he changed his clothes after each kill. Just to be on the safe side!

He reached into his front jean pocket and pulled out a small cigarette packet, lighting one up as his gaze moved across to the two police cars parked about thirty yards down the street to his left. He knew that the incompetent fuckers were still searching the school play grounds for Emily. But it was too fucking late!

At the entrance to the Elementary School he saw two polices officers talking to one of the teachers, while another officer conversed with two adults at the doorway. He didn't really recognise them, but he knew that they must be Emily's parents. The woman had the same colour hair, the same shaped jaw. He desperately wanted to go over to the two fuckers and tell them what had happened to their precious little bitch of a daughter. How he _fucked _her like the little slut she was and gutted her stomach _wide _open.

A small triumphant grin tugged at his lips and then disappeared as he heard footsteps approaching him from the right. He turned around to find Miss Ferguson walking with Katherine, her hand entangled with his daughter's. He noticed that the teacher's face was tight with worry. Behind her a few other children were met by their own parents, each adult gripping their son or daughter's hand firmly as they were led away from the school grounds.

Freddy stubbed out his cigarette on the sidewalk, then walked towards the woman meeting her half way.

"Hello, Mr Krueger" she began, "I wanted to make sure Katherine got to you safely. I tried to phone your house earlier to see if you wanted to pick up Katherine a little earlier"

"I was out, I had some errands to do" he paused briefly and then feigned concern, "Is there anything wrong?"

The young woman looked down quickly at Katherine, "Katherine sweetheart, would you wait by the car for your daddy? I need to speak to him. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The small child looked over towards her father as though she was waiting for his command. He gave a quick nod and smiled reassuringly at her. "Go on, honey. I won't be long"

"Okay. Bye miss" she turned her gaze back towards her teacher and smiled, before trotting over towards the car where she waited.

Miss Ferguson sighed softly, her voice taunt with worry as he stated, "A young girl went missing today at the Elementary School"

Freddy 's mouth popped open in mock dismay, "Missing? That's awful. When did this happen?"

_Oh, you're such a good fucking actor aren't you Freddy? _

"It happened at lunch time. She disappeared from the playground. Supposedly, she went into the bushes behind the playground to look for a ball" she replied grimly, "We tried to call parents to see if they wanted to pick up their children. That's why I tried to phone you"

"I would have came for her" Freddy glanced over his shoulder at Katherine, "But as I said I was out. But thanks for looking after her. Hopefully, they will find the little girl"

Miss Ferguson nodded, "I hope so"

"Would it be okay if Katherine goes to the breakfast club in the morning?"

"Of course, that's fine" she smiled warmly, "Take care. Bye"

He gave a curt nod and then strode back to his car, an atrocious smirk growing on his face. A small baleful chortle left his throat as he neared the car and soon his smirk disappeared, being replaced by a warm smile as Katherine looked up to him.

"What's wrong daddy?" she questioned softly.

"Nothing, princess!" he bent down to lift her onto the bonnet, "Everything is fine! Did you have a good day at school? What did you do?"

Her worried disposition soon changed as she smiled back, "Yeah, we started reading a new book today and we're learning how to do spellings! I've homework to do!" she shrugged her satchel off of her shoulders and dug her right hand into the bag, pulling out a picture, "And I painted this!"

Her father studied the painting. There was what appeared to be a large orange run, yellow strokes for the sand and a small sandcastle, waves of blue for the sea and a small red bucket and spade.

"It's the beach. We were talking places to go on vacation. Can we go to the beach?" she begged.

"I'll see what I can do!"

A big wide grin spread across her face and then she asked, "What about you daddy? Did you have a good day? What did you do?"

Freddy smiled knowingly, "Daddy had a _great_ day! I went to work this morning, then I had to take care of my _'special work' _this afternoon"

Her little face frowned in confusion and she muttered with uncertainty, "Special work?" Why did that seem so familiar? He had mentioned that to her before, hadn't he?

It was that day in the garden…

"I'll tell you about my special work one day, okay?" he placed her picture back in her bag and lifted her into his arms, placing her into the passenger seat, "C'mon let's get you home. I'll help you with your homework. Now, remember put your seatbelt on"

After clicking in her seatbelt she gave her father a curious glance as he started the car. There was a eccentric grin planted across his face, as though he was secretly happy about something. His mood had certainly improved from the last few days. But why?

**x x x**

_**One week later….Wednesday 14**__**th**__** June 8.50pm**__._

Twenty three year old Lauren Dixon took in a deep breath of the cool summer air as she strolled along the side of the road, at the boundary of Springwood. It was perfect walking conditions for her and her golden Labrador Max. The sky was hazy, the sun starting to set in the distance, casting a red/orange glow over the horizon. To her right was the edge of a forest that stretched from the edge of town towards Central City approximately twelve miles to the north. Her green eyes glimpsed up at the sign _'Welcome to Springwood: A Nice Place to Live'_

She had just moved to the town about two years ago, to one of the new property developments on the edge of town. It was a nice town, with loads of friendly people. But what alarmed her was the killings and disappearances of all them children. There certainly was one sick fucker in this town. She had prayed every night before bed, that the Police would find the felon who was taking these poor innocent children away. But alas her prayers were going unanswered.

Her musings were interrupted as her dog barked suddenly, his tail wagging furiously as he sniffed the air. Sighing inwardly she knew that she should have kept him on the leash. He was so difficult to catch and hook him back onto the lead. It didn't matter how many times she had tried to train him, the dog wouldn't listen to her!

A light breeze blew her black hair across her face, which she swatted away. Her paced picked up as she saw Max scurry across the grass to her right, heading towards the periphery of the trees. "No, don't you dare…" she whispered and then shouted at her dog, "Max! Come here boy!"

But it was too late, as he disappeared into the trees.

"Damn it!" she hissed sharply. Darting forward her white tennis shoes slapped against the short grass as she headed towards the trees that towered above her small 5'2 frame. "Max! Come here!"

In the distance she could hear him barking vehemently. She growled inwardly and cautiously entered the forest as the branches brushed against her long sleeved cream shirt. After a few minutes she froze and called out again, "Max!"

Up ahead there was another ferocious bark. Lauren pushed onwards and gripped the leash in anger. This was the last time she was letting him off the lead and she definitely was getting professional help in training him. Her breath grew heavy as she broke out into a little jog, ducking out of the way of branches as she went.

Her dog Max stood about ten feet ahead of her, at the edge of small slope. His gaze was set downwards as his tail wagged slowly. As she reached his side she grabbed his collar and scolded, "Bad boy!"

The Labrador barely acknowledged her and gave another loud bark as he continued to stare down the grassy slope to were a small stream was. Lauren gave him a puzzled look and then slowly lowered her gaze towards to where her dog was looking.

Her bright rosy cheeks suddenly went a deathly white, her green eyes widening in terror as she began to scream…

**x x x**

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you thought of Freddy in this! It's been a while since I've written him this way! Any questions feel free to ask! Thanks!

Paula


	7. Discipline

**Author's Note: **Another quick update. I really liked writing the scenes with Freddy/Katherine in this. From about chapter 9 onwards you wiill see Freddy's personality change towards her, it will hopefully be creepy! Thanks for your reviews so far!

**Chapter 7**: Discipline

_**14**__**th**__** June 10pm…**_

The red and blue lights of the police patrol cars flickered in the night. There were three of them, with an ambulance parked a little further towards the edge of the grass near the forest. Lauren sat numbly in the back of one of the police cars, her hands nursing a small white plastic cup of water. Her dog Max sat at the doorway, his tail wagging from side to side. She glanced down at her pet and sighed. It had been nearly an hour since she discovered that body of that little girl. She thought she would never stop screaming. The sight of the little girl's mangled corpse would be embedded in her mind for god knows how long.

After managing to calm herself down Lauren had reattached the lead to her dog's collar and ran back along the road towards a small pay phone about half a mile back. Thankfully, she had some loose change and immediately rang the police, her legs nearly buckled as she tried to explain through her stifled sobs what she had found.

One of the police cars had stopped to pick her up along the way. Inside was Sheriff Thompson and his young junior officer James Garcia. Now, the whole area around the forest was cornered off, about half a mile in each direction. Thick yellow police tape surrounded the edge of the forest and stretched to about one hundred yards in each direction. While down at the small stream a team of forensics had set about examining the body and area surrounding it. Looking for any clues that would lead them to the felon. As the lighting was extremely poor due to the night-time they had set up two large head lights to help. One of the team began to take photographs of the corpse, the light-bulb flashing brightly in the darkness. Her small mutilated body was stripped of its clothing, while her hair was still bound in the red ribbons.

Sheriff Thompson conferred with two of his senior officers and pointed along the road, "I want a team of officers to walk along the road, see if there were any tyre tracks or any footprints. I want the whole perimeter searched. There has to be some piece of evidence here to find that bastard!"

"Yes sir"

He nodded and watched as they rushed to their duties. Turning on his heel he ventured over to the police car that held Lauren. She timidly looked up to her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Was that the little girl who went missing the other week?"

"Yeah, we think it is. But we would need to get her parents to come down to the morgue to formally identity her" he replied grimly, "Ms Dixon I know that you are in shock, but I would need you to come down to the station to make a statement. It's just procedure"

She took a sip of her water and nodded once, "I understand"

"Are you sure your dog never went down to the body? Never interfered with it in any way?" he looked down at the dog.

"No, he was standing at the top of the slope when I found him. He just kept barking…" she wiped a stray tear from her face, "God help the little girl's family. I hope you get that fucker. Before any more innocent children die"

"We will" he gently squeezed her left hand, "I'll get one of my officers to bring you and your dog to the station. Then they'll leave you both home. The press may be interested in what you have to say, I mean, how you found her body. But you don't have to answer their questions. When we have the news conference tomorrow I'll just say that you made a statement and to warn them to keep away from you"

She meekly nodded and took one last gulp of her water, then patted the seat to her right. "C'mon Max"

The dog barked and to her surprise obeyed her command, jumping over her lap to the seat beside her. "Thank you Sheriff Thompson"

"You take care" he gave a warm smiled, then closed the car door. He gave the top of the car a small tap, signalling for Garcia to drive on.

Turning back towards the forest he heaved a long sigh of frustration and walked towards one of the forensics team as he approached him. It was going to be another long night…

_**x x x**_

_**Thursday 15**__**th**__** June 6pm.**_

Freddy looked up from his daughter's homework as he heard a small soft thud hit the front door. A small grin crossed his countenance as he stood from the kitchen table. He knew exactly what it was. The evening paper. He had heard from one of his work colleagues earlier that day that a body was found at the edge of town. He knew it was little Emily, "I'll be back in a minute honey" he smiled.

She glanced up at him momentarily and nodded, then went back to her English homework. Freddy flung open the front door and looked down. On the doorstep was the evening addition of the Springwood Gazette. He grabbed it with another smug smile and closed the door behind him, venturing back towards the kitchen table.

He slid back into the seat beside Katherine and laid the paper in front of him, soothing out the edges. The front headline stood out in big bold letters.

_**MUTILATED BODY FOUND**_

Chuckling softly to himself he began to read the article, a sense of dark pride filling him with each sentence he read. Next to him, Katherine curiously glimpsed at the paper and her father. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the look conceited look on his face.

She turned back to her work, finishing it within a few minutes. Reading her work quickly she placed down her red pencil. "Daddy, I'm finished my homework"

Freddy leaned back in his chair and pulled over her work book, giving it a thorough read and nodded his approval. "Good girl. Tidy away your books"

Obediently, she did what she was told, lifting her workbook and English sheet, placing them in her satchel and putting away her pencils and erasers into her small tin pencil case. Once out of the way she placed her school bag under the table, then sat up a little on her chair as she inquisitively leaned over to the paper, "What are you reading daddy?"

His gaze twisted towards her and a ominous grin grew across his lips, "You want to see?"

She began to open her mouth, but he reached out for her and placed her little frame on his lap. He tugged the paper closer to them, "Go ahead. See what you can read"

Crossing her arms across her cream pyjama top she stooped forward and concentrated. She pointed a small finger at the word 'Body', "That says body" her eyes moved towards the next word, "That says found"

Freddy nodded and then pointed to the first word 'Mutilated' "What does that say?"

Her brown eyes scoured the word slowly, trying to break it down so she could pronounce it correctly. "Mut…" her voice trailed off as the tried in vain to form the next part in her mind. She sighed in frustration, "I don't understand it. What does it say?"

Freddy hugged her waist gently, "It says mutilated"

"Mutilated…" she murmured slowly, dragging out the syllables. Then pondered, "Mutilated. What does that mean?"

He smiled at her as she twisted around to him, her face filled with curiosity. "Well, it's hard to explain. Just say it's not very nice!"

"Not nice?" she gave a confused look, "But I want to know. Please?"

Another dark smile flashed across his face. He didn't particularly want to tell her what it meant, but if she was so persistent then why the hell not? In the near future he was going to show her his room, tell her what his _'special work' _was. He had to explain what mutilated meant to in a simple way, so that her young mind would understand, "It's like…" he mused, "when you open up a present, you _rip _open the paper with your hands. Right?"

"Yes" she gave a small nod.

"It's like that, but only you rip open a person's skin, their flesh" he continued sinisterly, "Like their stomach or their chest"

Her little face scrunched up in disgust at this, "Eeww! That's gross!

He laughed, "I know, it's not very nice, is it?"

"No" she shook her head quickly and then glanced down at her little hands, inspecting her nails, "So, someone used their hands to rip open someone's stomach? They used their fingers?"

"No, sweetheart. It wasn't their fingers…" he tucked a stray hair behind her left ear, "You can use hooks, knives, a razor blades. But this body was mutilated by a claw"

"A claw?" her eyes widened, "Was it an animal? Like a dog or wolf?"

"Yeah, it was a wolf" he replied darkly.

It was the big bad wolf you're staring at, honey.

She gasped and turned her head back towards the newspaper article, "Does it say who died?"

"Don't you worry about that, okay?" he swiftly folded up the paper. There was no way he wanted her to know that it was Emily Prescott. He quickly changed the subject to something that had been lingering on his mind as of late. "Katherine, remember a few weeks ago you had some nightmares? About your mommy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, are you still having them?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No"

"Are you sure Katherine? You can tell me if you have. I won't get angry" he reassured.

"No, I swear daddy!" she shook her head again, more persistently, "I haven't had any bad dreams since the night I came into your room"

_We told you Freddy that the dreams would stop! You need to trust us more…_

Freddy eyes darted around the kitchen once. There they were again, those voices. It had been weeks since they talked to him when he was in Katherine's company. He had hoped they wouldn't speak to him ever again while in her presence. Well, he was definitely wrong about that.

"That's good sweetheart" he broke out into a pleased grin, "Now, bring your school bag up to your room and you can play with your toys until you have to go to bed. Don't forget to put away your new dresses in the wardrobe okay?"

She nodded and hopped off of his lap, "Okay"

He watched as she grabbed her school bag and scampered out of the room. Thank fuck those dreams had stopped. "How did they stop?" he whispered, his question directed towards the voices.

_You don't have to worry about __**how**__ they stopped. Just be grateful that they have!_

Freddy gave a slow nod and gathered the newspaper, heading down to his secret room. Once inside, he sat on the small chair and he laid out the paper on the bench, then carefully cut out the front page of the paper. He turned over the page, scanning the other articles to see if there was anything else about his evil transgressions. There was none. But on the next page there was another large article about Emily's body and to his perverse delight a small picture of her. With a sickening smirk he trailed his index finger down her beaming face and gently cut it out with the scissors.

Pulling over his scrapbook he flipped over the pages until it came to the page dedicated to her with the number '**19'** marked at the top. His sketch was complete in great detail, the marred remains of her stomach, those ribbons in her sweaty hair and her decimated legs spread wide. Below were a few paragraphs describing what he had done to her, while there was a small space at the top right hand corner of the page. He pulled a small piece of cello-tape from a nearby roll and cut it off with his teeth, then stuck the picture of Emily into the space. He flipped over the page to the next free one and began to stick the two newspaper articles into the book.

Once finished he turned the page back and his impious gaze fell upon the picture of Emily. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, thinking back to when he had raped her in the boiler room.

Slowly, he right hand trailed down towards his crotch and unzipped his trousers, then slid inside his and grasped his semi-hard cock. His hand started to slid up and down as he let the memory take over him once again…

_**Monday September 25**__**th**__** September 1967 **_

The summer had come and gone in Springwood. For the whole months of July and August the town was gripped in fear, pondering when and where the Springwood Slasher would strike next. What child he would kidnap and slaughter. But to the Police's surprise there wasn't a disappearance during the summer months. But still they had to be on their guard.

Freddy had felt the summer was _never_ going to end. It had been over three months since he had murdered and ravaged little Emily Prescott. He had hoped to have captured another little piglet before the summer ended, but alas because of his work and having to look after Katherine he never found the opportunity. He had managed to enrol Katherine in a summer scheme for the majority of July and August. It organised by a local community centre where young children would go to for at least four hours each day, Monday to Friday. Again, he had to persuade his boss Burke to change his hours to accommodate this - working from 10am-2pm for the majority of the summer. He even found the time to take Katherine away from Springwood for a few days, on a trip to a small camping site a few miles south of the town. It wasn't exactly the beach that she wanted to go to for her vacation, but she did seem to enjoy herself and he had learnt her to swim in the small lake.

When the summer was over she just couldn't wait to get back to school, now she was a 1st grader she felt like she was a big girl. There was also the fact that she was staying longer in school this year, to 3pm and there was a wider variety of after school clubs for her to go to. This too suited Freddy too. Some extra time to do his special work.

Freddy opened the door to his home at 1428 Elm Street, a satisfied smile adorning his face as he closed the door behind him. The sound of that little whore's screams still echoed in his mind. What was her name again? Yes, Rachel. Just four years old. She was a little fighter, scratching at him and even daring to bite at him when he molested her. But she soon regretted that as he broke her jaw with one vicious punch. He had found her wandering home from Kindergarten. Some fucking parents she _had_ letting their own child walk home on their own. He knew that he didn't had much time and well, it was a spur of the moment kill and for once he didn't use his gloves. He had strangled the little brat with his hands. But still a kill was a kill!

When he was strangling her, it had brought back memories of Loretta.

He snarled at the thought of her and pushed her to the back of his mind.

Throwing the canvas bag onto the coffee table Freddy took a slow deep breath and laid down on the sofa in the living room, tipping his fedora forward slightly. He then heard the patter of running footsteps from outside and smiled beneath his hat, _she _was home.

The front door sprung open and then closed, as Katherine ran into the room. "Hi, daddy!" she chirped.

Freddy took off his hat and place it on her head, "Hey, baby girl"

Katherine smiled sweetly and adjusted the hat on her head. It was too big, "You just home daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm just in before you" he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and straightened up.

"Happy birthday!" she shrugged off her school bag, reaching inside. "I made you a card!"

He frowned, completely forgetting it was his birthday. His 29th birthday. "How did you know that Kat?"

She lifted out a small folded card, "I don't know. I just guessed. I remember it was this time last year" she held it out to him, "I hope you like it! There's something inside!"

He smirked as he studied the front. There was what appeared to a be a birthday cake and a few candles, while above in bright red and green writing was.

_**Happy Birthday Daddy! **_

"I used red and green because of your favourite sweater!" Katherine declared smugly.

His eyes glanced up to her and he chuckled lightly at this, then opened the card where scrawled again in red and green writing was.

_**Love your little piglet. **_

_**Katherine xo**_

Freddy beamed in delight as he read the greeting, noticing how his conversations with her over the last four to five months were still being remembered by her. He looked down at the small Polaroid photo of her dressed in the same attire she was wearing now, a cream dress with her hair pulled back in a single ponytail with a red ribbon, "Where did you get this?"

"We got our photos taken today. So, I asked my teacher could I take it home and give it to you as a present!" she replied.

He took the photo in his hand and patted his knee, "This is the best present anyone has given me! Thank you sweetheart"

She smiled proudly and clambered onto his lap, embracing him warmly. He kissed her cheek tenderly and watched as she took his hat off, placing it back on his head. "It's too big for me. It suits you better!"

A small hearty chuckle erupted from him and he kissed her once more on her cheek. "So, how was school?"

"It was good" she nodded, "A new boy started today in my class. His name is Billy"

"Billy? Did you play with him or talk to him?"

"No, but he seems very nosy. Very bossy too!" she remarked.

"Mmm" he mused, "In what way bossy?"

"He likes to order people about. He was playing with these two boys, Adam and Karl and was a little mean to them. I think I saw him shouting at Adam" she paused, "I think he got shouted at though. Yeah, Mr Murray shouted at him!"

Freddy nodded thoughtfully. He didn't like the sound of this new boy Billy. He would have to keep an eye on this, ask Katherine a little more about him. If he even dared to go near her he would slit the little fucker's throat. "Okay, I want to stay away from him. Understand? He doesn't seem like a nice boy for you to play with!

"I will daddy" she nodded.

"That's my girl" he lifted her onto the ground and gestured into the kitchen, "C'mon you can help me make dinner"

She scuttled into the kitchen and pulled open the cutlery drawer, lifting out the knives and forks, then placing them on the table.

"Katherine, when your mommy was here, did you help her when she was tidying the house?" her father asked.

Nodding she turned to face him, "Yeah. I had to tidy my room, put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I would sometimes try and brush the floors. Do you want me to help you daddy?"

"Yes, I do. So, anything I want you do to in the house you're going to do it for me?"

"Okay, but what if I don't know how to do it? I mean, I don't know how to fold the laundry properly" she muttered.

"I'll help you. Okay?"

She nodded. He smirked at her and pointed to the cupboard behind her, "C'mon, get the plates out and then go and wash your hands"

Her hands pulled one of the kitchen chairs towards the side of the counter and slowly climbed onto it. Her father came up behind her and gently placed his hands on her little waist to steady her as she pulled open the cupboard and lifted out two plates and handed them to him. He smiled at her and watched as she jumped off of the chair and dragged back towards the table.

It wasn't his plan to start teaching or well _making _her help him around the house this early, but then again it was good to start her _discipline_ early. The control he had over her with her keeping secrets and telling lies was working well so far. But he wanted to do _more_ than just that. Discipline was the key in doing so. Learn her some simple tasks around the house in regards to the house work, giving her commands, ordering her about. He knew that she would obey his every command. Over the last few months since her mother's death she very rarely stepped out of line. He of course had treated her well over the course, buying her gifts, new dresses, complimenting her on her drawings…etc.

It was all a careful tactic on his part. A deliberate way of controlling her, asserting his authority over her. She thought it was normal and well it was normal to him.

He was her father. In his eyes, he had every right to control her.

She belonged to _him! _


	8. One, two Freddy's coming for you

**Chapter 8: **One, two, Freddy's coming for you…

_**Saturday 2**__**nd**__** March 1968**_

Freddy quietly tip-toed into Katherine's room. The time was just past 8.30am and she was still fast asleep. He held a small pink envelope in his hand and gently sat at her side, "Katherine…wake up princess!" his left hand reached down to tenderly stroke her face.

After a few seconds she stirred awake, her brown eyes fluttering open to stare at him. He grinned down at her, "Happy birthday, baby girl. You're getting big. Six years old"

Sluggishly, she sat up and yawned, breaking out into a small smile, "Thanks daddy"

Her facial features hadn't changed much over the last several months, but her hair colour had darkened ever so slightly. It was a far darker shade of blond, nearly a light brown in colour and was a few inches longer than before. While her height had increased by maybe an inch. Her eyes glimpsed at the card in his hand as he handed it out to her. "There you go. I have a present for you downstairs too"

Her grin grew wider and she threw her bed clothes off of her in excitement, "Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Now, open your card"

She dug her nimble fingers into the side of the envelope and pulled it opened, then yanked out the card. It was plain pink, with a picture of a doll on front of it, with speckles of pink and purple glitter was scattered here and there. On the top were the words 'To a Special Daughter'. She smiled and flipped it open, reading the words inside.

_**To my little princess. **_

_**Love always, daddy xx**_

Katherine threw herself at her father, letting the card fall onto the mattress and hugged him warmly, "Thank you"

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, rising to his feet, "Now, close your eyes. No peeking!"

Slowly, she closed her eyes and grasped his red and green sweater lightly as he carried her out of the room and downstairs. At the bottom she was about to open her eyes, but his firm voice scolded her playfully, "A-ha, don't you dare you little rascal! Keep them closed or I'm going to start tickling you!"

She clamped them shut and nodded, "Okay, sorry daddy!"

He grinned at her and set her back onto the ground, "Stay there. And I'll tell you when to open your eyes!"

With a small nod she heard him walk away as she stood at the entrance of the living room, in front of the staircase. After a few minutes she heard him approach the hallway again. From the sound of it, he appeared to be pushing something.

"You can open your eyes, honey"

Katherine took a deep breath and opened them, her brown orbs falling upon the object that her father was pushing. It was a bright pink bicycle, with two stabilisers at the back wheels. On the front was a small brown basket, while adorning the front handle-bars were pink and purple streamers. She squealed in delight and ran towards him, "I love it, daddy!"

He stooped lower as she planted him a big kiss on his lips, smiling enthusiastically, "Thank you, you're the best!"

"You're welcome" he smiled, "Do you want to try it out? We can go to the park?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"I've picked out your dress for today" he said coolly. She looked up at him in surprise, "I'm going to pick out your clothes from now on, okay? I'll pick out what I _want_ you to wear"

Slowly, she nodded and reached out for his hand that he held out for her, "Let's get you ready and then I'll make you breakfast"

It just before 10am before father and daughter left their home. The sky was overcast, the sun trying to break through the clouds above as they ventured down Elm Street. Katherine was a few feet in front of her father, carefully riding her new bicycle. Freddy walked behind her, the morning paper tucked under his right arm. "Now, don't go too far ahead, you hear me?"

Katherine applied her breaks and twisted around to him on the seat, her white dress scrunching up around her thighs. She yanked it down towards her knees, wishing that her father had picked out a pair of jeans instead, "I know daddy and to stop before we reach the road"

"Away you go" he patted her back as he approached her.

She pushed her right leg down on the pedal and rolled forward, her legs steadily slowly pedalling as she rode onwards. At the end of the street she obediently stopped and looked over at her father as he advance towards her, "I'm thirsty"

"I'll get you something to drink at the park" he looked from left to right, making sure the road was clear before gripping the front handle of the bike and trailed it down the small curb and across the road to the other side. Once at the other pavement she began to pedal as he let go of the handle bar.

It took them a good fifteen minutes to arrive at the park. It wasn't as busy as it usually was. Perhaps it was a little too early in the morning. Again Freddy sat himself at the bench facing the fountain and beckoned his daughter towards him, "Now, remember you stay where I can see you. If you aren't going to be playing on your bike then you leave it back here with me. I don't want anyone stealing it. Okay?"

"Yes, daddy. Can I have a drink please?" she begged.

He nodded and handed over a dollar bill. She smiled and hopped off of her bike, hurrying over to a small kiosk next to the water fountain. After a few minutes she began to walk back with a small plastic cup of lemonade and gave her father the change. Taking a few quick gulps she left the cup at her father's side and climbed back onto bicycle and veered off towards the fountain.

Freddy watched intently as she went and shoved the change back into his pocket, before opening the morning paper and began to read.

Nearly an hour had passed and Katherine was still whizzing about the park on her bicycle. Freddy had just finished reading the paper and scoured the park for his daughter. She certainly had some energy in her this morning, the excitement of going out on her new birthday present certainly was giving her some vigour. She would definitely sleep well tonight. He caught sight of her as she swerved around the bend at the back of the fountain and up the small pathway towards him. The breaks screeched as she came to a halt before him.

Freddy smirked, "Are you not tired riding that bicycle?"

She climbed off her seat, then sat beside him and drank the rest of her lemonade, "Nope. Can you fix my hair? My pigtails are falling out?"

He pulled her towards him and she twisted around so her back was facing him, "Your hair is getting so long. How about we get it cut a little?"

She gave a nod in agreement, "Okay"

He soon re-tied her hair back into two pig-tails bound by the red ribbons, "So, where are your friends? I don't think I see them"

Katherine snuggled back against him, "They're not here yet. Lucy said she was going to be here. Anna never comes to the park anymore. Her mommy and daddy won't let her"

"Oh" Freddy murmured, "Why's that?"

She shrugged and looked up at him, "She says they're afraid someone is going to get her"

Freddy nodded thoughtfully and looked across the park. Despite it nearly being mid-day there was hardly any children about. Perhaps five or six of little brats playing in the far playground while their parents sat at the nearby benches. He knew that the parents were being extra vigilant now. No wonder after what had happened at the start of January, right at this very park. It was the first week back after Christmas break when he nabbed his latest piglet. It was another random kidnap. He was driving along the side of the park after work at 2.10pm when he saw a young girl, perhaps five years old wandering along the sidewalk. Just opposite the small pond. To his surprise it was rather quiet that afternoon and he had pulled over to a small secluded lay-by near where she was walking. He had persuaded her to climb into his car, enticing her that he would bring her home. That it wasn't safe for a young girl to be walking on her own. She was a scrawny looking girl, her clothing wasn't the best he had to admit. They were a little frayed and faded in colour. She seemed nervous and was about to decline his offer when it began to rain. That was when he hinted that she would catch the cold if she wandered home in the rain. That was when she agreed and he knew he _had_ her.

He kept glancing at her as he drove to the power plant, the little brat was unaware of where she was heading to. When they had arrived she began to panic, knowing that she wasn't going to be heading home. She had tried to push open the door, but he had locked it the moment she climbed inside. He had knocked her out with one swift punch to the side of her head. When she had came to, he immediately pounced on her. The _urge_ was too much to control. The little bitch didn't put up much of resistance as he kissed her, touched her body, thrusting his fingers into her roughly. Then when he was ready, he slowly slit her throat with a single blade and _'played' _with himself as she took her last breath.

For some reason his sexual urges were getting stronger as the years went on. The last five kills were ALL girls. It was though he was neglecting the little boys. Maybe it was time he paid them a little more _attention_.

Freddy's heinous thoughts were broken as his gaze lifted towards the grass facing the fountain. Katherine stood with her friend Lucy and another small girl, chatting away and then Katherine held one end of a skipping rope. While Lucy grabbed the other, they began to swing the rope as the other girl stood in the middle, jumping over the rope as it swung under her legs.

He twisted his head slightly and strained to hear what they were singing.

"_One two, buckle my shoe. _

_Three, four, open the door._

_Five, six, pick up sticks. _

_Seven eight, lay them straight. _

_Nine, ten, a big fat hen. _

_Eleven, twelve, dig and delve. _

_Thirteen, fourteen, maids a-courting. _

_Fifteen, sixteen, maids in the kitchen. _

_Seventeen, eighteen, maids-a-waiting._

_Nineteen, twenty, my plate's empty'_

A playful grin grew across his face as they began to sing the jump rope song again. He particularly liked the start of the song as he twisted the words in his mind and whispered darkly to himself, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"

_We __**like**__ the sound of that Freddy!_

Freddy smiled treacherously and soon his eyes narrowed suddenly as a boy approached the three girls. He hadn't seen this little shit before. The boy stood a little taller than the girls, with short blond hair. He seemed to be gesturing with his hands at Katherine's friend Lucy.

Freddy noticed that from the way the little boy was acting he seemed to be a little smug, _too_ cocky in his attitude. Leaning forward slightly, Freddy tried to get a better look. However, a small group of teenagers began to walk by the bench and obstructed his view momentarily.

Once they were out of his way, Freddy turned his gaze towards Katherine as she stood frozen to the spot, glaring with fury at the young boy. He smirked, he could see her little hands clenched tightly into small fists at her side. It was a little trait of hers whenever she got angry. She certainly had his temperament. She began to speak to the boy, her face stern and then turned back to her friends, smiling at them and then waved goodbye to them. The boy crossed his arms huffily and ventured off towards the fountain behind him. While Katherine and her two friends went their separate ways.

Katherine scurried towards her father at the bench and sat beside him, a small look of annoyance carved across her face. He stared at her thoughtfully and then asked, "Are you okay, Kat?"

She leaned back and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, it's just…"

He leaned his right hand along the back of the bench and leaned down slightly, "Go on. What happened?"

Her dark brown eyes glanced briefly over towards the playground where the young blond hair boy played. Her voice was tainted with a hint of rage, "That boy Billy was mean to my friend Lucy. He tried to grab the skipping rope off of her!"

"Really?" her father began. To be honest he couldn't give a flying fuck about Lucy. He just wanted to know if that little shit had said anything to her. "Was he nasty to you? Did he say anything to you?"

She turned to face him and shook her head, "No. He never said anything to me. I told him to leave us alone, that he was nothing but a bully!"

"You're right, he is a bully!" his eyes darted over towards Billy as he played on the monkey bars. Short blond hair, slightly chubby face. He would remember _that _little face. "Remember, if he comes near you, then you just walk away. Don't let him anywhere near you!"

Katherine nodded quickly, "Yes"

He kissed her forehead and lifted her onto her bicycle, "You want some pizza?"

She beamed up at him, her mood suddenly brightening at his. "Yes, please!"

Placing his hands on the top of her back he gave her a small push and she rode onwards ahead of him. He smirked as she sped off and walked after her, out of the park.

_**Two months later - Saturday 4**__**th**__** May **_

It was probably the first Saturday in a long while that Freddy hadn't brought Katherine to the park. He had a _job_ to attend to, basically fixing his car. It been playing up over the last few days and to his disconcertment the car had conked out on the way home from work yesterday afternoon at 12.30pm. Thankfully, he had managed to find a small payphone and rang a tow truck to bring the car home. He had contemplated on bringing it to one of the local garages, but decided it against it. One, it would probably cost him too much and well he hardly had any money left to spare seeing as he was constantly spoiling Katherine with gifts. Secondly, he preferred to fix the car himself. He didn't want any fucker snooping around in it. He knew there was a few dry blood stains in the boot of the car.

He leaned over the engine of the car, twisting a screw in one of the compartments with a small spanner. His white tank top was smeared in oil and grease, while his faded jeans were also tarnished with dirt. He sighed jadedly and took a few steps back from the bonnet of the car and wiped his hands on an old cloth stuck in the front pocket of his jeans.

He unhooked the metal rod that held the bonnet lid up and let the lid slam shut, then walked around to the driver's seat and sat inside. He twisted the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. He tried again. There was a splutter as he applied pressure on the gas and then the engine spurred to life. A satisfied smile crossed his face.

Who needed a mechanic? Certainly not him!

Slowly, his gaze crossed the street to the lawn of 1460 Elm Street. The Thompson residence. It was just three doors down from his house across the way. Sat on the grass was his own daughter Katherine, along with Nancy Thompson and what was her name? What did Katherine say her name was? Mmm, yes. Tina Grey. They sat in a semi-circle playing with their dolls on a small picnic blanket. Lost in their own little world.

He leaned forward against he steering wheel and stared musingly at Nancy, noticing that she was growing up to a beautiful little girl. That long dark brown wavy hair. He wouldn't mind staining those locks with blood, her blood.

Taking a long deep breath he slid back out of the car and locked it securely. He was filthy and needed a quick shower. Katherine would be okay for another thirty minutes then he would call her in. He didn't want her spending too much time that them brats! The only reason he allowed her to play with Nancy was because she would be too curious and would want to help him fix the car, but he didn't want her in his way. He loved her helping him of course, but this was a little out of her league.

Twenty minutes later Freddy had finished his shower and was now sat at the kitchen table, dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and white shirt. He cracked open a small can of light beer and took a long refreshing drink, sighing softly. He took another long slug of his beverage, savouring it in his mouth and swallowed. Reaching over he snatched a small cigarette packet and pulled out a small white stick and match, lighting it up. Just five more minutes then he would call Katherine in. He just wanted five more minutes of peace _and_ quiet.

He lifted the cigarette to his course lips and took a long drag. After a few more minutes he heard the front door open and then slam shut. The patter of feet distracted him as he jerked his head towards his daughter as she ran into the kitchen. Her face trembled as tears streamed down her face.

"Daddy!" she sobbed.

Freddy snubbed his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, his eyes wide with concern. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Her body shook again as he stopped before him, her hands grasping her doll's green dress and she let out another whimper. Reaching out to her he lifted her effortlessly onto the edge of the table before him, "C'mon sweetheart. Tell daddy what happened" he paused, pondering silently. Did that little bitch Nancy do anything to her? Did her and Tina gang up on his daughter? If they did, oh well he was going to gut them both like fish! "Did Nancy and Tina hurt you? Did they do anything to you?"

Katherine swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "No, it wasn't them. They had to go home. I was walking back to the house, when Billy came up to me on his bike…" her voice faltered off as she saw her father's eyes narrow in anger, his jaw clenching tightly in fury at he mere mention of the boy's name. Her eyes flickered to the left as she heard the crunching of aluminium. Her father's grip on the can tightening ever so slowly.

Freddy slowly took a deep breath and exhaled, "What did he do, honey?"

She wiped away at her tears and clutched her doll tightly to her chest, "He stopped and pushed me. He was laughing and then rode away on his bike. I didn't do anything to him to make him push me, I swear Daddy! He just pushed me in my back and I fell forward" she sobbed again, "I hurt myself"

He lowered his eyes as she lifted the rim of her dress up, revealing a small bloodied graze on her right knee. Approximately two inches in size. His heart pounded in his ears, his blood was fucking boiling in fury! Soon, his grip on the can increased and in a snap the can folded in on itself. The remaining alcohol spilled over the rim of the can onto the table.

How dare that little _cunt_ do that to her? To _his_ child! He was tortured by little fucks like him during his own childhood. There was no way in hell he was going to allow a bastard like Billy do that to his child. His lips curled into a snarl as he hissed, "The little fucker"

Katherine flinched at this. He never swore in front of her. Never!

Withdrawing his hand from the crushed beer can Freddy looked down at her bloodied knee and gently touched it with his finger tips. His daughter jerked back in pain, "It's sore daddy!"

"It's okay, princess" he cooed and began to calm her by stroking her cheek in a small circular motion, "I'll clean it up and out a plaster on it, okay?"

She placed her doll at her side on the table and wiped away a her tears quietly. He withdrew his hand from her face and watched in silent amusement as her expression turned into anger, her hands curling into tight fists as her rage began to take over, "I _hate _him daddy! He can be so mean. He should get his medicine for being naughty!"

He gave an depraved grin at her little statement, "Medicine?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes. You said to me before that all the naughty children get their medicine. Billy should get _his_!"

His grew wider and he chucked wickedly. Oh, she was definitely _his_ child. He was loving how twisted her mind was becoming. How he was warping it into his way of thinking. "Well, you are right" he said with a dark smile, "Billy does need to take his _medicine_!"

She nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" he smiled, "Daddy will take care of him!"

Katherine shot him a bewildered look and opened her mouth to speak, but he hushed her. "Ssh, just you stay here and I'll get some cotton wool for your knee"

He rose from the table and went to collect a small first aid box from the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. Placing it on the table at her side he popped open the lid and took out a small anti-septic bottle and a few pieces of cotton wool. He dabbed the liquid onto a ball of wool and pressed it lightly against the lesion.

She let out a small whimper, "Oww…"

"Just take a deep breath. I'll be a few more seconds"

Katherine gripped the edge of the table with her fingers and watched as he applied again, biting down on her lip. After cleaning the wound he ripped apart a small plaster and applied it to her wound. "There you go" he gave her a comforting smile, "Do you want me to kiss it all better?"

She gave a small nod. He smirked and leaned down, his lips pressing lightly on the top of the plaster. "That's it all better! You going to be okay, Kat?"

"Yeah, can I go to my room?"

He lifted her off the table and handed her the doll, "Away you go. I'll be up in a few minutes"

She smiled meekly and he watched as she walked out of the kitchen towards the staircase. Once out of the way, he rose to his feet and marched into the living room and stood at the window. His steely gaze wandered up and down the street, searching for that little fuck Billy. And there he was, smiling broadly as he cycled away on his bike in the middle of the road without a care in the world. Freddy leaned forward towards the window, his hands gripping the window ledge with vehemence. "You won't be smiling when I get you, you little fuck!"

Freddy snarled to himself and had to hold himself back from charging out into the street and dragging the boy inside the house. He wanted him dead.

_Now!_

Closing his eyes he took a long deep breath. It would be soon, very soon. Gradually, his eyes fluttered opened as he thought back to the park from a few months before, remembering that jump rope song.

His lips began to curl into a vicious smirk as he whispered, "One, two, Freddy's coming for _you_…"

**x x x**

_**Tuesday 7**__**th**__** May 3.25pm…**_

Billy groaned softly as he came to. His head lulled to the side as he felt something wet and sticky on his forehead. He pushed himself up and reached up to his brow with a shaky hand, his fingers running over his skin lightly. Liquid connected to his fingertips and he gulped worryingly as he looked at the blood staining his fingers. Again he lifted his hand to his head and ran it over his blond hair slowly, feeling more blood smeared in his hair. He didn't notice the searing pain in the back of his head until he rose to his feet.

His balance was a little unsteady as he staggered forward a few feet in the murkiness and wildly blinked as he studied his new environment. There was a low metallic rumbling from the darkness ahead of him. His vision was distorted as thick puffs of steam billowed from the thin pipes that aligned the walls to his left. The air was thick with sweltering heat. He threw a glanced behind him seeing a dead-end.

Above him were a several small red lights that flickered on and off slowly.

Billy frowned and jadedly began to walk forward cautiously. At the very far end of the darkened passageway a shadow watched the boy as he advanced towards him. Freddy smirked venomously beneath his fedora and slid back into an adjacent corridor, hiding in between two old rusty steel boilers. He scrutinized Billy's face as he went by, unaware that he was being watched. The look on the boy's face was fucking priceless.

He was confused.

_Afraid._

Just what Freddy wanted to _see_.

He lifted his index blade and trailed it down the side of the metal boiler slowly, relishing in the sound it made.

_Scccreeecccchhhh…_

The young boy stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, wondering where that sound was coming from. He glanced swiftly behind him, there was nothing there. Letting out a sigh he marched onwards, this time a little more quickly. Behind him Freddy emerged from between the boilers and let out a small impious giggle, smacking his parched lips once. The long blades of his glove clicked threateningly behind his back, as he began to stalk the boy.

Billy's fear began to increase as he continued onwards and into the next corridor. His hands were saturated with sweat, his breath growing in short pants. The heat was sickening, making him feel nauseated as though he was going pass out. He trudged past a cracked pipe and let out a stifled scream as gust of steam billowed inches past his face. Nearly scalding his skin. He ducked and tumbled to his knees.

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of heinous laughter. It echoed against the steel walls, making goose bumps appear on Billy's skin. He crawled forward and staggered to his feet, running forward as fear took hold of him.

He saw a small hazy glow coming from straight ahead. Picking up his pace he came to an opening to a large room. There was a large black furnace to his left, a raging fire burning inside. Facing him about twenty feet away was a small side room and to his right were three other small passageways and a set of stairs, leading into other areas of the power plant.

_Screech…_

Billy shrieked and whirled around to the passageway behind him, the sound was coming from darkness. It was far closer in proximity. Slowly, a lean figure crept out of the darkness, a fedora hat shielding Freddy's twisted grin. He leered at the boy, his voice thick with disdain as he hissed, "You've been a _naughty_ boy, Billy!"

The young boy took a small tentative step back, his eyes going wide in terror at the sight of Freddy's deadly talons affixed to the glove on his right hand. They were still clicking hungrily at his side. Freddy chuckled, "Not so brave now, are we? You little shit!"

Billy trembled, "What? Who are you?"

Krueger ignored his question and leisurely approached his prey. His blades were just itching to cut into the boy's flesh, slash it apart real fucking good!

"I remember little fucks like you when I was growing up. How they used to tease me, beat me up, ridicule me and bully me!" he growled gutturally. A vision flashed before him of Katherine's sobbing face from the weekend.

His little princess.

His cruel blue eyes gave the boy the once over coldly and he advanced towards him, "She told me what you did to her! She _showed_ me! You picked on the wrong little girl to bully! You made her angry. You made her _daddy_ angry!"

The young boy frowned and was caught off guard as Freddy raised his blades and slashed down at his chest, cutting deftly through his t-shirt and into this skin, creating four long incisions approximately five inches in length. A piercing scream came from him as he tumbled backwards, falling hard onto the concrete floor.

Sneering Freddy couched over the wounded boy and brought his blood stained talons to his lips that curled into a pleased grin. Quickly, his slick tongue snaked out and licked a few droplets of the boy's blood from the tip of the blade. "She said you needed to take your _medicine_. She was right!"

Freddy glanced down at the boy's knees, barely visible beneath this khaki shorts. The skin was unblemished and smooth, glistening in sweat from the heat. He remembered the bloodied wound on Katherine's knee and suddenly a dark thought entered his depraved mind. A maniacal cackle came from him as he rose to his feet and placed his right foot on Billy's slashed chest, walking over him as though he wasn't there.

Billy groaned in pain as Freddy twisted around to glower at him once more, "You think that's pain boy? Just you wait and see what I have in store for you!"

Out of the corner of his eye Krueger saw a long thin pipe lying beside the furnace, the end of the pipe was pointed and rusty. it was about two feet in length. He strode over and lifted it with his bladed claw and approached Billy once more. "Have you ever heard of the expression, an eye for an eye?"

The boy stared up at him in confusion and shook his head.

"Well, how about a knee…" he raised the pipe above Billy's right leg, "for a knee!" with a snarl he drove the tip of the pipe into the boy's knee, tearing through the anterior cruciate ligament. A loud pain-stricken scream erupted from Billy's throat, his face twisting into torture. His body bucked upwards. A treacherous grin grew across Freddy's face as he turned the pipe in the knee, rupturing more muscles and ligaments in the process. Blood spurted from the torn skin as he dragged the pipe upwards, drawing more screams of agony from the child.

After yanking the pipe from the knee, Freddy threw it behind him and it clattered onto the ground. He lowered himself closer to the boy and pointed a bloodied blade at him, "No-one touches _my_ baby girl!"

Billy screamed once again as Freddy plunged his claw deep into his chest, piercing his heart and puncturing one of his lungs in the process. He tugged out his claws and drove it in again, the four blades digging in between each of the boy's ribs. He smiled viciously as he twisted his glove inside the boy's body and with a low chuckle he withdrew his blades as the boy took his last breath. He then lazily wiped the blood off his talons onto the boy's face, while also creating a few more incisions here and there.

_Beware Freddy…there will be others like Billy. _

_You need to control her more…_

Freddy stood and replied to the voices, "What the fuck do you mean? There will be others?"

_Listen to us Krueger! Don't let her get too close to the other children…_

He stood in thought and gave a small slow nod. Perhaps they were right. He had to keep a closer eye on her. He looked at the corpse before him and pondered on how to get rid of the little fuck's body. Grinning broadly, he turned and walked into the side room where he had brought some of his tools from his home.

**x x x**

_**The next day….6pm **_

Katherine stood before father in the TV room and pouted sadly. For the last twenty minutes she had been pleading with her father to allow her up to her bedroom to play with her toys. But he was having none of it. To her it wasn't fair, she had finished her homework, helped tidy away the dishes. But still his answer was no. He was adamant that he wanted her to stay with him downstairs as he wanted to show her something on the television. She had asked him what it was, but his reply was that it was a _'surprise_'.

She frowned from her seat on the sofa and twisted around to him as he sat beside her. Maybe she could ask him one more time, "Daddy? Please can I go up to my room? I'll be real quiet!"

He gently clutched her right hand and squeezed it firmly, albeit a little too firmly as she gave a small wince. His voice was thick with authority as he scolded her, "No, now you've asked me about five times already! Don't ask me again or I will start to get angry. Right?"

Her eyes locked with his, seeing the simmering rage burning inside of his eyes. Nodding quickly she apologised, "I'm sorry, daddy. I won't ask again"

Freddy smirked and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. "Good girl, now it's about to start"

Turning her face towards the television she frowned in dismay as the 6 o'clock news report came on. There was one thing she hated watching and it was the news, it was so _boring!_

"Good afternoon, I'm Richard Young ad this is the 6 o'clock news" a middle aged man sat behind the news desk, a grim look carved across his face. "This morning several body parts were found on the old industrial estate at Rosewood Road. It is believed to be the remains of young Billy Morgan, who was reported missing yesterday afternoon after not arriving home from school…"

Katherine stared in terror as she listened to the broadcaster describe how three body parts were found, two severed hands and a right leg that's knee had been savagely ripped to shreds. Her mouth went agape as a small startled gasp floated from her throat as the picture of Billy appeared on screen. She heard a dark malevolent chuckle come from her father who was staring at her horrified face. He was savouring her every expression.

Turning around she saw him smiling devilishly as her, "I told you princess, that I would take care of him!" he gave her a impish wink.

She swallowed worryingly, "You took him away?"

He chuckled decadently and nodded. The look on his face was one she had never seen before. Dark, twisted. Pure _evil_. She nervously looked at the TV and reluctantly asked, "Did you give him his medicine?"

He pulled her onto his lap and ran his right hand through her long locks, that for once where pushed back from her face by a red hair band. Kissing her forehead once he replied darkly, "Yes, daddy gave him his medicine. Just like _you_ said, sweetheart. He needed to take his medicine for hurting you. No one hurts my little piglet and gets away with it!"

She nodded once.

"Now, if anyone else starts to bully you. You let daddy know and I'll take _care_ of them. Understand, honey?"

Katherine stared up at him with wide frightened eyes and gave a slow nod. Did he really mean this? Would he protect in her such a way that he would hurt other children? Would really do that for her?

**x x x**

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think! Reviews, comments, suggestions more then welcomed! Thanks!


	9. Isolation

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a very important one as you will hopefully see...

**Chapter 9: **Isolation

_**Wednesday 4th September 1968.**_

Katherine waited patiently at the steps of Springwood Elementary School for her father to arrive. It was the end of her second day in 2nd grade. Again she was in her best friend's Lucy's class and had managed to make a few new friends as well. Helen Roberts, Carla Hanson and Melanie Reid. They all seemed like nice enough girls, welcoming her and Lucy into their little group at lunch time. The girls even suggested that they should meet up this weekend at the park, well that is if _all_ of them were going. Katherine knew over the last few months, especially during the summer months her trips to the park were becoming less and less frequent. During the first two weeks of July, it was twice a week. Then it was once a week. But over the last three weeks she was only taken there once by her father. He had let her go back to the summer scheme, it was the only way she was able to be looked after when he was working.

She remembered the look of disapproval on his face as she asked could she stay in Lucy's house for the day while he was working. He had quietly admonished her, saying in a stern voice that he didn't want her being looked after in any of her friend's houses. That it wasn't _safe_ for her. It confused her as only a few years ago she had been allowed by him to stay over night at Lucy's house for her friend's 5th birthday. But now he had changed his mind. Why wouldn't she be safe in Lucy's house? Her friend wasn't mean or nasty. They had known each other since they were four years old, when Lucy first move to 1408 Elm Street.

Why would he change his opinion all of a sudden? She frowned, maybe it was because of what Billy had done to her back in May. A shiver went up her spine as she remember what had happened to him. Her father had taken him away, given him his _medicine_ for pushing her, bullying her. She knew he had murdered him. What did he say to her? Yes, he said that he had took _'care' _of him. Given him his medicine, just liked _she_ suggested. But still she said nothing to no-one. As though a part of her knew that the boy _deserved_ it.

But she knew in her heart of hearts, that Lucy wasn't like that. None of her friends were bullies like Billy. All of them were good girls. She _knew_ it!

She heard a car door opening then slamming shut. Hopping off the small wall, she smiled brightly as her father walked over to her. "Hi, Daddy!" she chirped.

He bent down to lift her in his arms, his right hand clutching a fist full of her new cream dress. "Hey, princess. Give daddy a kiss"

She smirked and bestowed him a kiss on his right cheek. He had certainly seemed happier the last few days. The whole summer he was rather cranky, irritable. But had tried to keep it from her. Katherine however knew her father's mannerisms, his little traits. She always knew if he was angry _or_ happy.

"You're a in a good mood daddy!" she smiled at him.

He returned her smile, bringing her over to the passenger door and let her inside. Once in his own seat he turned to face her, "I'm in a very good mood, sweetheart" he gave her a shrewd smirk and winked at her.

Katherine titled her head in confusion. Why was he smiling at her like that?

Freddy chuckled at her perplexed expression and started the car. The last two days had been fucking amazing. Especially yesterday afternoon as he finally got his hands on Roger Lane's five year old boy - Thomas. It was quite fitting that he managed to get revenge on the bully who tormented him as child, by taking away his own fucking brat. He relished in the boy's screams as he watched him burn, the flames scalding and sizzling his flesh.

It was fucking _amazing! _

Ever since he killed Billy and now Thomas, he didn't realised how he had missed torturing the little boys. Perhaps he should change his killing patterns.

_Boy. _

_Girl. _

_Boy._

_Girl._

How many was it now? Twenty three. Not bad a tall.

But there was _more_ to come. Nothing was going to stop him. Why would he stop anyhow? He felt such power, felt such pleasure from the killing and especially from the _'playtime' _with the little girls.

He broke out of his ponderings as they reached their home at 1428 Elm Street. Freddy noticed that the lawn needed cut and the red door required a lick of paint. "Katherine, you want to help Daddy paint the door and tidy up the gardens a bit this weekend?"

She turned towards him, feeling a little disappointed of not being able to go the park, "Daddy, can we go to the park first?" she begged.

Freddy turned off the ignition and leaned towards her, his voice commanding, "No, sweetheart. From now on, I'll decide when we are going to the park. You understand?"

Katherine gave a slow nod, feeling uneasy at the look he was giving her. It was as though he was silently admonishing her, warning her not to disobey him. "Yes daddy, I understand"

He broke out into a victorious grin and ruffled her hair lightly, "Good girl. Now, into the house and get a start on your homework. Do you have much to do?"

"We've got maths and English to do today" she replied curtly, before climbing out of the car with her satchel clutched tightly in her hands.

He nodded and beckoned her into the house as he opened the door. Once inside he locked it securely and glanced at his daughter as she scurried into the kitchen. His left foot brushed a piece of paper that was on the floor. Bending to pick it up he smirked venomously at the small _**'missing poster' **_of Thomas Lane. Them fuckers were very quick to get these made up. He clutched it tightly and wandered towards the basement door, "I'll be up in half an hour to check your homework"

She pulled out her work book and nodded, "Okay. Can I have something to drink please?"

"Go on, but don't make a mess in the kitchen"

Freddy left the kitchen, disappearing into the basement and was soon inside his _'room'_. He threw his canvas bag onto the wooden bench and flipped open his black scrapbook and placed the missing poster of Thomas Lane into the next free blank page. His other brown scrapbook one was now completed, each page filled with his misdemeanours over the last four to five years. It was now placed underneath the bench in a large metal case, along with another large red scrapbook he had recently bought. He was still deliberating that he was going to use it for, what he was going to put on those blank pages.

_Maybe it should be something about Katherine…_

Freddy licked his lips musingly at the voice's suggestion. It sounded like a good idea. A _really_ good idea. He reached over to the two photographs of his daughter pinned to the wall and lifted them in his hands and set them on the bench. A photo album of Katherine. Yes, he would make a photo album of her.

He smiled broadly and walked over to the shelf behind him, grabbing his bladed glove and slid it onto his right hand, flexing the blades a few time.

Bending down he grabbed the handle of the long metal case and hauled it out from underneath, then popped opened the lip. Inside were a few old bottles of chloroform, a few old tattered dolls and teddy bears that had once belonged to the children, a few old rags and blankets. To the far right was the new red scrapbook, ready to be used. He lifted it out and pushed the case back underneath the bench.

He tapped the front of the book with a single blade, the tip of the metal scraping the fabric of the book. Making a small mark. A small grin few across his face and slowly he began to scratch into the surface of the book, carving letters that formed into the name…

**…Katherine**.

"Perfect" he growled with a sly grin.

Upstairs Katherine grumbled to herself, having difficulty with her homework. She was never too good with sums. She _hated _maths. All she wanted to do was paint, make things. Maths was never her strong point. She lifted her gaze as her father approached her from the basement door, "Daddy, I need help. I don't know what to do!"

He sat beside her and leaned over to look at her work sheet. It was maths, subtractions.

"We learnt this yesterday, but I'm not too sure what to do" she shrugged. "I don't like maths!"

He smiled and pulled his chair closer to hers, "It's not that hard. C'mon. it says here" he pointed at the first question, "12 take away 2"

Her eyes narrowed in bemusement. "How do you work that out?"

Freddy sighed, "Did you not listen to your teacher at school?"

"Um" she began shyly, "No…sorry. I thought he was _boring!"_

He laughed, "You don't like him then?"

She shook her head, "Not really. He thinks he is funny. But he isn't. I liked my old teacher from last year. Mrs Carter"

"Well, you don't have her this year. Even if you don't like your new teacher you still have to listen to what he's trying to teach you. Otherwise you won't learn" he glanced at her school bag, "Where are your crayons? Are they in your bag?"

Katherine nodded, "Yes, but daddy I don't have any art work!"

"I know, but I'm going to use your crayons to help you"

"Oh, okay!" she pulled over her school bag and pulled out a small bundle of crayons that were tied with an elastic band. She untangled the band and laid out the crayons before her. Freddy silently counted the crayons, there were about thirty in total. He knew there were more upstairs in her room, along with paints and coloured chalk. That was all she wanted to do was draw!

"Now, count out twelve and when you're done you take away two of them. Then you count what is left" he instructed.

Nodding once she began to do as she was told, then gave her answer. "Ten. The answer is ten, right?"

"That's right. It's ten" he grinned at her.

"So, I just count the number of crayons out then take away what the other number. That gives me the answer?"

He nodded, "That's right"

She read the next question. 14-5. Then quickly began to count out the crayons and then took five of them away. "Nine?"

"Good girl" he kissed her forehead, "You see you can do it. But remember you have to try and do the maths in your head too. You won't have crayons to help you when you are in the classroom or whenever you're doing your tests"

Katherine nodded, "I know. I guess I'll have to start listening to Mr Jackson then"

He smirked, "Yes, you do. Now, you finish your sums and start your English work"

Katherine went onto the next question, feeling a little more relieved that she was able to do her homework. Freddy left the kitchen, towards the staircase. He wanted to get a start on her _'photo album' _and needed to find the old photo albums Loretta had always kept in the attic. Perhaps he should also start to take some photos of her himself, he always wanted one of them fancy Polaroid cameras. He could develop the prints down in his room. They were rather expensive from what he heard, so perhaps he would have to wait a while before purchasing one.

_**Three months later…**_

_**Thursday 12**__**th**__** December 1968. 11am…**_

A thick white blanket of crisp snow had fallen over the town of Springwood. The weather forecast had said that the snow would be staying for Christmas and quite possibly into the first few weeks of January.

Over the last few months Katherine's visits to the park were becoming less frequent to her disappointment. The odd time she would relay her dissatisfaction to her father, trying to coerce him into bringing her into the park. Even for just an hour. But soon her begging stopped as he had threatened to spank her if she continued to pester him about it. She always knew that he if gave her that _'look'_ to keep her mouth shut. After being warned about being punished she quickly apologised, which made him smirk in success. He had often told her over the last few months that he was wary of letting her go to the park. Afraid that another little bully like Billy Morgan would tease and pick on her. She remembered how he coolly said that it was in her best interests that she didn't go to the park all the time like she used to.

It mystified her, but still she agreed with what he said. However, she didn't fully understand his reasons. Freddy had seen the uncertainly in her eyes and knew that he would have to make her understand, soon.

Krueger hid amongst the snow covered bushes and trees at the far end of the park, next to the small pond. His black glove clad hands carried a bundle of blankets, concealing his latest victim. The collar of his brown trench coat was tucked up around his face, while a thick teal scarf was wrapped around neck. It was a bitterly cold day. Despite, the heavy snow the schools were still opened. As for his job, the last week's snow had meant that the Junkyard was closed for the foreseeable future. Well, until the conditions were 'safe' enough to work in. That was what Burke had said to them the week before, when they arrived to work on Monday morning. To be honest, if didn't really bother Freddy at all. He was starting to hate that job. He had considered looking for a new job lately.

Luckily, he had managed to save enough money over the last few months to afford not to work for a few weeks. It also gave him ample chance to focus on his next little piggy. He had seen the little piglet a few weeks before at the end of November. It was Katherine's first trip to the park since the end of September. She was Katherine's new friend. Helen Roberts. Her hair was a cherry blond colour, reaching down to the small of her back. She had such sweet soft lips, they _tasted _so good.

Freddy smiled underneath his fedora at this and slowed to a stop at the edge of the trees. He glanced to the left and then the right. The area was clear. He pulled back the blankets from Helen's pale face, her throat was slit open. Dried blood was caked to her flesh. He laid her onto the ground and dragged the rest of the blankets off of her corpse, smiling heinously at her decimated body. Her chest was gutted open, her heart now missing from her crushed ribcage. It was now placed in a small jar back in the boiler room. He had to remind himself to pick it up and leave it home in his 'room', before picking up Katherine.

Helen's thighs were also bruised, as he had to forcefully hold her legs open as he raped her. Not once, but twice. He was a little greedy, he had to admit.

Freddy shook his head lightly and knelt at the periphery of the pond, a few random bushes shielding him as he placed her cadaver on the snowy ground, on her back. Then placed a few pieces of loose twigs over her naked body. But he made sure to keep her chest and face visible. He wanted however would find her to see what had done to her. Taking one last glance at her corpse he quickly made back to his car with a perverted grin carved across his face.

_**Saturday, 4**__**th**__** January 1969 **_

For once the weather forecast was _right. _The snow had still covered Springwood. Another few blustery storms had swept over the town in the last week or so, making the snow even thicker and deeper. It was two days before the new School Semester began and Springwood Park was heaving with children. All of them wanting to enjoy the snow before going back to school.

At one of the large oak trees in the middle of the park, Katherine Krueger looked up at her father as he reached down to scoop more snow off the ground. She rubbed her red clad gloved hands together and then tightened her matching scarf around her neck. She was dressed in her Christmas clothes, a red dress, with white tights underneath and black painted shoes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with two set of ribbons - red and green. While upon her head was a small red beret.

Freddy patted the snow against the body of the five foot snowman they had just finished assembling. His black gloved hands soothed the snow onto the top of the snowman's head. "What do you want to call him Kat?"

She titled her head to the side, lost in thought and then lifted her gaze up to him as he stood above her dressed in his trench coat, his red and green sweater barely visible underneath his teal scarf. After a few seconds she broke out into a smile, "Can we call him after you?"

"Freddy?" he chuckled lightly, "Okay, we'll call him Freddy"

She grinned and hobbled over towards her schoolbag that she had brought with her. Her legs nearly buckled underneath her as she almost lost her balance in the snow. Her right hand snaked its way into the bag and pulled out a thin black scarf. Turning towards the snowman she wrapped the scarf around it's neck, "Daddy, we need buttons for its front!"

He was one step ahead of her as he pulled out several small rocks of coal from his canvas bag, "There you go"

Katherine smiled once more and then carefully pushed three of them into the belly of the snowman.

"Now, for his face" Freddy held out several more lumps of coal, "You finish him off"

She took about seven pieces in her hands and then delicately began placing them on his face, creating a smile, a nose and two eyes. "That's him all done daddy!"

Freddy chuckled and then leisurely reached back into his bag, to pull out his new Polaroid camera. It had set him back about a hundred dollars, quite a lot of money for someone on his income. But it would be worth it. He just couldn't wait to take pictures of the little piglets. But most of all he wanted to take pictures of her, of Katherine.

Katherine suddenly turned back to him as he held the camera in his hands. Her eyes lit up in surprise, "Is that new daddy?"

"Yes, it is" he gave her a sly smirk, "Now, stand by the snowman and give me a big smile!"

She grinned back and scurried to the left hand side of the snowman, that stood about three to four inches taller than her. Freddy studied her thoughtfully, noticing that she hadn't really grown that much taller in the last year or so. To a certain extent he _preferred_ her that way, this small. She steadied herself and clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled warmly.

He knelt on his right knee and lifted the camera, peering through the lens and pressed the shutter button. There was small click, then a whirring sound and slowly the photo began to slide out of the front of the camera, through a small thin gap approximately three to four inches in length. He gripped it in his right hand and slowly shook it back and forth.

Katherine's eyes went wide in awe, "Does it print out the photos? I thought you had to bring the camera to the mall to get them printed out?"

"You can do both" he beckoned her over, "Come here and look"

She walked over, her feet crunching softly on the snow and peered down at the photograph. The dull grey image began to clear into the picture of her standing beside the snowman, her face was quite clear in the dim light. Her rosy cheeks stood out as she gave a zealous grin. "Wow! I've never seen a camera do that before!"

He placed the photo on the ground and readied the camera again, "You want me to take another?"

With a vibrant nod she stepped back a few feet and then planted her hands on her hips, as if she was posing and smiled once more, her head tilting to the side a little.

Freddy laughed from behind the camera as he took her picture, "So, you trying to show off? Huh?"

She giggled and approached him, "Um, no. Well, yeah maybe a little!"

He gave another playful chuckle and watched as she turned away form him to look at the snowman once more. After placing the camera and photos into his bag, Freddy inconspicuously gathered a handful of snow in his right hand and hid it behind his back before rising to his feet.

"Katherine…" he quietly sung her name teasingly.

She spun back to him and immediately saw the impish look on his face, while her eyes glanced at this hand behind his back. He smiled innocently at her, "Do you want to see what's in my hand?"

Katherine bit her bottom lip and took a few hesitant steps back, "No, I don't want to…"

"Aw, I really think you do!" he pouted sadly, then lunged at her light-heartedly and threw the snow at her. But for once she was too quick and ducked out of his path, giggling madly.

She stooped lower to grab a fistful of snow and spun back to him as he advanced towards her, both his hands now filled with thick white snow. Another laugh came from her as she threw her snow at him and darted out of his reach and ran around the snowman, trying to keep her distance from him. He chortled puckishly and smiled at her. "I bet I can _catch_ you!"

Katherine shook her head in defiance and then ran past the snowman, trying to make a run for the tree. But he was too fast this time as he swiftly pursued her and threw the snow over her little frame, then tackled her onto the snow. She tried to push him off of her, but he clutched more snow and began to spray it over her face and clothes. Yet again she squealed in laughter and tried to cover her flushed face with her hands.

Freddy snarled playfully and began to grab at her sides, tickling her and growled in a low haughty voice. "Gotcha, piggy!"

Katherine eyes widened in disbelief. She hadn't heard him say this in a long while. "Oh, no! The big bad wolf!" she began to play along.

He flashed his pearly white teeth in a pleased grin, enjoying that she was starting to participate in the game. "Little piggy, I'm so hungry! I'm _famished!"_

She placed her hands against his chest and tried with all her might to push him off of her, but he gently clutched her hands in his and pinned them to the ground above her head and moved his legs so that he was straddling her legs. He then leaned forward, the tip of his fedora hat touching her forehead. His face barely inches from hers. He gave her a wayward grin and growled huskily, "Got you, _my_ little piglet! Gonna eat you _all_ up!"

His daughter stared up at him, trying to keep her laughter at bay. She had to stay in character, keep up the pretence that she was actually afraid of him. But she couldn't help but smirk as he gave her a mischievous wink and then his mouth attached itself to the side of her left cheek, playfully gnawing at her flesh and then began to move down towards her neck where he began to blow raspberries against her skin.

Her mouth went agape as she let out a shriek of giggles, "St-top! That tickles!"

Freddy's lips curled into a satisfied smile against her skin upon hearing her laughter. But quickly his actions stopped.

To their far right there was a small scuffle, making both father and daughter sit up and turn towards the scene near a small snow covered picnic bench. Two young girls, perhaps seven or eight were tugging at each other's hairs in a savage scuffle. Their voices high-pitched as they squealed at each other. One of them in the cream coat shoved the other girl back and viciously slapped her face. It wasn't long until their mothers hurried towards them, to pull the warring pair apart.

Katherine's body went with rigid with fear and she absently grabbed her father's coat, shuffling closer to him. He curled his left arm around her, "It's okay. Do you recognise them to girls?"

She lifted her gaze to face him, "Yeah, they are in the year above me. I see them in the playground at school. They always fight with each other!"

"They do?"

"Yeah. They don't like each other. I never go near them. Are they bullies too?" she asked.

"Yes" he nodded grimly and pulled her to her feet, "You stay away from them. I don't want you go get hurt again. The way that little Billy hurt you last year"

"But you _protected_ me"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I did. Do you want to head home? Did that upset you?"

"Yes. I just don't like people fighting" she trembled.

He lifted her into his arms, venturing over to their bags and lifted them with his free hand. "Let's go home and we'll build another snowman in the back yard. Would you like that?"

She gave a small nod and clasped her hands around his neck as he carried her towards the main entrance of the park. He threw once last glance at the playground, watching each child with disdain. Maybe those voices were right. There could be others like that bastard Billy. Over the last several months he knew that had to be some reason why he was keeping her visits to the park to a bare minimum.

Today he _knew_ why.

Each and every one of the children were little bullies. Either they were now or they were going to grow up to be like them. Nothing but nasty, vile brats! He had to protect Katherine from them, she had to comprehend what they were _really _like. What mean little fuckers they ALL were. He couldn't let them get close to his little girl. They would end up tormenting her, like the way he was as a child. There was one thing he could do and teach her what they were like. Get her to finally realise that she didn't need them. He had to gradually make her detach herself from her friends, from the other children in school. In time he would show her that the only person she could ever _trust_, could ever _need_ was him.

Her father.

_**Saturday 12**__**TH**__** April 1969**_

The morning sun broke through the murky clouds, brightening up the park as Freddy's red Chevy drove towards the small car park. His daughter Katherine sat excitedly in the passenger seat, leaning forward as she scoured the park for her friends. It had been over five, perhaps six weeks since she had been here. It was for her 7th birthday that her father had taken her here, but for some reason they didn't stay that long and her father had been acting rather peculiar that day. Demanding that she stayed on her bike, not to venture too far into the park. And that if she did decide to play with her friends, to tell him who they were and where they were playing. It was though he was scrutinizing her every move!

She remembered the vice grip he held on her hand as they walked home, while pulling the bike with his other hand. It was though he was reluctant to let her go. Katherine had wanted to know why he was acting so strangely, but wisely decided against it. Knowing all too well, that he would be angry with her. So, she kept her mouth shut.

But here she was, back at the park. Perhaps today he would be in better form.

Katherine smiled up at him as he opened the passenger door and clutched his opened hand. They entangled their fingers together and walked in silence towards the park, again his destination was the small bench near the fountain. It appeared he was the only one who liked to sit there. No one else seemed to sit beside him. It didn't bother him in the slightest. Hardly anyone ever talked to him in the park. Well, apart from Donald Thompson. It was just a polite 'hello' or 'good morning' whenever he strolled past while on his police patrol with that smarmy fucker Garcia.

Freddy would smile back, going along with his charade of being friendly. When in fact, all he wanted was to _cut_ both of the bastard's throats.

Once he had settled on the bench, his grip loosened on his daughter's hand who then tried to head towards the main play area. But she gasped as her father's hands gripped her waist and tugged her back onto his lap. "No, you _don't_" his voice murmured in her ear, "Not so fast!"

Her lips pouted in dismay as she looked up to him, "But what did I do?"

He ran his right hand through her left pigtail, "Nothing. Daddy just needs to talk to you…" his eyes scoured the park and gestured with his left hand towards the children as he growled, "about _them!"_

"Them?" she glanced at the park.

"Yes. The other children" his eyes grew dark with vindictiveness under his fedora, "Listen to me very carefully, baby girl"

Katherine swallowed thickly and nodded. Her hands grasped the rim of her purple dress, twisting it apprehensively. Over the last few months she had begun to hate the way he talked to her in that tone of voice. It didn't happen all the time. But whenever he did, it was so menacing. As though he was silently threatening her. It sent chills up her spine.

He smirked heinously, noticing her uneasiness. "I don't want you playing with them little brats from now on!"

"Brats?" she cocked her head to the side, "You mean my friends?"

"They aren't your friends, sweetheart" he then idly began to play with her left pigtail, his fingers intertwining and then unravelling in her hair, "You see princess, they are pretending to be your friends!"

"Pretending?"

"Yes" he nodded, "They are acting. You see, little boys and little girls like _them_ turn out to be bullies! Just like Billy. They are using you Katherine. Pretending to be your friends!"

"But…" her lips quivered in fear, "I haven't done anything to them! I'm always nice to them! I don't understand!"

Freddy hushed her and drew her into a small hug, "Sssh now!" he then tilted her face towards his, "You see, when I was a little boy, I thought I had friends. But they were pretending too. They started to become nasty to me, calling me names. Pushing me around in the playground, out on my street. They turned out to be bullies in the end!"

She took a deep breath, holding back a sob. "Did your mommy and daddy not do anything?"

Slowly, Freddy's right hand fell upon her left shoulder and for a split second his fingers dug into her shoulder, but it went unnoticed by her. He had never mentioned his parents to her. Hell, he didn't have a fucking clue who his real birth father was. He only had Underwood as a father, well his stepfather and what a fucker he was. As for his bitch whore of a mother, well he hadn't seen her in years. "I don't know who my real parents are"

His daughter's mouth went wide in sorrow and she slowly reached out to grasp his hand, as if she was comforting him. "I'm sorry daddy"

"It's okay" he leaned forward to kiss her left cheek, "But you need to understand, the children will hurt you. If not now, but in the future. So, you need to keep away from them. It will protect you from getting hurt"

"But can you not protect me too?" she pleaded.

He squeezed her waist gently, "Of course I will. But from now on you have to start playing on your own" there was a pause as he stared musingly at her, "You do trust me, don't you baby?"

She nodded vehemently, "Yes, I trust you daddy"

Freddy gave a sly smirk at her reply. "I've never lied to you and I _never_ will"

Again she nodded in agreement and her grip on his hand intensified as he squeezed it back. He intertwined his fingers with hers, "Remember a few months ago when we were at the park building the snowman? There were two girls fighting?"

"Yeah, they're called Lisa and Karen. I found out their names from school"

"Well, Lisa and Karen are little bullies too! Just like the rest of them" he looked up at the children with a venomous glare.

Katherine twisted around on his lip to stare gloomily at the park, "But who am I going to play with?"

"You can bring your bike, your dolls. You can play in the playground. I'll even play with you. I just don't want you playing with the other children" Freddy remarked coldly.

"What about in school?"

He sighed and thought for a moment, "Well, you keep your distance from the other pupils. You see that is when bullying is the worse, when you're in school. Whenever you are on your lunch, you play on your own. You don't even have to go outside, I'm sure your teacher will allow you to stay in the classroom during lunch. You can sit and draw. You love drawing don't you? You love art?"

Katherine nodded silently.

"See?" he drew her close, "You can still have fun without the other children!"

Her right hand reached up to wipe away a stray tear from her face, "Okay, daddy. I understand"

"Good" he grinned triumphantly, then warned. "I'll be watching you when you're at the park from now on. I want to make sure you _behave _yourself"

She slid off his lap and stood before him, taking a few deep breaths. He held out his hand, revealing a few quarters. "Go and get yourself something to drink. But give me a kiss before you go"

Obediently, she took the change off of him and tip-toed up to kiss him lightly on the lips, then turned away to walk towards the kiosk beside the fountain.

Freddy chucked iniquitously and tipped his fedora a little lower over his face, then lit up a cigarette. But he kept close eye on his daughter, watching her every step, like a predator watching its prey. After purchasing her beverage she inched towards the fountain and sat on the edge, her hands clutching her small plastic white cup tautly. Her gaze glimpsed up towards the bench and she gave a small shiver as she saw her father studying her.

She sipped at her drink and then twisted around to watch the children in the park several yards from her position. A few of the children were engaged in a fast and frantic game of **'tag'**. Her eyes furrowed slightly as she saw one of the boys deliberately trip up another boy, sending him spiralling to the ground with a small thud. The fallen boy cried in agony, having scrapped his knee on the gravel. Katherine flinched, her heart going out to the boy. Next she cast her gaze towards the grass next to the park, again examining the children as they engaged in their games. Some of them seemed a little bossier than others, taking charge and being rather unruly towards the other children. She had never noticed this before. It was no wonder, she was too busy playing with her friends.

From the bench, Freddy chuckled quietly to himself as he continued to watch Katherine. For the last twenty minutes she hadn't moved an inch from her seat on the fountain. Her curious gaze was set upon the other children as they played with each other. She was absorbing how they were interacting with each other, analysing their little traits. From her facial expression he knew she was pondering what he had told her shortly before. She was starting to become more cautious, being vigilant around them.

_She is starting to doubt them... _

_She knows that you're right. She __**knows…**_

_Just the way you planned it Freddy!_

Freddy tensed slightly, his lips curling into a small snarl as he saw a girl approach her. It was her friend Lucy. He stubbed his cigarette out on the edge of the wooden bench, wishing that it was Lucy's little face instead.

Katherine took another drink of her lemonade and gulped wearily as Lucy walked towards her. "Hi, are you not going to play with us? We're going to play rounder's. We've got a bat and ball!"

Katherine shifted anxiously on her seat and gave a fleeting glance at her father, who was watching them both with interest. Lucy followed Katherine's fleeting glance and then asked. "Why is your daddy staring at you like that?"

"He's just making sure I'm okay" Katherine rebuked.

Lucy shrugged, "He always stares at you like that. It's really creepy. Actually, he stares at everyone like that! All the kids!"

Slowly, Katherine stood from the fountain, her eyes tightened in silent rage. "And so what?"

"It's just very scary" Lucy lowered her voice to a whisper, "Your dad is _weird_"

Katherine's jaw dropped in horror. How dare anyone say that about her father? Let alone someone how was meant to be her friend! "No, he isn't! You're being mean!"

"He is" Lucy nodded, "All he does sit on the bench and watches the kids play. He's _so_ creepy!"

That was it, as Katherine threw her plastic cup down in front of Lucy's feet in fury. The remaining liquid splashed over the rim of the cup, soaking the ground. But to Katherine's dismay it didn't soak Lucy. She snarled at her friend, "No, he isn't. Leave me alone!"

Without another word Katherine spun away and ran up towards the bench where he father was watching. He grinned sinfully beneath his hat, seeing the antagonism that was on Katherine's face as she nearly soaked her friend. He straightened up and soon his grin disappeared as she reached his side and scrambled onto his lap.

"What is it, princess?"

Katherine snuggled against his chest, "Can we go home daddy?"

His right hand slithered under her jaw and tipped her face up towards, while his left hand pulled her body back so she was sitting facing him. "I thought you wanted to come to the park. Did anything happen? I saw you sitting at the fountain"

"I was watching the others. I've never noticed it before, but I saw some kids being really bossy! I even saw a boy tripping up another boy while they were playing tag. He _meant_ to do it! It was awful! Some of them are just like Billy!" she let out a small sob, feeling frightened.

"Not just some. _All_ of them are like Billy. You see?" he nodded, "I told you honey, they are good at hiding it. They are all little liars!"

She threw a quick glance at Lucy as she played amongst the swings, "Lucy was really mean too! She said you were staring at me weird. She said it was creepy. She said that you were weird and creepy! But you're _not_ daddy!" her voice shook with rage.

"Of course I'm not. Don't you believe a word she says, she's is lying! Okay?"

Katherine nodded quickly, "I know daddy!" she leaned up to hug him and kissed him once on his lips, "I love you"

Freddy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as a vile grin grew across his face, "I know you do. Daddy loves you too!"

He rose to his feet and wrapped his right hand under her legs, while she curled her left hand around his neck. "You do realise that you don't need them? The other children? It's just going to be you and me Katherine. That's all you need. Just _me_!"

She gave a small nod and smiled as he carried her back to the car. He was right. Her daddy was always right. "I know daddy"

Freddy kissed her forehead and smiled cunningly at her. This was the start of it, the isolation. Over time she would distance herself form the other children. He had never liked her playing with other children, it stirred up _jealously _within him whenever he saw her playing with kids in the street or in the park. His jealously had increased more so, now that Loretta was gone.

Katherine was his.

He _created_ her.

She was his flesh and blood.

She was his _possession_.

**FK-FK-FK**

**Author's Note:** So, this is the start of it! The psychological/emotional abuse now begins! I hope you like the way I have written Freddy in this chapter!

Also, I don't normally do this but if you would like to read and maybe review my new story Reunion feel free!

Thanks!


	10. Changes

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Police song - Every Step You Take. Also, I had to Google what type of dolls were around in the late 1960s, I want to make it as plausible as possible what dolls/toys Katherine would have. Ps- there is a reason why Freddy is buying Katherine so many toys, dolls, etc. I hope you understand what I mean!

I think the song **'Every step you take' by The Police **suits Freddy's relationship towards Katherine from now on in this story. Showing off his possessive/obsessive traits in regards to Katherine.

**_'Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you._**

**_Every single day_**  
**_Every word you say_**  
**_Every game you play_**  
**_Every night you stay_**  
**_I'll be watching you._**

**_Oh can't you see_**  
**_You belong to me?_**  
**_How my poor heart aches with every step you take'_**

**Chapter 10: **Changes

_**Monday 14**__**th**__** April 1969 8am.**_

Freddy glanced momentarily at his daughter as she shuffled uneasily in her seat beside him. He looked back to the road and smirked slyly to himself. He knew why she was acting apprehensively. It was all because of their little talk from Saturday at the park. He could tell she was constantly thinking about what he had said to her. Yesterday he caught her in her room, staring outside at the children as they played amongst themselves. Again, she was analysing their every move! She even begged him last night could she take the day off of school. In her eyes he could see her _fear_, she didn't want to go to school. She was afraid of being picked on, terrified of what her friend Lucy would say to her or how she would behave around her.

He slowed the car as they approached the school grounds. Katherine sighed and turned towards him, her eyes wide with fright as she grabbed the rim of her white dress, scrunching it in her hands. It was steadily becoming a new trait of hers, whenever she was anxious. "Please daddy! I don't want to go! Can I not go to work with you? I'll be really good, I won't get in your way!"

He shook his head, "Katherine honey, you have to go. Don't worry, you'll be okay. Just remember what I told you, just ignore them. Stay on your own. Okay?"

"But daddy, you said that in school the bullying gets really bad!" her bottom lip quivered violently.

Freddy cocked his head to the side and reached out to wipe away a small tear that rolled down her right cheek, "Don't cry baby girl. You will be fine! If anyone says anything to you, you can tell me when I pick you up later. I'll take care of them. Okay?"

"What about my teachers?" she gulped, "Can I tell them if someone picks on me?"

"No" he replied curtly, "They _never_ helped me. So, they _won't_ help you. Just you tell me if anyone of them little brats pick on you"

Katherine slowly took a deep breath and nodded.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "You be a good girl, I'll pick you up later"

Her left hand grabbed her school bag from under her seat and with another anxious glance at the children wandering to the school building, she pushed opened the door and went on her way. Freddy chuckled fiendishly, everything was going according to plan. His boss Burke has informed him late last night that he wouldn't have to come into work as he had a family 'emergency' to attend to in Cleveland. So, the next few days were his to do what he wished. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do…

**x x x**

It was just 12.15pm and the pupils of Springwood Elementary were congregated in the large canteen hall. There was about between twenty to twenty-five long tables, each of them seating roughly twelve children. The majority of the tables were packed, with some children bringing their own pack lunches. While other children eagerly lined up at the canteen counters waiting for their food to be dished out to them onto their hot plates.

In the middle of the canteen Katherine sat at her table, at the far end. She used her fork to idly play with her spaghetti, which had barely been touched. All day she felt nauseated, on edge. She actually felt that she was going to be sick. Even the thought of food make her ill. Her fear was slowly consuming her. Lucy and her other two friends, Carl and Melanie sat at the far end of the table. Too busy chatting to themselves to notice her.

There were two empty seats beside Melanie, then there were three boys sat next to each other and then Katherine. The young girl glanced over to Lucy and her two other friends. She gulped in dread as she saw Lucy climb off of her chair and walk towards her.

Lucy stopped at her side and gave her a sombre look. Katherine hadn't even said hello to her all morning. Not even during recess at 10am. All she did was draw in her book at her desk, not even venturing outside to play. "Katherine, are you not talking to me?"

Katherine lifted her vacant gaze towards her friend, giving a casual shrug of her shoulders then lied, "I'm not in the mood to talk"

Lucy gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about Saturday. But I still think your daddy is a bit creepy"

Katherine slammed her fork onto the plate and rose to her feet, her lips curling into a grimace, "You're wrong Lucy! He's not!"

Again Lucy tried to apologise but she was too late, as Katherine quickly walked away from the table. She rushed through the crowds until she was at the exit of the canteen where one of the teachers were on duty. Ms Pritchard. "Miss, may I go to the toilet?"

"Yes. You can head out to the playground when you're finished"

Katherine gave a meek nod and turned right out of the canteen. She wandered down for about fifteen feet past three classrooms until she came to the female toilets and went inside. Once at the last cubicle she pushed opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, her eyes now welling with tears. In rage she clenched her right fist and smashed it against the door with a small thud, then slowly rested her forehead against the wood as sobs wrecked her little body.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance she turned around to close the toilet lid and sat on top, pulling her legs close to her chest before gently rocking back and forth. Her thoughts were lingering on Lucy's words. She was wrong and being a nasty brat! Her father wasn't creepy. He _was_ normal, he was just protecting her like any caring father would. Maybe Lucy was jealous, she probably _envied_ Katherine for the strong, special relationship she had with her father.

Turning to her left she grabbed a few pieces of toilet roll and dabbed at her teary eyes. From now on she wouldn't acknowledge Lucy, or any of her other friends. Maybe it was good if she played on her own. She always had an active imagination. Perhaps she didn't need anyone to play with her. She was going to alright on her own, her father would be with her. That was only one person she would ever need.

Her daddy.

Her legs trembled as she placed her feet on the cream tiles. Steadying herself she took a deep breath and unlocked the door, easing it open to find the toilet area empty. Sniffling quietly she walked over to the large rectangular mirror above the sinks. She securitized her face. Her eyes were a little red from crying, while her hair was tied back in a plait by a single white ribbon.

It had occurred to her over the last few months that her father would pick out _his_ way to style her hair. He never asked her what she wanted. Also, she noticed that her father was very controlling in how she _dressed_. Every night he would pick and choose her dresses or outfits for the next day. It never really bothered her as it saved her the hassle of thinking of what to wear. She was always fussy when it came to her clothes. Her father knew what was best for her. He had even said that to her several times over the last few months.

The strangest hobby of her father's was how he wanted to dress and undress her every day. Despite her saying that she could get change on her own, he still admonished her. Disagreeing at her suggestion. He had said on numerous times that he preferred to dress her himself.

She saw him looking at her in an anomalous way as she stood in front of him, just dressed in her vest top and pants. It happened just yesterday. His hands were at his side, his fingers rubbing together as though he was pondering on doing something. His eyes just casually roamed over body, from top to bottom. Then she _saw_ it, that uncharacteristic look in his blue eyes. A look of hunger, of desire. She had asked him what was wrong, but he shook his head as if breaking out of his weird trance and replied that he was just 'thinking'. But just what was he thinking about?

Katherine took a small step closer to the mirror and tucked a stray of her hair behind her left ear. Her hair had grown a little darker in colour over the last few months. Almost the same colour as her mother's. She frowned at his, having not thought of her mother in a long time. If only her father would bring her to where she was buried. Just to see her tombstone for a few minutes. However, there was no way he would do that. He hadn't even mentioned her mother to her in ages. It was though she never existed to him.

She sighed sadly and trailed her left hand lightly over her cheeks, brushing her tears away. Forcing a smile she twisted away from the mirror and wandered back out into the corridor, her destination was the two large double doors that led out to the playground.

Her fellow pupils walked along with her and scurried outside, while Katherine came to a sudden stop at the doorway. Her body rigid with trepidation. Her old teacher Mrs Carter noticed her and went to her side, "Come on Katherine. It's a lovely day. Nice and sunny!"

Katherine nodded and followed a group of girls into the yard, then ventured over to a small bench. Her eyes scoured the playground that was full of 1st to 3rd graders playing happily amongst themselves. She saw Lucy and her friends starting a game of 'tag', while other groups of children began to play hop-scotch, clapping games, double-dutch, while a small group of 3rd graders began to play a friendly competitive game of soccer. Nearly every child was either chatting away to their friends or playing in a game.

Except for Katherine.

She sat down slowly onto the bench and then looked up as Mr Jacobs approached her side, "Hello Katherine"

"Hi, sir" she gave a weak smile.

The teacher noticed her timid deposition, her sense of unease. "Are you okay?"

She nodded once, "Yes. I'm okay"

He began to speak again but his attention was caught as out of the corner of hs eye, there were two young boys quarrelling over a soccer ball. "David! Paul! Stop that at once!"

Katherine jumped to her feet, her body shaking as the boy's grappled over the ball. Mr Jacobs approached them, scolding them for their behaviour.

Across the way from the Elementary School playground was a small alleyway. Freddy peered out of his car window, into the playground and smiled haughtily. Watching as his daughter backed away from the bench towards the entrance of the building. The look on her face was one of terror of what was happening between the two boys. A smug grin grew across his countenance, "That's it sweetheart, keep away from them!"

Back at the playground Katherine spun around to face Mrs Carter who stood at the entrance. "Miss, can I go back to my classroom please?"

"Why?" she asked, face full of worry, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, "I just want to go back to my classroom. I don't want to play outside today. Please would you let me go?"

Mrs Carter glimpsed at the other children, wondering if anyone had upset the child. "Of course, I'll bring you in" she held out her right hand which Katherine quickly took in hers, "I'll let your teacher Mr Jennings know that you wanted to come in early. He's probably getting your work ready for the afternoon"

Freddy sniggered wickedly as he saw Katherine disappear back into the school with the teacher. It was just fucking perfect. Her mind was being warped even more so, much faster than he had anticipated.

_She is **yours** to **do** what you wish…_

_And she won't even question you. She doesn't doubt you…_

_Why would she Freddy? You're her __**daddy**__!_

Freddy smirked decadently. They were right, she trusted him so much. He could do anything he wanted to her, tell her anything and well, she would think that it was _normal_.

_Maybe you should start to __**'play' **__with her…_

His smirk turned into a snarl of outrage at them suggesting _that_. "No! I'm not doing _that_ to her. I have the other little girls to _touch_ and _fuck_. I'm not doing that to Katherine! Never!"

_Then why were you staring at her in that __**way**__ the yesterday? Mmm?_

_She was just there in her little pants and vest top. _

_Ready for you to **play** with her…_

_You could have easily slipped your fingers inside her pants, over her little folds…_

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

Freddy slammed his fists against the stirring wheel in acrimony. "Fuck up! I'm not doing that to her. She's not like the other girls. They are nothing but little _whores_. Katherine's different, she's special"

The voices suddenly grew quiet, their whispers disappearing back into the abyss of his depraved mind. He slowly released the deep breath he was holding and growled. Those voices were fucking wrong! He was never going to touch Katherine in that way, she was too precious to him to do that to her. He wasn't that fucked up in the head. He wasn't going to abuse his daughter.

Katherine felt a smile tug at her lips as the school bell sounded for 3pm. School was over for the day and for once she was glad! It certainly had felt strange, not speaking to any one today at school. Of course she spoke to her teachers, she didn't mind speaking to them. However, she did have to speak to a girl beside her at their table. Just say Rebecca didn't understand their English work that they were meant to be doing in the last period. It seemed that she wasn't the only pupil who didn't really listen to Mr Jennings! Katherine remained civil and tried to help her as best as she could then went back to her own work, not bothering to speak to the girl the rest of the hour.

Grabbing her belongings she hung her school bag over her shoulders and rushed into the small cloak room where her cream cardigan was hooked on a small coat stand. Her feet were on fire as she half walked/ran down the busy corridor and out the front doors of the building. All she wanted to go was go home and spend the rest of the day with her father.

She hopped down the first two steps that led her out of the building. A groupf children walked past her, venturing towards a small pathway that led to the several school buses to her left. Katherine titled her head to the side and scanned the car park for her father's car. A bright smile formed don her face as she saw him standing at the car waiting for her.

Like a flash she darted across the freshly cut grass towards him and jumped off the small wall onto the ground, "Hi!"

He chuckled and crouched down to lift her into his arms, kissing her once on her lips. "Hello, princess! So, how was school?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling against him warmly, "It wasn't that bad. I did what you told me. I stayed away from them!"

"Oh, I know you did" he grinned knowingly and then climbed into the front driver's seat, placing her on his lap then tugged her school bag off her shoulders.

"You did? How?"

He threw her school bag on the floor in front of the passenger's seat, then fixed her cardigan on her shoulders, straightening it. "I was _watching_ you"

"Watching me?" she rose her eyebrows.

"Yes" he tenderly began to stroke her right cheek, "There is an alleyway across form the playground in your school. I didn't go to work today, so I parked the car there at lunch time and saw you sitting on the bench. You were watching the other children again. Just like I knew you would" a small ominous chuckle erupted from him, "Then you went inside, didn't you?"

Katherine nodded, "I went in and helped Mr Jennings put out the work for the afternoon"

He nodded his head towards the passenger seat, ordering her over which she duly complied. "Now, baby girl, this Saturday I might take you to the park. But as long as you don't wander off with any of the other children"

"I won't daddy, I promise!" she replied curtly.

Freddy gave a self-satisfied grin, "That's what I like to hear!"

**x x x**

_**Friday 18**__**th**__** April 1969**_

The last few days in school Katherine's actions had been more or less the same. Keeping her interactions with the other children down to the bare minimum. Each day at lunch she quickly sat at an empty table, but to her disgruntlement other children would come and sit beside her. However, she kept herself to herself, eating quietly at her food. After finishing her lunch she would ask to be allowed back to her classroom. She was allowed each day to help out Mr Jennings, but today she was ordered outside to the playground. Mr Jennings believed that she was being too distant from the other children, that it wasn't good for her to segregate herself from her friends or classmates.

When she had begrudgingly went outside she had sat on the bench and even engaged in a conversation with her old 1st grade teacher Mrs Carter. It had helped cheer her up. Other than Miss Ferguson back in Kindergarten, Mrs Carter was the best teacher she had so far. The woman was in her early forties, with short blond bobbed hair, bright green eyes, high cheek bones. She always wore scented perfumes, pretty dresses and always had a smile on her face. Sometimes Katherine thought she was younger than she looked. They had just generally chatted about her favourite subjects in school, namely arts and crafts, English and science. She had stated to Mrs Carter that when she grew up she wanted to have her own art museum or be an art teacher. Her old teacher had proudly smiled back at her, saying that if she worked hard at school she could be anything she wanted to be.

It had certainly brightened up her day!

The clock struck 9pm in the Krueger residence. For once Freddy had allowed his daughter to stay up a little later than usual. Normally she would be in her bed by 8pm, either drawing or fast asleep. While he would hide away in his 'room' or head to bed early himself. But seeing as she had obeyed his instructions this week he had told her after dinner that she would allowed to watch television with him until they both went to bed.

Freddy lay on his back on the green sofa in the TV room, while Katherine lay sprawled on top of his chest. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, her body stretched out over his chest and upper legs, her feet were curled up under the cream blanket he had thrown over them both. Her hands were laid upon his chest, while his left hand delicately played with a few strands of her hair that stretched half way down her back. Both their faces were turned towards the TV, the soft white glow from the TV set illuminating the room as they watched the Ed Sullivan show.

Krueger smiled to himself, a relaxed sigh coming from him. Despite not working all week because of Burke's so called fucking family emergency, he still felt tired. To keep himself busy while Katherine was at school he had re-arranged his secret room.. He had dismantled one of the shelves and removed the old jars that had previously contained organs from his children. He knew he could always buy new jars whenever the occasion called for it.

When he was sorting out his room he had stumbled upon his red scrapbook he had for Katherine. There were only two pictures of her in the book so far, stuck to the front page. There was the old photo albums from the attic that he had left in his room, but he hadn't the time to look through them closely. He vaguely recollected there were pictures of her when she was just born, then up until she was two or three years old.

He always wanted more photos of her when she as toddler, but never had got around to getting them done. To his annoyance there wasn't as many photos of her as he had hoped. But still he had his new toy to use, to capture photos of her now.

For the first time two weeks ago he had used his Polaroid camera to take photos of that little fuck Liam Quinn, before and after he had butchered him. He never realised the picture quality was so clear. Every cut, ever stab wound was so obvious. There was about six photos in total, from different angles of the boy's corpse. Before he died and immediately after. The pictures were now sealed in his new thick black book.

Katherine blinked slowly, staring in boredom at the TV as some musician began to sing one of their hit songs. She hadn't a clue who they were, not that she particularly cared. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of Lucy's vicious words from the weekend. She knew now why she was acting that way and she had to tell her father, "Lucy's jealous!"

Her father grabbed the mote control from the floor and lowered the volume, then asked through his chuckles, "What?"

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and slowly pushed herself up, her hands resting on his white tank top. Her face was deadly serious as she locked her gaze with his replied, "Lucy is jealous! That's why she said those nasty things about you last week at the park! She's jealous of me!"

He laughed again, liking this spiteful side of her, "Why do you say that?

She tugged the blanket around her pink pyjamas, "She just is daddy! I mean, she's probably jealous of the way that you treat me. You buy me loads of toys. Like last week you bought me three new dolls, you always buy me lovely dresses. You always make sure I look nice whenever I go to school or out to the park! She is jealous of the way that you _love _me, the way you protect me and look after me! Her daddy probably doesn't love her the way _you_ love me. That's why she is being a nasty, cheeky brat!"

He flashed her a vicious grin, "Yes, Katherine you are right The little piglet is just jealous! No one will love you, the way _I _do. Now, don't you worry about Lucy any more" there was a small pause, "Has she tried to talk to you again in school?"

"No" her head shook from side to side, "I hardly talk to anyone in school anymore. There's a girl who sits beside me, called Rebecca. She would sometimes ask me what we are meant to be doing for our school work. She doesn't listen to Mr Jennings! I try to help her, but that's about it. I swear daddy!"

He smiled nefariously at her, "That's good, baby girl. Now, we're going to the park tomorrow. Just for an hour. You can bring your toys with you. What do you want to bring?"

Her eyes flickered upwards as she pondered this, "Um, can I bring my new Crissy doll that you bought me last week?"

"Yes, anything else?"

"My sketch book and colouring pencils!"

"Okay, but what do you say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Please daddy!"

He grinned, "Of course you can" his eyes flickered over to clock on the far wall facing them. "C'mon, it's time for bed. Go upstairs, wash your face and brush your teeth. Also, get your bag ready for tomorrow morning"

She smiled and crept up to kiss him on his lips, "Love ya!"

Freddy chuckled at her and watched as she climbed off of his chest, then handed him the blanket. He folded it into two as she skipped out of the room and up the stairs. He stretched his back, trying to straighten his weary muscles and then turned off the TV before following his daughter to the landing.

Once at the small hot press beside his bedroom he placed the blanket inside ventured into Katherine's room. He went to her wardrobe and rummaged through the dresses, nothing particularly holding his attention. Spinning around he went to her white chest of drawers/dresser and pulled out the bottom right hand drawer. His hands lifted out a small pair of jeans and lemon t-shirt.

Katherine held a look of surprise as she entered the room. For once in a very long time he wasn't setting out a dress for her and she was quietly pleased about it! Before climbing into bed she lifted her small school bag, empting her books onto a small drawing desk at the bottom of her bed. It was bought for her 7th birthday. She then pulled out the small drawer where the case of colouring pencils and sketch book were kept. She threw them into her bag and went to the back of the room where there were at least twenty to thirty dolls, of various sizes and brands. She lifted her new Crissy doll, which was approximately 16 inches tall, with long dark auburn hair and a bright orange dress and placed it beside her bag.

Turning around she saw that her father had pulled down the bed clothes and pointed at the bed, "In you go"

She scrambled forward onto her bed, grabbing her Dancerina doll from the chest of drawers and beamed up at her father as he pulled the bed clothes over her. "Night baby girl. I'll get you up bright and early!"

"Night daddy"

He used his fore finger and thumb to delicately pinch her right cheek, making her giggle. With a contented sigh she slowly closed her eyes snuggling against her pillow.

Freddy smirked and quietly left the room, yet again making sure to leave the door slightly ajar to allow the light from the landing into her room. Even now at seven years of age, the dark still frightened her. No matter how many times he tired to reassure her that nothing would happen to her, she still was afraid of it. Paralyzed with fear. He remembered one time during February there was a bad thunder storm and the electric had went out, then he heard her screams. She was shaking, cowering under the covers as he entered her room with a small flashlight. She had flung herself at him when he sat beside her, burrowing her face in his chest. It had taken him nearly an hour to calm her. And even longer to get her to go back to sleep.

Freddy walked across to his own room and took off his tank top, throwing it into the small linen basket in the corner of the room and then kicked off his black boots. He climbed onto his bed, ready for some shut eye when he froze. A thought entering his mind. He gingerly exited his room and advanced across the hall back to Katherine's room.

Gently he pushed the door opened a few niches, peering inside to where her bed was, across from the door tucked against the wall. Her breathing was low and shallow, her little body consumed by exhaustion. He carefully crept into her room and prudently climbed over her little frame, squeezing into the space beside her against the wall. A small mumble came from her and he quietly hushed her.

He smiled softly and then snuggled against her and placed his head on the edge of the white pillow. His penetrating gaze was set upon her sleeping visage. Delicately he lifted his right hand towards her face and traced the outline of her skin, over and over.

He knew deep down that he loved her _deeply_, more than anything else in his life and with whatever humanity that was left his in soul.

If he had a soul that was.

But for some disturbing reason he knew that his love for her was slowly starting to turn into some more neurotic, an infatuation to say the least! He knew soon it would be something he wouldn't be able to control, that he wouldn't be able to stop. It did however perturb him that maybe he didn't want to control it, maybe he really did want these dark feelings, these heinous thoughts to consume him.

One thing was for certain, everything about her and about him was starting to _change…_

**Author's Note**_: _Ooh, I got chills writing the last few chapters of this! I have to say I am enjoying writing Freddy this way! He is going to be a mean SOB! Thank you for your reviews so far. Btw, if you have added this to your favourites or are reading and haven't left a review, then why not leave a review and give me your thoughts! Thank you.


	11. Obsessed

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. Apologies for any mistakes in the last several chapters - I have noticed a few errors when re-reading the previous chapters, sorry!

I'm not entirely sure about people's heights - especially in regard to children. But I still want to make Katherine small enough, tiny enough.

Also, sorry for lack of action in regards to Freddy killing the children. He still is in this story, but I want to focus on Freddy &amp; Katherine's relationship!

Let me know what you think of Freddy in this chapter, especially his behaviour towards Katherine. Personally, this is my favourite chapter so far. I near cried when I re-read it!

On with the chapter… : )

**Chapter 11: **Obsessed

Katherine stirred from her sleep, her eyes flickering open to stare at the white ceiling above her. She then felt a body next to her and twisted her head to her right, seeing her father next to her. His blue eyes were fixed upon her face. He gave her a warm smile, "Good morning, princess!"

She gave him a curious look, "Why are you here daddy? Did you not sleep in your own room?"

"No, darling. I was a little _lonely_. So, I decided to sleep with you" his voice was soft.

"Oh, okay!" she replied, then snuggled against his bare chest as he draped his left arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him. He shifted his body so that she was lying on his chest. "What time is it?"

Freddy kissed the top of her temple, "It's sill early. Just after 7.30 in the morning"

"Do I have to get up now?" she looked up at him.

"No. Not yet" he gently tickled her left arm, his finger tips trailing up and down her skin lightly, "You have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, did you daddy?"

"Yes, honey" he replied. However, he didn't get much sleep at all, he had nearly spent the whole night staring at her little face and playing with her hair.

Katherine glanced down at her father's body and noticed a few white scars just along his stomach. She titled her head to the side, alarmed at this and then grasped his right arm tenderly. "Daddy, you've _hurt_ yourself!"

His tickling stopped and he looked down to where she was staring at. His old lacerations. "Don't you worry, they're just old scars"

"Old?" Katherine took another glance at his stomach and then looked up at him, "From years ago? There's so many!"

"Don't you worry about it. Okay? Daddy's fine" Freddy kissed her temple softly, "Now, I need to talk to you about the park this morning"

"Yes, daddy" she kept his gaze as he locked his eyes with hers.

"We'll only be staying for an hour or so. I'll bring a blanket so you can sit on the grass, you know near that big oak tree where we built the snowman? You can sit there and play. I'm going to sit with you"

"Can we bring a picnic?" she gasped and broke out into a hopeful grin.

He chuckled in disbelief, "Okay. I'll make some sandwiches for us. But remember, you have to stay near me. If you want to go and play at the playground, then ask me first. You understand?"

"I know daddy" she nodded, "And don't talk to anyone"

"That's right" Freddy smirked and kissed her forehead. Katherine smiled softly and snuggled again into his chest and wrapped her left arm around him. His smirk grew into a pleased smile at her actions.

He had to admit he did enjoy sleeping beside her, she felt so warm beside lying beside him. However, to his disdain those voices had came to him in the middle of the night. Again they tormented him, trying to persuade him to do something to her. At one stage as if in a trance he had leisurely dragged his fingertips down the front of her body, over her the fabric of her top and towards the rim of her pyjama top and underneath.

But he had refrained himself from going any further and just stroked the flesh around her belly button. What did those fucking voices call him again? They had dared to say that he was a _coward, _that sooner or later the urges he had for the other children would overpower him and he would start to start to feel the same attraction for Katherine as he did the other little girls. Though they had stated the allure towards Katherine would be much more _potent_.

He had snarled back at them, stating they were wrong and he would prove it. He had _more _will power to stop them thoughts from overwhelming him that they thought.

Freddy clamped his eyes shut tightly and began to clear his thoughts, "Now, I'll get you ready and then I'm going to have a quick shower. So, I want you to wait for me in the kitchen"

"Would it be okay if have something to eat? Some cornflakes?"

He sat up, pulling her up with him. "Yes, but tidy up after yourself!"

It took him no more than fifteen minutes to dress Katherine, making sure that that he kept his mind focused on the task at hand not allowing it to drift. He didn't want them perverse thoughts to come back when he was undressing and dressing her. Last Sunday evening and last night were slip ups, two stupid momentary _lapses_ of control.

It wouldn't happen again.

It was just past mid-day when Freddy and Katherine had arrived at Springwood Central Park. The area was busy enough, with two new kiosks having been set up - one at the entrance to the park serving hot dogs and one at the other entrance on the far entrance beside the pond that was selling candy floss. The sun peeked through the clouds, trying to break through. The playground was heaving with children, as their parents prudently watched from the picnic benches dotted around the edge of the park.

Katherine was sprawled on top of the light blue blanket her father had laid out for them both. Her little legs swung back and forth as she lay on her stomach, to her left was her Crissy Doll and her small case of colouring pencils. She clenched a light blue colouring pencil as she concentrated on drawing the water from the fountain. Her head was titled to the side as she hummed quietly the tune from the Jungle Book song _'I wanna be like you (the Monkey Song)'_. She had learnt it in school the other week and it was stuck in her head ever since. Placing down her pencil she reached over to her right where there was four ham sandwiches on a small piece of tin foil. Grabbing one she took a few bites and then continued on with her drawing.

A shadow approached her and she looked up as her father sat down at her side, handing her a small plastic cup of lemonade. "Thanks"

She took a sip and glanced at her father as he took a gulp of from his coffee. His gaze was set on her sketch book, "So, what are you drawing?"

Her left index finger pointed at the fountain, "The fountain. But it's really hard"

Freddy took another sip of his coffee and leaned forward slightly to take a better look. It wasn't a bad attempt. "It's good sweetheart"

Katherine smiled, "Thanks. Daddy, are we going away this year? For our vacation?"

"Mmm, we'll see" he mused, "Where would you like to go if we do?"

"Can we got to that camping site again?"

"We'll see, but you have to be on your best behaviour for me!" he warned.

Katherine nodded curtly. Her eyes flickered to her left as she saw a figure approach. Someone she didn't want to see, not today and especially not now! Freddy followed her nervous gaze and a small sneer tugged at his lips. It was her bitch of a friend Lucy.

The little girl stood shyly about four feet from them, her hands stuck behind her back and she cleared her throat apprehensively. She didn't like the way Katherine's father was staring at her. It was with utter contempt. Lucy swallowed thickly and smiled warmly at her friend, "Do you want to play with me Katherine?"

Freddy tilted his head to the side, staring intently at his daughter under the rim of his hat. Pondering how she would react, what she would say. He could certainly tell she was anxious as her hands were slowly creeping towards the bottom of her t-shirt, ready to twist it with her fingers. If she _dared_ to go and play with that little whore, well he would have to teach her a _lesson _later on when they got home.

He saw her lip quiver slightly as she replied. "I don't want to play with you. I want to stay with my daddy"

Lucy's eyebrows narrowed in confusion and opened her mouth to reply. When suddenly Freddy snapped his head in her direction, his eyes twinkling with venom and with a low, deep growl he snarled, "You _heard_ her"

The little girl grew rigid with fear at the nasty look he was giving her. Slowly she nodded in response, turning on her heel and ran back to the playground. That would definitely be the last time she would be asking Katherine to play with her.

Freddy chucked treacherously and twisted back to his daughter who was scrunching her t-shirt tightly. He gently pried her hands away and straightened out her top. She turned towards him and saw him smiling proudly at her, "Good girl, Katherine"

Katherine broke out into a small grin, glad that he was pleased with her. All she wanted was to be good for him. He shifted closer to her on the blanket and nodded at the sandwiches. "Come on, eat up. You said you wanted a picnic!"

Her smile grew wider and she reached down to eat the rest of her sandwich, then leaned her arms on her father's jeans. His legs were stretched out in front of him. Her eyes scanned the playground, yet again wanting to watch the other children. Taking everything in. Every game that they played. She felt her father leisurely began to play with one of her pigtails. "Daddy, do bullies get worse when you grow up? Does the teasing and bullying get worse?"

"Yes, it does" Freddy replied coolly, "Why do you ask?"

Her body twisted around to face him, "The other week when I was coming home from school on the bus, I saw some older boys. I think they were fourteen or fifteen. There were two of them picking on another boy. They were fighting him. It was near the high school. It was really scary!"

"Mmm" he mused darkly, "You see baby girl, that's what I've been trying to explain to you. If you keep away from the children now, you won't get hurt when you grow up. Girls are the worst, they can be very vicious. Bitchy! They get jealous" he glanced over towards the playground and pointed at Lucy. "Just like Lucy. That's why you are right not to play with her any more"

Katherine inched closer to him, "What about boys? What are they like?"

Freddy smirked maliciously, "Well, they _use_ little girls"

She inclined her head to the right in perplexity. "Use? In what way do they use little girls?"

He caressed her right cheek gently and shook his head, "Don't you worry about it, sweetheart. Just you keep away from the little boys and you'll be fine!"

She nodded in agreement, then took another bite of her sandwich before sitting back onto the blanket. Freddy grabbed his brown canvas bag that sat to his right and pulled out his own sketch book and small pencil. It was the sketchbook he had used to draw the dead children. But today he wanted to draw his own little piglet.

Katherine.

The tip of the pencil glided along the blank paper as he began to outline her face. Katherine glanced over to him and soon her jaw dropped in surprise, "I didn't know you liked to draw! What are you drawing?"

He chortled softly, "I'm drawing _you_, honey. Just say you get your artist side from me!"

She grinned widely at this, "Where you good at art in school too?"

"Not really in school" he gave a lecherous grin, "But _now_ I like to create things. I've made a few _special _toys down in my room"

"Really? What are they?" her eyes lit up in wonder.

Freddy gave her a playful wink, "I'll show you them one day. I promise"

Katherine smiled back at him, feeling excited at his declaration. Suddenly, she straightened up on the blanket, her hands resting on her jeans and she titled her head slightly as if trying to strike a pose for him. Her father rolled his blues eyes in amusement, "Are you posing again, you little rascal?"

"Do you not want me to pose daddy?"

"No, not this time. Just act normally. Like I wasn't here. Okay?" Freddy commanded.

Nodding quickly, Katherine spun away from him and grabbed her Crissy doll and flipped over to the next free page of her own sketch book. Lifting a small pencil from her case she began to draw the outline of her doll, while Freddy continued to draw her. Not really her body, but her face.

After a few minutes of drawing and colouring in her picture of her Crissy Doll, Katherine set down her red colouring in pencil and dragged her doll onto her lap as she sat Indian style with her legs crossed over each other. Her right and left hand held the doll's hair apart and slowly she separate another part of the hair. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on weaving the three parts of hair under and over each other until she had managed to plait the doll's hair. She giggled softly to herself, it was her _first_ time doing this. Well, after at numerous attempts that was. A smug grin grew across her face and she turned towards her father, who was silently staring at her. Lost in his thoughts.

"Daddy, do you have a spare ribbon?" she looked down at the bottom of the doll's plait that was gripped in her hands, "I need to tie this plait!"

He blinked slowly, "No, sweetheart, I don't"

She sighed in disappointment. Then unexpectedly an idea popped into her head, "Would it be okay if you could make my two pigtails into one big pigtail? I want to do my doll's hair. Please daddy?"

Freddy let out a long deep breath. He had always preferred her hair in pigtails, especially with those dark red ribbons. But if this made her happy, then so be it. "Okay, but just this time okay? Because you know I _like_ your hair in pigtails"

Katherine bobbed her head in reply, "I know daddy. Thank you"

He placed down his pencil and huffily moved towards her as she turned her back to him. He gently untied both her pigtails, then swiftly pulled her hair back into a high pigtail and bound it with the yellow ribbon. He held out the spare ribbon to her and she knelt up to kiss him on the cheek in appreciation, "Thank you daddy. Love you"

As soon as those _two_ little words left her lips, Freddy broke out into a smile and he returned her affections by giving her a small hug, "I love you too, princess"

She smirked and began to tie the end of the doll's plait with the yellow ribbon and with a conceited smile she chirped to herself and stared proudly at her doll's hair, "My first ever plait!"

Freddy chuckled at her and went back to his drawing. Katherine hugged her doll close to her and faced her father, "Would it be okay if I could have a look when the picture's done?"

He grinned warmly and nodded, "Of course, honey"

From behind, Freddy heard two set of footsteps approaching them. He snarled silently, there was one thing that he was beginning to hate more than ever was when someone was interrupting his time spent with Katherine. His head craned over his neck as he saw Sheriff Donald Thompson and Lt Garcia standing a few feet away. His grip on this pencil intensified and with a small crunch the wood cracked under the pressure. Letting the broken pencil fall onto the blanket, Krueger rose to his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes Katherine. Just stay there"

Katherine gave a small nod.

Freddy calmly walked over to the two men and nodded at them both, "Donald. James"

"Hello, Fred" Sheriff Thompson gave a sombre grin, "We wanted to give you this" he held out a small white leaflet, "It's about a town meeting being held on Tuesday evening at the Town Hall at 7pm. It's to do with what has been _happening_ in the town over the last several years"

Freddy took the leaflet off of him, not even bothering to look at it. He saw Donald glance over at Katherine, before speaking once more. "We would like as many people there as possible"

"What will you be talking about?" Freddy asked, his voice smooth and calm.

"We are hoping to tell everyone that there will be new police patrols being set up in the park and around the schools. We are trying to bring in other officers from a few of the neighbouring towns, to help with trying to organise security at the Elementary School and the Kindergarten" Donald paused, beat. "But that is proving to be difficult with the Police Budge being so limited. But most of all we just want people there to voice their opinions, any help would be appreciated"

Freddy nodded slowly and then looked down at the leaflet. The letters stood out in big bold italics

'_**Town Meeting. 22**__**nd**__** April at Town Hall - Richmond Street. **_

_**Everyone Welcomed. **_

_**Speaker Sheriff Thompson, Lt Garcia and members of the Springwood Police Department'**_

His fingers curled around the paper. This was certainly going to be thrown in the bin. Whatever they thought of, whatever idiotic ideas they created. It would not be enough. No one was going to stop him from getting to their children, HIS children. The police force in this town were incompetent, pathetic! Donald was an inept fucker. Freddy slowly lifted his cold gaze back towards him and put on a fake pleasant smile, "I'll try my best to get a babysitter for Katherine"

"Good. Hopefully see you there. Keep an eye on Katherine" Donald said simply, "By the way, how is she? You know with what happened a few years ago? With her mother leaving?"

A look of suspicion flashed in Freddy's eyes, "She's doing well. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I had a similar experience when I was her age. My folks separated" Donald looked sadly over to her once more, "I'll let you get back to her. Take care of her"

Freddy nodded and watched as the two fuckers went on their way, passing the leaflets out to the parents as they walked along the path towards the fountain. Freddy's nostrils flared in irritation as he glowered angrily at the men. If looks could kill, well Donald Thompson would be six foot under.

As he walked back to his daughter, Freddy discreetly crushed the leaflet in his hand and shoved it into his front jean pocket, then sat back down on the blanket. Katherine gave him a curious look, seeing his annoyance. "Are you okay daddy?"

He tilted his head down to her and smiled encouragingly, "Yes. Now, I'm going to finish your picture" His hand slithered into this canvas bag where he had several other pencils and quickly began to sketch at her drawing once more.

Katherine watched, fascinated at how swiftly his pencil skimmed over the page. His face was so serious when he was drawing, his eyes had narrowed slightly beneath his fedora as he studied her. As though he was captivated by her, mesmerized.

Freddy smiled pompously as he finished the drawing and turned the book around to show her. Her eyes grew wide in amazement, the drawing was so real. It was though she was staring at a mirror. The shape of her nose, her cheek bones, the definition of her hair. It was perfect. "Wow! You're brilliant at drawing! Would you learn me to draw like that?"

"I will"

She smiled, "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes, that's why I drew your picture" he smiled cunningly, "I'll even take some nice photos of you. Would you like it?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Katherine chirped.

He chuckled heinously, she didn't know what she was letting herself in for. "Now, let's tidy away your belongings. We're going to go home. I want you to help me with the house work. There is a lot of things to be done in the house. So, no messing about. You do what _I _tell you to do"

"Yes daddy" Katherine jumped to her feet and gathered the left over sandwiches and tin foil. She took his empty plastic cup and also lifted her own, before running towards the small bin at the edge of the grass.

Freddy placed away his own belonging, while keep a close eye on Katherine. A dark satisfied smirk spread across his visage. He was turning Katherine into his little _puppet _and he was pulling her strings, controlling her every move, her every thought…

_**Nearly 6 months later…**_

Six months had flown in rather quickly. Especially the summer months. It was now in the second month of 3rd grade and well Katherine still couldn't believe that she was being taught by her old 1st grade teacher Mrs Carter. Mrs Carter had told her class at the start of September that she had specifically asked to teach in the 3rd grade and to her delight, along with her students, she received the post. It made going to school all that more pleasant for Katherine.

During the summer months Freddy had only managed to kill one child. In fact, since the start of the year he had only managed to kill two little piglets. But still twenty six children wasn't a bad number at all. Not long now until he hit number thirty. Maybe he could go down as one of the most infamous serial killers in the state of Ohio, perhaps even in America. He had to step up his game though.

It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy the killing, it was just a little more difficult over the summer months. His fucker of a boss John Burke had more or less begged him to increase his hours during the week. One of the other employees had handed in their resignation after receiving another well paid job on the far side of town. It had let Burke short staffed and so with great _reluctance_ Krueger agreed. His new hours were Monday to Friday 9am-3pm.

For the third summer in a row he had to enrol Katherine the summer scheme at the local community centre. Thankfully, there was an option to allow her to stay longer during each day, which in turn suited his new working hours. He did however ordered her to stay away from the other children during her time at the Summer Scheme and yet again, she _obeyed. _

One of the community workers had noticed her change in attitude and had tried to encourage her to participate in the games and activities they had set up. But Katherine had blankly refused, preferring to stay in the hall where she got involved in crafts and arts activities, watching Disney films and playing with the various toys that were set out for the children. Each time she was on her own. One or two of the volunteers had pondered on saying this to her father, but each time when they tried to pull him to the side he would disregard them. Saying he was busy, that he didn't have time to talk. Basically Freddy didn't want any fucker telling him how to raise his child, he knew exactly how he wanted to.

It was _his _way, not _theirs!_

When he had picked her up at the last day of the summer scheme he knew there and then that it would the last time he would be enrolling her the scheme. If he had to take unpaid leave next summer to look after her, then so be it! Over the last few weeks of the summer he kept thinking that something was going to happen to her when she was being looked after in the Community Centre. Even when another adult looked at her or even in her direction, he felt anger rising inside him. He felt like cutting their eyes out, gouging them out with his own fingers. The few times he had brought her to the park during the summer he had found himself quietly watching her as she wandered amongst the swings and slides in the playground. Once he even _followed_ her, as though he wanted to know where she was going. It was becoming obvious to him that some of his feelings towards her were developing into a rather possessive gesticulation.

As the voices he constantly reminded him. Katherine as his possession. No one else's.

It wasn't as though Freddy needed reminding. From the moment she was born, he knew that no one else was going to have her. No one was going to take her away from him. That was probably one of the reasons he murdered his slut of a wife, Loretta. Despite her pitiful pleas that she wouldn't tell on him, he KNEW that she would have taken Katherine away from him if she had the chance. There was no fucking way he would allow that.

Katherine was _his_!

Despite asking if they could go somewhere for their summer vacation, Katherine was left disappointed after finding out that they couldn't. As much as she liked Springwood, she sometimes thought it was rather boring. Particularly during the summer, she had often heard her class mates discussing their plans for the summer. How they would be going to Orlando, Florida. New York. Cleveland. All these exciting cities and places. But again she would be stuck in drab and dreary Springwood. Freddy though had promised that he would make it up to her and that he did. Yet again spoiling her with several new sets of dolls - Barbie and Ken. He was astounded that she hadn't already had them in the first place. There were too many dolls in her room to count. He even had to buy a large red toy box to hide away her dolls. It was steadily becoming a hobby of his, buying her new toys and dolls. He wanted the best for her. But then again he knew it was a tactful way of controlling her.

It was the middle of September when Freddy finally decided he had enough of John Burke and his fucking job. He handed in his notice, stating that the hours were no longer suitable. In fact real reason was working 9-3pm each day was fucking up his special work. He had no time to go after his children. Burke had tried unsuccessfully to get him to change his mind, offering to change his hours yet again. But Krueger had enough of the working for the grovelling, fat cunt and walked out, telling him to shove his job! Burke didn't take this well and shouted after him, that Freddy wouldn't be able to find another job in the town. That he would make sure of it!

Freddy had just laughed off his petty threat. He knew he could easily get any job he wanted. He knew how to charm people into getting what he wanted. Also, he knew he could rely on his two previous employers to provide him with good résumés. There were several businesses and warehouses offering new jobs and he had applied for three of them. And well his charisma worked as he got the job he wanted. It was in the new industrial estate on the north side of town, dealing with manual work. Basically, unloading deliveries for one for main retail outlets in the town. The contract he received was far better than his old one, 24.5 hours per week at $5 per hour- Monday to Wednesday 8am-3pm, Thursday 8.30am-12noon and with every Friday off.

It also gave him more time to kill. And this was what Freddy had wanted.

It was just nearing the end of recess at 10.15am in Springwood Elementary School. Katherine sat alone at her small desk at the back right hand corner of her classroom. The tables were arranged together so that there were two tables beside each other. There were fives rows and it was spread across four columns. In her class there was thirty-eight children. She was the only child to have the two tables to herself. All the other tables were occupied by two children. The room was rather spacious, with a large blackboard at the front. To the left of the student tables were three windows that overlooked the bottom half of the playground. At the back of the classroom were several small cupboards were the work books and text books were kept. On the back wall facing the blackboard were various English stories and pictures they had submitted for their creative writing homework the previous week.

Mrs Patricia Carter sat at her desk, writing down a few notes in her diary. Placing down her pen she lifted her sullen gaze at the young girl sitting at the back of the room.

Katherine.

No matter how many times she tried to coerce the girl out into the playground at recess, she would flatly refuse. Her reason being that she preferred it inside, that wanted to draw. Mrs Carter felt extremely uneasy about the girl's attitude. Why was she acting this way? She had quietly considered on a number of occasions over the last month that maybe Katherine was being bullied. But there was nothing to suggest it in the classroom. However, she knew that children were very good at hiding their emotions, their feelings.

The woman sat up in her seat and cleared her throat, "Katherine honey, would you come here please?"

Katherine quickly looked up from her drawing, "Coming miss"

Her teacher smiled as the young girl approached her, "So, how are you keeping Katherine?"

Katherine played with the edge of her cream cardigan that covered her matching cream dress, "I'm okay thank you miss. And you?"

"Oh, I'm very well thank you" Mrs Carter replied sweetly, "Katherine sweetheart, I've noticed since the start of school and even a few months at the end of school last year, that you've been very distant"

"Distant?" Katherine titled her head, confused.

"You are very shy. You don't seem to play with the other children"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "But miss, I like to stay inside. I don't want to play with the other kids"

"But why Katherine?" Mrs Carter asked, her voice full of concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"No" Katherine shook her head quickly. Her pigtails whipped lightly as her head shook, "Nothing is wrong miss"

Mrs Carter leaned forward in her seat and gently took Katherine's left hand, "Are you sure? You can tell me"

Katherine smiled warmly, "I'm okay miss. Honest!"

"Is there anyone bullying you?" her teacher asked quietly.

"No, miss. There isn't. I swear!" Katherine held her teacher's gaze.

Mrs Carter sighed in defeat. This was useless. The child wouldn't say a thing. It just wasn't normal for a child to act this way. She was far too shy, too reserved to constantly want to hide away in the classroom at break time. To continually sit on her own at the bench in the playground at lunch time. It was healthy for her frame of mind, for her psychological well being. Perhaps she could talk to her old 2nd grade teacher Mr Jennings at lunch time. Maybe he could shed some light on Katherine's peculiar behaviour.

She handed over a small bundle of work sheets to the young girl, "Would you please place them on everyone's desks? It's your maths work for the next class. You can go back to your seat after you're done. Okay?"

Katherine nodded obediently and took the papers off of her and went on her way.

Lunch time soon came about, to Mrs Carter's relief. The sooner she got to speak to Mr Jennings, the better. She had called out to him in the hallway after recess that she had wanted to speak to him at lunch. He nodded in reply before ushering his students back into the classroom.

She stood at the entrance to the building, her arms crossed her dark green blouse as she stared solemnly at her young student, Katherine. Again there she was sitting quietly on the bench as she ate her own pack lunch. Her legs swung back and forth under the bench as she watched her fellow pupils run amok in the schoolyard.

"You wanted to speak to me Patricia?"

Mrs Carter spun around to face Mr Paul Jennings, Katherine's old 2nd grade teacher. He was quite an attractive man, in his late 30s, stood at 6'1, dark black hair, small neat moustache and was dressed in black trousers, white shirt and dark navy tie. She had noticed that he was always dressed rather professionally for his work. "Yes, I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch"

He gave her a pleasant smile, "Don't worry about it. What can I help you with?"

"It's to do with your old student from last year. Katherine Krueger" she looked over towards the girl. Mr Jennings doing likewise. "Do you remember much of how she was last year?"

"She was a very well mannered girl. Extremely polite. Study wise, she had some difficulty with her maths. But had managed to pull her grades up in that subject by the end of the year. Overall, her grades were very good. She has a great talent for art! Loves to draw and paint!" Mr Jennings replied.

Mrs Carter nodded, "How was she in the classroom? I mean, her interactions with the other children? Any problems?"

He thought back to the previous year and shook his head in discord, "No, not that I can remember. At the start of 2nd grade she was extremely chatty, enjoyed playing with her friends in the playground and in the classroom…" he then remembered back to April. Something had changed in her then. "I had noticed since perhaps mid April she had grown a little quieter than usual. Rather reserved"

This caught Mrs Carter's attention, "In what way?"

"In the classroom, her interactions with the other children began to become less and less. She rarely chatted to anyone. She did sit beside Rebecca Palmer and I would see them whisper to each other the odd time. But that was about it" Mr Jennings paused, another significant event coming to mind. "It was then that she began to ask me if she could stay in the classroom during lunch or at recess. I allowed her a few times. But I then changed my mind after a week or so, I told her to go outside. I didn't want her to isolate herself from the other children"

"What did she do?"

"She just went outside and sat on the bench. I kept watch on her and saw that she hardly talked to any of the children. She didn't even play with them. I think a few of her friends had asked her to play with them. But she refused point blank. She wouldn't budge from the bench. I had seen you a few times, speaking to her" his voice grew tight with worry. Not liking where this was going.

"Yes" Mrs Carter nodded bleakly, "I wanted to make sure she was okay. I'm just worried about her. I think she might be getting bullied. Hardly any of the children talk to her in class"

"Have you asked her if she was being bullied?" Mr Jennings enquired.

"Yes. She said no. But you know how children are. They can be shy, secretive. They probably wouldn't tell you if they were being bullied. Afraid that they might cause trouble" she sighed despondently.

"Look, if you are concerned about her then maybe you should speak to her father, Mr Krueger. He usually picks her up from school each day. From what I've spoken to him at the parent's meeting in February past, he seemed very friendly. Very approachable" Mr Jennings declared, "I'm sure he would want to know if there was anything wrong with his daughter. If anyone was bullying her"

Mrs Carter smiled in appreciation, "You're right. I'll have a word with him this afternoon. Thank you for taking time to talk to me"

"No problem" he returned her smile, "Let me know what happens"

She nodded and turned her attention back to the young girl sitting on the bench. Hopefully, this afternoon she would find out some answers as to what was wrong with her.

**x x x**

Mrs Carter walked briskly after her young pupil Katherine Krueger. It was just a few minutes past 3pm. The little girl was definitely a fast walker as she made her way out of the building. Taking a deep breath the woman cast her gaze over towards a parked red Chevy that Katherine was steadily making her way to. The child scurried over to a man dressed in a red and green sweater, black trousers and with an old brown fedora on top of his head. That must be her father.

Once she was a few feet behind them she called out, "Mr Krueger?"

Freddy spun around slowly and came to an abrupt stop. He eyed her distrustfully underneath his fedora, "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Mrs Patricia Carter. I'm Katherine's 3rd grade teacher" she smiled sincerely, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?"

The left hand corner of his lips tugged upwards slightly in a small sneer, his voice low as he hissed yet again full of doubt, "What about?"

"It's about Katherine"

Katherine swallowed hard and looked up at her father. There was a look of simmering anger on his face. She had made him angry. But she hadn't done anything wrong. She knew she hadn't. Why did Mrs Carter want to speak to him about? Her lips trembled as he craned his face down to look at her. His face was now vacant, lost in his deliberations. He then lifted his gaze back towards her teacher and demanded, "Has she done anything wrong?"

Mrs Carter gasped in disbelief, "Wrong? Oh, god no! She's a very well mannered girl. Always does what she is told. I just need to speak to you about her behaviour towards the other children. Her classmates"

Freddy stood rigid, his grip on Katherine's hand tightening every so slightly. Katherine tried not to wince as his fingers dug into her flesh, nipping at her skin. Then within a second his grip slackened and he let her hand fall to her side. "Okay" he turned to face her, "Go and wait in the car, honey. I'll be there soon"

Katherine nodded quickly, "Yes, daddy" and then forced a small smile in the direction of her teacher, Mrs Carter. The woman smiled back and watched as the girl dashed around to the passenger door.

Freddy took a long deep breath and followed Katherine's teacher to a small bench a few feet further up the sidewalk. "What do you mean her behaviour?"

"Well, Katherine seems to have become rather withdrawn around the other children" Mrs Carter stated bluntly.

"And…?" Freddy hissed.

"It's just very strange. I spoke to her 2nd grade teacher, Mr Jennings. He also noticed a difference in her relationship with her classmates. Now, she hardly talks to them, doesn't take part in any of the games during lunch time. She seems to be displaying the attributes of someone who is being bullied"

Freddy chuckled in scepticism, "You think someone is bullying my daughter?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am"

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

Again she nodded, "Yes. But she says that everything is okay. That no one is bullying her. But I'm still concerned about her"

Freddy peered at her with cynicism, his question coming out in a slight growl. "Do you not _believe _my daughter?"

"Oh, no!" Mrs Carter shook her head defensively, "I do believe her. She is a very honest girl. I'm just concerned that she is separating herself from the other children. It could damage her psychologically later on in her childhood and even her teenage years. I'm sure you want what's best for her!"

"Of course I do!" Freddy snapped, "She's my daughter. She tells me everything. Believe me Mrs Carter, Katherine isn't being bullied. I would know if she was. Also, I don't see the need to _force_ her to play with other children if she doesn't want to. She's a very happy child!"

Mrs Carter gave a defeatist sigh. There was no use. Katherine's father was _too _stubborn. "Okay, Mr Krueger. I'm sorry for taking up your time. I just wanted to pass on my concerns to you. If she does tell you anything would you please let me know?"

He gave a curt nod, "Yes. If you'll excuse me. I have to get my daughter home"

She gave a meek smile and went on her way. Freddy snarled viciously as she headed back towards the school. How dare that fucking bitch tell him how to raise his daughter? The whore!

His hands shook with venom as he hurried back to this car and with another sneer he flung the door opened. His voice barely above a whisper, "Fucking bitch!"

Katherine jumped in her seat, seeing the fury on her father's face as he slammed his door shut. Her body quivered violently as he turned towards her, the anger dissipating as he gave her a sly smirk. "She thinks you're being bullied"

"W-what?" Katherine's voice quaked, "But I'm not daddy! I would let you know if someone is picking on me! But I'm n-not being bullied, I _swear_!"

"I know" Freddy whispered and then glanced at the school grounds, "Mrs Carter says you have been separating yourself from _them. _From the other children!"

Katherine gulped, "But I'm just keeping myself away from them. I just s-sit at the bench every day at lunch. I'm doing what _you're_ telling me to do!" a wretched sob came from her as a few tears rolled down her face, "I'm just trying to be _good_ for you daddy! Am I not being good enough? I'll try harder. I promise daddy!"

Freddy leaned forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "It's okay. You have been a very good girl for me, princess. I'm really _proud _that you're doing what I'm telling you to do. But because your teacher thinks you are being bullied, I think you would need to stop sitting at the bench all the time!"

Her eyes went wide in desperation and she grabbed his arms in fright. There was no way she could go out into the playground. It terrified her. "But d-daddy, if I got into the playground then they'll pick on me! I _don't_ want to play with them!"

He hushed her and drew her closer to his body, "I know you don't, baby girl. Listen, maybe you could just have a little walk in the playground, you don't have to play with them or talk to them. If the teachers see you sitting at the bench all the time, they will think something is wrong. So, if you go and walk amongst the other children they will think you are going to be playing with them"

Katherine gingerly rubbed at her eyes and sniffled, "You mean, like I'm pretending?"

"Yes" Freddy nodded, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy" she responded, "What if someone asks me to play?"

"Well, you know what to say. Don't you honey?"

"Yes, I know"

Freddy smiled dissipatedly and drew her into a tight hug. Hopefully, this would be the last time that slut Mrs Carter would pull him to the side about Katherine…

**x x x**

Since their little talk about her behaviour in school at lunchtime, Katherine had complied with her father's instructions. For nearly every day at lunch time she would slowly wander about the playground, pretending that she was about to play with her fellow classmates. But still, she had evaded them each time. Sometimes she would stand at the wired fence at the back of the yard and observed them as they played. Because there were so many children, perhaps over two hundred and fifty children, it would make it extremely difficult for all teachers to keep an eye on every single child that played.

About a month after Freddy's unexpected chat with Mrs Carter about Katherine's conduct, he had bumped into her while he was picking up Katherine. She had pleasantly told him that she was delighted with how much her demeanour had changed over the last few weeks. She was no longer stuck to that bench and was freely mingling with the children. However, Freddy knew the truth. It was all an act he had made Katherine participate in. A way to fool those fuckers to make them think she was actually interacting with the children.

It was working like a charm!

_**Saturday afternoon 16**__**th**__** May 1970.**_

It was a rather humid day. A few wisps of white cloud floated in the baby blue sky, while a light breeze blew across the back yard of the Krueger's home. Katherine lifted her face towards the direction of the wind, welcoming it as it fluttered over her flushed face. She sat Indian styled on the lush green grass of the garden. Around her were her various dolls - namely her Crissy Doll, two of her Dancerina dolls and her Barbie and Ken dolls. Each of them were sat around her, encircling her. In her right hand was a small plastic toy stethoscope. It was from her new Doctor and Nurses play set, her father had bought for her the week before. She leaned over and pretending to listen to the breathing of one of her dolls, mumbling quietly to herself as though she was deliberating the doll's breathing.

Twisting around she heard her father approach her from the basement. Yet again his camera was grasped in his hands. For the last few months he had been constantly taking pictures of her. Either when she was in the garden, playing with her toys in her bedroom and whenever they went to the park. She even saw him taking a few secretive pictures of the children in the playground, which puzzled her.

However, when he took photos of her she revelled in it. Even smugly posing a few times for him. It did make him laugh and he would tease her that she was a _'big show off'_. Maybe she was.

She did love the attention he was giving her. But there were times that she noticed he was watching her, more often than he usually did. She could actually feel him staring her at times. Once she was just happily playing on her own in the back garden, when she sensed someone was staring at her and then slowly turned to find her father standing at the top step that lead into the basement. His eyes were hidden underneath his fedora, but she could see the faint smirk on his face, as he observed her.

There were times over the last few months since the start of the year, that she would wake up in the middle of the night to find him next to her. He would either be sleeping or lying awake, gazing at her with a creepy grin on his face. There was the odd time, perhaps two or three times she had woken up in his room. As though he had lifted her into his room when she was fast asleep. Quite often when she had woken next to him they would start up a conversation and just chat away, about anything they could think of. It was something that she particularly _liked!_

There was one aspect over the last few months that irked her and that was the strange looks she would get from the other children in school. Sometimes she would hear them whisper and point in her direction. She knew it was because of her keeping her distance from them. One of the girls in her class even murmured to her that everyone saw her as a _'loner'_. It wasn't something that she had told her father. Because it didn't bother her one bit.

Katherine was snapped out of her thoughts as a small click sounded from a few feet from her. She pouted in dismay and looked up at her father. "Aw, I wasn't ready daddy!"

Freddy grinned widely, "You want another?"

She beamed and jumped to her feet, having now grown about two and a half inches since the new year. Her height was about 4'9 inches. Whenever she stood beside her father, the top of her head was just a little below his chest. To him she was still small, still easy and light enough to carry. Though saying that Freddy had noticed that she had lost a little weight over the last few months. He would have to keep an eye on that. The last thing he wanted was one of them fucking cunts in school pulling him about her physical appearance.

Freddy felt a grin grow across his face at how smug she was becoming. She had titled her head to the left slightly, bending her right leg a bit and then placed her hands on her hips, gripping the fabric of her new pink dress firmly. Soon a joyful smile graced her face as she posed for him. His grin grew wider into a cankerous smile behind the camera. Then with one press of his finger he took another picture and whispered, "_Beautiful_"

She spun around to her toys and grabbed the toy stethoscope, "Daddy! Can I listen to your heart beat?"

"My heart beat?" he chuckled.

"Yeah!" she chirped, "With this! Please?"

Freddy walked towards her and lowered himself to his knees in front of her, leaving his camera and the two photos on the grass at his side. He watched as she pulled the toy stethoscope over her head, placing the small buds in her ears and lifted the tip of the toy to his chest. Placing it on top of his red and green sweater. He smirked noticing that she had placed it on the wrong part of his chest. It was too far to the right. Gently, he took her hand that held the stethoscope and inched it to the left a little, "It's there sweetheart"

She glanced up and nodded, then strained to hear his heart. After a few seconds she growled in displeasure, "I can't hear it!"

Freddy laughed softly, "How about you take them off? You can use your ear instead" his hands reached down to grip the edge of his sweater and pulled it upwards. Revealing his smooth chest and stomach. "Go on. Where I showed you"

After unhooking the toy from her neck she threw it onto the ground and turned her face to the left, placing her left ear against his chest. Directly over his heart. Freddy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, stroking her hair gently. "You hear it sweetheart?"

"Yeah!" her eyes widened in wonder, "It's so strong!"

Freddy grinned and gently eased her away from his chest, "Now, seeing as you've listened to my heart beat. I want to listen to yours, okay?"

Katherine nodded and watched as he quickly unbuttoned the top three buttons on the front of her dress, pulling the fabric to the sides. He then crouched lower and placed his right ear against the middle of her chest. After a few seconds he heard it. The soft repetitive pounding of her heart. It wasn't as powerful as his. But still it was very clear.

Slowly, he raised his hands to her hips and gently rubbed the edge of her waist with his finger tips. A soft sigh left his throat as he turned his face to the right, his face barely inches from her chest. His eyes darkened as they gazed over her small chest ever so slowly. Just underneath the material of her dress he could see her small nipples.

_Go on Freddy!_

_Kiss her chest…_

_Just one little **kiss. **_

_Let your tongue **slide** over her skin…_

_Just one little __**taste **__of her flesh…_

He gritted his teeth in vexation and quickly rose to his feet. He had to get away from her. If only those voices would _shut_ the fuck up. Why were they doing this?

_It's who you __**are **__Freddy. _

_You're not just a child killer_

_But a child __**molester **__too…_

Freddy quickly buttoned up the top of her dress. They were right about that. Not only two weeks ago he had taken that little Janie Williams and raped her, he knew it wasn't just once, not even twice. He had lost the count of times he had ravaged her. But then again it had been quite a while. Since last November when he had his last fuck. What as her name? Naomi Evans. Both of them were good little fucks. He got his fulfilment from them both.

But he _wouldn't_ to that to her. Not to Katherine. This was his daughter for crying out loud. His flesh and blood.

Freddy looked down at her briefly and stated, "I'll be inside. You stay out here until I call you in, okay? I have to go down to my room. Remember, you _can't_ go in there"

Katherine nodded, wondering why he was being rather hasty all of a sudden. "I know daddy. I'll stay outside"

He gave her a weak smile and lifted up his camera and the two photos and briskly left her, venturing back down into the basement towards his room. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled out his mouth slowly, repeating this several times until the voices had faded away. He snarled and marched towards the bench across from the doorway to the left. He had to keep reminding himself, it was _their _thoughts.

_Not his! _

Though he couldn't explain why he kept looking at her in that way.

_Longing._

_Carnality. _

_Burning desire._

He gritted his teeth and again took another slow deep breath. He had to find some way to stop thinking of these fucking thoughts. Otherwise they were going to conquer him. Drive him insane!

Freddy placed the camera on the bench and peered down at his red scrapbook. On the front the name **'Katherine' **was carved. He flipped opened the page that was filled with eight small photos. All of them where of Katherine when she was between a few days old and perhaps six to seven months. She looked so small, so delicate.

He popped open a brown tin that had several larger photographs, most of them were when she was about 10/11 months onwards. All of these photos were from the albums he had found in the attic.

Deciding which ones he wanted to place in his book, he took three and placed the rest back in the tin. One of them was of her in her walker, one when she took her baby first steps and one of her as he stood in her little cot, peering through the wooden bars with a big grin. He took a small piece of sticky tape and stuck each of them into the book. The other pictures weren't to his satisfaction as they were of her and either Loretta, or her fucking grandparents. Loretta's mother and father. It was when they had given them a surprise visit a few days after Katherine's first birthday.

Just say it angered Freddy when they arrived. After they left he _forcefully _persuaded Loretta not to get in contact with them ever again, that he didn't want them in his house or anywhere near his daughter. It had worked, as Loretta didn't get in contact with them ever again.

He lifted his gaze towards the wall in front of him and smiled at the A4 sized painting Katharine had drawn of herself a few years back. He unpinned it from the wall and stuck it into the book's next blank page. He then lifted the picture he had drew of her last year in the park and placed it in the next page.

He then pulled out the small drawer attached to the bench and rummaged through the various nails, screw drivers and spanners until he came across the two photos he took of her back in January of last year. The one of her beside the snowman and one of her on her own in the park. He stuck them in the next free page. He had plenty more photos of her, perhaps twenty or so from the last several months - all of them were stuck in the next three to four pages.

He even began to take photos of her whenever she wasn't looking, like he was _spying _on her. Some of them when she was sitting in front of the TV, while she doing her homework in the kitchen, while he stood at the top of the basement steps watching her as she hummed to herself as she worked away. Others where when she was playing in the garden as he stood in the kitchen staring out at her. He was becoming even more possessive of her, more infatuated and he was loving it. Cherishing ever moment he had with her.

Turning over the next page he smiled forebodingly. There were three of them, all of them while she was _sleeping_. Over the last week or so whenever he couldn't sleep he would creep into her room and sit at her side, watching her. Just last night he took his camera with him and randomly snapped a few pictures of her while she was sleeping, but not before pulling down her bed clothes to take a full body shot. He trailed his finger down the photo of her sleeping frame. There was no fucking doubt about it now.

His feelings towards her had definitely changed over the last year. It wasn't just about love anymore. It was much _more_ than that.

He was becoming _obsessed_ with her.

x x x


	12. Daddy's Special Work

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason!

I am going to post the uncensored version on the adult site if anyone is interested in reading it! :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did writing it- though I was cringing as I wrote Freddy being all...well you will see!

**Chapter 12: **Daddy's Special Work

_**Friday 26**__**th**__** June 1970 3.05pm.**_

Katherine grinned wildly as she ran from the Springwood Elementary School. It was the last day of her time in the 3rd grade. She just couldn't wait for the summer to begin. Her father her told her the other night that she wouldn't be going back to the Summer Scheme this year. Not that Katherine minded as she was looking forward to spending the summer months with him. He had promised they would get away for a few days, having secretly booked the camping site again for the last week in July. She had asked about his work, but he reassured her that he had enough money to manage throughout the summer.

He didn't inform her though that he had pawned some of her mother's old jewellery he discovered in their bedroom. It was an old diamond necklace he had bought her for their 1st wedding anniversary. He was pleased to get more or less the same amount of money back on it, around $400. In total he had received nearly $700, which would see them through until he went back to work in September. At least his new boss was understanding in regards to him looking after his daughter, agreeing to keep him on the job despite him stating he wouldn't be available to work during the summer months. He even added an extra $100 bonus in his pay package, feeling sympathy for him having to look after his daughter on his own.

Freddy glanced to his right as he saw Katherine rushing towards him, throwing herself into his opened arms as he crouched slightly to grab her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the biggest smile and pecked him twice on his right cheek.

He chuckled at her enthusiastic attitude, "What was that for?"

"Because I can't wait to spend the whole summer with you!" Katherine chirped, "It's going to be the best summer ever!"

Freddy returned her grin, "Yes it will. How about we go to the 4th July fair at the park?"

"Really? Can we watch the fireworks?"

He nodded and opened his driver's door, placing her over to her seat and climbed into his own seat. His eyes studied her body slowly, noticing that her clothes were a little loose around her frame. She was losing more weight. "Katherine, I've noticed you have lost some weight. Have you been eating okay in school?"

Katherine looked at her father uneasily. She knew herself that her eating patterns in school weren't that good. The odd time she wouldn't touch her food at all. "There are times when I feel nervous in school. Especially at lunch time when I'm sitting around everyone. I get frightened, so sometimes I don't eat all my food"

"Mmm" Freddy mused thoughtfully and then reached down to lift up the rim of her blue t-shirt. His eyes narrowed in dismay at the faint outline of her ribcage, "I think you should start eating more at lunch time. I don't want your teachers pulling me about your weight"

She glanced down at her stomach, "Am I too skinny?"

"Have a look…" he lifted the t-shirt up further and she lowered her gaze, gulping worryingly at how thin she was getting. "You can nearly see your bones. We don't want them to think I'm not treating you well, do we?"

"No daddy" Katherine shook her head, "But I sometimes feel sick when I'm around the other kids. Like I'm going to throw up! I see them, they keep looking at me. They talk about me, I know they do!"

"Katherine, I need you to start eating your lunches in school. It's very important that you do, okay?" Freddy stated firmly, "As for the children, ignore them. They are nothing. Remember, you're _better_ than them. Better than every single one of them!"

Katherine looked up to him and nodded quietly. He lowered her t-shirt and turned on the car's ignition, pulling the car away from the Elementary School.

_**Saturday July 4**__**th**__** 8.55pm.**_

The 4th July fair was in full swing at the Springwood Park. The evening summer sun was starting to set in the baby blue sky. Behind the large playground there were various food stalls, game stalls for both adults and children, a small stage where a local folk band was playing, a large inflatable slide and two medium sized bouncy castles, a children's carousel and a few painters that happily painted the children's faces. To the left of the fountain was a small stage were the fireworks display was being set up. Along the edge of the fountain where several American flags pinned to the concrete by small metal hooks, while some of the revellers carried small hand held flags with them as they wandered through the fair.

The Springwood Police Department had set up a heavy presence at the park. There were four unmarked police cars that slowly circled the area, while a few men lingered at both entrances to the park. Freddy knew instantly that they were police men, he had recognised them as he had seen them conversing with Donald Thompson over the last few years.

Katherine had begged her father to allow her onto one of the large inflatable slide. After much hesitation Freddy allowed her to and to his relief it wasn't as bad as he thought. But still after fifteen minutes he had demanded that she came to him. She knew all too well not to protest and wisely did what she was told. When they were leisurely walking amongst the stalls, Katherine had seen Lucy through the crowd with her parents and her grip on her father's hand had tightened quickly. He had immediately noticed this and followed her anxious gaze, seeing the little bitch that was once her friend. The young girl was oblivious to them and the small sneer that was directed towards her from Freddy. He had then carried his daughter away from the stalls to the grass field facing the fountain at the main entrance of the park. It was there that they were now sitting, on the small blue blanket he had brought with them in his canvas bag.

Luckily, for them they had a good view of where the fire work display would be. Behind them and to their left and right were several other small families setting down on their own blankets, getting ready themselves to watch the firework display. Even thought it wouldn't be starting until near 10pm.

Katherine sat at he father's side, her right arm lazily resting on his dark jeans as his legs were stretched out in front of him. As usual she was inquisitively staring at the crowds, her eyes roaming slowly as her head turned to her right. Her gaze stopped as she saw a woman, perhaps in her late 20's crying silently at the fountain. She was being comforted by Sheriff Thompson. Turning towards her father, she saw that he too was staring at the woman, his eyes gleaming with dark delight. A small sly smirk on his face as he did so.

"Daddy, what's wrong with that woman? Why is she crying?" Katherine questioned.

Freddy glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders casually, "I don't know, sweetheart"

But that was a lie. He knew exactly why that_ bitch _was crying. She was Donna Millar's mother. The little piglet who had been missing for the last week, he had taken her away on the Thursday 25th June when she was walking home from school. Her body was found this morning, just where he had left her. On the grounds of the Elementary School, actually down in the basement where he had used to work years before.

Donna was just six years old. When he had lured her into his car with the promise of sweets and toys, she had told him it was her 6th birthday. Well, what a birthday _surprise _that was for her. To know that she was going to die, that it would be her _last _birthday she would ever have.

Freddy smiled heinously and then reached into his front pocket, handing over some loose change to his daughter. "Go and get yourself some candy floss. But come straight back. No talking to anyone"

She took the change off of him and pecked him lightly on his right cheek, before walking briskly across the grass. He leaned forward, watching her keenly as she weaved her way through the crowd to a small candyfloss stall where she waited in the queue.

After a few minutes she had arrived back at their blanket and he lifted her onto his lap, her pick stick of candyfloss gripped tightly in her left hand. Her body was set to the right, the right side of her waist was against his stomach. Freddy lazily wrapped his left arm around her waist, while his right hand gingerly rested on her left calf. Slowly his fingers trailed along the outside of her calf. Teasing her skin as his fingertips edged towards the rim of her white dress that ended at her knees.

A humorous grin grew across her face and she let out a small giggle at his slow deliberate actions on her leg, "That tickles daddy!"

Freddy rose his eyebrows in mock surprise, "Oh, does it?"

Katherine saw the playful gleam in his eyes and knew what was coming next. He grinned and lightly flung her onto her back, his hands whipping up to tickle her waist. She squealed in laughter, her right hand grasping at his light blue shirt and tugged at it as she conceded defeat, "You win, you win!"

He cackled lightly and saw her took a deep breath, smiling as he ceased his tickling. Her eyes then glimpsed to her right, seeing that one or two of the nearby parents were glancing at them. Katherine narrowed her eyes in confusion, "They're looking at us!"

Freddy followed her gaze beneath his fedora, "So? Let them look. I'm just having some _fun_ with my little piglet!"

Katherine turned her face towards him and saw him wink jovially at her. She giggled softly and he gently pulled her back onto his lap. With a small contented sigh she snuggled warmly against his chest.

Freddy kissed her hair gently, "Remember, they're _jealous_ of you and me"

Katherine lifted her head towards him in bewilderment at his statement, "They are?"

"Yes. All of them are"

Katherine glanced fleetingly at the adults and children. Was he right? Were they all jealous of her and her father? She bit her lip musingly and then nodded in agreement. In turn making him grin devilishly at her. Everything that was he telling her was being absorbed, being pondered and she was _accepting_ it. Every single word.

She slowly lifted the candyfloss towards him, offering him some. "You want some daddy?"

He pried the stick out of her hand and smiled at her cunningly, breaking off a small piece of the candyfloss before handing it to her and keeping the stick himself. Her mouth pouted in anger and she cried, "Daddy!"

"What?" Freddy asked innocently.

Katherine pointed at the candyfloss in his right hand, "That's _mine_!"

Freddy smiled shrewdly at her, seeing the annoyance in her face. "I know, but I don't want you eating too much sugar. Then you won't go to sleep for me"

She grumbled in aggravation and crossed her arms across her chest. Her father laughed zestfully at her, "You're just like me. Easily annoyed, you know that?"

Her head lifted up towards him and she titled her head to the side, "Really?"

"Yes" Freddy nodded and then broke off another piece of candyfloss, this time a little larger than the one before and handed it to her. "Now, sweetheart, that's all you're getting and _no_ arguing. Okay?"

She greedily took it off of him and nibbled at it, the candyfloss melting as it hit her tongue, giving her a small sugar rush. Her eyes flicked up to her father as he smugly declared to her as he held the rest of the candyfloss in his hand. "And this is _mine_!"

Katherine chucked at this and turned towards the stalls once more, lifting her left leg over his own leg. Now sitting so that both her legs where on either side of his, the lower bottom of her back was now pressed against his lower stomach. She inched back slightly trying to get herself more comfortable, unwittingly making him grunt quietly as he felt his limp shaft _rub_ through his jeans against the top of her small ass as she moved against him.

He stared at the back of her head, his lip twitching as again she gingerly shifted on his lap once more and yet again her ass gently moved against his shaft.

Fuck!

Why did she have to sit on him _that _way?

Her little ass felt so _good_, so _firm_ against him.

If only he could slip his right hand under her dress, grope her sweet little ass!

Just one little _squeeze_…

Freddy bit on his bottom lip, desperately trying to keep his dark, wanton thoughts at bay. He had stupidly thought that raping that little girl Donna would have allayed those urges he had been having towards Katherine lately. But when he was touching her up in the boiler room, his thoughts had wandered to her.

To Katherine.

He had to stop feeling the little piglet up, just for a few minutes to push those thoughts away. He had thought he had successfully pushed them to the back of his mind when he was raping little Donna. But the moment he had came inside of her, he had whispered _her_ name.

_Katherine._

To say he was fucking angry with himself was an understatement. The thought had crossed his mind to cut off his cock. He was so close to doing so, standing there with the tips of his bladed claw mere inches away from his cock that as held firmly in his left hand. But the blades wouldn't move and then he leisurely began to stroke himself, again his thoughts consumed by _her_.

Freddy licked his lips hungrily beneath his fedora and vigilantly looked around him. He then placed the candyfloss on the blanket, before placing both of his hands on her knees. Every so slowly he began to let them travel upwards, pulling the fabric of her dress with him. Soon, the lower part of her thighs were revealed. Katherine was oblivious to his actions, her attention was fixed on the fair in front of her.

She leaned forward a little and her small ass deftly rubbed against his increasingly hard cock, making him bite down on his bottom lip to keep his lustful moan at bay. Freddy breathed heavily, taking a deep breath and peered over her right shoulder down at her lower thighs. They looked so smooth, so soft. Oh, how he would love to bury his face in _between _them this very second.

If only he was in his bedroom with her, if _only_…

_Hehehehe! _

_Go on Freddy! Take her home, take her to your bedroom. _

_Spread her legs __**wide**__…_

Freddy clamped his eyes shut and soon those voices faded away, the rational part of him taking control. He quickly pulled down her dress and shook his head slightly. It was a like a battle that was raging inside of him. He was starting to lose control, he knew it! Those vulgar thoughts would come and go, but they were coming through more often over the last few months. And it frightened him how fervent they were. Just like the voices said they would be. He opened his eyes slowly and gently pushed her forward off of him, "Get up Katherine"

She crawled forward and twisted around to him as he rose to his feet, grabbing the half eaten candyfloss from the blanket. "What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing" he glanced at her, "I just need to put this in the bin"

He strode over the nearby bin, feeling absolutely disgusted at himself for getting a hard on because of her. He couldn't stay here for much longer. Fuck the firework display, he was taking her home and putting her straight to bed. Then he would deal with his arousal.

Alone!

**x x x **

_**Saturday 26**__**th**__** September 11.45pm.**_

Throughout the rest of the summer Freddy had somehow managed to pacify his voluptuous thoughts in regards to his daughter. He had spent an hour or two a few nights a week in his room, looking at the pictures of the little girls he had made _his_.

Jessica.

Amy.

Holly.

Emily.

Rachel.

Helen.

Janie.

Naomi.

There were so many of them. All his pretty little girls. He had relieved his sexual frustrations as he studied their smiling faces, pleasuring himself while he did so. It had eased his cravings. But hew knew that his impulses for Katherine would return and overpower him. This time he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Freddy sighed elatedly as he read the Springwood Gazette in his bedroom. To his left was a small lamp and a small ashtray on the small chest of drawers. The headline stood out in big bold letters.

**ANOTHER BODY FOUND. **

His eyes scanned each line of the article. She was just seven years old, actually she looked quite like Katherine. Long brown hair, tied back in pigtails. He had seen her wandering to school yesterday morning. He had told Katherine to take the bus to school, saying he had some errands to attend to. But the minute the bus had pulled away from his home, he had jumped in his car and slowly drove around neighbourhood a few times, searching for a little girl or boy walking to school.

It was on the corner of Oak Drive and Sycamore Avenue that he found her. The streets were still quiet enough and so he took the chance of talking to her. He pretended that he was on his way to the Elementary School and that he was one of the janitors who worked there. She seemed to be so naïve as she foolishly took up his offer a lift to school and climbed in beside him. To lure her into a false sense of security he had driven in the direction of the school, but had discreetly turned right in the direction of the power plant before they were on the main road to the school.

He had spent all morning touching her up and raping her, spending at least an hour torturing her in as many sadistic ways he could conjure. When he was finished he knew that the only way those fuckers could identify her were through her dental records.

But he knew who she was.

Kerry Young.

Freddy chuckled darkly as he finished reading the article and then jerked his head in the direction of his bedroom door, seeing it starting to creak open. In the doorway was Katherine. She sheepishly rubbed her eyes with her right hand, while her left held her small doll that was wore the green dress. "Daddy, I can't sleep. Can I sit with you?"

He broke out into a delighted grin and reached to his right to pull down the bed covers for her, "Come on, princess. In you go!"

She scampered across the cream carpet, bouncing onto the bed beside him. Katherine smiled as she snuggled her legs under the blankets and nuzzled against his white tank top. He smiled down at her and draped his right arm around her shoulders.

Soon her curious gaze fell upon the news paper article on his lap, "What are you reading?"

Freddy smirked warmly and titled her head towards him with his left hand, "You are such a nosy parker!"

He then poked her nose lightly.

Katherine sniggered quietly and then looked down at the newspaper, her inquisitive side still wanting to know what he was reading. He glimpsed at the page and then back to her. Tonight was the night he would show her his work. Show her his secret room. He had often thought over the last few weeks of when was the right time to bring her into _his world_, show her what he was really like and well why not now? "Do you want to read it, honey? Go on, you can tell me what you think has happened"

Katherine nodded determinedly and moved closer to the newspaper article, her dark brown eyes slowly reading each line. After thirty seconds she lifted her ashen face up to his, "It says a girl's body was found. She's dead. They don't know who it is, they don't know her name"

Freddy grinned ominously, "And what else?"

She lowered her gaze once more, reading another paragraph. "It says about someone who took the girl. They have a name for him. They call him the Springwood…" she frowned and pointed at the next word, "I can't read that word!"

He followed where her finger pointed to and gave her a vicious smile, "Slahser!"

"Springwood Slasher?" she titled her head to the side in bewilderment, "What's a Springwood Slasher?"

Freddy smiled atrociously at his daughter, "Not what. You mean _who_ is the Springwood Slasher!"

She gave him another confused look and turned to face him, "Who? I don't understand!"

He gently caressed her right cheek and chuckled rancorously, "It's about time I showed you who your daddy _really _is!" he pushed himself off of the bed summoning her with him. "C'mon"

Katherine rose to her knees on the bed, "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something" Freddy held his right hand out to her, "I want to show you daddy's special work!"

"Special work?" Katherine swallowed hard. Her mind ventured back to that day in the garden. Her mother found out about her father's special work and well, she wasn't here anymore. Slowly she shook her head, fear taking hold of her, "I don't know if I want to!"

Her father took a small step towards the bed again holding his hand out to her, "It's okay, baby girl. You'll be fine. I promise. You trust me, don't you?"

Katherine bobbed her head in accord, "Yes, daddy" then gently placed her left hand in his. He smirked triumphantly and enclosed his hand over hers and tugged her off of the bed. Her right hand still clasped her doll close to her chest. He turned towards the small chest of drawers and took out a small grey steel key from the top drawer.

Soon Freddy had brought her down to the basement where she stood shivering at the bottom step. He silently unlocked the door to his secret room, an excited grin carved across his face. He had waited three long years for this. Three fucking years and tonight was the night he would bring her into his world. The dark and twisted world that he relished living in. He would make her understand why he was killing the children. She would accept it, like everything else she has been accepting over the last three years. He had warped her mind so much over the last few years that it would only be right that he showed her this.

Freddy slid across the bar to the left and pulled the door opened slowly. He turned back to Katherine seeing her gripping her doll tightly to her chest. Her body was trembling violently under her ivory night dress as she stood on the bottom step.

She was_ terrified_.

He slithered his left hand into the doorway to the right and felt for the small light switch and flicked it on. There was a small click as the small light bulb flickered on, a soft glow illuminating the room.

Freddy gently placed his right hand on the top of her back, pushing her down the last step and towards the doorway. But she froze and shook her head vehemently, "I'm not allowed to go inside daddy! You've always told me _not_ to go inside. I don't want to make you angry, I just want to be _good _for you!"

He sighed softly and crouched before her, seeing the tears streaming down her face. "Princess, it's okay. You're with me. From now on, if you are with me you can go in here" he pointed at the room, "Just as long as you don't touch anything. Unless, I allow you to!"

Katherine wiped at her tears with her right hand, "You wont' get angry daddy?"

Freddy shook his head, "I won't" he kissed her forehead lightly. He gave her a reassuring smile and rose to his feet and positioned himself behind her, firmly pushing her through the doorway.

Her breath hitched in her throat as it was the first time in nearly three and a half years that she had been in here. It hadn't changed much as she took in her surroundings.

The walls were made of dark grey concrete. To her right was a large wooden frame, perhaps under six feet in height with a long grey sheet covering the frame from top to bottom. Across from it was a long thick wooden bench, where three large scrapbooks were resting. One brown, one black and red. Resting against the wall on the bench was a small framed photograph of her from a few years ago. Along the walls to her immediate left were a few small newspaper articles, some old teddy bears and a few small black and white photos of children. Her eyes then darted underneath the bench where a large steel box sat, approximately five feet in length and perhaps three feet in depth.

Katherine shuddered uncontrollably, it was so cold down here. Her bare feet were freezing from the icy concrete. From behind her she heard her father snicker sinfully at the expression of trepidation on her face. She looked so confused. He pulled the door closed and walked towards her as she turned to him. He again took her hand in his and lead her towards the bench. "Come here, Kat. I want to show you my special work"

Katherine stood anxiously at the side of the bench and looked at him with wide eyes as he sat on the small chair, "What kind of special work?"

He smiled knowingly at her and lifted the red photo album of her, placing it at the far left of the bench. She wouldn't be seeing that yet. His hands glided over the brown scrapbook and dragged it towards her, flipping it open to the very first page. To his very first kill. Katherine had just turned one year old a few weeks before.

"Go on, sweetheart" Freddy pointed at the page, "Look at it. I want you to look at every page!"

Katherine inched forward, peering down with dazed eyes at the book. Her father slowly turned each page, giving her ample time to digest what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she concentrated, examining each page. There were missing children posters, newspaper articles of the missing and dead children. There were small hand written notes on some of the pages, a few sketches of what seemed to be corpses.

Children's corpses.

Her mouth went agape in horror, as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her body. She vaguely remembered some of the children's faces from when she was perhaps four or five years old. From the park, from her street, from Kindergarten. One or two of them were her friends. As her father turned the next page, Katherine whimpered softly at the face staring up at her.

There was a picture of Emily Prescott.

Instinctively Katherine scooted away from the bench, keeping her distance from her father by a few feet. Freddy noticed this and stopped turning the pages, glancing down at the picture of Emily. He then turned towards Katherine again seeing the look of abject consternation on her face. He gave a vile chuckle, glimpsing at Emily's picture once more, "You remember _her, _don't you? Little Emily Prescott…" his lips curled into an debauched grin and he languidly licked his lips. He then locked eyes with Katherine, "Remember you showed her to me at the park? In her little purple dress? Mmm?"

Katherine sniffled and nodded slowly, "Did you take her away?"

He gave her a malicious grin and grasped the book in his hands, "I did" he then showed her the newspaper article that he learnt her to read. "You remember this, princess?"

**MUTILATED BODY FOUND. **

She let out a small sob, thinking back to the talk they had in the kitchen. How he explained to her what the word 'mutilated' meant. Now, she realised that he had killed the girl and that girl was Emily Prescott. She saw Emily as her friend. And he took her away.

Freddy saw the look of recognition that flashed across her face and he grinned fiendishly, "You remember, _don't _you sweetheart? The night I told you what mutilated meant. Ripping apart someone's flesh, their skin…" his voice grew lower, like a deep growl and he gave her a satanic grin, "Do you want to see what daddy used to _mutilate_ the little piglet?"

Her legs trembled as she backed away further and winced as she bumped into the wall, her body pressed firmly against it. Freddy smirked at her as he rose to his feet, leaving the book back on the table. Pompously he strode across the room to the shelf and gripped the edge of the sheet with his right hand and looked at her sternly, "Now honey, I'm going to show you daddy's special _toys_. Remember I told you that I would show you them?"

Despite being sick to her stomach at what her father was showing her, she was still curious. There was a part of her that wanted to know more. Katherine licked her parched lips and gave a shaky nod, "Yes"

Freddy watched with wicked glee as she held her breath and he quickly dragged back the sheet, revealing the shelves to her in full. She took a small step forward to scrutinize the items. On the top shelf were four gloves - one with long six inch blades, one with two sets of two inch spikes attached to the knuckles of the glove, another with small curved hooks and another wither smaller blades approximately three inches in length. The next shelf below had two more gloves, one with thin razor blades that were used for shaving, each of them attached to the front fingers of the glove. The next glove had longer spikes attached to the knuckles, maybe half an inch longer. There were also perhaps six or seven various butchers knives, each of them varying in length.

Katherine took another small step forward and eyed them with terrifying awe, she was strangely fascinated by them. Her father had actually created them with his own hands? But he was using them on children, killing them? She gulped and lowered her face to the last shelf, seeing a few long thin blades and a thick long machete. She glanced again over each weapon and glove, realising that they were all stained and dirty.

Freddy glanced proudly at his special 'toys', he used to have plenty more. But had destroyed some of them last year, preferring to use these gloves the most. He noticed Katherine crouching slightly to peer more closely at the last shelf. She shivered as she saw a few old rusty handcuffs, a small axe, rusty crow bard and a jar that was filled with blood and something that oddly looked like intestines..

With another small shiver Katherine straightened up and lifted her pensive gaze up to her father, seeing the conceited smile on his face. She took a deep breath, her voice barely above a whisper as she murmured, "You're the big bad wolf!"

Freddy smiled maliciously at her comment, "Oh, _yes_ Katherine. You're absolutely right. Daddy is the big bad wolf!" he dropped the sheet and then pointed at the scrapbook, "And they're all the bad little piggies!"

Katherine looked over to the picture of Emily, frowning despairingly. He followed her gaze and cackled sinisterly, then turned towards his gloves. "Katherine honey, do you want to see what I used to mutilate little Emily?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head once. Her father frowned in disappointment, then he smirked. "Awh, c'mon baby girl. I'm just learning you about my special work. Do you not want to see daddy's toys more carefully? I'll let you touch them, if you want?"

"I don't want to hurt myself!" Katherine whimpered.

He lifted the curved hooked glove in his right hand and approached her slowly, "Don't worry, you won't get hurt" he extended the glove out to her and beckoned her forward a little. She inhaled sharply and moved forward a few feet.

"I used this to mutilate Emily. I _ripped _her opened from _here_…" he pointed with his left hand to the left side of his stomach, "to _here_" his finger dragged across his stomach to the right side of his waist.

Katherine chocolate brown eyes widened in wonder as he stretched the glove towards her and gently took her right hand off her doll to rest on top of the glove. She pursed her lips together as he dragged her fingers over the back of the curved hooks, back and forth a few times allowing her to feel the texture of the metal. "The hooks…" Freddy explained, "dug into her skin. Tearing her flesh opened. It was _beautiful. _You should have seen it"

At these words she withdrew her hand from the glove, surprised that he willingly allowed her to. He chuckled impishly at her and brought the glove back to the shelf, then ventured back over to his bench. He idly flipped over a few pages until he came to the page about Billy Morgan.

She gulped warily as he pointed a finger at her, curling it back and forth. Summoning her forward to him, "Come here, my little piglet!"

Obediently, she crept forward and peered at the page about Billy.

Freddy sneered with venom, "Remember _that_ little shit?"

She nodded curtly.

"You didn't like him, did you?" Freddy asked quietly.

Katherine shook her head in rage, thinking back to that day that Billy had hurt her and then snarled, "No, I didn't!"

Her father smiled disturbingly at her, "What did you say to me? After he told me that he hurt you?"

Katherine looked at him sternly, "I said he needed to take his medicine!"

Freddy smiled banefully at her, "Well, that's what I did for you sweetheart. I did it for _you_!"

Katherine watched as he walked back over to the shelf, bending down to lift up the small hack saw. "Remember, how he hurt your knee? Well, I used this to cut off his knee! An eye for an eye…" he chuckled madly to himself., "A knee for a knee!"

She flinched at the nastiness in his laughter and then asked, "But why the other children? Why Emily?"

He left the hacksaw back on the shelf and advanced towards her slowly, "Remember I told you that day in the park that all the children were bad. That they were all bullies in their own little way. Well, that is what Emily was. Everyone of them deserved to get their medicine. All little boys and girls are naughty!"

Katherine wept quietly as she pouted, "Am I naughty too?"

Freddy's eyes went wide in surprise at her question and he swiftly comforted her, correcting her. "Oh, no! Not you baby" he dropped onto his right knee and began to caress her hair tenderly, "You're a _good _little girl. You're _different _than the other children. You're special. Very _special_"

"How am I special?" her face was filled with mystification.

"Because you're a Krueger" Freddy smiled vindictively, "You're my little girl. My little angel. I _created_ you, you're _my_ flesh and blood" his fingers trailed down her left cheek lightly, "My little piglet. Remember?"

Katherine nodded quickly, "Yes daddy"

"I may be the big bad wolf. But I'm _your_ wolf. I protect you from all the bad girls and boys. So, that's why you can't tell anyone about this Katherine. They will only take you away from me. And we don't want that do we? As they'll only end up hurting you" his eyes stared darkly into hers, "They will treat you badly. They _won't_ love you, like the way I do"

Katherine's bottom lip quivered at this and she took a small step towards him, grabbing his top lightly. "I don't want to lose you daddy. I promise, I won't say a word. I won't tell anyone"

Leaning forward, Freddy kissed the top of her temple and smiled fiendishly against her skin. Oh, he was so fucking good at manipulating her. The last three years were leading up to this very night. The constant talks, buying her gifts, twisting her sweet fragile mind into what he wanted her to be. He loved every single bit of it. But there was more, so much _more _he was going to do to her. He rose to his feet and walked over to the shelves once more. "Do you want to see daddy's favourite toy? The one I like to use the most?"

She nodded once.

He flashed her a contemptuous grin and picked up the long bladed glove with the six inch knives.

"Why is it your favourite?" Katherine enquired.

Freddy blue eyes gazed dreamily at the bladed glove in his hands, "Well, it's daddy's favourite because I use it the most when I give the little piglets their medicine. Also, I feel like it's _part_ of me, just like _you _are a _part_ of me"

Katherine studied it briefly as he held it in his hands and then asked, "Is that the wolf's claw?"

Freddy chuckled venomously at her question and nodded, agreeing with her and slid his right hand into the glove, "Yes. It is. You want to hear what sound it makes?"

"Sound?" Katherine swallowed hard.

"Yes. You may want to cover your ears, sweetie" his voice came out a in a small hiss, as he flexed the blades deftly and then raised a single blade to the metal pipe on the ceiling above him. He then dragged it slowly along the steel.

_Screech…_

Katherine let out a small shriek as her father dragged the blade along the pipe for a few more seconds. Her body jerked backwards against the wall. She didn't like that sound at all. It reminded her of when her teacher would pull down the blackboard in the classroom.

He then slowly withdrew the blade from the pipe and predatorily approached her, kneeling on his right knee in front of her. Katherine went rigid with fear, her eyes falling to his bladed glove as he tapped it leisurely on his black trousers. Freddy felt ecstatic, never realising how much he was enjoying showing her his 'room', explaining his special work to her. He felt so satisfied, nothing could spoil it for him. He had thought though, that she would have been more petrified than she actually was. It was though Katherine quietly understood him and well to him she was the _only_ person who could ever understand him.

They were family after all.

Freddy smiled soothingly at her and lifted his left hand to carefully stroke her right flushed cheek, "It's okay baby girl"

She took a few small deep breaths as he calmed her, again caressing her cheek in a small circular motion. Just like he always did to allay her nerves. Her grip on her doll loosened and Freddy noticed this as he soon grabbed the doll from her hands and threw it onto the bench behind him.

Katherine let out a long deep breath and looked up at him, seeing him smiling warmly at her. But still she could see the darkness in his eyes, the devilish look.

Freddy felt his heart flutter. At this very moment he was in pure ecstasy. This would be the first time he would get to touch her with his bladed glove and he couldn't fucking wait! There were two things in his life that he cherished, his daughter and in some _sick_ way, his bladed glove.

His daughter gulped worryingly as he lifted his bladed glove from his knee towards the side of her face. The index blade inched towards her top of her head, trailing lightly through her long brown locks. Freddy smirked perversely at her and leaned his face forward, grabbing a strand of her brown hair with his left hand towards his nose. A small satiated sigh erupted from his throat as he inhaled her scent and slowly his eyes fluttered shut.

She smelt _so _good.

So,_ delicious_.

She probably _tasted _just as good. If not _better…_

Untangling his fingers from her hair, he then trailed them lightly down the side of her quivering face to the base of her neck, where he soothingly rubbed her flesh. The tip of his index blade continued to drag through her hair until it reached the middle of her back, the blades spreading out wide as he curled his glove around her frame delicately and drew her close to him.

A single salty tear rolled down her left cheek as his left hand slithered down her bare right arm, then back up. Gently tickling her skin tenderly. Then it floated over the side of her body towards the rim of her ivory nightdress and underneath. His fingers danced along the outside of her right thigh, until they stopped at the bottom of her right ass cheek below her white pants and began to rub the skin soothingly.

Freddy smiled carnally at her as she gingerly placed her head on his shoulder. Every single touch, every gentle stroke of her skin had somehow comforted her. He chuckled lowly to himself and then whispered in her left ear, "I love you Katherine. You belong to me and _only_ me, you know that don't you?"

"I know daddy" Katherine nodded against his shoulder slowly, "I love you too"

He chuckled in elation and gently lifted her into his arms, walking over to the bench where he sat her on the edge and sat in front of her. Her legs dangled over the edge and in between his legs. He soon saw her slowly beginning to scrunch a fistful of her nightdress. "You nervous, sweetheart?"

Katherine gulped and nodded shyly, her eyes darting towards the bladed glove that rested on his right knee. "The glove is scary!"

"Mmm, you think so?"

"Yes" Katherine nodded, "It looks so sharp!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Freddy lifted the glove and flicked the blades one by one, watching her face as she examined how he was using the glove. Slowly, he reached for her the tips of the blades mere inches from her face. She defensively jerked away from him.

"It's okay" he reassured her, "I'm _not _going to hurt you. Daddy knows what he's doing. I've had plenty of practice using this glove!"

She swallowed thickly and gave a small nod, leaning forward ever so slightly. He smirked at her and delicately placed the tip of the blade against the side of her forehead. However, it was the side of the blade which felt cool against her clammy skin. Her hands gripped the edge of the table as he trailed the edge of the blade along her skin, down her cheek. To her relief the blade didn't even cut her or graze her as it continued its way down to the tip of her chin, where he gently lifted her face up to stare at him, "You see, princess? Daddy's an expert at using the glove!"

Katherine quietly nodded, a stray tear escaping from her left eye and rolled down her cheek. Freddy deftly moved the side of the blade to the bottom of her cheek, capturing the tear and lifted the blade to his lips as his slick tongue snaked out to lick it away.

Freddy smacked his lips greedily and leaned back, allowing his clawed glove to rest on her knee. "You want to touch daddy's glove?"

Katherine glanced down at the glove, then back to him. Uncertainty crossing her face.

"It's okay" Freddy nodded, "Go on, I'll allow you to touch it. You can run your fingers along the blades. If you want you can hold it. Would you like that?"

Silently she nodded in agreement, making him give her a smug grin. He then took the glove off his hand and set it at her right side. Her body twisted to the right and she lifted her hands from the edge of the bench, pondering how to touch it. Gingerly she reached down with her right hand to run her fingers over the back of the glove, trailing over the metal plate and towards the second finger blade. The top of her finger skimmed over the edge of the metal towards the very tip. Her lips curled into a frown, "It's dirty. The blades are all dirty!"

Freddy laughed treacherously "That's not dirt sweetheart. That's _blood_"

She swung her head towards him and her mouth went agape in dread. "Blood?"

"Yes" he replied jovially, "It needs cleaned. And sharpened too"

"How do you sharpen it?"

He pointed to his right and she followed his gaze, seeing the small honing machine in between the bench and the wall. She then looked back to the bladed glove, ready to take it in her hands. However, she lifted her gaze back to him, waiting for his approval to lift the glove.

Freddy nodded and smiled with pride, "Yes, go on. You can hold it"

Katherine felt mesmerized as she lifted the glove onto her lap, gently stroking the long knives. It didn't feel that heavy at all. She jumped slightly as she felt fingers gently brush along the outside of her right calf. Her eyes glanced up to her father, seeing a satisfied smile on his face as he continued to tickle her calf. This was like a dream come true to him. To see _her _holding _his_ glove. Fuck, it was better than screwing those little bitches down in the boiler room.

"You want to try it on, princess?"

She began to panic, "W-what? I can't, it's yours. I mean, it will be too big for me!"

"Sure, you'll grow into it. Won't you?" he looked over his shoulder to the other gloves, "I'll even give you one of my gloves as a present when you're older"

"You will?" Katherine shivered, feeling slightly alarmed at this.

"Yes. So, do you want to try it on?" he asked her again.

"No" Katherine replied softly. Hoping that he wasn't angry at her. "I don't want to daddy"

"Okay baby" his voice was tainted with disappointment. Maybe it was too soon for him to get her to try on his gloves. He had to make sure she got used to the gloves, perhaps he would bring her down here more often. In time he would tell her how he killed the other children. One thing was for certain, she was NOT going to school this week. He would pretend she was sick. He wanted to make absolutely sure she didn't tell anyone about this. Again he would need to have a few more _talks_ with her during the week.

He lifted his bladed glove off of her and placed it back on the shelf, throwing the sheet back over the shelves. Once back at the bench he pulled over the red photo album he was making of her. "You want to see what I'm making? It's about you"

Her head lifted towards him, her mood perking up a little, "Really? About me?"

"It's a photo album" Freddy grinned widely at her, "See, there's your name!"

Smiling broadly she peered down at the name '_**Katherine**_' carved into the front of the scrapbook. Tentatively she reached out to turn over the page. Written in big letters were her name and date of birth.

**Katherine Ann Krueger**

**2****nd**** March 1962**

There were several small photos of her when she was a young baby, ranging from a few days old to perhaps a few months. "Is that really me?"

"Yes" Freddy's lips curled into a pleased grin, "That's you sweetheart"

"I look so small!"

She slowly turned the page and her eyes steadily roamed the two pages, seeing more photos of her as a young baby and a toddler. The next two to three pages were a few pictures she had drawn of herself. There was one that she particularly remembered. It was the painting she had drawn of herself when she was painting in the kitchen. "You still have this daddy?" her eyes went wide in wonder.

"Yes. Do you remember the picture I drew of you in the park?" Freddy flicked over to the next page and pointed it out, "There it is. I told you that I would keep it"

Katherine grinned and turned over to the following few pages, there various pictures of her in the park with the snowman, one on her own, her sitting in the back yard and a few of her posing for him. She titled her head to the side in bemusement, there were photos of her that she didn't even know were taken of her. When she was watching TV on her own, playing in her bedroom, outside in the garden and even a few when she was doing her homework. Was he spying on her? It was all very _creepy_.

Her fingers grasped the edge of the page and was ready to turn over to the next page, when Freddy grabbed her hand and shook his head. "No" he admonished, "You _can't_ see the rest"

Obediently she let her hands fall to her side and then enquired, "Why?"

"Well, them photos are for daddy's eyes only" he smiled perversely.

Katherine nodded once and watched as he closed the photo album, "I think I should get you to bed. I want to take you somewhere special tomorrow"

"Where are we going?"

He crouched down slightly and winked at her, "That's a secret. Now, remember I'm doing my special work for a reason. I'm doing it to protect you. I've been protecting you all along darling, ever since you were a little toddler. So, you can't tell anyone about it, because they won't understand!"

Katherine nodded quickly.

Freddy stretched out his right hand, extending out his small pinkie finger to her. "Make a promise Katherine. Remember the pinkie promises we made three years ago? Well, you need to make another one now and you can't break pinkie promises, can you?"

"No, you cant'" Katherine quickly held out her right hand and pointed out her pinkie finger to him. He smirked and watched as she curled her finger around his and they tugged at each other's finger firmly, "Pinkie promise!

"Good girl" Freddy's growled gutturally, thoroughly satisfied. "You want to sleep with daddy or go back to your own room?"

"I want to sleep with you"

Freddy grinned and lifted her into his arms.

**x x x**

Freddy had barely slept the rest of the night, while Katherine went out like a light. Her little visit to his room had certainly tired her out. He had awoken her after 9am and quickly dressed her, making a big breakfast for them both. He had excitedly told her about the day he had planned for them, that he was going to take her somewhere very important. Her mood though was very quiet, very sombre. And he knew why.

He gently spoke to her about his room, about his special work. Explaining that what he was doing to the other children was right, that it was his duty as a father to protect her. To make sure that the other little brats didn't hurt her. He subtly mentioned Billy, stating that all the children were like him wanting to hurt her. It was after that admission that he saw the rage in her eyes and she boldly shook her head in agreement, saying she understood his reasons.

Again his careful manipulation was working like a charm.

Seeing as he was in such a cheery mood he had allowed her to pick out her clothes for the day. But had warned her it would be the last time. She agreed and had picked out something casual to wear. Namely, a pair of light jeans, white short sleeve cotton t-shirt and white tennis shoes. Freddy however did style her hair, the way he loved to see her hair in. Tied back in two pigtails, bond with red ribbons.

It was nearing 11am as Freddy drove through the empty streets of Springwood. It was eerily calm, as usual the streets and neighbourhoods were never that busy on a Sunday morning. Either people were at mass or spending the day at home. Freddy smirked cunningly under his fedora as he took the next right into the main road that lead to the old power plant.

Katherine sat forward in her seat, her eyes widening as she saw the power plant looming straight ahead. The car swerved to the right again and approached the main entrance of the factory. She studied the building more closely this time. The structure was mainly made of metal perhaps sixty feet in length, with large thick steel walls, pipes aligning the front of the building. But there was a section of the building that was made of red brick, perhaps an attachment to the whole factory itself. It was about twenty feet long, with small dirty windows and two small narrow doors. One of the doors had a large metal plate sealed across it, blocking any way in through that door. The other door was untouched. There were several small staircases that circled around the side of the building.

To the right of the main structure were three fifty foot cooling towers. The concrete along the towers appeared to be cracked, a sign of old age and disrepair. She glanced around the grounds of the power plant, noticing that the buildings surrounding it were worn down, a few of them damaged from arson. The various small grassy fields were now withered and covered with weeds. It appeared that this part of town was abandoned years ago.

Katherine twisted around nervously to face her father, "Why are we here daddy?"

Freddy's lips curled into a wicked grin, "This is the special place I wanted to bring you to. It's where I do my special work"

Her body trembled gently, "Is this where you bring the bad boys and girls?"

"Yes princess" Freddy cackled cruelly.

She titled her head to the side and asked, "Did you not use to work here?"

"Yes" he replied, "Years ago. But a year after they closed this place down, I began to bring the children here. I bring them to the boiler room"

"Boiler room?"

"You want to see it?" Freddy smirked.

Katherine gulped and nodded slowly, "Will you hold me?"

His smirk grew into a conceited grin, "Of course, baby girl. Now, c'mon"

She pulled opened her passenger door and hopped out, running around the front of the car into his outstretched arms. He wrapped his right arm around her lower legs and clasped both his left and right hands together under the rim of her thighs. The strap of his canvas bag hung around his right shoulder. She curled her arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his red and green sweater.

"Now, it might be a little dark in here. But don't you worry, okay?" he reassured her softly.

Katherine whimpered and her grip tightened around his neck, her apprehension increasing ever so slightly. "I don't like the dark! Is there no lights inside?"

"There is a furnace where I can light us a fire. But it will take us about ten minutes before we will get to the boiler room. So, you'll have to be patient. I've got you anyway" he squeezed her body lightly, comforting her.

He strode towards the entrance, pushing the door open with his foot and soon they were engulfed in darkness as he went through the doorway. His daughter buried her head against his shoulder and then twisted it to the right to stare at the vast blanket of darkness surrounding them. After a few minutes she could faintly see a few small faint red exit signs above the concrete walls. She saw that they were in a narrow concrete passageway that stretched out before them. Her father patted her back lightly and marched onwards. She then lifted her head to the left, twisting around in his arms to watch where they were heading to. At the end of the corridor she saw three separate corridors. One in front of them that lead up a steep flight of steps, then one to the left and to their right.

Her father turned right carrying her further into the power plant. She glanced briefly from side to side, seeing the faint outline of what appeared to be boilers, pressure values, thick pipes stretched along the walls and then upwards into the darkness above them.

Freddy then turned left at the end of the walkway and approached a small spiralling staircase that lead to the depths below, to the boiler room. It was one of two main ways down to the main area of the power plant. The other was back the way he had came. He never realised how big this place was until a few weeks after he began working there. It took him a good few months to get used to the layout of this place. Now, well he knew it like the back of his hands. This was his second home after all.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" he cooed.

She lifted her head towards him, "I'm okay. It's still too dark though"

"Don't worry, we're nearly there" Freddy began to descend the steps, "Just down here and through another corridor. Then we'll be at the boiler room"

"I thought this was it?"

"No" he smiled at her, "This is only a small part of the power plant. This place is really big. So, I don't want you wandering off as you will get lost"

Katherine nodded and twisted around to stare at the new corridor that he was now carrying her down. Within a few minutes they had entered the boiler room, the whole area shrouded in darkness. He gently placed her in the middle of the room and advanced towards the furnace.

She instantly cried out, voice full of fear. "Daddy, where are you going?"

"I'm just turning on the furnace" his soothing voice called out through the darkness, "Just stay there"

Katherine chewed her bottom lip and after a minute she heard a low rumbling and then a small whoosh as a small fire began to burn in the large black furnace facing her. She let out a small shaky breath, feeling thankful that there was some light in this place. Her little body turned around in a full 360 degree turn, taking in the boiler room. To her right was a small side room, with a large rectangular window that was smeared with dirt and dust. To the left was a passageway, behind her was a set of steps that lead up to a catwalk up above, along with three other passageways. Her father was right, she could easily get lost in here.

She heard him approach and spun back to face him. "So, princess. What do you think of the place?"

"It's really creepy and it looks like it's haunted" Katherine licked her lips nervously and then glanced over at the side room, "What's in there?"

He smiled knowingly, "Well, I can't let you in there today. I need to get a new mattress for you to sit on"

"New mattress?" Katherine gave him a perplexed look.

Freddy snickered impishly to himself, "Yes, just say the one in there is a little _dirty_. We don't want your nice clothes getting all yucky, do we?"

"No daddy"

He smiled at her and went to his canvas bag that was beside the furnace, pulling out his cherished bladed glove and pulled it on. Katherine went stiff with dread as he approached her and crouched at her side. Brandishing his claw he slowly gestured to the boiler room, "This is where I take them Katherine. All the bad little piggies! I take them here and give them their _medicine_" Freddy titled his head to the side, grinning manically at her, "Every one of them _deserved _it, you know that don't you sweetheart?"

Katherine gave a curt nod, "Where did you put their bodies?"

"Well" he flashed a cruel grin, "Sometimes I would leave them in places so people would find them. Like the park, the forest on the edge of town. But most of the time, I put them in there"

She followed his gaze towards the furnace, the fire roaring inside the metal structure.. Her lips quivered violently and she squeaked in surprise, "You burnt their bodies?"

"Yes!" Freddy chuckled callously, "Do you want to guess how many of the little brats I have punished?"

Her legs shook and she grimly thought back to the scrapbook he showed her last night. But there were two books, wasn't there? "Fifteen?"

"No" Freddy shook his head, "More than that!"

Katherine guessed again, "Twenty?"

"Guess again" he was enjoying this.

Katherine gave up and shook her head, "I don't know daddy"

"Twenty eight" Freddy declared coolly, then murmured to himself more than her, "But there'll be more, plenty more" he turned to her as his face went serious, desperation tainting his voice and he shook his head vehemently. His left hand stroked her cheek soothingly, "Remember, you can't tell anyone baby girl" there was no way he could lose her. He would lose whatever sanity he had left. His voice was low as he whispered, "I can't lose you. I just can't!"

She saw the despair on his face and reached up with her right hand to entangle with his left hand, "I won't tell. I don't want to leave you daddy. I made a promise to you last night. I made a pinkie promise, I won't break it!"

"Good" his eyes went wide in relief, a dark smile tugging at his lips. "That's good"

Katherine looked bewilderingly at him as he rose to his feet, holding out the glove to her. "Come on, sweetheart. I want to take you for a walk about this place. I'll show you every part of it!"

Her left hand lifted slightly then she froze, "The glove won't hurt if I hold your hand?"

"No, it won't darling" he stepped closer to her and beckoned her hand towards him with a single blade. She took a long deep breath and placed her hand into the palm of his glove, watching intently as he enclosed the glove around her hand. An involuntary shiver went through her body as she felt the cool metal skim against the back of her hand. But it didn't break her skin. "You see?" he smiled warmly at her, "You need to trust me more, Kat"

Her eyes lifted up to his face and she nodded, "I will daddy"

He grinned in delight and gently tugged her towards the passageway to her left, he little frame staying close to his as the darkness slowly engulfed them. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going"

For the next thirty to forty minutes Katherine was given a tour of the power plant, her father had stopped at several of the old boilers, turbine generators and pressure values to explain how they worked. He showed her the various ways that you could get in and out of the power plant and guided her along the catwalks that loomed high above the boiler room. He has proudly exclaimed that he saw the power plant as his second home and that over time she too would come to see it as her second home. That her visits to the power plant would become a regular occurrence. Katherine became engrossed in what he was telling her, hanging on every little word he told her. Her mind being even more warped than it had ever been before…

**x x x**

_**Saturday 20th March 1971**_

It had been over six months since Katherine discovered her father's true identity as the Springwood Slasher and things were going smoothly for Freddy. Just like he knew would happen, Katherine had kept her sweet little mouth shut the week she went back to school having been off with a '_stomach bug'_. Her mind was now so twisted that he knew no-one could take her away from him. He had only brought her twice to the power plant since the first time, again showing her around the building and even allowed her into the side room where she happily sat on the new mattress he bought for the small bed. The other bloodied soiled mattress was now a pile of ash in the furnace. He even sat down on the mattress beside her as he explained to her in full sordid detail of how he killed Billy Morgan. And she didn't flinch, she wasn't even sad or afraid. She knew that the boy got what he deserved.

He had only brought her down to the secret room three times, once during Halloween night, one just after Christmas and the last was on her birthday. Each time he brought her down he would smugly describe to her how he would construct and build his gloves, showing each one that he made to her. The last time he brought her down to his room he coldly told her how he butchered his first few piglets. She sat on his lap, her mouth agape and brown eyes wide with repugnance, but still she was strangely captivated by what he was telling her. He had constantly reminded her over and over, that the children deserved it. Reminding her of the times he was bullied and the time she was by Billy.

Another twisted thought he had also started to embed into her mind was how they were different from the other people in town, how no one understood them apart from each other. That they had to trust only each other. No one else in the town mattered apart from them two. Her mind was so corrupted that she calmly nodded, agreeing with every sick and twisted word he was telling her. What did she say to him? That she knew herself that the kids would one day hurt her and she was grateful that he was protecting her, saving her from the children. Freddy felt so fucking proud and had laughed madly at her, knowing how nefarious her mind was becoming, just like the way _he _was.

It was just past 2pm in the afternoon. Freddy stood at the top of the basement step, glowering at his daughter as she sat in her small denim skirt. He had specifically picked it out for her last weekend at the mall. He had waited all week for her to wear it. It was _too_ short for her to wear to school, so he had to wait until today before he could put it on her little body. It was the reason why he wanted to buy it, so he could stare lustfully at her smooth thighs.

In the last few weeks Freddy had found himself staring at her from around the rim of the bathroom door as she bathed. Her little body looked so fucking luscious, her little waist, shapely hips that were beginning to become more distinct. Her soft cheeks, her baby pink lips and _those _thighs and ass. She was going to grow up to be a little beauty.

His little beauty.

He had finally decided that he wouldn't be able to control these cravings for much longer and thought, fuck it. He would _welcome _them. Freddy knew he would have to get her to trust him more, so he could start to kiss her in a more seductive way, then he would lead it onto the touching…

It had to be very tactful though on his part. Get her to believe what he was _doing_ to her and what she would eventually do _to_ him was normal, that it was okay for them both to do those things to each other.

_To kiss..._

_To touch..._

Then again over the last few years there had always been little signs that he was getting her used to kissing him. Either on the lips or on the cheeks. Even when he would playfully blow raspberries against her neck he would always place a quick gentle kiss on her neck, sometimes letting it linger for a second longer than needed be.

It was all a ploy.

Again the times he would tactfully touch her, tickle her whenever he had the chance. It was all so gentle and subtle. A gentle caress of the inside of her thigh, the outside of her calf, the small of her back. Even the numerous times they slept in each others beds. It was a ruse to get closer to her. She thought it was normal.

But it was all a calculating plan on his part and it was coming to fruition. He had to take the next stage in _grooming_ her.

Freddy chucked corruptly and lowered his penetrating gaze as she bent over her toys, allowing him to see straight up her skirt towards the apex of her thighs were her cream pants were. His tongue slithered leisurely over his lips hungrily and he slowly began to approach his daughter.

Fuck it, today was the perfect day to _start_…

**X X X **

**Author's Note**: Oh, flipping hell! I can't believe I wrote that! I am slightly dreading writing the next chapter! Eeekk! What do you think of the way I have written Freddy this time?


	13. Let Daddy Love You

**Author's Note: **I am so nervous putting this up. It's not overly explicit, but still I really do not want my account deleted like it was the last time.

**Warning: **There will be a number of scenes were they will be suggestions of molestation/child abuse, some nudity, among other dirty stuff…etc. and Freddy's cruel, perverted thoughts!

This chapter will take place over a few months perhaps from March 1971 to May 1971, then the next chapter will take place between - late May to the end of August 1971. Again the next chapter will suggest/imply child abuse and also there may be some violence.

Remember you have been _**warned**_!

**Chapter 13: **Let Daddy Love You

Katherine looked up at her father as he loomed over her, "Hi!"

"Hello, baby girl" his voice was low and husky, he smirked crudely at her, "Do you want to play a game, sweetheart?"

She sprang to her feet, "Are we playing the big bag wolf game?"

Freddy shook his head and beckoned her to follow him, "No, it's a new game"

"Oh, okay!" she chirped, "Do we play it out here?"

"No" he gave her a malevolent grin, "We play it inside. C'mon, pick up your toys and bring them in the house"

She twisted back to her dolls, gathering them in her hands and scurried after him as he advanced back towards the basement. He smiled down at her as she hobbled down the steps into the basement and he pulled the large wooden doors closed behind them. "Do we play it here?"

"No, we're playing it in _my_ room" Freddy replied, then pointed at the small shelf behind her, "Leave your toys there. I'll bring them up later"

Katherine nodded quietly and left her three dolls on the shelf and grasped his right hand, before being led up to her father's bedroom.

She hurried into the bedroom and stood at the dressing table facing his bed. He discreetly locked the door after closing it and gave her a knowing smile as he approached the bed. "Now, for this game we both have to play it. It's like…we copy each other. Okay?"

"So, what do we copy?" Katherine asked.

He licked his lips leisurely and sat on the bed, "Well, if I take something off….like my hat" he picked the fedora off of his heat and set it on the bed, "Then you take something off"

"But I don't have a hat!" Katherine retorted.

He laughed softly at her, "I know you don't, but you take something off. Like…your red ribbons"

"Right, okay" she replied quietly and then slowly untangled her two pigtails, letting her long brown locks to flow freely around her face.

Freddy smiled perversely, his heart racing inside his chest. He felt a rush of excitement coarse through his veins. "Your turn. You take something off"

Katherine glanced down at her tennis shoes and bent down to untie them, kicking them off one by one.

Freddy chuckled lightly to himself, let the _game _begin!

Freddy in turn did the same, kicking off his brown boots. She looked up at him expectantly, watching as he took off his socks one by one. Katherine nodded to herself, knowing that it was her turn to do the same. After taking off her small ankle socks, she glanced down at her attire. Pondering on what to do next, she unbuttoned her cardigan and slid it off her shoulders then placed it beside her shoes and socks.

The penetrating perverted gaze of her father watched as she did so, his fingers rubbing eagerly against each other. He was so tempted to reach down and kiss her, slide his tongue into her sweet little mouth.

But he had to remember, good things come to those who _wait…_

He then brought his fingers to his own dark brown cardigan and unbuttoned it quickly, discarding it onto the bed behind him. His fingers then grasped the buckle around his trousers and unhooked it from around his waist and let it topple to the floor. Locking his ice blue eyes with hers he nodded, "Go on, honey"

Katherine looked down at the light blue thin belt that was looped around her jean skirt and fumbled with the buckle, then after a few tugs she trailed it through the loops of her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Her gaze darted up to her father as he eagerly awaited her next move, "You're next. Go on"

She nodded once and then lifted the rim of her lemon t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor.

What kind of game was this? How many more items of clothes were they going to take off? Katherine looked up quickly as her father trailed off his cream t-shirt and threw it onto the bed. He flashed her a wily grin and unzipped his trousers, slowly pulling them to the floor and kicked them off.

He pointed at her denim skirt. "Take _that_ off!"

She swallowed worryingly and slowly pried her skirt down her thighs, stepping out of them and then stared at him with bewilderment.

Freddy stared down at hungrily at his daughter as she stood in front of him, now only dressed in her small cream pants and white vest top. She had to take off _just_ them two and she was be naked in front of him, he could gaze lustfully at her little body.

He could finally get to _touch_ her…

She gave him an anxious look as he commanded, "Now, you go next. Remember, we each have to take turns"

Katherine bit her bottom lip and glanced the clothes to her right, her jean skirt, her belt, the lemon t-shirt, white cardigan, socks, the white tennis shoes and her red ribbons. She had taken all of them off as part of their little game he had explained to her. Her eyes began to water and she sniffled silently, looking back to him. He sat on the bed facing her, in his white tank top and navy blue boxer shorts.

"Go on Katherine" he hissed softly, his eyes gazed at her sternly.

She gingerly reached down towards the rim of her vest top and tugged it over her head, letting it fall to the ground slowly. Her hands trembled as she shyly covered her bare chest. Of course there were times he had undressed her and had seen her bare chest, but for some reason this _felt_ different. Especially the way he was looking at her. His eyes were glazed over, with yearning, with hunger. Why was he looking at her in that disturbing way?

"Put your hands down at your side sweetheart" he demanded, before taking off his own tank top.

Licking her dry lips she slowly obeyed, letting her shaky hands fall to her side and lowered her head slightly. Why was he doing this to her? Making her feel so uncomfortable. She didn't like this game at all.

Her head then titled up as she saw him stand to his feet, a carnal grin growing across his face. "Now, it's daddy's turn"

Katherine watched with wide petrified eyes as he calmly tugged down his navy boxer shorts, exposing himself to her. She instinctively spun around and clamped her eye shut, "Daddy…I-I…"

Freddy glanced down at his semi-hard cock and then back to his daughter as she trembled in front of him, his back facing her. "It's okay, sweetheart. You can turn around"

"No! I don't want to daddy!" she gasped, "I can see your winkie!"

Freddy sighed, "Turn around baby girl. I want you to see it"

She shook her head and quietly began to weep, "No! I _don't_ want to!"

He gritted his teeth, becoming a little annoyed and reached out to grip her right shoulder and firmly turned her to face him. Her head was stooped low, her hair falling over her face with her eyes snapped firmly shut. He frowned seeing how violently she was shaking. She was sobbing quietly, her face streaming with tears.

Slowly, he let out a long deep breath. Fuck! He was doing this all _wrong_. He was scaring her. He didn't want to start off like this. Stupid, he was so fucking stupid! It was too much, too fucking soon. He would have to take a different approach. Reaching down towards his boxers he pulled them up, then put his tank top back on quickly.

He knelt in front of her and cooed, "I'm sorry Katherine. Daddy's sorry" he tipped her head up to face him, her teary eyes were still clamped shut, "You can open your eyes. I've covered myself up. I'm really sorry, baby girl!"

Katherine gulped slowly and pried her eyes opened, a surge of relief washing over her as she saw that he had now covered himself up. Her lips trembled and she wiped away her tears, before looking up at him. His face was full of concern, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Do you forgive me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then slowly nodded. "Yes…" she saw how genuinely sorry he was. She couldn't be angry with him, how could she? She loved him _too_ much. Her hands reached out and curled around his neck, hugging him gently.

Freddy grinned maniacally against the side of her face. This was just fucking perfect, she had forgiven him for his stupid mistake. He knew that he would have to take the tender, sly approach to grooming her now. Not the way he did just there now, exposing himself to her too quickly. He had spent too much time raping and forcing himself _violently _upon the other little girls, that it came natural for him to do that and so he foolishly believed that he could do the same to Katherine.

Now, he knew it was the _wrong_ way to proceed with her grooming.

"Now…" Freddy breathed huskily, "Let's get you dressed and I'll get you something to eat. Okay?"

She sniffled and nodded quietly. He gently began to dress her to her relief. What made him do this, play this strange game with her? And most importantly would he do it again to her?

_**Saturday 27**__**th**__** March 1971. 2.51pm**_

A week had passed since the incident in her father's bedroom. Both father and daughter were gracing the park with their presence. Again Freddy had laid out the blanket for them near the oak tree facing the fountain. Katherine was lying lazily on her back, dressed in a new pair of denim shorts and thin strapped pink top. She had seemingly forgotten about their little _'game'_ and he had _helped_ her forget it, yet again spoiling her with new toys and clothes. But it appeared that all he was buying her now were short skirts, dresses, shorts. He hardly bought her any jeans or linen trousers any more.

Katherine glanced down at her top and slowly began to roll the rim of her pink top up to just below the bottom of her chest, revealing her smooth stomach and small belly button. With a contented grin she curled her hands behind her head and laid back onto the blanket as her eyes fluttered shut as he basked in the warm sun.

Freddy gave a depraved grin as he stared down at her and lifted his camera, taking a quick picture of her. She titled her head in the direction of the small 'click' and opened her eyes quickly, grinning at him as he slowly leaned over her. His eyes gazing over her bare flesh with wanton desire. "Aw, daddy! You're in the way of the sun!"

He chuckled, "The sun?"

"I'm sunbathing!" she replied merrily.

Freddy rolled his eyes in disbelief, she was watching the teenagers way too much! "Sunbathing?"

"Yeah!" Katherine nodded, "I've seen some of the teenagers do it last year, some of the girls were lying in their bikinis!"

"Mmm, bikini?" Freddy mused thoughtfully. He had to get her one of them, a nice red one to match her red ribbons. Fuck, he was starting to get hard at the mere thought of seeing her in it. His ice blue eyes languorously roamed over her stomach and belly button, "How about I buy you one? A nice red one? Then you can sunbathe out the back when it's nice and sunny?"

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion, "Really? That'd be great. Thank you!"

He flashed her an impish smile and placed the camera down at his side, licking his lips smartly as he leaned forward towards her stomach slowly. "Maybe you should cover up Kat! As the big wolf is getting _hungry_…"

Katherine cocked her head to the side, feeling confused and then saw the sly grin on his face and the impish look in his eyes. She quickly tried to pull down her top, but her father was faster. He playfully jumped towards her stomach and his hungry lips attached to the skin a few inches above her belly button, where he gnawed mischievously at her flesh. A loud squeal of laughter erupted from her and her legs kicked wildly against the ground, a few tears starting to stream down her flushed face.

Freddy chuckled heinously against her skin and unbeknownst to her, his slick pink tongue snaked its way out of his mouth to languidly lick along her stomach down towards her small belly button. It flicked into the small chasm of her belly button and then slid back into his mouth, a dark satisfied smile growing across his face as he leaned back.

At last he got a _taste_ of her…

And by fuck, did she taste _so_ fucking good!

He took a fleeting look at her as she took a deep breath, her laughter now subsiding and she threw him a happy grin. Freddy chortled lightly and flashed her a pleased smile, "I love you, honey"

"Love you too!" she beamed.

Freddy nodded and glanced at his watch, seeing it was just gone past 3pm. They had been here since after mid-day and well now he was getting a little restless. He had plans this evening to pick out his next little piggy. Perhaps Katherine could help him…

_**An hour later…**_

Katherine stood uneasily at the entrance of the secret room as her father unlocked it, "Now, sweetheart, I need you to help me with something very important. You understand?"

"Yes" Katherine nodded curtly, "I understand daddy"

"Good girl" he grinned, then pulled opened the door and ushered her inside.

Her legs trembled as she walked into the room. Even though it was her fifth time down in his room, she still felt petrified. She felt her father entangle his right hand with her left and tugged her across to the bench. He patted his lap as he sat on the small chair and she submissively climbed onto his lap, her back facing his chest as she loomed over the bench. She watched in awkward silence as he pulled out a few photographs from his canvas bag, laying them out in front of her. Her eyes narrowed in dismay at the pictures. There were four of them, all of them of pictures of children playing in the park. Their ages varied from about four years old to about eleven or twelve.

"Now" Freddy began, "I need you to help daddy pick out the new little boy or girl that needs to be punished. Remember, they're all little bullies!"

Katherine nodded once and leaned forward to study each picture. There were a few of their faces that were familiar to her, from her class in school and from the playground. A girl with short blond hair to just below her shoulders stood out. She was just a year older in 5th grade.

Freddy followed her pensive gaze and squeezed her waist lightly, "Go on, sweetheart. What is it?"

Shakily she pointed towards the blond hair girl in the photo, "Her"

A fiendish grin grew across his face, "What about her?"

"I recognise her from the playground at lunch time" Katherine replied, "She's in the 5th grade"

"What's her name?" Freddy licked his lips eagerly.

"Chloe. I think it's Chloe Morrison"

"Chloe…" Freddy let the girl's name roll on his tongue and he chucked treacherously to himself, "Now, you've to pick out a glove for me"

She twisted around to face him and he gently pushed her off his lap, "A glove?"

"Yes, you're helping me out. Remember?"

Katherine gave a small nod and ventured towards the shelves, eying each glove with wonder. It didn't take her long to pick out her choice and she pointed at the glove with the 3 inch knives. "That one!"

"Bring it over"

Her hands shook with anxiety as she gathered it into her arms and walked slowly back to him. He smiled at her, taking the glove and placing it into his canvas bag and gently kissed her forehead, "Now, anything else?"

Katherine turned and wandered back to the shelves, "Do you want another glove?"

"Well, whatever you want to pick out. I don't mind at all!" he gave her a devilish grin.

Katherine frowned and slowly crouched onto her knees, to study the last shelf. Her eyes were glued on the long bloodied machete and slowly she crept forward and nodded at it, "This!"

"Bring it over to me, sweetheart. Now, hold the handle at the bottom. I don't want you hurting yourself. And walk slowly over to me" Freddy commanded.

Her right hand curled underneath the shelf and grasped the handle of the machete, bringing it out slowly and she straightened up. Her hand gripped it tightly as held it in front of her, it was rather heavy for her to hold. A shiver went through her as she eyed the blood stains on the tip of the blade and slowly she inched towards her father. He smiled atrociously at her and gently pried the machete out of her hand, "Good girl"

Katherine forced a small smile.

"Now, you go upstairs and get the table ready for dinner. I've a few things to do down here" Freddy ordered authoritatively.

"Yes, daddy" she gently kissed him on his lips and scurried out of the room, leaving him to his own dark thoughts. He smiled conceitedly to himself and flipped the black scrapbook opened, to the next free page and began to write on the page with a small pencil.

_**Chloe Morrison. **_

_**Number 30**_

**x x x**

_**Friday 2**__**nd**__** April 1971 **_

It had been over two days since Freddy had claimed Chloe as one of his own children. He had butchered her, _literally, _with the machete and had dismembered her body so much that it was like being in a slaughter house. There was blood everywhere in the boiler room. It had taken him all of this morning cleaning it. He had gotten a little too carried away, but still it was all good fun! He had even raped her, perhaps two or three times. However, when raping her for the third time his thoughts had been consumed by Katherine, that he even imagined her lying below him and to his surprise it had made him 'come' even faster than he usually did.

Just at the start of the week, on Monday afternoon after school he had brought her to the mall and bought her the red bikini he had promised. It was now just after 6pm and he had finished cooking a little barbeque for them in the back garden, while she ran about in her little red bikini. Just like he already known, she looked so appetizing in it as it showed off her little hips and fleshly thighs.

Freddy carried the small portable barbeque down into the basement, placing it in the corner beside the furnace and then ventured upstairs to his daughter's room. There was something he had wanted to do all week, but never had the chance to.

Once at her bedroom he went to the built in wardrobe and quickly rummaged through the garments, taking out her jeans, linen trousers and her two sets of dungarees. He carried them over to the bed and threw them on top of the mattress. The only items in her wardrobe were all dresses and skirts, perhaps nearly thirty in total. All of various colours and length.

Next was the drawer that contained her night clothes. He yanked out the drawer and took out the nightdresses, placing them on the chair beside the dresser and then roughly pulled out the pyjamas and discarded them onto the bed. He then turned back to the night dresses and gently placed them back into the drawer. There were about ten in total.

His right hand slid into his front trouser pocket and pulled out a small Stanley blade, clicking it opened and then began to tear into the clothes on the bed. Ripping them apart.

One by one.

Katherine hummed merrily to herself as she did a French plait in her doll's hair. Her attention was soon caught as her father approached her from the back door, "Sweetheart, come inside. That's you in for the day"

Her lips pouted out in disappointment, "Daddy, can I stay outside for ten more minutes? Please?"

His voice went low, a small growl escaping from him as he shook his head. "No, come in now. Don't make me ask you again"

Katherine knew by the tone of his voice that she was making him angry and so wisely gathered her Crissy Doll into her arms and ran into the house. He closed the door behind her and pointed at the stairs, "Upstairs to your room and I'll get you ready for bed"

She hurried upstairs and was soon entered her bedroom, her curious gaze falling upon her single bed facing the door. Gently she placed her doll on the dresser and inched forward, seeing that the bed was covered in clothes. Her pyjamas, jeans, linen trousers and dungarees. Every single one of them.

Her right hand stretched out to grasp one of her pyjama tops and she frowned in horror, they were ripped. Three big long slash marks were down the side and the back of the material. Letting it fall back onto the bed she bent down to pick up her jeans, seeing they too were torn apart. Again she let it fall onto the bed and studied every piece of clothing.

All of them were torn apart, _slashed_ to pieces!

Her face contorted into utter perplexity and slowly she turned towards the doorway as he father entered. The look on his face was of pure mischief. He then gave her an innocent smile, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I…they're ripped!" she turned back to he bed and lifted up her pyjamas, "My pyjamas are torn! Why are they ripped?"

"Because you won't be wearing them anymore" Freddy slowly walked towards her and she stepped out of the way as he gathered the tattered clothes in his hand and shoved them into a large black bin bag that was grasped in his other hand. "You see, you'll be wearing nightdresses to bed from now on. Also, you'll only be wearing skirts and dresses too. As always _I'll_ be picking out what you wear. Every day and every night. Okay, princess?"

She nodded sheepishly, feeling rather afraid of this admission, "Okay daddy"

Freddy smirked fiendishly and placed the last piece of tattered clothing into the bag, then tied it quickly before leaving it at the doorway. He motioned her forward as he sat on the chair, then reached into the bottom drawer to pull out her white frilly nightdress. He gripped it in his right hand and ordered, "Come on, get changed for daddy"

Katherine gingerly reached out for the nightdress, but she yelped and flinched back, as he swatted her hand away. "No! I want you to _strip_ first. Then I'll give you the nightdress"

A tinge of dread soared through her body at his order. "But daddy…"

His nostrils flared in anger and he leaned forward, his voice coming out in a low vicious snarl, "Now, what did I say to you the other night? Hmm?"

Katherine whimpered and gave him an apologetic look, "You said because you're my daddy, I have to respect you. That it's not nice for me to talk back to you. That I have to do everything to you tell me to" her eyes began to well with tears and she wiped them away briskly, "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to be naughty!"

He gave a victorious smirk then nodded at her apparel, "Now, go on…take them off!"

She shivered violently and gingerly brought her hands to the rim of her bikini top, pulling it leisurely over her head and letting it fall onto the dark grey carpet. Her face darted up to his, giving him an embarrassed look while he gave her a vile grin. Next, she reached down to the edge of her bottoms, cringing as she tugged them down and stepped out of the them.

Freddy moaned softly and deftly rubbed his increasing arousal beneath his trousers and licked his lips lewdly. He eyed her as she desperately tried to cover he nether regions with her hands.

Chuckling callously, he ordered. "Keep your hands at the your side, baby girl"

Her chocolate brown eyes widened in dread at his order and she instantly saw the warning look he was giving her, so slowly she brought her hand to her side, sniffling back a few tears. Why was he doing this to her? Making her feel so humiliated? Did she do something wrong? If so, what this her punishment?

Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly knelt in frond of her, his hungry eyes roving over her body in full and slowly then stopped on her sweet little hips and the apex of her thighs. He smirked carnally to himself and gently reached out with his left hand to caress her cheek, then trailed down the side of her neck and arms until it rested on the side of her waist. Just a few more inches down and to the right and he could touch her little folds…

He clamped his eyes closed and then quickly raised her arms, pulling her nightdress over her frame in one shift motion. Upon opening his eyes he saw the look of relief on her face and he tenderly stroked her face again, twisting her mind once more, "You do know it's _okay_ for me to look at you like that, when you're naked?"

"W-what? It is?" her voice was full of surprise.

"Yes, it is" he smiled darkly, "Remember last year when I told you that you were a little skinny? Well, I was just checking you there to make sure you are okay. That you weren't too skinny"

"Am I okay?" she looked down at he attire, "Am I still skinny?"

"No" Freddy flashed her a perverted grin, "You're just perfect!"

Perfect soft lips, cheek bones. Brown hair. Shapely waist, her little hips. Pink perk nipples. Soft round ass. Them firm thighs and of course those luscious lips between those thighs…

Everything about her was perfect!

He turned around to the drawers and pulled out the top left hand one and then handed her a fresh pair of pants. "Put them on and then we'll watch something on TV"

It was nearing 9pm and Katherine was nestled against her father's chest as they sat beside each other on the sofa in front of the TV. He had his left arm wrapped around her little frame in a very possessive manner, his left hand stroking the top of her arm. While his right hand was place strategically on the inside of her right thigh under the blanket he had draped across the lower half of their bodies. The fingers on his right hand soothingly rubbed her flesh under the nightdress, making her giggle softly at his actions.

He glanced down at her and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please" she smiled up at him and slowly move dot the left, allowing him to get to his feet.

Freddy quickly left the room into the kitchen where he opened the fridge, taking out a small can of beer for himself and a small carton of orange juice for his daughter. He grabbed a small glass from the dish rack and steadily poured out some orange juice for her. He was ready to head back towards the TV room when he froze and spun back to the cupboard above the fridge. He reached up and pulled the door open, seeing a small white plastic box that held various medicine bottles and tablets. He lifted it and swiftly rummaged through the contents until he got what he was looking for.

Sleeping tablets.

He eyed her drink and then hastily unscrewed the top, shaking out two small white tablets and then began to crush them under the bottom of the bottle. With a vile grin he scraped the crushed tablets into her drink and gave it a small shake, letting the drink swirl as it mixed with the tablets.

When he arrived back in the TV room Katherine was staring at the TV in wonder at the movie _'The Italian Job'_, mesmerized as the small red, blue and white minis drove through the streets of Turin. She slowly looked up at her father as he handed her the drink and she took an eager sip, then settled back against his chest as he sat beside her. He smirked cunningly at her and cracked opened his own drink, taking a long refreshing dink.

They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes as they both watched the film, while continuing to drink their respective beverages. Katherine stifled a long yawn as she took a last sip of her drink that was now finished. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and held out the glass to her father. He gently took if off of her hand placed it on the table to his left, then turned around to her seeing her eyes starting to flutter shut as the sleeping tablets kicked in. He grinned wildly and drank the rest of his beer, then gathered her in his arms and brought her up to his bedroom.

He gently placed her in the middle of his bed and began to discard her nightdress, then went to get his camera from the chest of drawers. Gripping the camera tightly he walked back to the bed, taking a few pictures of her just in her pants, with her arms stretched out over her head. He licked his lips with wanton lust and then reached down towards her little frame…

_**Tuesday 6**__**th**__** April**_

Katherine concentrated sternly as she finished off her algebra maths work. One thing that had pleased her over the last year or two in school and that was her grades in maths were certainly improving. She certainly wasn't the smartest girl when it came to her studies, but that didn't stop her from trying. She noted down the answer to the last question in her maths book and then slammed down the pencil in delight. "Daddy, I'm finished my homework!"

Freddy ventured in from the living room, the Springwood Gazette tucked under his right arm. He leaned down to check her work and kissed her forehead, nodding in approval. "Now, it's time for bed. It's nearly 9pm. Go and brush your teeth"

She quickly placed her work books back in her bag and hooked it over her shoulder, trotting out of ht kitchen and upstairs. Her father watched her like a hawk and then slowly followed her.

Tonight was the night he would have some _fun _with her.

He had bided his time over the last few weeks, wanting to make absolutely sure she had forgotten what happened to weeks ago in his bedroom and what had happened at the weekend. Though she had yet again believed him when he told her it was okay for him to see her naked, as the two times she was showering he had entered the bathroom, pretending to wash his face. But he was secretly staring at her as she stood showering herself, the hot soapy water cascading over her creamy flesh. She had glanced in direction and he gave her a reassuring smile, which she slowly returned.

And he _knew _there and then that was she was slowly beginning to feel comfortable with him seeing her naked. That was what he had planned to do, make her feel at ease with it.

Freddy stepped into her bedroom and saw her ready to climb into her bed, her ivory nightdress riding up her thighs, "No, princess. You're in my room tonight. Come on"

She twisted around and nodded quietly, hopping off the bed before running into her father's room. He smirked slyly and closed the door behind him, locking it and discarded his blue shirt into the small linen basket.

Katherine smiled up at him as he climbed in beside her and she gently snuggled against his under the covers. "Night daddy"

"Oh, we're not going to sleep yet, baby"

"We're not?"

"No" he smiled softly, "You do know that I love you_ very_ much, don't you?"

"Yes" Katherine agreed, "I love you too"

"Everything that I've told you over the years, it's for your own good" Freddy began to untie her red ribbons from her hair, "There are many different ways that I've been showing you that I love you. Like buying you loads of presents, nice clothes. Also, like doing my special work to protect you from the children. But there's other ways too!"

"There is?"

"Yes, it's very special too" he gently stroked her right cheek with his left hand, soothing her, "There are ways we can make each other happy. There are _special_ kisses we can give to each other too"

"Kisses?" her eyes went wide, "Like what?"

He gave her an impure grin, "Well, it's hard to explain. What if I showed you?"

She swallowed thickly, "Showed me?"

He leaned forward, cupping her face with his left hand and turned her confused face towards him, "But you see because we are _different_ from the other people in town, we have to keep it a secret from them. They won't understand. Remember how I told you that you that no-one understands us, but each other?"

Katherine nodded, "Yes. I know"

"Good" he smirked impishly, "Now, just relax and let daddy love you"

She nodded once and saw him lick his lips quickly before tilting his head down towards her, kissing her forehead once then slowly let his lips linger over her lips. His hot breath fluttered over her quivering lips and then he soothingly pressed his lips against hers. He leisurely began to kiss her, his lips pressing firmly against hers and he pried them opened slowly, allowing his tongue to slide into her little mouth to flick over her own tongue and then back out deftly. His tongue then trailed over her bottom lip then along the top, his body slowing pressing against hers.

Katherine tensed at this, her eyes going wide in alarm as she stared at her father whose eyes were clamped shut as he continued to molest her mouth his with lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth again though a little deeper than before. Her nimble fingers grasped the bed covers and she shut her eyes, as he let out a small moan and moved his hungry lips along the side of her jaw, kissing along the ridge until his tongue slithered out to lick down toward the crook of her neck. His lips attached themselves to her tender flesh as he continued to kiss and suck, his teeth grazing against her skin gingerly. She whimpered at this and he slowly eased up, knowing that he had to hold himself back. There was the ravenous side of him that wanted to nibble and bite at her neck, to be more forceful that what he was doing.

He wasn't used to being so gentle this way. Normally, when he was raping the little girls he would violently force his lips upon the girls, crushing his body weight on their little bodies. He would always bite and gnash at their skin, creating some rather beautiful bite marks. But he knew he had to be more gentle with Katherine, take things more slowly. He was going to get her to _like_ this.

By fuck she would enjoy him kissing her, touching her and _more_…

Freddy breathed heavily and slowly eased the kissing, lifting his lust filled face from the crook of her neck and leaned up onto his hands that were pinned at each side of her head. He smirked haughtily at her, seeing her wide confused eyes. His tongue side out languidly as he licked his lips in delight. Just as he always known, her lips were so tasty and soft. He wanted to taste so much more of her, but he to be patient.

He titled his head at her and smiled wickedly. "That was just daddy loving you. You like it?"

She took a deep breath, "It was strange. I-I don't know if I liked it"

"You will sweetheart" Freddy grinned and drew her close to him as he laid down beside her, "We're going to be spending more time together in here, where I'm going to show you how much you _mean _to me, how much I _love_ you. There are other ways too. It will be a little strange, but you'll learn to like daddy loving you like that"

She absently nodded, unsure of what to make of what he was saying. "I've to keep this a secret, yes?"

He nodded vehemently, "Oh, yes. Remember this is our business, no one else's! Okay?"

She lifted her right hand, again extending her pinkie finger to him and watched as he entangled his right hand pinkie with hers. "I won't say anything daddy"

He chuckled maliciously and whispered, "That's my little piglet!"

Turning around he switched off the small lampshade on the side chest of drawers, the room going dark. She snuggled closer to him and he growled gutturally in her ear, "Give me a kiss goodnight"

Katherine slowly lifted her head, seeing the faint outline of his face in the dim light and leaned up to kiss him, square on the lips. Swiftly his tongue slithered out to lick her top lip and with a vile grin he murmured, "Good night, my little beauty"

**x x x**

For the next three weeks up until the end of April, Freddy had brought his young daughter into his bedroom at least five times. Each time he would slowly and gently kiss her, deepening the kiss each time and spending more time kissing her, the time varying between a few minutes to about ten to fifteen minutes. He was wanting her to get used to the kissing, to the feel of his lips on her skin.

There were also the odd time where he would gently reach underneath her night dress, stroking the inside of her right thigh as he slowly ravaged her mouth, sending shivers up her spine as she jerked beneath him. As though he was hitting a certain spot, a certain sensitive nerve on her skin. For the last two or three nights that he had kissed her in his room he found himself kissing her neck more and more, sucking on her skin tenderly and even left a small red mark from the harsh suction he was giving her on the Friday evening. Thankfully, it had disappeared after a day or so. The last thing he wanted was her going to school with a fucking hickey.

He knew he was making good steady progress with her grooming and had often pondered on what to do next, he knew that it was way too early to be kissing her little sweet folds, but that would come eventually. The next task was to get her used to him kissing elsewhere on his body, somewhere he could tease with his tongue...

_**Sunday 2**__**nd**__** May**_

It was nearly a month after he had first kissed her in the bedroom. Katherine was yet again running about in her little bikini, in the front garden. Freddy stood in the kitchen, staring out at her. His hand firmly clasped around his enlarged cock, sliding it up and sown slowly. He was lost in his own dark, perverted fantasy. Imaging his fingers running along the inside of her right thigh as she lay on his bed. They would be inching higher and higher towards her little folds. Gliding along them gently…

He groaned and sped up his hand, glancing outside again to see her bending over her toys, her ass sticking up in the air. He couldn't wait to glide his hands over that ass, groping and kneading it firmly. He moaned softly to himself and felt himself tightened, then with a few more thrusts of his hands he felt himself spasm and groaned gutturally, "Katherine…"

His eyes fluttered opened as he saw his cum spill over onto his hand. He reached for a piece of kitchen roll on the counter, wiping himself clean. He frowned as he still has a semi-hard on. He tidied himself away and zipped up his jeans, he would have to deal with that later. From behind him he heard the back door open and turned to see Katherine scurrying in with her doll, "Daddy, I'm thirsty, can I have something to drink please?"

He panted slowly and straightened up, nodding and then turned to the fridge, taking out a small carton of milk. He poured out a glass of milk and handed it to her.

She drank it greedily, the milk spilling down the side of her chin. He watched with cloudy lustful eyes as her tongue snaked out to lick away the liquid. Whenever he was kissing her he had often wanted her to _return _the kiss, move her tongue against his and into his own mouth.

Maybe he should _teach _her…

"Let's go upstairs. I want to talk to you about something" Freddy gestured towards the staircase.

She left her glass in the sink, "Are we going to your room?"

"Yes, we are. Take daddy's hand" he stretched out his right hand to her and she quickly entangled her left hand with his, while holding her doll in her free hand. He quickly lead her to his bedroom she scrambled onto the bed.

He kicked off his shoes and slithered onto the bed beside her, then grabbed the doll out of her hand and threw it onto the ground. "You won't be needing that!"

She licked her lips nervously and saw him grinning at her, "Lie down baby girl"

"Are you going to love me again?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I want to teach you something too. You see like I kiss you, I want you to kiss me back"

Katherine gulped, "Kiss you back? How?"

Freddy chuckled impishly, "Well, you move your lips against mine and you slide your tongue against mine too"

"My tongue? You mean, I have to put my tongue into your mouth?" she threw him a repulsed look.

He cackled nastily at her look of disgust, "Yes. But it's a way that you can show me how much you love _me_. And you do love your daddy, don't you Katherine?"

"Yes" she nodded fervently, "I do"

"That's good. And I love you too, you always _remember_ that" Freddy remarked, then eyed the top of her bikini lecherously, "Also, you need to take that _off_. I want to show you another way that I can love you. I've told you before, there are _loads_ of different ways. I'm going to show you them all!"

She suddenly grew anxious and nodded, "I have to take my bikini top off?"

His voice was low and husky, "Yes"

Gently she sat up and her nimble fingers grasped at the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head, leaving it at her side. Freddy felt his heart race against his chest and his lips curled into a hungry snarl as he glowered sensuously at her chest, "Lie down, sweetheart"

Her body gave a small tremble and she laid back onto the bed, as Freddy leaned over her his face inches from hers…

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Freddy smacked his lips happily as he lifted his head up from his daughter's body. He had admit that she wasn't a bad little kisser, perhaps a little nervous at what she was doing, but when her tongue entered his mouth he felt this arousal become more intense. He even had to slip his hand down to rub himself just for a few seconds.

Katherine stared at her father as he stared thoughtfully at her, her face was contorted into bewilderment at the actions he did on her a few minutes before. Why was he kissing her chest like that? His tongue was licking her chest and his hands were also touching her chest too. She glanced down momentarily at her chest, seeing the residue of his salvia over her small nipples. Her face furrowed as he looked up to him as he gave her a sly smirk and deftly ran his thumb over her left nipple. She quivered and muttered, "That was slimy!"

He gave her a fiendish laugh, "What was slimy?"

"Your tongue!" she replied curtly, "It was all sticky!"

He laid down beside her and stroked her face tenderly, "Don't worry, you'll learn to like daddy's tongue!"

She gave him a bemused look. Was he going do this again? What else was he going to do to her? Then again he did tell her there were many different, _special _ways that he wanted to show how much he loved her. It was just him treating her good, wasn't it?

**x x x**

_**Friday 28**__**th**__** May 9.32pm**_

Katherine jadedly sat in her bedroom, sitting on her bed as she waited for her father to tuck her into bed. She was wearing one of her new nightdresses her father had bought for her last week. It was a candy pink colour, with short thin straps and reached down just above her knees, with small frills around the edge. She thought back to the last few weeks, he had brought her into his room to sleep with her about five times since the start of the month. Each time he would kiss her chest, let his tongue roam about her flesh. The odd time after finishing he would leave the room for about ten to fifteen minutes, muttering he had to use the bathroom. Whenever he returned he would have this pleased satisfied smile on his face.

Each time when he would _**'love' **_her, she would just lay there and stare vacantly at the ceiling, wondering if what her father was doing was right? It just didn't _feel _right to her. But each time she would scold herself mentally, her father knew what was best for her. He _loved _her, he had told her many times before and had shown it in various ways. This was just another way, a _different _way that she never knew about. He wasn't doing anything wrong, she had to keep telling herself that.

Her head jerked up as she heard her bedroom door being pushed opened, revealing her father standing there with a small smirk upon his countenance, "Come on, baby girl"

She rose to her feet, "Am I not sleeping in my room tonight?"

"No, you're sleeping with me" he took a step to the side and gestured the towards his room across the landing. He closed her bedroom door as she hurried past him into his room. Tonight he was going to speed things up a little, he was growing tired of kissing her chest and face.

He wanted to _touch _her, _feel_ her…

Freddy followed her closely and smiled as she submissively scurried onto his bed, then turned to watch him as he took off his red and green sweater. He folded it neatly and set it on the dresser. He nodded once at her and she knew what he meant for her to do. Slowly, she snuggled against the bed, lying flat on her back.

He flexed his fingers and knelt on the bed, hovering over her and then bent forward his hands pinned against the mattress on either side of her waist. A licentious grin grew across his features as he kissed her lips softly, "Now, I really need you to relax for me tonight"

"Do you need me to take off my nightdress?" Katherine began, "I mean, so you can see my chest?"

He shook his head, "Oh, no. Not tonight baby girl. But I do need you to take off your pants for me. Okay?"

"My pants?" she gulped hard.

"Yes, no go on" he leaned back, giving her room as she shakily reached under her pink nightdress and tugged of her pants. He deftly grabbed them in his hand and grinned manically, before throwing them onto the ground in front of the bed.

"I'm going to try something new tonight. But you need to take a few deep breaths for me, I want you be nice and calm for me? Okay?" Freddy murmured soothingly.

Katherine threw him a confused look and slowly began to take a few long deep breaths, as her father calmly stroked the side of her cheek and within thirty seconds she felt more serene, not as anxious. He grinned warmly at her, his eyes gleaming with salacious hunger as his left hand trailed down the front of her nightdress towards the rim of her nightdress. They slipped underneath and snaked their way up towards the apex of her little thighs…

**x x x**

**Author's Note: **Oh...flip! I hope that was okay, that it wasn't too explicit! Reviews, comments are most welcomed!

I will try and post the next chapter up by the weekend, but I want to try and work on the next chapter 4 of Reunion!


	14. Playtime

**Author's Note/Warning: **Mention/suggestion of child abuse - this will be more darker/disturbing than the previous chapter. For mature readers only! Not for those who are easily disturbed/offended. **Rated M!**

Also, I was going to put some violence in this chapter, but I have decided to leave it until chapter 15. He won't be as violent as in the previous version of **I Won't Tell**, but he will show his domineering/violent tenancies towards her.

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers so far: **BuffyKrueger, InkHarbour, Badkidoh, SideshowJazz1, XxxPitlsaxxx, Calluna Rose, Scarlet Siren, CelticChocolateLover and the two anonymous viewers - 'Guest' and 'Anon Female haha'. Much appreciated! : )

**Chapter 14: **Playtime

Katherine's face was contorted into a mixture of pain and bewilderment at what had just happened. Tears trickled down her flushed face as she looked up at her father as he rubbed his left fingers together slowly, on the tip of his index finger was the smallest speckle of blood.

He frowned and glanced at his daughter who was still shaking from what he had done to her. There was no way he had _'broken' _her, he hadn't pushed his two fingers in that _far_. Though he had to admit to himself he was a little forceful. Maybe he had scratched her insides. When she began to sob he had eased off a little, but still touched her. Even when she begged him to stop, he just continued as if he was in a trance. Next time he would have to be a little gentler.

He leaned forward slightly and saw the terrified expression that flashed across her face. She was terrified at what he was going to do next. "It's okay, baby girl. Daddy was a little rough. I didn't mean to, but next time I'll make it better. I promise!"

She gulped, her lips trembling and she replied. "I didn't like it! It hurt! Your fingers were hurting me"

He titled forward and gently kissed her forehead, "But remember it will get better. It'll be _nice_ when I touch you like that"

"Nice?" she blinked away her tears.

"Yes, you'll _feel_ nice. But it will take time. Okay?"

She nodded silently and watched as he climbed off the bed to collect her pants, handing them to her. "Go and put them on. I'll be back in a few minutes. Then we'll head to bed"

Mutely she took her pants off of him and watched as he left the room.

Freddy smirked slyly to himself as he entered the bathroom and reached down to unzip his trousers, his hard on pressed firmly against the fabric and within a few seconds he had started to 'pleasure' himself. He hadn't realised how much fun it was to actually groom Katherine this way. She was so gullible, believing every single thing he was telling her. It wouldn't be long until he would get her touch him. Maybe sometime over the summer. He knew he would have plenty of time to prime her for it.

_Why don't you just fuck her already, Freddy? _

He right hand slowed his thrusts on his cock and he snarled in venom, "No. Not yet. She's too young"

_But that doesn't stop you when you're fucking a four year old does it?_

"This is different. She's my daughter. I want her to like it, to love me touching her. The other children, they are worthless. The girls are nothing but little sluts. Katherine is nothing like them. She's precious to me"

_She's your __**weakness**__ Krueger. _

He shook his head and looked down at his right hand, no longer in the mood to 'play' with himself. Those fucking voices had ruined his mood, suggesting that he should take away Katherine's innocence. He wasn't ready yet and neither was she. After a few years perhaps, but _not _now.

Katherine needed to _like_ him touching her and in turn she needed to like touching _him_, before he could even contemplate 'fucking' her. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to grow up to be like a _whore. _She was going to be kept away from the little boys, he knew they would find her attractive in a few years time and would go after her. He would have to speak to her about the boys, explain to her what they were like.

He shoved his cock back into his trousers and zipped himself up, venturing back into his bedroom to find Katherine snuggled against her pillow. Her dark chocolate eyes glued on the doorway. He flicked off the light and stalked towards the bed, climbing in beside her and curled his right arm around her. She didn't recoil or flinch away from him, instead laying her head on his chest. "You okay, sweetheart? Are you still sore down _there_?"

Katherine shook her head slowly, "No. But I still don't like it"

His left hand soothingly stroked her right cheek as he cooed, "I know. But you will. You'll start to enjoy our special playtime together"

"Playtime?"

"Yes. This is our playtime. Where we will show each other how much we love each other. I've told you before, we are going to be spending more time together in here" he hugged her tightly to him, "Remember, this is for your own good"

Katherine stared up at him, his eyes burning into hers. Hypnotizing her as she nodded slowly, agreeing with him. "Yes, I understand"

He grinned viciously and kissed her forehead, "Now, get some sleep. I love you, my little piglet"

She threw her right arm over his chest, "Love you too daddy"

_**Saturday 25**__**th**__** June 1971**_

It seemed that Springwood was destined for another hot summer. The town was seemingly lucky with the weather during the summer time, with longs weeks of vibrant sunny weather, the temperature would always be in the high twenties. During these heat waves the park was always an attraction for families, young couples and rowdy teenagers.

Just as it was this Saturday afternoon.

Yet again Freddy and Katherine were situated at their own little area at the Oak tree across from the fountain. It was steadily becoming their favourite place to sit in the park, a perfect view of the surrounding playgrounds and the grassy fields on either side of them.

Just as her father promised her, Katherine had slowly discovered that the last three to four times when he touched her or _'loved' _her as he repeatedly told her, that it wasn't as sore as the first time. Though she still felt uncomfortable when he stroked and touched her in that way. A part of her conscious screamed at her over and over, bellowing at her that it wasn't right. But she ignored the voice and kept mentally telling herself that everything was alright. Everything he was doing to her was normal.

The last time though about over a week ago, she actually felt different. She remembered clearly how she was ordered to strip naked. Then he slowly began to kiss her lips, then her chest for a good fifteen minutes and then he began to touch her down at her nether regions. It was the longest he had spent _loving_ her, as though he just couldn't stop himself. When it was all done she felt moisture down below and she had looked up at him in bemusement as he studied his two fingers which were damp, slightly wet. She clearly heard him chortling to himself and then he languorously licked his fingers clean, savouring it with delight.

It seemed that her father was continually repeating himself, as he kept telling her each time they spent in his bedroom that he was doing this for her own good, that he was expressing how much he cared for her. That he was being a good father by showing her this special way of giving her his affection.

Each time Katherine would eagerly nod and agree with his twisted, perverted suggestions he was propelling into her mind. To her he wasn't hurting her, he wasn't being mean or nasty to her. All he was doing was showing a new way of showing his adoration for her.

That was all.

Nothing more and nothing less.

Freddy sat against the tall Oak tree on the blue blanket. Katherine sat on his lap with her legs swung over to the right side of his body so that her side was rested against his stomach. She lazily looked down at her Crissy Doll, having finished plaiting her hair and placed it on the blanket. She lifted her restless gaze and stared at the park, seeing that there were about at least twelve teenagers congregated twenty feet from their position on the grass. Music blared from their small portable radio, the unmistakable sound of the Rolling Stones song _'Brown Sugar'_ resounding from the speakers.

She glanced over her shoulder as her father turned the page of the Springwood Gazette, his steely gaze affixed on the news paper as he quietly read to himself. Turning her gaze back towards the teenagers, she increasingly became curious at two of the teenagers who had decided to break away from their friends.

It a was girl and boy, both of them were very much touchy feely as the boy lay flat on his back with the girl straddling his waist. They must have been at least fifteen or sixteen. The girl was wearing short denim shorts, with a red checked shirt that was tied at the front, pulling up the fabric around the sides of her waist. Her dark black hair was tied back in a loose bun and she giggled softly as the boy leisurely ran his right hand over her round ass.

Freddy lifted his gaze from his paper and followed Katherine's brooding gaze to where the two keen teenagers were. He saw that she was watching them as they began to kiss, as though she was fascinated by their actions. This was something he _didn't_ want her thinking that she would be able to do when she was older.

She wasn't going to be chasing after boys.

She belonged to_ him_.

He curled his left hand around her waist and he hissed warningly in her right ear, "I don't want you doing _that _when you're older. I don't want you turning out like that!"

Her trance was suddenly broke and she turned around to face him, "What daddy?"

"I don't want you to turn out like _her_" he nodded at the teenaged girl, "I don't want you to turn out like a _whore_"

Katherine's face scrunched up in mystification and glimpsed briefly at the two teenaged lovers, noticing that the boy had now sat up and they were both kissing each other fervently. Their hands were pawing at each other, seemingly not caring who was watching them. Licking her parched lips Katherine twisted around to her father once more, "What's a whore?"

He lifted her fully onto his lap, so that both her legs were sat on each side of his hips. A sly grin grew across his face as he began, "Well, that's a whore there" he pointed sharply at the girl, "She is letting the boy _use_ her in that way"

Katherine gave another quickly look at the them both, "You mean, the way he is kissing and touching her?"

Her father nodded seriously, "Yes. You see that boy is using her, by touching her and kissing her. Remember I told you once that little boys would use girls. Well" he nodded at the teenagers, "That is how they use girls. Once he is bored of her, he'll go and find himself another girl, then another. As for her, she will probably go after different boys and _want_ them to use her the same way she's being used now. That's what little whores _do_. I don't want you ending up like that. You're better than them kind of girls"

Katherine swallowed hard at his statement, her voice went low barely above a whisper as she questioned, "I have to keep away from the boys, to stop them from using me when I get older?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes, you see the boys will pretend to be friendly and nice to you. They'll act all interested in you. But in the end all they want to kiss and touch you"

She thought back to the times he touched and kissed her in the bedroom, wondering how it was different to the way the teenagers were acting. Her lips curled into a confused frown and she murmured, "But you're just loving me, yes? When we have our playtime together?"

Freddy held her gaze and nodded, "Yes, sweetheart. I'm just loving you. I wouldn't use you like that"

Her head slowly bobbed in reply and she gradually crept forward, her arms curing around her neck as she gave him a warm hug. Her breath ghosted against his skin as she whispered in his right ear. "I understand daddy"

A sick depraved grin grew across his countenance as he trailed his right hand down her back to the rim of her thighs underneath her yellow dress and he patted them lightly. Her mind was so fucked up, she was too far gone _not_ to trust a word he was saying to her. He felt her lean back and stared at him ponderously, as though she was going to ask him something.

"You said there are other ways that you can love me. You said you were going to show me them all. Is there any more?" Katherine asked nervously, though yet he could tell she was interested in finding out more. "Or have you showed them all to me?"

He chuckled atrociously to himself. Well, this wasn't what he was expecting her to ask.

"Oh, there are a few other ways I need to show you" he broke out into a perverted grin and bent forward to kiss her lips lightly. His breath started to come out in short pants as he felt himself get excited at the thought of going through with his next wicked deed. Fuck it, he was going to her bring home, "Do you want to try something new? I know something that you'll like and daddy will like it too!"

She nervously nodded her head, "Okay. But will it hurt?"

"No, baby girl" he pushed her off his lap and she shakily stood, watching as he rose to his feet with enthusiasm, "Come on, collect your toys. We're going to head home. We're going to have some special playtime"

**x x x**

Katherine stood shyly at the bottom of her father's bed, waiting him to return from this secret room. She had never seen him so eager to get home. It seemed he was thrilled to be trying out this new _'way_' of loving her. Whatever it was. She was hoping that it wasn't as painful as the other times, that he wouldn't be using his hands this time. No matter how many times he touched her that way, it still made her uneasy.

Her gaze lifted from the bed as he strolled into the room, his petulant gaze going from her to the bed, "On you go"

She nodded and swiftly crawled onto the bed, twisting around to lie on her back and watched nervously as her father mounted the bed and lay at her side. He eyed her yellow dress with a sickening smirk, "Pull up your dress and take off your pants for me"

Katherine wisely did what she as told, despite the little vice in the back of her head warning her not to. To stop before it was too late. Her hands reached down to the rim of her dress and pulled it up, rolling it so that it rested on the bottom of her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father shift on the bed, pushing himself down towards her legs ever so slowly. Swallowing thickly she tucked her fingers underneath the edge of her pants and tugged them down.

"Spread your legs for me" her father commanded.

Her mouth went wide in perplexity, "Are you going to touch me again?"

"Yes" he grinned.

"With your fingers?" she quietly asked.

"No, not this time" Freddy replied smugly as he looked up to her, his tongue slipping out to lick his ravenous lips smartly, "Just you relax for me, sweetheart"

Taking a deep breath she rested her head on the mattress, feeling a shiver go up her legs as she felt her father's breath on her skin as he lowered his head…

_**Fifteen minutes later… **_

Katherine slowly opened her eyes as she saw her father staring obstinately at her, a vile pleased grin on his lips that appeared to be wet, moist. He chortled darkly and licked profusely at his lips. "So, baby girl. What you think of that? Mmm?"

"You _tickled_ me!" she muttered softly.

He chuckled playfully at her statement and pulled up her pants, then rolled down her dress, "Tickled?"

"Your tongue. It tickled me" she then lifted her head off the bed a few inches to nod down at in between her thighs, "Down there"

Freddy smiled gleefully and gently leaned down, forcing her to lay back on the bed as he placed his hands on either side of her head, pinning her to the mattress. His penetrating ice blue eyes locking with hers as he hissed, "Well, you certainly liked it!"

She threw him a befuddled look, "I did?"

"Yes" Freddy growled gutturally, "You were nice and wet. So, that means you liked it!"

Her lips curled into a pout, "I…d-don't' know. It was weird. Your tongue is very slippery!"

He chuckled amusingly, his face inching closer to hers as he gave her a perverted grin, "Oh, is it?"

Suddenly, his tongue snaked out of his lips making her half squeal as it attached itself to the rim of her left cheek before gliding effortlessly along her skin, over her earlobe to the very top of the ear before slithering back inside his mouth. Katherine gave another small squeal of both disgust and amusement.

He gave a small moan, a contented smile growing across his face as she looked up at him with wide eyes, "Daddy, that was yucky the way you licked my ear!"

He turned her face towards him and gave her an impish wink, "Well, I enjoyed it! You know I love you _very_ much, more than anything else"

She nodded and snuggled against him as he gradually laid back on the bed, "I know. I love you too. I won't be like that girl in the park. Um, what did you call her again?"

"A whore" the word came out in a snarl.

"A whore" she repeated, "I won't be like that. I promise"

He embraced her in a tight hug, feeling proud at her admission. This is what he wanted to hear from her, there was no way she was going to grow up to be a slut, running around after the boys. She was better than that, better than all the other girls. "That's my girl. Just you stay away from the dirty little boys. They'll end up using you and I don't want you to be a fifthly whore. You just keep listening to me, you understand?"

She nodded curtly.

Freddy abruptly sat up, pulling her with him and reached under her legs to gather her into his arms. He gently squeezed her round ass and kissed her forehead lightly. "Remember, you have to keep this a secret. Everything that has happened over the last few months is a secret"

Katherine nodded mindlessly, "Yes daddy, it's no one else's business"

He smiled and brought her downstairs, his thoughts running amok in his mind. Perhaps it was nearing the time that he taught her how to touch him, pay attention to his perverse _needs._ The summer would be the ideal time to do so. He had rearranged with his employer to have the whole summer off and yet again his boss was supportive and understanding.

He was going to have one last kill before the school year was over of course, there was nothing wrong with him fucking a little girl before the summer. It would help relieve the growing frustration burning up inside of him.

Then he would turn his attention to Katherine. It was about time she showed him how much she _loved_ him…

_**7**__**th**__** July Wednesday 3.45pm**_

Katherine stood on her tip-toes as she grabbed a small jar of raspberry jam from the fourth shelf in the condiments and sauce aisle of the grocery store. She spun around and trotted around to the small basket her father was carrying in his right hand. It was steadily becoming full, with a carton of milk, a loaf of bread, butter, packets of ham and cheese. She eagerly looked up at him as he studded the shelves in front of them, "Peanut butter. Go on, down there on the second shelf"

She followed where he was pointing and scurried forward, passing a few other shoppers as they strolled along the aisle. Her hands curled around the small jar of peanut butter and then she walked quickly back where her father waited for her.

After placing it in the basket she looked up to him, seeing his pensive gaze starting down the aisle. She turned around and saw what he was looking at. Not what, but whom. It was Sheriff Thompson, his wife Marge and their daughter Nancy. Glimpsing up at him she saw his lips curl upwards into a creepy grin.

Freddy eyed nine year old Nancy with intrigue, she was a little taller than Katherine, with dark brunette hair that was tied back in a loose plait by a pearly white bow. Her outfit consisted of a light pink chequered dress, white ankle socks and black painted shoes.

Fuck she looked so delectable, so _pure_.

He really should consider making her his, she would be a very good _addition_ to his children.

He broke out of his trance and placed the basket on the floor, pretending to study the row of cooking sauces in front of him. But still kept an eye on the Thompson's, particularly little Nancy. The little girl was happily conversing with her friend Tina Grey, while Mr and Mrs Grey chatted with Marge.

Donald Thompson's attention was caught as he saw Fred several feet down the aisle and quickly excused himself, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just going to talk to Fred here"

Despite the fact that they barely talked to each other, Donald wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by to talk to the man. The main reasoning was to ask how his daughter was. For some reason over the last two years he had noticed the stark difference in her behaviour. She used to be an outgoing child, happily playing on their street. But now, when she was allowed outside to play - which was not that often - she would sit on her front lawn with her toys.

She never once mingled with the other children in the street. He had occasionally asked Nancy if she played with her in school, but his daughter would shrug her shoulders and shake her head, stating that Katherine never played with anyone. She would just watch everyone play in the school yard. Donald knew something was up with the young girl, but he didn't want to pry too much in other people's families. But there was a feeling deep down in the pits of his stomach, something wasn't right.

Freddy scowled silently to himself as she heard a set of footsteps approaching him. He knew immediately who it was, that cunt Donald. He feigned friendliness and turned around to face him, "Hello, Don"

"Hello, Fred" the man replied coolly, "How are you?"

A warm grin grew across his face as Freddy replied, "I'm doing great Don. And you?"

Donald nodded slowly, "I'm doing well" he then cast his eyes down towards Katherine who was bashfully hiding at her father's side, her left had grasping the bottom of his blue shirt lightly, while her right hand held her father's left hand, "And how is little Katherine?"

Donald didn't notice the death glare he was receiving from Freddy. How dare he talk to her? No one was to talk to her, especially not a fucking bastard like him. Freddy glanced down at Katherine as she slowly, yet shyly replied. "I'm okay Mr Thompson"

Freddy swiftly squeezed his grip on her hand, signalling her to keep quiet from then onwards. She swiftly looked away to scan the various cooking sauces to her left, she knew herself that she had to keep her communication with other adults to a bare minimum. It was only _polite_ to reply to Mr Thompson just then, but anything other than that well she knew she would be in trouble.

Donald failed to notice her uneasiness and turned back to Freddy as he smugly commented on Donald's weary appearance, "You look a little tired Don. Have you been sleeping well?"

He shrugged casually, "Not really. I haven't had much sleep lately"

Freddy nodded silently, while laughing madly inside his mind. He had noticed over the last few months that Donald had been looking a little worse for wear. The pressure of trying to find who the identity of the Springwood Slasher was starting to take its toll on him. His face went deadly serious, again feigning interest as he asked. "So, any news about finding that monster?"

Katherine slowly turned back towards them and titled her head upwards, staring at her father as he conversed with Mr Thompson. Why was he talking to him about this? Was he about to confess? Her hands began to sweat and she circumspectly gave his left hand a tender squeeze, which he instantly noticed as he glimpsed down at her for a brief second and gave her a small reassuring smile. It was though he knew what he was doing, that there was no need for her to panic or be alarmed.

She then looked down the aisle, seeing that Nancy and Tina were glancing in her direction as they chatted. It was apparent that they were talking about her, it wasn't uncommon for the other children to stop and talk about her in school. She was used to it. Her body then slowly hid behind her father's legs as she stared at the ground silently.

It wasn't long until Donald and her father had finished their conversation, with Donald excusing himself as he wandered back to his own family. Turning back to his own daughter Freddy pretended to re-tie her tennis shoes as he knelt down. She grasped his shirt with dread and whispered quietly, "Why were you talking to the sheriff about you know, the bad boys and girls?"

"Well, I have to pretend it's _not_ me. You see I have to let him believe that I'm afraid for your safety. To make him" he glanced over at Donald quickly, "believe it isn't me. I have to lie to everyone. To keep my secret safe"

"But what if he finds out?" her bottom lip quivered in anxiety, "I don't want to leave you daddy"

He caressed her cheek slowly and shook his head, "He won't. He's a stupid fucker"

Katherine swallowed deftly, not particularly liking the way he was using those harsh curse words. "Okay"

His face was strict as he warned her, "You aren't allowed to talk to him. I mean it baby girl. He'll only start asking you questions about your mother and we don't want that, do we?"

Her head shook in discord, making him smirk at her with pride. "Good, now let's get the rest of the groceries, then we'll head home"

**x x x**

_**One hour later…**_

Freddy sat at his bench in his secret room, having finally finished sharpening his various gloves and weapons he had used to kill his children. He had ordered Katherine to put away the groceries and set the table for dinner. It was becoming a steady occurrence for her to do the house chores, she was like a robot in a sense. Automatically doing what she was told, without questioning him or complaining.

She was a puppet on a string.

He placed down his infamous bladed claw on the bench and pulled over his photo-album of Katherine, flicking through the pages until he arrived at the new pictures he had taken of her last week. There was one of her in the red bikini as she posed for him in the backyard, her hands placed delicately on her small hips. The next was of her in her denim skirt and candy pink strapped top, the next two were of her playing in her room with her dolls. She was unaware they had been taken as he had hidden behind the door of her room.

He absently flipped over the next few pages, counting them and sighed. He had nearly completed the album. Perhaps he should buy a new book. He slammed the album closed and set it at the far side of the bench and lifted his black scrapbook of his transgressions and went to the page of his most recent victim. It was the 30th June when he snatched the little bitch. And by fuck was she a little _screamer_ too.

**Number 31.**

**Brooke Davidson. **

She was just five years old.

He trailed his finger down her little photo and smiled maliciously. These two months were going to be very _long _before he could get his hands on another girl or boy. Despite wanting to go after little Nancy Thompson, he wanted the next kill to be a boy, he was starting to miss torturing the little fucks. They seemed to be more resilient than the girls. They liked to put up a _fight_. That was one thing Freddy had missed. He liked, no actually he _loved_ playing rough and fighting with the little boys. Showing them that he was stronger, that no matter how hard they fought they _weren't_ going to win.

"Daddy!"

He closed the book and quickly went to the doorway, looking up to see Katherine lingering at the top of the basement. "I'm finished putting the groceries away. I've set the table for dinner"

He smiled at her and was about to climb the stairs, but paused. Glancing back into his secret room he smiled cunningly to himself, "Come down sweetheart"

She nodded mutely and hobbled down the steps, a feeling of nausea engulfing her as she entered the room. He nudged her towards the bench and sat on the chair, eying her carnally as she stood shivering in her little white dress.

She was like an angel and well, he was the devil in disguise.

With his index finger her pointed at her and curled it back and forward, luring her towards him. He patted his lap lightly and she duly climbed onto his knees, her back facing his chest and she swallowed profusely as she pulled on his bladed glove.

Instinctively he flexed the blades wide, causing her to shrink backwards pressing her back against his chest with alarm. He reached up to untie her single ponytail, allowing her shoulder length hair to flow around her face freely. "It's okay sweetheart, just relax. Put your right hand on the bench. Lay it flat on the wood"

Gingerly she lifted her hand, her body quaking violently as she laid it on the bench. What exactly was he going to do to her? Was he going to cut her with his claw? Her eyes widened in silent horror as his right bladed hand extended forward, the tips of the steel blades gliding skilfully over the back of her hand. Her skin broke out into goose bumps as the cool steel glided over the back of her wrist, skimming the skin gently as he continued its way up her arm to the short sleeves of her dress and over her shoulder.

The index and second blade then curled under a few strands of her brown hair and he raised them to the tip of his nose where he inhaled her scent with a soft lustful moan. Her eyes suddenly clamped shut as she patiently waited for him to finish whatever he was going to do.

She felt his left hand reach up to pull away her hair from the side of her shivering face, his hot breath fluttered over her clammy skin as he pressed his coarse lips against her left cheek roughly. He then untangled his blades from her hair and used the index blade to dexterously trail down the side of her dress, plucking the fabric lightly as it continued to the rim of her dress. It then caught the edge of her dress and leisurely dragged the material upwards along her thighs. He grinned wickedly at her erratic breathing, knowing she was becoming extremely agitated at what he was doing.

His lips slowed manoeuvred their way towards her ear, curling into a depraved smirk as he gave a slow, deliberate slick lick to her ear with his tongue and groaned raucously into her ear. She whimpered softly and then gulped hard as she felt his left hand slip under her dress…

At least ten minutes had passed when Freddy had finished his assault on Katherine's body. He grunted huskily, his hard on pressed against his trousers firmly. He felt as though he was going to go fucking crazy.

He needed his release.

Right _now!_

He glanced momentarily into the corner of the room where he had discarded her ripped pants and sighed against her hair as he withdrew his gloved and left hand from under her dress. His lips then found their way to the left side of her neck and he kissed it soothingly, his breath coming out in short pants and then he growled provocatively, "Oh, baby girl…I can't wait to finally _fuck_ you"

Her eyes finally opened, brimming with tears that began to flow down her face, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled against her ear, "I'll tell you one day"

She was gently pushed off his lap and she staggered back a few feet, her body violently shaking as he stood to take off his glove. Again she had felt _strange_, it wasn't something that she liked. No matter what he said to her. He then looked at the fingertips on his left hand gave them a swift lick before stating crudely to her, "I think you need to return the favour, honey"

"Return the favour?" she lifted her head gradually to face him.

He crouched towards her and smirked sickeningly at her, "Yes, you've had _your_ loving. It's about time daddy had his. Upstairs to my room" he gently grasped her right arm and tugged her forward towards the doorway, "Now"

Katherine sobbed quietly and took a deep breath, leaving the room with her father following her closely. She didn't want to know what he was planning on doing to her, but she had to obey him.

When they had entered his room he ushered her over to the double bed and then he drew the curtains closed. He spun around to her seeing her sitting nervously on her side of the bed and he smirked viciously at her as he sat across from her, kicking off his boots and pulling down his trousers. He yanked down the bed covers and pushed his legs underneath and pulled the covers over his legs to above his stomach. She looked at him apprehensively as he settled his back against the headboard.

"Now, Katherine" Freddy's lips pulled back into a perturbed grin, "The last few months I've been showing you how much I love you. But you see, you've been _neglecting_ me. So, now I want you to show me how much _you_ love _me_"

She swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat, "H-how?"

"Well, see like I touch you. I want you to do the same to me"

"I have to touch you" her body gave an involuntary shiver. She didn't like where this was going. "Where?"

He grinned sadistically and slowly slid his right hand under the covers, fiddling for a few seconds and then pulled his hand out grabbing her left shoulder firmly and pushed her forward towards his lap. His head nodded towards his crotch and he gingerly lifted the bed covers.

She cringed and gawked in a mixture of fright and disgust, "Why is it like that?"

"I'm just excited, but you'll make daddy very happy if you reached down there" his voice went low, becoming serious, "Remember, this is our special playtime. And you do love me, don't you?"

"Yes" she nodded quickly.

"Then make me happy" he commanded.

She felt a few tears roll down her face and sniffled. There was hesitation, she was unsure of this. Her body suddenly jumped as she heard a deep growl of dissatisfaction from her father. Not amused by her lack of movement.

"Katherine!" Freddy snarled, "Don't make me angry. Believe me, you don't want to see Daddy when he's mad. I'm sure you understand"

Her body trembled and she nodded curtly, taking a deep breath as she steadily inched her right hand down towards his lap…

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

Freddy sighed with pleasure and slowly began to clean Katherine's right hand with a small handkerchief. Making sure that there was no residue on her fingers. He smirked at the uncertainty on her face and gently reached down to kiss her forehead. "You did good, baby girl. Daddy really enjoyed himself. You made him _very_ happy!"

Katherine gave a silent nod, glancing wearily at his lap that was now covered with the bed covers. Turning around to him she shuffled up closer to him and felt him curl his right arm around her waist, "Now, remember you can't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

Again she nodded quietly. Her mind was all over that place. She felt numb, sickened at what had happened.

"You can go to your bedroom. Daddy needs to clean himself up. I'll call you down when your dinner is ready"

"Okay daddy" she finally broke her stony silence and hopped off the bed, scurrying into her bedroom as fast as she could.

For the first time _ever_ she wanted as far as away from her father as possible. Her legs nearly buckled as she climbed onto her bed, snuggling into the far corner of the bed and tucked her legs under her arms and gently rocked to and fro, as she quietly wept.

What he made her do to him mad her skin crawl, it repulsed her. She honestly thought that the day he exposed himself to her was appalling. But no. This was one hundred times worse. To make her _touch_ him like _that_. Though there was that lingering thought in the back of her mind, that was constantly reminding her that he was her daddy, that in some sort of way what he was telling her was right. Why would he lie to her?

He told her countless times they were _special_, they were _different_. This was their unique way of loving each other. She would have to get used to it. It would take time, that's all…

_**Thursday 19**__**th**__** August**__**9.35pm.**_

The summer was steadily coming to an end. Katherine was slowly starting to dislike their special playtime, especially over the last few weeks. He had brought her into his room at least six times, each time forcing her to touch him, to pleasure him and make him happy.

The last time he had brought her he, she had actually thought she was going to be physically sick. The feel of him in her mouth made her recoil in disgust. She had tried to stop half way through, but he had roughly grabbed her left arm, his fingers nipping at her skin and sneered warningly that he would 'spank her' if she didn't do what she was told. So, with great disinclination she continued on, with him entangling his right hand in her hair, holding her _down_ until he got what he _wanted_.

His release.

Here she was again, standing nervously at the end of the bed as he loomed above her. He smirked callously at her and pointed at the bed, "Move"

Katherine sniffled and climbed onto the bed and watched with dread as he took of his trousers and sat against the headboard, before swinging his legs onto the bed and under the covers. It was just twenty minutes earlier that he was watching her showering herself in the bathroom, his blue eyes gleaming with craving as he leered at her little body. After dressing her in her nightdress he had ordered her to her room and here she was. Waiting for his next twisted, sick demand.

Katherine sobbed as he lifted the bed covers with his left hand, then clasped her left arm and dragged her forward towards his lap, "Go on. You know what you have to do"

"Please daddy" her voice was desperate as she begged, "I don't like it!"

He growled drew her close, snarling, "You're making daddy angry. Now _kiss _it!"

It was though her body became paralyzed, she couldn't move.

Freddy cursed to himself and then gripped her chin, jerking her face towards him. She whimpered softly, never seeing this side of him. The pure fury on his face, the darkness in his eyes. It was like she was looking at a completely different person. This wasn't her father. Was he like this with the other children?

"If you don't do what I tell you to do, I'll get my belt for you. I'll start to use it on you and baby girl, you won't like it. It's your choice, princess" Freddy threatened and saw the horror in her eyes.

He knew then and there he had _won_.

Katherine gulped and nodded slowly, her voice shook, "O-okay daddy. I'll do it. I'll make you happy"

He grinned lewdly and then pushed her head towards his lap…

**Author's Note:** This was very hard to write. It was quite creepy too. I hope I haven't put anyone off reading this. It's just the way I want to write the story. There will still be suggestions of this type of abuse in the rest of the story, but not as frequent. Please review!


	15. The Talk

**Author's Note: **There will be some violence towards a child in this chapter - no joke, I _cried_ when I wrote it! Also, I am quite excited to bring in an **original character **who will play an important part from this chapter onwards to the end of this story and in the sequel!

**Chapter 15**: The Talk

_**19**__**th**__** August 10.10pm…**_

Raising her shaking hands, Katherine wiped away her tears from her cheeks. Her gaze shot up towards the doorway as her father returned from the bathroom. It had been about five minutes since she had finished _'loving' _him. She watched in silence as he discarded his vest top into the linen basket. Her mind was clouded with thoughts. She honestly thought she was going to choke, seeing as he was holding her down that long. His fingers were dug into her scalp as he held her at peace, until she was finished doing that vile act on him. Until he got want he _wanted_ again. Her mouth trembled as she thought about the feel of him in her mouth, the taste of him was revolting.

Her eyes snapped shut as she mentally berated herself, she had to stop thinking about it or else she would be physically _sick_. The mattress moved as her father climbed into the bed beside her and pulled the covers over them both. He saw her shivering and gently reached down with his left hand to cup her chin, tilting her face upwards to face him as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I know you don't like that" Freddy commented, then gave a small reassuring smile. "But you have to remember baby girl, that if you really love me then you'll do what I'll tell you to. You'll make me _happy. _Okay?"

She nodded quietly.

He narrowed his blue eyes in disapproval, "Answer me Katherine. Don't just nod your head"

"Yes, daddy" she replied curtly.

His left hand left her face and curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he laid down beside her. Passively she leaned against his chest as he stroked her hair, trailing his finger tips through her brown locks. "I meant what I said Katherine, about using my belt on you. If you continue to talk back or don't do what I tell you to, then I'll use it on you. I _don't _like naughty girls"

Katherine nodded vigorously against his bare chest, "I'm sorry daddy, I'll be good"

He softly kissed her hair and grinned heinously, "That's my little piglet. Now, when you go back to school you will be allowed to walk home some days. But you have to behave for me, don't talk to anyone"

"I won't"

Smiling again he twisted around to turn off the bedside lamp and the room was soon plunged into darkness. However, a few rays of the moonlight shone through the gaps in the blinds.

Katherine looked up slowly, seeing his face inches from hers as he meticulously studied her face and then lightly trailed his left hand along the outline of her face. "You're beautiful" he murmured breathlessly, "Absolutely gorgeous. In a few years time the boys will start to chase after you when they see how attractive you will be. But you _can't_ allow them to go after you. To chase you. You don't belong to them. You belong to me and _only_ me"

"I know daddy" she whispered back.

Freddy drew her a little closer and pressed his lips against hers, kissing softly for a few seconds and then grinned against her skin before leaning back. "Get you to sleep"

"Night daddy" Katherine replied softly. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she rolled onto her back. Freddy possessively trailed his left hand over her waist and held her closely to him as he too drifted off to sleep…

_**Tuesday 7**__**th**__** September. 7.50am.**_

Katherine stood to attention in front of her father as he crouched in front of her, buttoning up her short sleeved white cardigan over her yellow dress. She glanced over her shoulder at the Springwood Elementary School. It was her first day back, her first day as a 5th grader. Other parents were dropping off their children as well, while two school buses were parked further on down the sidewalk. The occupants quickly leaving the bus and wandering up towards the entrance of the school. All the children were eager to get the new school year started, as for Katherine she was dreading it. It would be another ten months of the constant stares, the whispers in the classroom and in the playground. She remembered though that in the 4th grade Nancy Thompson and Tina Grey had actually walked up to her in the playground and asked her to play, but just like her father would constantly tell her she declined their offer.

As usual the teachers still believed that she was playing with the children. But all she would do is walk amongst them, watching them. Examining their every move. She was starting to become very good at deceiving people, she must have got it off of her father.

Katherine intuitively reached down for the edge of her yellow dress, but her hands were caught by her father who shook his head in discord, "You have to stop doing that honey, you'll wrinkle your clothes! I know that you're really nervous, but remember just keep calm. Take nice deep breaths, okay? If anyone says anything nasty to you then you just tell me who they are and I'll take care of them"

She inhaled deeply and nodded, "Yes. Are you picking me up after school?"

"Yes" Freddy replied and then glanced around at the children passing them. None of them particularly tickled his fancy. "I might not be picking you up on Thursday. I have to go to go my old work place. So, you'll have to walk home. I should be there by the time you get home"

She nodded, "Okay daddy"

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Be a good girl. I'll see you later"

Forcing a smile she pulled the strap of her new satchel bag over her right shoulder, the bag resting against her hips and spun away towards the entrance of the building. He watched her as she went, eying each child as they entered the building. At the doors of the red brick building he saw her old friend Lucy mingling with a few other girls, he then noticed Katherine walking past them briskly not even paying attention to her or to anyone for that matter. With a satisfied smirk he turned back towards his car.

The main assembly hall was packed with the new 5th graders. It was near 9am and the 4th graders were finally organised into their new classes, next was the 5th graders. There were just under one hundred and fifty children, all of them sat obediently in their old 4th grade classes waiting for their names to be called out so they could be rearranged into their new classes.

Katherine sat crossed legged as she waited for her name to be called out, her gaze going back and forth as her class mates began to stand one by one. Her head jerked up and she rose to her feet as her name was called out by the Head of Year. Hastily she walked across to her class, the students lining up against the wall as they stood in front of their new teacher.

Miss Samantha Matthews.

She was a relatively new member of staff, with this being her second year in the school. At the age of 26 she was the youngest teacher in the school, with long dirty fair hair that was tied neatly into a bun, bright emerald green eyes and quite a bubbly deposition. Looking down at her new students she smiled warmly and gripped her clipboard to her chest, "Hello, I'm Miss Matthews, I'll be your 5th grade teacher. If you follow me, I'll bring you to your class"

The students followed her out of the hall, most of them were chitchatting away to each other as they went. Katherine however remained tight-lipped, feeling as though the children were talking about her. But she knew it was her paranoia overwhelming her as usual. She just couldn't stop feeling this way.

Miss Matthews turned right into an adjacent corridor, her students following suit and then after approximately thirty metres she turned left. They continued on for a another forty metres until they came to their class room, the last door on the right. On the door was '1G' in black bold. She stood at the doorway and gestured for her class to enter, "In you go. Sit down wherever you like. No rushing though"

The group of 32 children entered readily and quickly they picked out their seats that were laid out to their left, most of them sitting beside or near their friends. There were thirty five seats, laid out by seven rows by five columns. Facing the seats was their teacher's large oak desk, behind it was the large black board and small clock upon the wall.

Entering the room Katherine saw that there were three seats left in the last row to the left, as though they were leaving it for her. It appeared no one wanted to sit beside her and that suited her fine. She strode down towards the three seats and sat at the one in the corner, leaving the two seats beside her free. Sliding into her seat she pushed her school bag under the table and glanced momentarily at her classmates. Lucy and Melanie were in her class, yet again. They sat to her left, two rows in front of her.

Her teacher caught her attention as she addressed her class, "Now, everyone. Quieten down" she paused and waited for the students to hush, "I will be taking you for the majority of your classes. Though your PE and art classes will be taken by two different teachers. As this will be the first year you will be doing PE you will be given a PE uniform. Mrs Jenkins will be your PE teacher and she will be in later to talk to you about it"

There was a sudden knock at the door, making her turn around and approach the door. She smiled and conferred with someone on the other side of the doorway, then glanced down briefly at a figure who was lingering in front of her. "Come on in. What's your name?"

She stepped out of the way as a young boy entered, "I'm Michael Turner miss"

Katherine lifted her curious gaze at the new student. He was about a good few inches taller than her, with light brown hair that was cut neatly. From what she could tell his eyes were a bright blue, his cheeks were quite defined. His lanky frame was adorned with a pair of jeans, light blue shirt and black shoes. In his right hand was a small grey satchel. He slowly scanned the room, studying each of his new class mates closely and smiled warmly as he saw two of his friends from his street that he had recently made. He then turned his gaze to the left and as his eyes landed on Katherine, she bashfully looked down to her school bag and lifted out her pencil case. Pretending to fiddle with her pencil case she let out a long deep breath, then looked up at her teacher as she commanded their attention.

"Everyone, we have a new boy starting school today. He's just recently arrived to Springwood at the start of August. This is Michael Turner. I want everyone to make him feel welcomed" she stood behind him and squeezed his shoulders softly, then pointed down at the two spares seats. "You can take a seat down there. If you need anything just ask"

Katherine gripped her pencil case tightly, her body going stiff with dread as the new boy wandered down towards the empty seats beside her. Licking her lips smartly she hoped that he wouldn't choose the seat next to her.

No, not _that_ seat.

Take the next one!

Take the _next_ one!

Her body slowly began to relax as he took the far free seat next to a boy named Jimmy. The last thing she wanted was some new boy kid sitting beside her, especially a boy. It was so important to keep away from the boys, her father had warned her.

Michael Turner gave a fleeting glance at the girl to his right, trying to make eye contact with her. But her grim gaze was set straight ahead, she didn't even flinch or glance at him. Perhaps she was shy. He bent down to lift out his pencil from his school bag, then averted his attention towards his new teacher as she started to talk about the subjects they would be studying.

After a few minutes his mind meandered away from what she was saying. It had been nearly six weeks since he and his parents arrived in Springwood. When he was first told that they would be moving away from Central City, he was a little annoyed and anxious. His mother was offered a new job at the General Hospital in town as a Counsellor, while his father was offered a lucrative position in the Mayor's Office. Both the jobs were far better financially for their family and he knew that his parents had been suffering from money problems over the last few years and so it made sense to come here. Though he was still sadden to leave his old friends. But his mother would always remind him that because of his amicable and warm nature he would make friends quickly. And she was right.

It was within a week of moving to the town that he had made two new friends in his street on Sycamore Drive. Kyle Foster and Robert Smith. It was something that his mother always commented on, his zeal for talking to people, to try and make friends with people. She had said it was his best trait, his enthusiasm for trying to make people feel good about themselves and trying to get them to laugh or smile. Perhaps he got that personality trait off of her, as she too was full of life, full of zest!

Michael glanced to his right again, trying to see if he recognised the timid girl in the corner. He hadn't seen her in the park or on his street. Hopefully, he would get to talk to her later. A shadow crossed his table and he abruptly looked up as Miss Matthews handed him a black diary, "That's for you to note down what homework you will have each night"

He lifted his pencil and noted down his name on the first page.

Miss Matthews walked over to Katherine and held out the diary to her, "There you go"

Katherine smiled meekly and took the diary off of her, then listened as her teacher explained, "Everyone turn to page 3 of your diary. There is a time table where I will tell you what classes we will be having during the course of each day. I'll write your classes on the blackboard so you can copy it"

She quickly walked to the front of the room towards the blackboard and began to write down their subjects.

_**Lunch time 12.34pm…**_

Katherine stood timidly in the queue for her lunch. Her fingers gripped the tray tightly as a member of the canteen staff placed a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate next to her peas and breast of chicken. Thanking her quietly, she left the queue and strolled through the large canteen hall. It was heaving with 4th and 5th graders. There were at least three to four hundred children scattered about, either sitting at their tables or making their way out of the hall to the playgrounds having finished their food.

Her dark brown eyes scanned the hall slowly, looking for an empty table until she finally found one. Making her way towards it, she tensed as a girl from her old 4th grade class hurried pass, brushing against her as though she was trying to knock her off her feet. But Katherine was ready and stood her ground, keeping her balance and was soon at the vacant table and quickly sat down.

Lifting her fork and knife she lazily ate her food, a feeling of queassines overwhelming her as she glimpsed around at the boys and girls. Taking a long deep breath she held back the tears that wanted to flow from her eyes. She just wanted to go home. It was the same as last year when she returned to school after the summer. Her mind was awash with anxiety, she was terrified of going to school. She had thought that this year would be different, but last night she got the jitters and had tried to persuade her father to keep her off school. Her father was having none of it and stated that he would be in trouble if he kept her off school.

Swallowing a mouthful of peas she leaned back against her seat, her head lowering slightly as she thought back to the last few months. Particularly the start of August. All of those times in her father's bedroom plagued her mind, even now she felt a tingle go up her spine at what he had made her do to him, forcing her to touch him down there, to kiss him down there.

She wiped away at a small tear that escaped her right eye and sniffled. It was for the best. What he was teaching her was for the best, she had to remind herself of that. They loved each other. It was a different way of showing it to each other. She had to keep remembering this!

That night when he threatened her was a one off, since that night he had been so _sweet_ to her, spoiling her with new toys and clothes. He even took her away for the night, camping at a small clearing in the forest on the edge of town. The day before he had bought a small two man tent and when they were camping she felt so at ease, so happy and she never wanted that night to end. They had lit a small fire near the tent, cooking marshmallows and chatted away into the early hours of the morning. Just basically about anything. He never asked her to do anything to him or vice versa - it had been three weeks since she had stayed in his bedroom or had any sort of _playtime_ with him. She was slightly relieved at this, but she knew that one day he would bring her into his bedroom and the '_playtime_' would start once more.

Lifting her weary head she gazed around at the canteen, a small part of her wishing that she was with her old friends Lucy and Melanie. Loneliness was her constant friend now. Even if she could just sit in their company for five minutes, she didn't have to talk. Just to be around them for a few minutes would be nice. Her face slowly frowned as she shook her head, mentally scolding herself. Why would she even contemplate being in Lucy's company? How could she forget how nasty she was to her a few years ago? How she cruelly stated that her father was weird. She didn't need friends like that, she didn't need anyone!

Two tables across from Katherine's table, Michael slowly eased himself into his seat beside his two friends Kyle and Robert from this street. Facing him was Lucy and Melanie, he had seen them in his class but hadn't had the chance to get acquainted with them. Lucy sipped her glass of milk and looked over to him, smiling. "Hi, I'm Lucy. You're Michael, right?" she nodded at the girl to her left, "This is Melanie! Do you know Kyle and Robert?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, they live on my street" he lifted a red appled to his lips, taking a small bite. Then asked, "Are you two best friends?"

"Yeah" she chirped, her eyes darted across the canteen to the table where Katherine was sat on her own. Michael quickly followed her gaze and his lips curled into a small frown seeing the girl sitting by herself. Where were her friends? Why was she sitting on her own?

"Who is she?" I've seen her in our class" Michael questioned.

"She's Katherine. Katherine Krueger" Lucy replied dryly, "She used to be my friend"

"Used to be?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we had a fight about two years ago. I tried to apologise to her, but she wouldn't listen" Lucy shrugged her shoulders casually.

Michael twisted around in his seat, placing his right arm across the back of his chair and studied Katherine once more, "Doe she always sit on her own?"

Melanie gave a quick nod, "Yeah, she's a loner!"

He threw her a bemused look, not particularly liking the way she called her that. "A loner? Why does no one talk to her?"

"Why would they?" Lucy scoffed, "She doesn't talk to anyone. Everyone in school knows _not_ to talk to her"

Giving Katherine one last sombre glance, Michael turned back to his lunch, genuinely feeling sorry for the girl. Why wouldn't she talk to anyone if what Lucy was stating to him was true? Hopefully, he would get the chance to talk to her, and with any luck bring her out of her shell…

_**x x x**_

_**3.05pm..**_

She was never so glad to hear the school bell ring for 3pm. Katherine walked briskly out of the entrance of the building, her eyes scouring the area for her father's car and they instantly fell upon his red chevy parked down towards the right, near the corner of the road. Bursting into a jog she made her way towards the car. It wasn't a bad first day back at school as she thought it would be, though she was rather apprehensive at going to the PE class. Especially seeing as she would have to change in front of other girls. Their PE teacher had informed them that the changing rooms did not have enough cubicles to accommodate all the girls, so some of them would have to get changed in the main locker area. It frightened her as it was scary enough being around other girls, but to actually change in front of them was even worse.

Her eyes lifted up towards her father as he climbed out of the car, stubbing out his cigarette on the pavement. He smiled down at her and lifted her into his arms, "Hey, baby girl"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his lips, "Hi, daddy"

He placed her into the passenger seat, then sat in his own seat and closed the car door, "So, how was school?"

"It was okay, not as bad as I thought" she began then reached into her school bag, lifting out a small white envelope, "Our PE teacher gave me this to give to you. It's about our PE class we have to go to. We have it once a week. On a Wednesday morning"

He took the envelope off of her and opened it, reading the letter slowly. "It says here you have to wear a PE uniform"

"Yes, they are giving us our uniform next week. You can either have red shorts and white t-shirt or you can have a red pleated skirt. During the winter we have to wear jogging bottoms"

Finishing reading the letter he folded it back into the envelope, "Where will you be changing? Is there proper changing rooms?"

"Yes. We both have our own changing rooms. The boys and girls" Katherine retorted softly.

He handed the envelope back to her and she slipped it back into her school bag, then he asked. "Anything else happen today?"

Katherine fidgeted with her school bag earnestly, "A new kid started in school today"

"Mmm, really?" Freddy pursed his lips tightly together. A fresh piece of _meat_, this was interesting. "What's the little piglet's name?"

"It's a new boy" Katherine swallowed thickly, holding her father's pensive gaze. "His name is Michael Turner"

He twisted around in his seat and his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And _how_ do you know his name? Were you talking to him?"

"No!" she rebuked, he had to believe her, "The teacher introduced him to the class. I never talked to him, I swear!"

Freddy studied her facial expression, trying to determine if she was lying to him or not. "Mmm, okay. Did he try and speak to you?"

"No, he didn't. Honest daddy!"

She held her breath as he reached out to her with his right hand and soothingly stroked her cheek, a pleased grin growing across his features. "That's good. Now, remember princess, keep away from the boys. You understand me?"

"Yes daddy"

With a pleased smirk he started the car, pulling away from the school.

_**x x x**_

_**Thursday 16**__**th**__** September 12.22pm…**_

Again Katherine sat quietly at her own table in the canteen, this time her father had made her packed lunch - consisting of a few ham sandwiches and an apple. Her hands grabbed the tin foil, scrunching it up into a small ball as she became restless.

Her mind drifted to her father, he was in an extremely exuberant mood the last five to six days and she knew the reasoning behind his cheery deposition. He had lured and killed a boy on Friday afternoon. He had smugly stated to her that it would be his 32nd kill. That morning when he had parked his car at the school grounds, he had instructed her to pick out a boy, preferably a young boy aged five or six years of age. Just like the submissive child he had groomed her to be, she did what she was told and picked out the piggy.

Six year old Aaron Nelson.

It was later that afternoon when he captured him. That afternoon when he came to pick her up from school he had the biggest grin on his face. He even treated her to a trip to the mall, picking out yet more new clothes for her. All weekend he was in an vivacious mood, playing with her in the garden in their various little games they would make up. It seemed to Katherine that killing the children made her father blissful, like it was some sort of rush for him.

Heaving a long deep sigh she lifted her jaded face up towards Lucy as she sat at her table across to her left. Just like the last several days in school, the new boy Michael was sitting at her table. He must be getting very well acquainted with her now, she was sure that Lucy and Melanie would be telling him to stay clear of her. Not that she minded.

The boy in question twitched in his seat and turned around to glance at Katherine as she sat at her table. An expression of bafflement spread across his face. This was all too odd, why was she not talking to anyone? Every day since the start of the semester she would just sit on her own, avoiding everyone. He had seen her in the playground just aimlessly wandering about, again evading all the children. He had met some shy people before in his old school, but not to this extent!

Lucy looked up from her lunch seeing Michael glaring over at Katherine, "Why do you keep looking at her?"

He glanced back at Lucy, "Why does no one talk to her? Why doesn't she try and talk to someone? Anyone! Is she afraid or something?"

"I don't know and I don't really care" she shrugged her shoulders casually, "She's changed, she never used to be like that! I told you, there is no use in talking to her!"

He dropped his fork onto the tray and rose to his feet, pushing the chair backwards. There was one thing he _hated_ and that was people making his own mind up for him. His mother always told him to be his _own_ person, to do what he wanted to do. Not to allow other people's opinions or thoughts deter him from doing what he wanted to do. Because of his mother's strong and wise words, he was very independent for a child his age. So, if he wanted to talk to this girl Katherine, then that was what he was going to do!

He began to walk from the table and heard his friend Kyle call after him, "Where are you going?"

Stopping in his tracks he craned his neck over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

The occupants of the table watched on as he made his way towards Katherine's table…

Katherine drummed her right fingers against the edge of the table and then took one last bite out of her apple. Her eyes glimpsed to the left as she heard a person approaching and she nearly choked on her food as she saw the new boy slowing to a stop at her table. She swallowed her food and absently grabbed the frame of the table, her knuckles slowly turning white in fear.

Turning her gaze towards him she scrutinized him more closely. She was right, his eyes were a bright ocean blue, while his cheek bones were rather more defined, making him look older than he was. She had overheard him saying to one of the boys in class that he was turning ten at the start of October. He pulled his hands out from his jean pockets and grinned undauntedly at her, noticing her big brown eyes. Though he could tell she was particularly anxious.

"Hi, isn't your name Katherine?" he chirped, "I'm Michael. I sit cross from you in Miss Matthews class. Do you want to come and sit with us?"

He received a blank stare from her, the Katherine blinked slowly as her heart beat picked up its pace within her ribcage. Why the hell was he talking to _her? _Why would he invite her to his table? No one did that, no one talked to her!

She was the outcast at school!

Everyone knew that!

She had to get away from him, her father would be so infuriated if he found out a boy was talking to her! He said boys were users, they were going to use her! They were going to pretend to be kind, to be interested in her and then use her. She couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't_!

Her body shook as she lowered her gaze away form his and rose to her feet and in a flash she stormed away from the table without muttering a word. Michael sighed in confusion, feeling father annoyed and saddened she was acting that way. It was just a simple hello, a friendly gesture for her to sit with them. He had never met someone like that before, he was unaccustomed to seeing someone that reserved, that nervous.

With another defeatist sigh he walked back to his table and saw the successful smirk from Lucy who declared, "I told you! There is no use talking to her! She's nothing but a weirdo!"

He remained on his feet and shot her an appalled look, "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"It's the truth!" Lucy retorted, "She's like that with everyone!"

Michael tried to defend her, "That doesn't mean she's a weirdo or anything. She must be very shy, very quiet!"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and muttered bluntly, "She probably likes being alone!"

Michael's lips curled into a small sneer of disapproval, "You don't know that!"

"Then how do you know?" she replied curtly, "I wouldn't waste your time again. She's not worth it!"

She received an icy glare from Michael and shrugged it off, turning around to Melanie as they began to converse with each other. He looked down at his seat, contemplating on whether to sit or not. He wasn't too happy with Lucy's attitude towards Katherine. He didn't know a thing about Katherine, but still he wasn't fond of people being called names. Maybe it was a bad idea to hang around someone like Lucy. He lifted his tray and briskly walked away, making his mind up. He wouldn't be in Lucy's company again. The way she acted towards that girl Katherine was rather rude and inconsiderate. It wasn't something he liked in a person.

**x x x**

Sitting in one of the toilet cubicles, Katherine had pulled down the toilet seat and had her legs tucked under her arms as she stared grimly at the door. The thought of that boy talking to her making her shiver involuntary, she hated feeling this way. Why did he come near her? He would have been told by Lucy that she wouldn't talk to him or anyone for that matter. Did he not listen to them? Going back to class was going to be so awkward, seeing as he sat two seats away from her. As long as she avoided his stares, not even glance in his direction then she would be okay.

The thought running through her mind was that fact that she had to tell her father what had happened and she was praying that he wouldn't be angry with her. If he was, then who knew what the consequence would be. Would he use the belt on her? She would have to explain to him exactly what occurred, she did walk away from the boy. Not a word came out of her mouth.

Lethargically she rose to her feet and left the cubicle towards the small sink, twisting on the cold tap to splash some water over her clammy face. The main door to the rest room opened and three girls wandered in, causing Katherine to exit the restroom quickly and head outside to the playground to spend the rest of the lunch hour.

The rest of the afternoon in school went rather fast to Katherine's relief. Just like she knew, there was a sense of awkwardness between her and the new boy when he sat at his desk. Her gaze was set in stone, looking straight ahead at the teacher. Not even daring to glance at him. Her school work also provided useful in getting the afternoon in rather quickly as well. When the bell did sound for 3pm, Katherine was so eager to leave the clasroom. But she grew wary also, as she knew she had to break the news to her father that a boy had talked to her.

Her legs moved quickly as she scurried across the lawn of the school towards her father's park car, where it normally was to her right. Her body began to tremble, her hands becoming sweaty as she approached him. Calm down, she had to remain calm. Her heart pounded in her ears and she took a few short deep breaths and forced a smile as she hopped down off the small wall.

He stooped down to grasp her into his arms and saw that her body was shaking like a leaf. Her hands clutched his red and green sweater and she swallowed nervously as he climbed into the driver's seat, keeping her in his arms and set her on his lap before closing the door. He unhooked her school bag and threw it onto the ground in front of the passenger seat, then demanded. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong? Mmm? You are shaking!"

Katherine nodded briskly, her upper body violently shaking even more and she nervously replied, "R-remember that b-boy that started in school last week?"

"Yes" Freddy hissed softly, his lips twitched as she saw her lips quiver with fear. If she was talking to him then she was getting the belt when she got home. "What was his name again?"

"M-Michael" she stammered, "H-he…"

Freddy glowered at her with venom and his right hand gripped her upper left arm tightly and drew her closer. His voice went into a low growl, "He what? Tell me princess!"

She took a deep breath, "I was in the canteen sitting by m-myself…" her eyes began to water as she saw the furious glare he was giving her. A small whimper came from her as he tightened his grip on her arm, his finger nails digging into her bare arms, nipping harshly at her skin. She knew that it was going to leave a bruise. "He came over to m-me and tried to talk to me…"

Freddy sneered at her and swiftly grabbed her other arm and then vigilantly looked about the area, making sure no one was watching their little _heated_ discussion. His eyes locked onto hers and he snarled, "And what did _you_ do?"

"I walked away!" Katherine responded, her voice rising in fear as she continued, "I swear daddy! I didn't speak to him!"

His grip on her arms intensified and she wailed softly, her eyes brimming with tears and she begged. "Please daddy! I'm telling you the truth!"

Little by little his grip loosened on her arms and he lightly shoved her backwards, her back bouncing off the steering wheel and she began to take deep breaths, trying to ease her erratic breathing. He let out a long deep breath, calming himself and then pointed to his right, "Get in your seat. Now!"

She scampered off his lap into her own seat and pulled on her seatbelt, her body going stiff with trepidation and stared solemnly at her hands that were clamped together on her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him glowering at her, the anger still burning in his eyes. Anxiously she turned to the left to face him and swallowed hard as he leaned forward to her and draped his right arm across the back of her seat. Again his voice was low and husky as he warned, "You keep away from him! Or daddy will have to have a little _talk _with you down in my room. You understand, baby girl?"

Her face went a deathly pale and she nodded vigorously, "I understand daddy"

_**Saturday 25**__**th**__** September**_

Over a week had passed since Freddy had warned Katherine about her behaviour and she was relieved that the new boy Michael hadn't tried to talk to her since that day, perhaps he realised it was a mistake to talk to her. She had been particularly well-behaved for her father, constantly doing every little task he gave her, making sure that all the house chores were done to the best of her ability. Trying to appease him as best she could. It was just past 2pm and he had brought her to the park for a short while, for once he had left his car at home and they had decided to take a leisurely stroll. Their hands were entangled as they approached a small kiosk at the side of the fountain. He purchased a small coffee for himself and a cup of white lemonade for Katherine.

He handed it to her and she took it in her left hand and took a long refreshing gulp, then fell in step with her father as they took off around the side of the fountain. Freddy inquisitively stared at Donald Thompson as he stood talking to a brown haired man whom he hadn't seen before. Beside him was a boy, perhaps ten or so with light brown hair. It could possibly be the man's son. He glanced over at Donald, feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't brought his little whore of a daughter with him. Nancy. He was hoping to indulge in a little fantasy of her.

Perhaps another time.

Katherine soon averted her gaze to where her father was staring at and her grip on his hand went taut, her legs suddenly ceasing up as she stopped abruptly. This couldn't be happening. Why did _he_ have to be here? Why now?

Freddy looked down at his daughter, wondering why she had halted and then leaned down a few inches, "What is it?"

Her eyes darted over to the boy then back to her father as she whispered, "That's him. That's the new boy in my class!"

He slowly titled his head over towards the boy, a small sneer of contempt tugged at his lips beneath his fedora. So that was the little shit trying to talk to _his_ little princess. Maybe he should introduce himself to the little fuck's father, then he could get a closer look at the boy. He smiled haughtily and straightened up, "Come on, sweetheart"

She was tugged forward her eyes going wide as he pulled her towards them, "What? Where are we going daddy?"

"I'm going to introduce myself to his father" he nodded over at them and smirked at her, "It's only polite that we welcome them to Springwood, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her, "We're going to talk to them?"

"Yes" he flashed her a smug grin, "Now relax, okay?"

She nodded and drained the rest of her beverage, throwing the empty cup into a small bin as they passed it. Her heart thumped against her chest as they slowed to a stop before them. Lowering her petrified gaze she could feel Michael staring at her as her father began to introduce himself.

"Hello, I heard your new in town" he spoke directly to Michael's father, "I'm Fred Krueger. Welcome to Springwood"

"Thanks" Michael's father replied with a smile and extended his hand to shake Freddy's, "Nice to meet you. I'm Christopher Turner and this is my son Michael"

Michael averted his gaze from Katherine and looked up at her father, seeing him glancing down at him to study him. Freddy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in scepticism. He had to admit the boy was quite good looking for someone his age and looked a year or two older than his actual age. But one thing was for sure, he didn't like him. He didn't want him anywhere near her, not in school. Not in the park. Nowhere!

Freddy slowly forced a fake smile and then shifted his gaze towards Katherine as she shifted nervously as his side, her left hand playing with the edge of her ivory long sleeved shirt. He tugged her forward and placed his left hand on her shoulder, to manoeuvre her in front of him then squeezed her shoulder lightly. "This is my daughter Katherine" he glimpsed down at her, "Say hello, sweetheart"

Katherine felt as though her legs were going to cave in and she would collapse to the ground in embarrassment. Why was he doing this? Making her speak? Her lips slowly curled upwards into a forced smile and she looked up to the man, "Hello"

Then as just as quickly she looked away down at the ground, then listened for the next few minutes as her father engaged in a conversation with Donald and Michael's father. Mr Turner briefly discussed when they move to Springwood, the reason why and spoke of his wife's Sandra's new job at the General Hospital. Lifting her gaze for a fleeting moment she saw Michael staring at her, as though he was examining her body language. He seemed perplexed at how uneasy she was. He had thought that she would be a little more relaxed outside of school, but this was even worse. Did she not have any confidence about herself?

Katherine heard her father say his goodbyes and he swiftly grabbed her hand, leading her away towards the oak tree to their far left and took another gulp of his coffee. She let out a long sigh of relief, that was the most uncomfortable situation she had ever been in. Freddy smiled down at her and unhooked the canvas bag from his right shoulder, lifting out the blue blanket and sat down against the oak tree. She stood in front of him and obediently climbed onto his lap, her legs settled over each side of his own legs.

His hands gripped her waist and tugged her closer to him, so that her chest was placed against his and then he wrapped the blue blanket around her lower body and her legs. He gave a vituperative glance at the entrance of the park as Michael as his father left the area. Donald had went in the opposite direction to his unmarked police car.

Gingerly his right hand cupped her chin, his thumb stroking the ridge of her jaw lightly and he held her gaze, "That boy, Michael. I don't like him. There's something about him that isn't right!"

"There is?" she frowned. He could tell just by looking at him?

"Yes" Freddy nodded seriously. To be honest with himself he knew that Michael would grow up to be quite a handsome boy, the girls would find him _very_ attractive and he didn't want Katherine to be one of them girls. In the next few years when her body was going to change, she would soon develop feelings, have crushes on boys. He didn't want that to happen. He knew that his possessive nature towards her was very potent, but he was also a very jealous when it came to her. When she was younger and playing with the other children, it made him so envious to see her playing with the little fucks. When she should be playing with him. He broke out of his musings and gently clasped her face and instructed, "I want you to say away from him"

Katherine nodded submissively, "Yes"

He smirked wickedly and removed his hand from her face and glanced around slowly, then discreetly placed his right hand under the blanket, letting it slide under her pleated skirt. It rested on her inner left thigh and began to stroke her soft skin.

She shivered and her eyes went wide in horror as she avidly looked about the park, "Daddy, we can't do that here! You said it's meant to be a secret!"

"It is honey. But don't worry, I'm just tickling you" Freddy stated and then broke out into a perverse smile as his fingers inched closer to the rim for of her pants, "Unless, you _want_ me to touch you? Would you like that?"

"No, not here. We can't!" she shook her head.

He chucked maliciously at her, then moved his fingers away from her pants back to her thighs where it continued to tickle her flesh ever so lightly. "We'll have some special playtime later on tonight" he avowed and held her gaze, "I know that we've been neglecting each other the last month or so. But we'll make it up to each other, won't we?"

Her eyes held a look of worry as she nodded, "Yes"

He knew that she was apprehensive of what as going to happen later on that night and it was obvious that she didn't like it. It was going to take her some time to get used to it. One thing was for sure and that was he was going to make her _want_ to just _please _him in a sexual way and no one else!

_**Thursday 7**__**th**__** October 3.15pm**_

Dark clouds rolled across the sky as Katherine hurried home from school. For once she was allowed to walk home, as her father had said he had some errands to attend to. Namely getting two new tyres for his car and making a quick trip to the grocery store. She had asked could she get the bus, but he had abruptly said no. She was to walk home and by herself.

Her right hand gripped the strap of her school bag that hung off her right shoulder and vigilantly crossed over the road to the start of Oakwood Avenue that intersected her own street. The street was fairly quiet, a few children wandering home. But most of them were in groups of twos and threes, she appeared to be the only child walking home alone. To her right she saw some younger children playing on one of the lawns. To her left she saw a police car slowly driving by, the occupants being Sheriff Thompson and Lt Garcia. Donald glanced out the window at her and gave her a friendly smile. A fleeting smile flashed across her face and then she lowered her gaze to the pavement as she continued onwards down the street.

Within five minute she had reached the end of the street and again looked left, then right before rushing over the road to the other side. To the start of Elm Street. Her eyes flickered to her right as she saw a figure walking down the sidewalk. She swallowed copiously in fear. This couldn't be happening to her.

It was the new boy.

Michael.

She swung her head back and marched onwards, wondering if he lived near her? But she never seen him in her street whenever she was allowed to play in the front lawn. Tightening her grip on her school bag she lifted her gaze to her right, counting the number of houses until hers came into view. It was seven houses down.

From behind she heard his footsteps approaching her, then heard his voice. "Hi!"

Katherine tensed and began to pick up her speed, but it seemed as though Michael noticed this and hurried quickly. To her horror he was soon her side and chirped, "How are you?"

He got no reply as Katherine turned her head away slightly, her brown eyes widening as she saw her home coming into view. Her body quaked with dismay. He was home, her father's car was in the driveway. To make it even worse the front door of her home was opened, he could come out at any second! Please don't let him see this boy walking beside her.

She then threw a brief glance at Michael and whispered, "Please leave me alone!"

Michael scowled in confusion, "Are you okay?"

Katherine whimpered softly as she saw her father standing in the doorway. Instantly she could tell he was glaring at them both in fury, but most importantly his anger was directed at her. Her legs broke out into a run and she scampered across the lawn of her home. Her head sunk as she slowed to a stop before him on the small step that led to the front door.

Michael soon wandered off down the street, unaware of his actions. Of the danger he had gotten Katherine into.

Freddy sneered down at her beneath his fedora, his lips curling into a menacing snarl of contempt. The little brat was talking to someone, talking to a fucking boy! After everything he told her over the last few years and here she was disobeying him? Oh, she was going to pay. It was time for her to get _acquainted_ with the 'belt'.

Slowly, he turned around to her, his eyes flaring with rage as he leered, "Inside. Now!"

Her body shook as she ran through the doorway and stood in the entrance of the living room. A sharp yelp erupted from her as her father slammed the door shut behind him and stalked towards her, growling lowly. "Take off your school bag"

She quickly discarded her bag from her shoulder, seeing that he was leisurely clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. Lifting up her petrified gaze she saw him pointing to the basement door behind her. "Down to my room. We need to have a little _talk_, Katherine!"

"T-talk?"

"Yes" Freddy hissed fiercely and then grabbed her right shoulder, spinning her around deftly and shoved her forward. "Move!"

Katherine sobbed quietly and hastily walked toward the basement door, with Freddy following closely behind. He glowered at her as they made their way down the steps. It was about time she knew that he wasn't one to be messed about with, that he didn't like her defying his orders. Just like she did outside. By talking to that little bastard! This _'talk' _was needed, she needed to understand that it wasn't acceptable to go against him.

After opening the door to his room he shoved her forward into the centre of the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving her as she turned around to face him. Tears were steadily streaming down her face, her body was shivering violently.

"What were you doing talking to that little fuck? Mmm?" Freddy demanded.

"I-I wasn't!" Katherine stuttered.

His right hand whipped out to grab her left arm and jerked her violently towards him, his fingers crushing around her skin. A small sob escaped her throat as he scowled ferociously, "_Don't _lie to me! You were talking to him! I _saw_ you!"

Katherine took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, but it was useless. She was terrified as her reply came out in stutters, "I was t-telling him to l-leave me alone! He saw me walking home and came o-over to me! I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!"

Freddy's lips curled into a heinous grimace, not liking what she told him. He tightened his grip on her arm and then thrust her backwards so hard that she stumbled onto her back. Her body shook as she began sob more harshly. Her gaze lifted upwards as he straightened up and declared coldly, "I've told you before I don't like you being naughty, going against my orders"

Her eyes dropped to the floor, feeling ashamed.

Freddy smirked treacherously as his hands reached down to his brown leather belt, then began to unbuckle it and untied it from the loops on his trousers. Katherine wiped away her tears brusquely and looked up at him as he held the belt in his hands, rubbing his fingers over the leather. Her head wildly shook, "I'm sorry daddy!"

His face went stoic as he spat, "Sorry _isn't _good enough, princess. Not anymore"

Slowly, he grasped the silver buckle of the belt in his right hand, letting the long leather strap to fall down. He eyed it with admiration and then cast his intimidating gaze back to his daughter. "It's about time you got familiar with the belt"

Katherine scurried back and climbed to her feet, her voice rising as she begged. "Please no!"

He shook his head in defiance and crept towards her, his left hand jolting out to clutch her single ponytail and tugged her head back. Another cry of pain tore from her throat. He gave her a devilish smile as he hissed, "Don't talk back! You're not showing me enough respect! You _need _this sweetheart! You need to take some medicine!"

Katherine's breath caught in her throat and she winced again as he yanked her head back further, then roughly threw her away form him. Somehow she managed to keep her balance and shrunk away as he advanced once more, beckoning her with his left hand to the wall to his right. "Take off your sweater and face the wall"

It was though she had lost all motion in her body, her face paling slowly. Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did she turn around to Michael and whisper to him?

Her thoughts were broken, a small shriek coming from her as she heard her father roar in ire at her lack of cooperation, "_Do_ what _I_ tell you!"

Her body twisted away to face the wall and with shaking hands began to take off her cream sweater, leaving her in her vest top and blue pleated skirt. She stared through teary eyes at the grey concrete wall, lifting her hands to place on the cold cement and closed her eyes. Trying to brace herself for what was about to come…

Freddy's nostrils flare with condescension as he stared at her body, his mind becoming entranced by what he was going to do to her. She deserved this, she had to be shown that he didn't like insubordination. He was the master of house.

He was her _master_!

This would help her, it was in her best interests if she took her medicine. If she really meant that she wanted to be a good girl for him, then she would accept her punishment. His penetrating gaze turned towards the belt in his right hand and he stepped up behind her, raising the leather strap slightly. Then with a sneer he brought the belt down against her back.

Soon her screams filled the room…

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

After the fourth hit he growled and took a step back, eying her closely as she held her head against the wall. Her body was quivering, wretched sobs fluttering from her throat. Gradually, she let her hands fall to her side and she slithered to the floor, curling into a small ball as her legs were tucked under her arms.

Freddy looked down at the belt and then back to his crying daughter, the smallest of crazed grins tugging at his lips. Did he really enjoy that? Was he really that fucked up in the head to actually get satisfaction from her hurting her? His own daughter? He always got pleasure from inflicting pain on the other children, from killing them. But never did he believe he could get any sort of gratification from this!

He dropped the belt to the floor, turning his attention back to his weeping daughter. Her eyes were snapped shut, her breathing coming out in short erratic breaths as she wheezed in pain. Crouching down onto his knees he reached out to her with his hands and as they gently touched her shoulder she sprang to life.

A startle scream bellowed from her as she shuffled away from him, "NO! Please don't hurt me!"

Freddy frowned in dismay and withdrew his hands to his sides, gazing at her intently. What the fuck had he done? He knew she needed to take her medicine, but she never expected her to act like this! He didn't want her to be afraid of him, of touching her or even giving her a hug. Leaning forward he murmured, his voice low and soft. "Katherine honey, come here. The belt is away. I just want to hug you and kiss you all better"

Katherine sobbed gently as he reached out to lightly stroke away her tears from her left cheek, "Come on. Come to daddy"

Her body shifted on the floor, her eyes fluttered opened. The pain emanating form her back was unbearable. Even now when she twisted around on the floor, the skin on her back was pulsating with agony. She couldn't go through with that punishment ever again. Sniffling she turned her face to the left, seeing the solemn look on her father's face. As though he was pleading for her forgiveness. He extended his hands out to her and smiled warmly, "Come on, baby girl. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you"

A small grimace stretched across her face as she fully twisted around to him onto her knees and she tensed as he enclosed his arms around her body. He fondly kissed her hair and she then whimpered in anguish as his hands glided over her back. "Ssh" he hushed her, "It's okay"

Katherine's hands lay limp at her sides as she sobbed against his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be good…"

He gently kissed the side of her head and lightly pushed her away from his left shoulder to inspect her face. Her skin was red around her eyes, her eyes were blood shocked and puffy from crying so much. "When I gave you your medicine just then, it was for your own good. You see when I was a little boy about your age, my daddy gave me my medicine. He used the belt on me too. It helped me become a good boy"

Katherine's facial expression was vacant, her eyes were void of emotion. She didn't understand a word he was telling her. He licked lips and began again, "I did it because I had to show you that I didn't like you talking to that boy Michael. He's not good enough for you. No one is ever going to be good enough for you!" he tenderly stroked her face, "I don't like you talking to anyone, I get _jealous _you see. You're my child, my _property_. No one is to go near you. No one! They'll just turn you _against _me and I don't want that. I love you too much to lose you to _them_!"

Her lips twitched as she automatically replied, "I love you too"

Despite the vicious assault he gave her, she still cared for him and ultimately loved him. He was right. It was her fault. Stupid, she was such a silly stupid girl! Little by little she lifted her weary arms from her sides to clutch his red checked shirt and admitted, "I'm sorry. I was _wrong_. I know that daddy!"

Freddy smirked in success, "But you see baby girl, sometimes I might have to give you your medicine if I feel you are being naughty!"

"W-what?" Katherine felt as though she was being stabbed in her heart and she shook her head, "I'll try harder daddy. I'll be good for you. I'll do anything for you. I don't want the belt again. It was horrible. I hated it!"

He pressed his right index finger against her lips and silenced her, "You will need to _take _your medicine Katherine, if you aren't being good for me"

Her lips trembled as he lightly trailed his finger across her bottom lip and then delicately rubbed the rim of her chin as she whimpered, "I'll be good!"

Standing to his feet he scooped her into his arms and gently placed his hands on the small of her back, making sure not to apply too much pressure to her skin. Her eyes drooped down to the belt and she shuddered, then laid her head against his left shoulder. He kissed her left cheek soothingly, "I'll run you a nice warm bath, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder and took another passing glance at the brown leather belt on the ground as they left the room. There was no way she wanted another 'talk' with him.

The last thing she wanted was another taste of medicine…

**Author Note:** That was so hard writing that. Freddy is so different than the previous version, he's more darker in this one! Well, I think he is! Let me know what you think of Michael!


	16. Freak!

**A/note: **Thanks to Buffkrueger and Badkidoh for this suggestion/idea that I will use. It will be touched on in this chapter and perhaps touched upon in later chapters. Credit goes to them for the idea - that basically Freddy likes to inflict pain on Katherine and trying to get her to enjoy the pain...etc.

**Chapter 16**: Freak!

Warm water cascaded down Katherine's skin as her father held aloft a sponge at the nape of her neck as her father massaged her skin as she soaked herself in the bath. Trying to sooth away her tension. Her brown hair was soaking wet, clinging to the side of her neck and face that was staring straight ahead. Her shivering legs were sprawled out in front of her underneath the soapy water. Her hands lay on her lap, fingers entangling with each other apprehensively.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since her first 'taste' of medicine. From the moment they left his room to now they hadn't uttered a word to each other. Her usually vibrant and vivacious eyes were now void of emotion, they were dead, vacuous. He had silently undressed her as she waited glumly at the side of the bath for him to finish, before he had helped her into the warm bath. For the last ten minutes he had been tenderly massaging her arms and neck, pondering on what to say to her. But he couldn't figure out what to say for once. She was so unresponsive to his touch, she had withdrawn into herself so much that he had never seen her like this. Not even after he had murdered Loretta in front of her.

He exhaled slowly and then gently began to rub the white sponge down her back, eying the four long burn marks on her skin. They stretched diagonally from the bottom of her right shoulder down to the small of her back. Frowning a little he didn't realised that he had whipped her that hard. As the sponge ran over the burn marks he inadvertently applied too much pressure and she gave a small wince and leaned forward out of his touch.

Freddy ceased his movements and let the sponge fall into the water, then rested back on his knees and gazed at her contemplatively. She looked so lost, terrified. His right hand reached out to pulled back her wet hair from her face as he whispered, "I know you didn't like the belt. I was the same at first. I never liked it too. But soon I grew to like it, I began to enjoy it"

Her eyes slowly blinked as she broke out of her trance and slowly she turned her shivering face towards him. The look on her countenance was full of bewilderment at what he had just said to her.

He noticed this and continued, "You see, baby girl. I knew as the time went on that the belt was good for me. I learned to control the pain"

"Control the pain?" Katherine squeaked in confusion.

"Yes" he lifted up the rim of his shirt showing his scars to her, "You want to know how I got these?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes"

Giving her a fiendish smirk he explained, "I did these to myself. I used a blade to create them. I still have the blade down in my room. It made me feel alive. It gave me strength. When I began to cut myself I learned to control pain"

Her head titled to the side, "Control?"

"Yes" Freddy nodded seriously, "It took time for me to master it. One day I'll teach you how to control the pain, then you won't be afraid of the belt"

Katherine gave a small nod, though she still couldn't comprehend what he was telling her. How could you control pain? Was the pain not meant to control you? It didn't make any sense at all! She looked up as her father rose to his feet and grabbed a large cream towel from the railing to his right. "Come on, let's get your night dress on and I'll do your homework with you"

Nodding meekly she gripped the edge of the bath and pulled herself to her feet, trying to take her time as her back was still throbbing with pain. He quickly wrapped the towel around her naked body and gathered her into his arms, kissing her forehead softly and then left the room.

**x x x**

_**The next morning 8.10am…**_

Freddy buckled Katherine's black painted shoes as she sat on the small wall outside her school. Her hands twiddled nervously with the edge of her royal blue jumper, then flattened out a few creases on her matching coloured knee length skirt. Again she hadn't muttered a word to him since he put her to bed the previous night. Even when he was helping her with her homework yesterday evening she barely said anything. She was even afraid to look at him, even at this very second her gaze was fixed on her shoes.

Glancing at her sullen face Freddy scowled in dismay and then tipped her face up to meet his, "Sweetheart, I know that you're still a little upset about last night. But remember it was for your own good. I didn't like what you did"

She sniffled a single tear tricked down her left cheek and with a brush of his thumb, Freddy wiped it away as he muttered, "I'm sorry daddy"

"That boy Michael _isn't _good for you. He's just going to use you" he affirmed then glanced at the children passing them, "He will end up hurting you. Just like Billy did a few years ago"

Katherine nodded quickly as his fingers withdrew from around her chin, "I understand. I promise I won't speak to him again" she paused knowing that this was his day off work, then pleaded. "Please can I stay at home with you?"

"No" Freddy shook his head in disagreement, "You have to go to school"

Her eyes darted to the left as she saw Lucy and Melanie walking towards the entrance of the school, then she turned back to her father. Her voice was soft as she begged again, "Please…" her right hand reached out to touch his left hand as she whispered, "I'll go to your bedroom daddy. I'll make you _happy_. I'll do anything you want me to!"

His lips twitched and curled upwards into a heinous grin at her suggestion. He hadn't expected this from her. She was willing to touch him, to pleasure him? It was clear she was more petrified of going to school than normal. Just maybe he could take her up on her _enticing_ offer. He then shook his head and decided against it. He had a few things that needed to be done in the house and he wanted no interruptions. "No, Katherine. You are going to school. That's final!"

Her mouth went agape as she sobbed, "He's going to start talking to me again!"

"You mean Michael?"

Her head bobbed in accord, "Yeah, he sits n-near me!"

Freddy narrowed his blue eyes in annoyance and bit his tongue, trying to remain calm. He had never asked where she sat in her classroom, it never crossed his mind to ask her. "Where does he sit?"

"There is a free seat between us. We sit in the back row!" she began, "But I always look straight ahead, I never look at him!"

"Then you keep doing that, sweetie. Just ignore him" Freddy warned and then a thought crossed his mind of how to brighten up her mood, "How about I take you somewhere this weekend? Cheer you up a little? What about that new bowling alley?"

A big joyous grin grew across her face at this suggestion. Nearly everyone in her class would talk about it! It was the first one to be built in Springwood next to the cinema and was very popular with families and teenagers. She gripped his arms tightly and gasped in pleasant surprise, "You'll really bring me?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I think you deserve it!"

Her grin grew wider and he effortlessly lifted her to her feet on the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck in appreciation, hugging him tightly. Her breath fluttered against the skin on his neck as she murmured, "Thank you"

"I love you, you be a good girl today" he kissed her lips lightly, "I'll see you later"

Katherine nodded, "I will. Love you too"

Freddy smirked as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and hurried toward the entrance to the building, keeping her distance from the children as she went through the doors. It didn't take her long to reach her classroom passing by a few fellow 5th graders as they lingered outside their classrooms and chatted animatedly to each other before their classes began. She settled into her seat and noticed that there was only her and another three students at their desks. Lifting out her diary she read her timetable and noted that Maths was her first subject and then reached down for her maths text book.

A figure entered the room and caught Katherine's attention, hoping it wasn't Michael. But it was only her teacher Miss Matthews. The woman smiled brightly at the students and then glimpsed to her left as several more members of her class entered the room and sat at their desks. She then began to sort out several work sheets into bundles and then counted them out.

Katherine stared straight ahead at her teacher watching her attentively and then swung her head towards the door as Lucy and Melanie entered. Her lips went dry and she dropped her gaze towards her text book and flipped the pages towards the last chapter they were working on. Percentages.

She concentrated on reading what they had learned yesterday and then gulped as a shadow crossed over her desk, she knew who it was without even having to look up. It was Michael.

The boy gave her a solemn stare and slide into his seat, still at a lost as to why she was acting like this? He was only being polite when he tried to talk to her after school yesterday. Was her shyness even more stronger outside of school? Maybe Lucy was right, this girl probably did like being alone. There had to be a reason, some cause for her to be acting in this reserve and quiet way. He knew for the next few days in school he would keep his distance from her. Give her some space. But he wouldn't give up on her.

**x x x**

_**In the 'secret room'…**_

Freddy grinned as he ran his left hand over the new blade that he had attached to his prized glove. It was after his last kill that he had found out that the second blade on the glove had started to become a little loose and he knew he had to repair or replace it, so after he decided it would be best to replace the blade with a new one. He had found a few old blades when he was rummaging through an old black tool box he had hidden in his car boot. There was one that was just perfect, the silver metal was about six inches long. The exact same as the other blades. It had taken him nearly an hour this morning removing the old blood stained blade and melding the new blade to the tip of the second finger. He had also rechecked the other blades making sure they were secure, as the last thing he wanted was one of them becoming loose and embedding in some little piggy's gut. But then again it would be amusing at the same time.

Standing up from his crouching bench at the bench, Freddy grasped the glove and placed it back onto the shelf. Twisting back to the bench he eyed the coloured photograph of Katherine as he posed in her jeans shorts and red bikini top. It was taken just at the end of July in their back garden. He stalked over towards the picture his fingers curling around it as he took if off the wall and he slid into his seat, a perverted grin pulling his lips upwards and thought back to the previous night's events.

What had happened was quite unexpected. Oh, she deserved getting her _medicine_ for talking to that little fuck Michael. But what had happened just moments after was unpredicted. He had actually enjoyed hurting her. For as long as he could remember he had sworn to himself that he would not turn out into that fucker Underwood, that he wouldn't lay a finger on her through violent means. But last night when he brought that thick brown belt upon her back it thrilled him. Throughout the years of torturing the children and killing them he always revelled in the pleasure he got, but could he really be a sadist too in regards to her? To his own child? This was something that he never thought about, he believed his sadist nature would only be towards the other children. Not to her.

Throughout the summer months of when he had made her touch and pleasure him, he got some sick satisfaction of seeing the embarrassed and disturbed look on her face, the humiliation it was causing her.

But this was different.

When she had stripped naked for him for her bath, his eyes causally roamed her back, admiring the red burn marks marring her skin. Then he had broken out into a sinister grin and gently trailed his left index finger down the middle of her spine over the burns. It had excited him.

Perhaps in years to come he would perhaps entice her to enjoy the pain, he would teach her just how he taught himself. It of course would be difficult for her young mind to comprehend what he was explaining to her, but he would help her to null the pain and grow to like it. Just like he did when he was younger. The old blade was in here so maybe he could try it out on her sometime and possibly in the near future he would educate her in the ways of using the blade on herself.

A malevolent chuckle fluttered from his coarse lips at this idea and he brought the picture of her to his lips, kissing it firmly and then stuck it back onto the wall. He took a step back and pulled out the large metal case underneath and popped open the lid, rummaging through the items inside until he took out a new gardening glove he had bought and threw it onto the bench.

Over the last few months he had pondered on making a new glove, preferably a second replica of the long bladed claw. He had wanted to keep it at the boiler room if on the rare occasion he had the opportunity to make a random capture of a little brat on his day off work. But first he needed to get some new blades, perhaps an inch or so longer and sharper. A trip to his work place at the Junkyard was required. He knew of a few old ways into the yard that Burke didn't know and he knew exactly where he could find some knives…

**x x x**

Freddy closed the door of their 1428 Elm Street home as Katherine entered the kitchen and began to take out her home work books. From the moment he picked her up he had barely spoke to her, only planted a firm and tender kiss on her lips. His face was blank, showing not a shred of emotion. This had unsettled Katherine who had lowered her head down towards her lap the whole journey home. She had thought about asking him what was wrong, but had kept her mouth shut.

Marching into the kitchen Freddy shook his head and beckoned Katherine forward, "You can leave your homework until later. Come downstairs with me!"

He watched as she hurried towards him and took his outstretched hand. It had been strange not talking to her since picking her up from school, but he had wanted to wait until he got home and was in his room before asking her what had happened in school today. If she had disobeyed him again by talking to that little shit, well he wanted the belt in arms reach so he could use it on her.

Her legs began to tremble as she was lead down to his room and once inside she stood anxiously in the middle of the room, watching silently as he sat down on the chair at the bench. He turned towards her and beckoned her forward, "Come here Katherine"

She gave him a distressing look as she walked towards him, "What did I do daddy?"

He hushed her and gently grabbed her hands that were at her side, pulling her close to him so that her body was placed in between his opened legs. "What happened today in school?"

"Nothing" Katherine rebuked and shook her head, "He didn't speak to me. I'm telling you the truth" her eyes glimpsed to her right at the brown belt laid out on the bench, "I don't want my medicine. I've been a good girl!"

Freddy gazed at her as she slowly began to cry, her body quivering fervidly at the thought of being punished again. For a few seconds a heartless grin spread across his face. He was relishing the sight of her crying even though she had done nothing wrong. It was actually turning him _on. _

He really did have a sadistic personality disorder.

But despite it all he still loved her very deeply. However, now it wasn't normal or healthy. It was warped, aberrant and very disturbing. It was fucked up. Just like the way he was. Soon she would become just as screwed up as he was. Her sweet little mind was already so twisted and confused.

He had done it all.

Yet through it all he knew that she still cared for him, still trusted and loved him. Over the years she had done everything to show him how much she loved him. Keeping their dirty secrets safe - her mother's death, his special work, their special playtime. There was no way anyone could turn her against him. Not if he had anything to do with it!

He soothingly cupped her chin and lifted her face towards his, "Don't cry baby. I'm not going to use the belt on you. But I'm going to keep it down here in my room if I need to use it on you. If you are being naughty. Just you remember that, okay?"

Her head nodded quickly, "Yes daddy"

Smiling widely at her he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap, deftly shifting his body so that his crotch was placed directly against her lower thighs. Her eyes furrowed as she felt his hard on pressing against her right thigh and with a small grunt he pushed himself against her more firmly then gave her a grotesque grin, "Give me your hand"

Licking her lips quickly she raised her right hand placing it into his palm and he kissed the back of it before lowering it in between them towards his crotch as he undid his zip and then leaned his face forward slightly so that his lips were millimetres from hers…

_**Thursday 21**__**st**__** October 12.45pm**_

Yet again Katherine sat numbly at her own table in the canteen. Her half eaten plate of spaghetti was pushed to her right, having no further interest in her food. Her pencil was gripped in her right hand as she flipped through her sketch book, glancing at her drawings as she went. There were pictures of her various dolls and random children playing out in the street. She came to the next free page and placed the tip of the pencil on the blank sheet then slowly began to draw. Her mind soon meandered to the previous weekend and a small smile came to her face. It was quite a fun weekend. Her father was in a very vivacious mood after he made 'play' with him down in his room. Just as he said he had brought her to the bowling alley the next day, spending at least an hour or so at the place before treating her to dinner at Macy's Diner. For once they were doing what normal families would do. A part of her wished that he could spend more time with her in such activities, bringing her to the cinema, bowling…etc.

Even that Sunday he had spent the whole afternoon playing their games in the back yard - Tag, The Big Bad Wolf Game. For a long time she actually felt at ease around him. Not that she didn't any other time, but there were times she felt on edge around him.

Breaking out of her thoughts her pencil stopped its frantic drawing as she looked around the canteen leisurely, seeing that Lucy and Melanie were sitting at their table conversing with each other quietly. But that new boy Michael was no longer in their company. How long had it been? Three to four weeks since she saw him sitting with them last? It was actually the day he had attempted to talk to her. Did he have a falling out with her?

Her eyes narrowed with curiosity as she began to scan the canteen, trying to pick him out from amongst the other children and soon she saw him. He was sat three tables down from her right with a group of boys, all of she recognised were from either Mr Murray's class or Mrs Peterson's. She continued to gaze at the boy and at the moment she was about to look back to her drawing he turned his head to look at her, their eyes holding each others gaze for a mere second.

Her cheeks went a bright red and she jerked her head back to her book, finally noticing what she had drawn. Her home on Elm Street with its curved tiles on the roof, two pillars at the front door and the numbers 1428 imprinted on the door. Pursing her lips together she pulled over her pencil case and unzipped it, looking through the colouring pencils for the red and green.

A set of footsteps approaching her table made her cease her actions and she turned in her chair towards…who else?

Michael.

He gave her a small smile and then examined her picture, "That' s really good!"

For a few seconds she returned his pensive gaze and then hurriedly gathered her belongings, zipping up her pencil case and stormed away from the table towards the exit of the canteen. Again her body was shaking, thinking back to the other weeks beating she was given. There was no way she could go through that again.

The boy frowned and tried to reassure her, "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk!"

It was too late. She was already gone.

Michael mumbled to himself and then saw out of ht corner of his eye Lucy and Melanie walking briskly after Katherine…

Katherine approached the female toilets and was about to run inside when she heard an all too familiar voice form behind her.

"Hey! Scaredy Kat!"

Her legs froze as she skidded to a halt. They were using her nickname. The nickname her father had often called her. How did they know her nickname? But they were twisting it to mock her! Slowly, she turned her body to face them.

Lucy and Melanie.

Both girls smiled wickedly at her and walked towards her. From behind them Katherine could see a few bystanders watching as the scene unfolded before them. Gulping wearily she took a small step back. What were they going to do?

Lucy tilted her head to the side and gave a feigned look of confusion, "She's not talking? I wonder why?"

Her friend offered viciously, "Oh, that's right! She's a _mute_ now!"

"Yeah!" Lucy continued cheekily, "She musty have swallowed her tongue!"

Melanie laughed viciously at her friend's unpleasant remark and watched as Lucy approached Katherine. The terrified girl in question tried to walk past them both, but Lucy was faster and blocked her path. "We're not finished talking to you!" she then poked her fiercely in the chest trying to provoke her, "Weirdo!"

Katherine sniffled back her tears, wishing that her father was with her now. To take these two girls away, punish them and give them their medicine. She couldn't fight, she wasn't strong enough.

He was. He always protected her.

A startled yelp came from her as Lucy sprang forward and ripped the sketch book from her hands and then savagely tore apart the pages, shredding each of her drawings. All her pictures were being ruined! The girl tormenting her gave her a smug grin and then threw the crumpled pieces of paper at her and then with a smirk shoved her backwards.

Katherine whimpered and caught her balance and braced herself as Lucy began to step forward again, but a voice called out startling them.

"Stop it! You leave her alone!"

Inquisitively Katherine turned her gaze to the owner of the voice and her eyes widened in surprise. This couldn't be happening, could it?

It was Michael.

He stood a few feet behind the two girls and glowered angrily at them as they twisted around to face him. Both their faces were carved with bewilderment at his furious face. Lucy scoffed, "What?"

Michael took a small step forward hissing sharply, "I said leave her alone! Stop being so mean to her!"

Katherine blinked slowly and her jaw went agape in shock. What was happening? Was this all a day dream of some sorts? She didn't know this boy and he didn't know anything about her. But yet here he was standing up for her. Defending her against Lucy and Melanie. No one did that for her apart from her father. Why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice?

Lucy smirked cruelly, "Oh, so are you talking for her? Because she can't talk for herself?"

He shook his head and retorted abruptly, "It's not nice. You both are nothing but bullies. You're cowards!"

Now he knew why he didn't want to sit in their company anymore. They were bullies and that was one thing he hated more than anything. He had seen it so often in his old school back in Central City. There was a time when he witnessed one of his close friends being picked on and had intervened. It was one thing he couldn't stand. To him it didn't matter who you are or where you were from, no one deserved to be bullied. Just like this girl Katherine didn't deserve this kind of behaviour being directed towards her "Now, leave her alone!"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders as if not caring what he had said to her, then brushed past Katherine as she walked by and leered, "See you later, creep!"

Michael snarled, "I said go away!"

With a mischievous laugh both girls hurried into the toilets and that was the last thing Katherine heard as she lifted up her sullen gaze from the ground. Michael stared grimly at her and watched as she bent down to pick up her tattered sketch book. He swiftly approached her and knelt beside her and began to pick up few pieces of the creased papers and threw them in a nearby bin. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes, "Are you okay? You shouldn't listen to them!"

Her brown eyes glimpsed up to his face and she sniffled softly, then placed the last piece of paper in the bin. Griping her pencil case in her right hand she rose to her feet and took a deep breath and murmured, "Thank you"

His mouth curled into a small grin at these words and then without another word she rushed past him. But still his smile remained as at last she had finally spoken to him…

**x x x**

_**2.50pm…**_

It had been two hours since Michael had interrupted Lucy and Melanie's little confrontation with Katherine. He had tried to catch Katherine's attention for the last two hours but she wasn't having none of it. All he was getting from her was a quick thank you and that was it. Though it still confused her as to why he did it?

Throughout the last half an hour in her class he had noticed that Lucy and Melanie were trying to get her to look over at herm, but she had remained focused on her work. The sooner that clock hit 3pm the better. Lifting her gaze she saw Miss Matthews crouched over a student's desk as she tried to help them with their geography work.

Katherine suddenly flinched as she felt something hit her arm and roll onto her desk. Looking down she saw a small crumpled up piece of paper. Dropping her pencil she began to use both her hands to spread out the paper on the desk, smoothing out the creases and her eyes narrowed in disconcertment at the large black pencilled letters glowering up at her.

_**FREAK!**_

Turning her wretched gaze to her left she saw Lucy and Melanie twisted around in their seats giggling behind their hands. Katherine blinked away a few tears and looked back at the piece of paper, but soon saw out of the corner of her eye Michael scowling silently at the two girls in front of him. Not liking whatever they had done. He turned his head towards her, endeavouring her to turn to him to see if she was okay. But he knew by the silent tear that strolled down her left cheek that she was far from fine.

The sharp shrill of the school bell resonated through the air, signalling the end another school day. Katherine swiftly folded up the nasty note that was thrown to her and placed it in the top right hand pocket of her white cardigan and then shoved her books into her bag.

Miss Matthews stood at the top of the room and commanded their attention, "Everyone. I want you to work on your spellings tonight. We will be having a test tomorrow! And don't forget your maths homework. Chapter 3 about fractions, questions one to ten!"

The students muttered amongst themselves as they filed out of the room, with Katherine quickly making her way out also. Michael scurried after her hoping to try and speak to her, but once he exited the room she had vanished into the crowd of students.

Katherine sprinted as fast as physically could through the throes of pupils as they left the building. Her feet carried her to the right as she cut across the grass towards her father's parked car. He peered through the window curiously never seeing her rush towards the car so fast. She looked on edge. Had something happened?

The passenger door was flung opened and his daughter hopped into her seat, shutting the door behind her. Her shoulders were hunched forward as she grabbed the rim of her pink dress and rolled it in her hands. After a few seconds her right hand shakily reached up to her pocket and pulled out the crinkled folded piece of paper.

Freddy watched with interest as she unfolded it and turned to face him dead in the eyes and muttered dourly, "Am I a freak?"

"What did you say?" he rose an eyebrow in astonishment.

She handed the paper out towards him and asked again, "Am I a freak daddy?"

He gripped the letter from her hands and his eyes went cold with detestation as he read the word '**FREAK**'. What the fuck? What little cunt gave that to her? How fucking dare they! He fully turned to face her and demanded, "Who gave you this sweetheart?"

Katherine began to sob as he thought back to lunch time, "It was L-Lucy…"

Her breathing soon became irregular and slowly she began to hyperventilate as a panic attack overcame her. Freddy leaned over and titled her face up to meet his, then gingerly stroked the side of her left cheek soothing her and within a few minutes she had managed to control her breathing and she took a long deep breath, exhaling slowly. He smiled at her and egged her on, "Go on. Tell me what happened. Take your time"

"I was g-going to the toilets at lunch t-time. Then I heard her calling me. She said I was a scaredy cat. But she used my nickname you would call me. Kat. You know with a K?" Katherine muttered sombrely, "T-they said…"

"They?" Freddy interrupted, "Who are they? Tell me their names!"

Katherine lifted her teary face upwards, "It was Lucy Clarke and Melanie Reid"

Freddy scowled inwardly. Two little fucking whores. He let out a deep breath and bent down to kiss her forehead lightly, "Keep going"

"They said I was a mute! That I couldn't talk because I swallowed my tongue" there was a momentary pause. There was no way she could tell him that Michael had stepped in to stop the girls from harassing her. That was probably the last thing he wanted to hear. She knew from the look on his face that he was fuming, but if she told him about Michael then she knew he would lose control. "I-I was called a weirdo! Lucy called me a creep!"

Looking down at the paper in her father's hands she finished, "They threw that to me in class when the teacher wasn't looking!"

Freddy glanced at the paper in his hands and read the word **'FREAK' **again and snarled viciously. The two little bitches. He turned back to his daughter as she began to shrink back into her seat and tucked her legs under her arms and began to rock to and fro, "Am I really a freak? I don't want to be a freak daddy!"

He shook his head in discord, "No, you're not a freak! You're special, baby girl. Lucy and Melanie are the fucking freaks!"

She twisted her head against her knees and stared solemnly at him, her mind going into overdrive as she thought back to Billy who had also tormented her. He was punished. Lucy and Melanie also needed to be reprimanded. They needed some medicine too! Lifting her head slowly she sneered, her eyes going cold with contempt, "I hate them daddy! Would you take them away? Please? Take them to the boiler room and make them go away!"

Freddy cackled madly at her suggestion and gave her a proud smile, then folded away the paper into his front trouser pocket. She was asking him to kill Lucy and Melanie. Well, it was his fucking pleasure! He extended his hands out and she instantly jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry" his breath fluttered against her left pigtail, "Daddy will take care of the bad little piggies!"

She nodded against his neck and then leaned back so that her back was against the steering wheel and leisurely wiped at her tears. He used his thumb to stroke her chin and gave her a cunning grin, "Let's go home and you can help daddy prepare for tomorrow!"

"For tomorrow?" her voice was tainted with confusion.

"Yes, daddy's got special work to do!"

**x x x**

Katherine sat obediently on the chair as she watched her father slowly sharpen his bladed glove against the honing device, watching as the circular stone rotated quickly. A single blade was placed against the edge of the stone and a few sparks flew from the steel making her flinch backwards and shield her eyes, turning to look at the rest of the secret room. Freddy glanced at her and slowly eased his foot off the pedal and straightened up and withdrew his claw, placing it on the bench.

Noticing that he was finished Katherine turned back to the bench and once again eyed the gardening glove and the four 8 inched bladed knives to her left. "Daddy, are you going to make a new glove?"

He gave her a furtive smile and nodded, "Yes. Do you want to watch me make it? I'll bring you down here. But it might be a bit noisy!"

She nodded, "That's okay. I can cover my ears with my hands!"

Chuckling heartily at her reply Freddy stepped over to her and crouched down to kiss her lightly on her lips and then grinned against her skin, "That's my girl"

Katherine smiled back as he turned towards the bench and flipped opened his scrapbook to the next two free pages. He summoned her towards the book and she duly obliged, standing in front of the book as he handed her a small red pencil and then commanded. "Write down Lucy's name here and Melanie's here"

She watched as he pointed at each free page respectively and she pursued her lips together as she bent down towards the first page, writing down neatly.

_**Lucy Clarke.**_

Then she went to the next page and wrote.

_**Melanie Reid. **_

Freddy smiled fiendishly at her and then instructed again, "Under Lucy's put the number 33 down. Then under Melanie's put down 34"

Katherine swallowed thickly, never realising that the number of his killings had gotten to that number. Was he ever going to stop? How many more children did he want to punish? Slowly, she began to write the numbers under the girl's names and then placed the pencil beside the book, then turned towards him. "How are you going to get them?"

"Well, you're going to help me!"

"Help you?" Katherine tilted her head to the side. "How?"

Freddy nodded and casually leaned against the side of the bench, "So how do they normally get to school?"

She thought for a moment, "Lucy usually walks to school. She lives on our street. 1408 Elm Street. I'm not sure what time she goes to school at. Melanie walks too, she lives on the other side of town"

"Think hard sweetheart. Tell me have you ever seen what direction Lucy walks to school. Have you every seen them walk together to school?"

Katherine bit her bottom lip and pondered for a few seconds then nodded once, "I think I've seen Lucy take a short cut to school. You know the alleyway behind Sycamore Drive?"

Her father nodded once.

"Well, I've seen Lucy take that route a few times getting to school. Whenever I get the bus to school I would see her walking down towards the alleyway. I think she leaves for school extra early. About the same time I get the bus" Katherine stated.

Freddy grinned sinfully, knowing all too well about the alleyway. He had often visited that alleyway when he first began to do his special work. The decision was made, he would catch that little whore Lucy there. As for Melanie he needed to know what route she took. "And Melanie? How does she walk to school?"

"I think she has to walk through the park. I'm not sure if her parents have a car to drive her to school. That's why she walks to school each day" Katherine responded.

He nodded and then crouched down slightly, "Now, I'm trusting you to get the school bus tomorrow. At 7.30am. Is the breakfast club still on?"

She nodded, "Yes"

"Good" he smirked, "You can go to it. I have to leave extra early tomorrow to catch those two little bitches!"

"Will I get the bus home tomorrow?"

"No" Freddy shook his head, "I'll pick you up as normal"

She forced a small smile and watched as he pointed towards the doorway, "Go on. Upstairs and get the table ready for dinner"

Spinning way she scurried out of the room and soon disappeared up the stairs of the basement leaving her father alone in the room with a treacherous grin carved across his features. He chuckled forebodingly and began to pack his canvas bag for tomorrows work - placing in his bladed glove, a bottle of chloroform, an old white handkerchief, his camera and a few sets of coloured ribbons. The sooner tomorrow morning the better, he couldn't wait to get his claws into those little fucking piggies!

_**Next morning…**_

Katherine pecked her father lightly on his right cheek as he gave her a cunning grin. Her legs spun her away from him and she hurried onto the bus parked at the kerb waiting for her. Freddy chortled piously to himself as he walked towards his car and soon the school bus pulled away.

Katherine had quickly settled herself in her seat at the very back of the bus, making sure that she was on her own and against the window. The bus was half full, most of the seats occupied in groups of two or three children. Most of them wanting to sit beside their friends. As normal Katherine was on her own. The young girl gripped her school bag close to her as the bus drove onwards down the street for about fifty metres until it stopped at another house, allowing more children onto the bus.

She avoided their gaze as she stared out the window and leaned forward as her father's red Chevy drove past and once at the bottom of the street took a right down towards Sycamore Drive. A feeling of queasiness gripped her stomach as she began to get nervous at _how _her father was going to punish them. Despite her anxiousness there was a small part of her that was fascinated at how he was going to kill them. There were times though when he had told her of how he had tortured the children and she had to swallow the vomit that had bubbled up in her throat. It was disgusting at how he had maimed and mutilated them. Gutting them, carving their bodies open like they were animals.

Once just last month he had tried to show her the picture of the boy he had killed, but she had spun away and snapped her eyes shut begging him not to show it to her. That she was going to be sick if she looked at it. All he did was laugh heartlessly at her and stroked her hair, implying that she would get used to it. That in time she would love looking at the pictures of the dead children. But she knew she wouldn't, she thought it was revolting. But then why did she want to know what had happened to the children? Why was she so intrigued about how they died?

It was 50 minutes later and Katherine had finished her plate of buttery toast and glass of milk. Her eyes darted about the canteen, noticing that the brekfast club was still as popular as ever. There were about thirty to fourty children at the tables all of them contentedly eating at ther various plates of food - bowls of porridge or cornflakes, pancakes, toast. Looking down at her empty plate Katherine took it in her hands along with the empty glass, wandering over to one of the food counters were the members of the canteen staff waited. After thanking the woman she hurried out of the hall to her classroom.

As she stepped through the door her gaze instantly fell upon the two seats were Lucy and Melanie usually sat. They were empty. Leisurely she made her way towards her seat and glanced over to Michael as he silently read one of his comic books. He then suddenly glimpsed up and again for a few seconds they held each other's gaze. Blushing she turned her head away and slumped down on her seat, why did she keep looking at him? It was wrong, she wasn't meant to look at him. Her father had told her not to even glance in his direction.

Michael sighed grimly and went back to reading this comic, knowing that getting her to even _look_ at him was becoming more difficult never mind trying to say hello. Though yesterday was still a sign of a breakthrough. She actually said '_thank you'_, it wasn't much of a conversation. But still it was a start!

Miss Matthews gently cleared her throat as she glanced up at the clock behind her on the wall. It read 8.30am. "I'm going to start the roll call. Everyone in their seats please!"

A hushed silence soon fell upon the class as her students settled in their seats, giving their full undivided attention to her and she soon began to go through their names. One by one.

"Zachary Allen"

"Here miss!"

"Suzanne Austin"

"Here miss!"

Katherine's pensive gaze was set upon Lucy and Melanie's seats, both of them still hadn't arrived and soon her teacher came to Lucy's name.

"Lucy Clarke!"

Silence.

Katherine glanced over to the door, expecting to see Lucy barging through any second along with Melanie. But no the door didn't open. Lucy wasn't coming to school ever again and neither was Melanie. Her eyes went back towards their vacant seats and then up to Miss Matthews who looked up at her class. "Lucy Clarke?"

She peered down at Lucy's seat and frowned. Usually if a student couldn't make it to school for some reason, either because of sickness or a family personal matter she would have been informed by their parents. Unless the child was a little late getting to school. The young woman ticked an 'x' beside Lucy's name signifying that she hadn't attended class that day. Her inquisitive gaze soon went towards the other free seat beside Lucy's. "Has anyone seen Melanie this morning?" she looked down at her list of names, "Melanie Reid?"

Her pupils shook their heads.

"Has anyone seen Lucy or Melanie this morning?"

"No miss!" a young girl in front of Katherine replied, "I haven't seen them this morning"

Miss Matthews nodded grimly and put a small 'x' at Melanie's name, then continued on with the roll call. "Darren Elwood"

"Here miss!"

Katherine listened as her teacher continued to call out her classmates names until it came to her own name and she called out clearly, "Here miss"

Soon she lowered her gaze towards her desk and wondered was her father at the boiler room already? She knew that all morning he was in a very chirpy mood, he was extremely eager to get on with his work. It wouldn't be long now until Lucy and Melanie were punished, he was going to make them go away. They wouldn't trouble her ever again.

**x x x **

The tips of the two blades of Freddy's claw withdrew from the eye sockets of Melanie's dead corpse, a gush of blood spewing from the skin as the two eyeballs were yanked out from her head. A malicious chuckle reverberated from his throat as he leaned back onto his knees and placed the two eyes into a small jar of water to his right. He stared admiringly at the dead girl laying before him, her stomach was smeared in thick red blood, four deep stab wounds visibly just above her small belly button. Like many girls before her, Freddy had claimed her innocence and she was quite a memorable little fuck too.

She had tried to struggle and wrestle herself out of his grasp, but she soon stilled her actions after he had dislocated her right shoulder from gripping her arm that hard. He could have sworn that he heard a bone snap too. The scream that came from her was delicious.

It wasn't as hard as he thought capturing the two little whores. Just like Katherine had informed him, Lucy had indeed decided to take the short cut down the alleyway and that was when he caught her. Knocking her out with a crowbar he had brought with him in the last minute. He had tied her arms and legs quickly, hiding her in the boot of his car and then drove off in the direction of the park and luckily managed to grab the little bitch Melanie as well. It was a first for him, capturing and killing two little piglets on the same day. By fuck was he excited.

He smiled degradingly to himself and delicately ran his left hand through her hair, leaning down to mockingly kiss her forehead and then rose to his feet. His blades scraped against each other as he turned towards the small side room, scowling at the sleeping figure of Lucy on the small bed. As he began to approach the room he contemplated on killing her there and then, but he stopped in his tracks and lifted the bloodied index blade of his glove to his lips becoming lost in thought. Soon his lips arched up into a vile grin and he glanced back at the corpse of Melanie, starting to chortle immorally and went back to her body.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

Lucy moaned softly as she gradually came to. Her head was pounding with pain, her body groggy with exhaustion. Gently she rolled her head to the left and blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings. How did she get here? All she remembered was walking down the alleyway and then heard a low snarl from behind her, a sharp pain to the back of her head and then her vision went black.

Lifting her weary head from the mattress she frowned as he felt a trickle of liquid flowing down her forehead. She reached up with a shaky hand to touch her skin and whimpered as she saw blood staining her fingers. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she scampered off the bed and gulped as she saw that the mattress was actually stained with red patches, the fabric of the mattress was ripped and soaked in other fluids. She immediately jolted back from the bed and left the room, her gaze studying the large boiler room that she was in. A raging fire burned inside the old black furnace to her right, illuminating a piece of clothing lying in the middle of the room in a pool of dark liquid.

With great prudence she made her way towards the item of clothing and crouched down to pick it up, seeing that it was a lilac v-neck jumper. Well, it used to be as now it had four piercing holes in at the bottom and was covered in blood. She let out a small timid sob and threw it back onto the ground in repulsion. Where was she? Who owned that jumper and why was she here?

The young girl's attention was soon drawn to the left as she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from one of the passageways. Her lips quivered as she called out, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

A shadow shifted in the passageway and she quickly hurried towards whoever it was. Maybe they could help her get out of this place. She lazily wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow and cautiously continued down the darkened passage, barely distinguishing where she was going. It was so hard to figure out where she was going, the steam billowing from the cracked pipes were making her vision distorted as she stumbled along.

Her eyes squinted as she saw a lean figure at the end of the corridor and then in a flash it was gone. "Please! Help me!"

There was a low ominous chuckle and then silence.

The petrified girl wiped away at her tears and came to a stop at an intersecting corridor, to her left was nothing but darkness. To her right she could make out a few red light bulbs suspended from the ceiling, casting a hazy glow as they stretched on down the corridor. Having made up her mind she turned right and broke out into brisk walk as she heard a small screech from behind her, then a set of heavy footsteps. Craning her neck over her shoulders she shouted, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Freddy glowered at the little bitch beneath his fedora. He stood hidden in between two old air handler machines about ten feet from her. Leisurely he began to click his blades one by one and then again dragged a blade along the side of the metal to his right and smiled heinously as the girl jumped and jolted forward into a run. Going exactly where he wanted her to go, to where he had a little surprise waiting for her. Laughing cruelly he flexed his blades and continued to stalk his prey.

Lucy was really starting to panic, there was no way out of this place. Who was making that screeching sound, was it the same person who was laughing? Could it be the same person who kidnapped her and brought her here? Why were they not letting her go? Her composure began to crumble and she started to sob more vehemently and turned into the next corridor and then her legs went dead as she halted abruptly. There was a body lying on the ground about ten feet from her. A small fire from a nearby furnace shed some light on the figure, but the young girl could barely make out who it was. The body was laid flat on its stomach and a small school bag was hooked over their shoulders.

Lucy slowly moved forward and soon her jaw dropped in terror. She recognised the school bag as she studied it more closely. Her body trembled in fear as she whispered, "Melanie?"

The body didn't move and discreetly the terrified girl advanced towards her friend's body, her black shoes stepping into a puddle of blood that seeped from beneath Melanie's body. With a shaking hand Lucy stretched down to grasp her friend's limp shoulder and lifted her onto her back.

A small high-pitched scream erupted from her as she saw that her friend's eyes were gouged out of her head. Two black holes stared up at her. The skin around her eyes were saturated in blood that tricked down her cheeks and over her bruised lips. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed down at Melanie's stomach that was marred with blood and various lacerations. Lucy shrieked again and tried to step back, but she slipped on the blood and skidded to the floor. Pushing herself onto her arms she thrust herself backwards, but collided into a body behind her. Sobbing she lifted her gaze to stare up at Freddy. His lips were stretched into a abhorrent grin as he waved his bladed finger-tips at her, "Hi, little piggy!"

Lucy whimpered and darted forward out of his reach, spinning around to him as he casually stepped closer to her. His eyes went cold with disdain and he brusquely pointed a bloodied blade at her, "So, you think my little Katherine is a freak, you little _bitch_?"

Her mouth went agape at this. Katherine must have told him what had happened yesterday in school. That was why she was here, why Melanie was dead. "I'm sorry Mr Krueger!"

Freddy snarled at her and wagged a blade in discord, "It's not Mr Krueger. It's Freddy to you, you little slut!"

The girl flinched at the harshness of his voice and jumped to her feet, trying to get past him. But he cut off her escape route and shook his head, smiling vincidictily at her, "Tsk, tsk! Why would you want to leave Lucy? Sure the fun's only starting!"

Her body shook as she backed away and she whimpered as her back hit the steel wall, she was at a dead end. Freddy savoured her sobs as he inched towards her and gradually crouched down to her eye level. He gestured behind him to Melanie's corpse and proudly hissed, "Did you like what I did to little Melanie? Mmm? She didn't see what I was trying to explain to her, so I decided to remove her eyes!"

There was no reply from the horrified girl and she went taut with dread as he derisively stroked her blond locks. He smirked nefariously at her and with a snarl gripped her hair, jerking her head backwards and raised his deadly talons. Poised to strike. "As for you little piglet! I'll be taking your" he deftly leaned down to grotesquely lick at her left cheek and then let out a low growl, "tongue!"

A thunderous scream came from her as he brought the glove down towards her face…

**x x x**

Katherine fiddled with the strap of her school bag as he impatiently waited for her father outside her school. To her left she could see her teacher Miss Matthews quietly talking to Sheriff Thompson. News must have spread regarding Lucy and Melanie's non-attendance at school today.

She then heard the rev of a car engine and spun around to see her father's car parked a few feet down from her. Pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder she hurried around towards the passenger side and climbed in. Turning in her seat she saw that his pensive gaze was set upon Sheriff Thompson, a sly grin growing across his face and eventually he turned to face her beckoning her to give him a kiss.

She duly obliged and then asked, "What happened daddy?"

Freddy shot her a treacherous grin, chuckling crazily to himself and pulled away from the Elementary School. Katherine sat quietly in her seat as they rode home silence. Was he not going to tell her what happened? Unless he wanted to keep it to himself.

It didn't take them long to get home and before Katherine could even take out her school books for her homework, Freddy intervened and lifted up one of the kitchen chairs. "You can do your homework later. Come down stairs"

Katherine nodded obediently followed him as he carried it down to his room and set it beside his one at the bench. "This will be your seat whenever you're down here with me, okay?"

She nodded and hopped onto her seat, "Okay. Daddy will you tell me what happened today? Please!"

Freddy gave her a arrogant grin, pleased that she was interested in his work for once. He opened his scrapbook and pulled it closer to her and watched with intrigue as she gripped the edge of the bench to peer down at the two pages. There were two photos of Lucy and Melanie on their respective pages. Both the girl's eyes were shut, as though they were sleeping. "That was when I first caught them. I knocked them out with a crow bar" Freddy commented smugly.

She nodded slowly and looked up at him, wanting to know more. He didn't want ot tell her all the sordid details, especially not the fact that he molested and fucked Melanie. For some reason he didn't want her to know he was touching up the other little girls, he wanted her to know that she was only one who got that special kind of treatment.

"You gave them their medicine?" Katherine asked.

"Yes" Freddy smiled pompously, "I did"

"How?" she begged, "I want to know!"

He chuckled darkly and went towards the shelves and reached under the sheet to grab two small jars. Katherine's face scrunched up in disgust as he brought them over to her and set them in front of her. She lowered her face and examined the contents. One had two small blood shocked eyes as they floated in red stained water, while the other jar had a long thick pink muscle that looked like a snake. Her right hand trembled as she pointed at the jar, "What is that?"

Freddy pointed at each jar in turn, "They are Melanie's eyes and that is Lucy's tongue!"

Katherine swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat, "Eeew! You did that? That's _so_ gross!"

He laughed devilishly at her expression of disgust and turned towards his canvas bag, pulling out two small photos and smiled wickedly, "Don't you forget what I told you yesterday. you're not a freak! They are!"

Katherine looked down at the photos as he laid them in front of her. Her brown eyes went wide in horror at the sight before her. The bodies of Lucy and Melanie were sprawled out on the concrete floor, their clothing torn off their upper bodies and their stomachs were marred by deep lacerations and cuts. Each laceration spelling out a letter that read…

…**FREAK!**


	17. Companionship

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews so far, I think this version has more reviews than the old one. Though I think the old one had less chapters. But nonetheless, thank you! I think this story will end around chapter 22-24.

In this chapter you will see a little bit of a difference in Katherine, well I hope! This chapter will take place over period of late October to the middle of December 1971. The next chapter will take place from January 1972 to March 1972.

I do not own any of the TV programmes, film shows or the Marvel Comics that are mentioned in this chapter. I also might add that the reference to one of the TV shows ties in to who I see Michael will look like in the sequel - well who I think would suit him! If you want to know who, then feel free to ask me!

**Chapter 17:** Companionship

_**A week later…**_

_**29**__**th**__** October 5.45pm…**_

To say Freddy was in a vibrant and merry mood since he had murdered Lucy and Melanie, was an understatement. His daughter was silently pleased that he was in a far better mood than the previous week or so. Well, until his exultant disposition would begin to change and turn sour. It wouldn't be that long, perhaps a couple of months or so. Maybe a little more she hoped. But just as long as she kept in his good books, kept out of Michael's way and did everything that her father demanded of her then he would be treat her well. He wouldn't threaten her or use the belt on her again.

As for the residents of Springwood, they were quirky becoming hysterical with the lack of action from the Springwood Police Department on capturing the Springwood Slasher. Again, the incompetent police force had no major leads or any shred of evidence that could point towards a subject. One or two of the parents of the murdered children had even contemplated on hiring heir own private investigators from out of town to help try and track down the culprit of their children's deaths. As for the two latest girls who had vanished, their parents over the last week had been making regular visits to Sheriff Thompson, pressuring him for answers. For any sign of hope that they could give them. But alas he couldn't give them the answers they wanted. It was though whoever this fucker was, that was kidnapping and killing the children was a ghost, a phantom. When would it end? Would they ever catch the bastard?

Sheriff Donald Thompson sat hunched over his desk in his office. The two files of Lucy Clarke and Melanie Reid were opened in front of him as he re-read the witness statements from that fateful morning. Again just like the other missing children, there wasn't much go to on. Just basically that Lucy was last seen turning into Sycamore Drive at about 7.40am on that morning and that Melanie's last whereabouts was at the corner of Hazelwood Road just facing the Springwood Central Park. It appeared that despite searching the areas in a two mile radius there were no signs of their bodies, again it was a dead end.

There was no evidence to suggest who had taken him, not signs of a struggle, no blood, no hair or skin fibres. Nothing. Just like every other missing or dead child. Whoever was doing this was very good at covering their tracks.

His eyes glanced over at the two missing pictures of the two girls, their smiling faces stared up at him as if they were haunting him. He sighed and leaned back, feeling devastated that another two girls were missing. Just like the previous 32 missing children, they would haunt him until the day he got that fucker.

Slowly, his sweaty hands reached up to the rim of his beige police shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons. Despite it being the end of October it was still quite warm for this time of year and the sweat glistening off his brow was evidence of this. Then again it could be the uneasiness that engulfed him, the mounting pressure that was building up on him and not just him, but the whole Police Department.

The Mayor constantly rang him about three to four times a week, demanding an update on the case. But all he could offered was that he was still working on 'possible' leads, but in truth there were no leads. He was clutching at straws, going through over theories. It was putting a major strain on his health, through the lack of sleep, lack of appetite and also the damage it was causing to his and Marge's relationship. Though they were trying their best to keep it hidden from Nancy. She was their world and they didn't want anything to upset her.

Thompson jadedly stood from his seat and ventured over to the small coffee pot sat on a small tale facing his desk, and poured himself another mug of coffee. He sipped it tentatively and then left his office into the main lobby of the Springwood Police Department. To his right was the reception desk where Lt Garcia sat behind, engaged in a conversation with someone on the other end of the phone. As usual like over the last seven to eight years the lobby was quite busy. A few of his other Lt's rushed into their own offices, carrying files and conversing with other officers. The smell of coffee lingered in the air, it appeared most of his men were becoming addicted to the stuff. Anything to keep them alert, especially during the long shifts they were frequently undertaking.

He took another gulp of his coffee and his sombre gaze soon fell upon Lucy Clarke's parents - Jessica and Eric - as they entered the main lobby. Immediately they both marched up to him and he slowly sat his mug of coffee on the counter to his right, turning towards them. He had to admit that Jessica looked like hell. Her normally neat blond hair was scraggily and messy, pulled back from her face in a loose pigtail. Her blue eyes were dull, grim as she held a small coloured photograph of her nine year old daughter in her hand.

As for Eric, he looked exhausted. His brown hair was a little ruffled as though he had just woken up from his sleep. He had heard from Marge that Eric had been out driving the streets late at night the last few nights, looking for any sign of his daughter. He was frantic to find her and he couldn't blame him, as he would search until his dying breath if Nancy was to go missing

Her voice was low, desperate as she asked, "Have you any news for us?"

Thompson gulped hard and glanced at her husband Eric. He dourly stared at him, hoping for something that would perk up their hopes. But he couldn't lie or offer them anything, there was no hope. With each passing day that went by, the chances of ever finding the girls alive would dwindle away. "I'm sorry…."

But before he could continue, the frantic woman cut in. "Sorry?! You should be out there" she pointed with her right hand to outside the window, "looking for _them_. Instead of being in here, reading your stupid fucking files!"

Her husband gently hushed her and placed his right hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off roughly and spun around to face him. She glowered into his green eyes and sobbed, "No Eric! I want my little girl back…" her eyes began to well with tears and she twisted around to Thompson once more. "Please, you have to find her. Even if you c-can't…then find him. Whoever it is, before he gets another child. Before he destroys another family!"

Thompson gave a small grim nod, "I will"

Eric gently pulled his sobbing wife close to his chest and then shot a furious glare at Thompson, "Don, we're not the only ones that are pissed off at the way you are handling this situation. Melanie's parents will be in later. I've spoken to a few of the other parents of the kids that have went missing, they're angry!"

"I understand" he replied

The man shook his head and pointed at him with his free hand, "You don't. It's been over eight and a half years since that bastard started to kill. And how many has he got now?"

Thompson thought for a moment and then swallowed hard, he never realised it was that many. "It's 34"

"34!" he exclaimed, "and you've got _no_ fucking positive leads! _No _suspects! Maybe you should get some proper help, you know the FBI? This Police Department doesn't have the resources to find that bastard!"

"We just need some financial help…."

"Money?" Eric scoffed and snarled, "Screw the fucking money! We are talking about our children here Don!"

Thompson didn't know what to say. Eric was right, this was a matter of life and death. Their precious children. He needed more resources, more men as the manpower he had at the minute was being stretched tot heir limits. He need a break, just one fucking break! He dismally glanced at Eric's wife as she wiped away at her tears, "Listen, get her home. I'll be in touch tomorrow"

Eric nodded meekly and slowly they both turned away, but he froze. "Don, don't stop until you find that fucker. When you do find whoever it is, you make sure that he gets the electric chair! That they go to hell because of what they've done!"

Thompson nodded and watched in silence as they left the lobby, knowing that his position as Sheriff in the town was becoming under scrutiny and he would soon become under pressure to resign his rank unless he caught the Springwood Slasher.

Sooner rather than later.

_**Tuesday 1**__**st**__** November 7.45am….**_

Deep rumbling echoed from the darkened sky above Springwood Elementary School, as the heavens opened its doors and unleashed a torrent of rain down onto the small town. The droplets of rain bounced heavily on the ground and another deep roar of thunder boomed from above. Suddenly, across the darkened clouds a thin streak of yellow lightening crackled along the sky. A set of dark brown eyes watched in fascination as again another flash of lightening illuminated the clouds.

Katherine sat on her father's lap in his car as he fixed her loose pigtails, her fingers gripped the steering wheel as she peered through the front driver's window. Freddy smirked at her as she jumped as a loud clap of thunder erupted again from the sky. She was _still_ scared of the thunder, just like she was four years old. He reached out and clamped his right hand around the waist of her red duffle coat and twisted her around on his lap to face him. Her eyes were wide with fear as the thunder storm still raged on.

"Now" he commanded her attention and grinned as she looked up at him, "I want you to wait in the hallway of the school when school is over today. It's meant to be raining all day, so I don't ant you waiting outside and catching a cold. Okay?"

Her head bobbed once, "Yes daddy"

"Good" he smiled, "I'll just park here where I usually park so you can see me through the windows of the doors"

Automatically she nodded again, "Okay"

Gently, he rubbed her left cheek with his right thumb and then slowly trailed it over her bottom lip. His eyes lingered on her soft pink lips and his mind soon wandered back to he previous night. Oh, those lips felt so _good_ surrounding him, how soft and warm they were. Fuck, the thought of it was starting to stir his arousal again…

Taking a deep breath he pushed his perverted thoughts away, then withdrew his thumb from her lips. Holding her gaze he placed his hands on her shoulders, wanting to ask her a question that hade been playing on his mind the last week or so. "I want to ask you something very important"

She nodded, "Yes, daddy"

His voice dripped with seriousness as he questioned, "Has that boy Michael tried to speak to you again?"

"No, he hasn't" she lied. Her eyes stared pensively into his, she didn't know why she was lying to him. But she knew deep down she had to, if he found that Michael had stepped in to protect her from Lucy and Melanie, well she was definitely getting the belt again. Could there though be a part of her that was protecting the boy? Why would she? She barely knew him! What was going on with her? This wasn't like her at all!

Her father lifted his left hand to gently trace the outline of her face, trying to conclude if she was lying to him. "Are you lying to me? I hope not, because I don't like little _liars_!"

Katherine continued to stare into his eyes, not flinching. Not breaking into a sweat. She was so calm and collected. Just like all those times he showed her how to lie. "No, he hasn't spoken to me daddy"

Freddy gradually nodded and then broke into a small smile, "Okay. Give daddy a kiss before you leave"

She grinned warmly and leaned up to kiss him firmly on the lips and then draped his arms around his neck, snuggling against his face for a few seconds. He chucked at this and craned his face to the left to kiss her neck lightly, then straightened up and winked at her. "I'll pay you some special attention tonight, okay?"

Her body suddenly tensed at this, he was bringing her into his room tonight. Again! Was last night not enough for him? She gulped hard and then nodded, "Okay"

Reaching to his left he pushed opened the car door and then pulled up her red hood of her coat, letting her climb off his lap onto the wet pavement. "Remember, stay inside until I arrive, understand?"

"Yeah, I know"

He smirked at her and pulled her schoolbag over her shoulder, and watched as she ran towards the path that led to the building. After closing his car door he turned on the ignition and was ready to drive off to work, but then froze as his interest was caught by the little fuck that had dared to talk to her the other week.

Michael Turner.

He recognised the little cunt's face anywhere, his light brown hair was damp with rain as he scurried towards the school. Freddy's lips curled upwards into an enraged snarl as he thought back to the week that the boy had talked to her. Perhaps he should consider taking the little piglet _away_, it would probably be the best option to keep him away from Katherine. His possessive nature towards Katherine was starting to become out of control. It was evident he had strong dislike of the boy and knew it wasn't going to go away anytime soon or perhaps _ever._

**x x x**

The lunch bell sounded at mid-day and soon the corridors of the Elementary School were flooded with students. They meandered their way towards the two large canteens - one for the 1st-3rd graders and one for the 4th-5th graders. All morning during class Katherine was unable to keep her concentration in class, her mind would constantly drift to earlier that morning of how she blatantly lied to her father about Michael. It was so unlike her, so uncharacteristic of her. If he ever found out, she would be in for the a hell of a _whipping_!

Her pace quickened as she entered the canteen, seeing to her left that a long queue was beginning to form for the food. Thankfully, her father had made her lunch so she wouldn't have to stand amongst the other children. Her lunch wasn't that much, just two ham and cheese sandwiches, a small orange and carton of milk.

As she walked between the tables she glanced to her left, to where Lucy and Melanie normally sat and shivered involuntary at their empty seats. It was so strange not seeing them there anymore, but she would always remember their bodies. Those ghastly marred stomachs her father had so crudely brutalised.

When her father had shown her those photos of their scarred flesh with that word **'FREAK'** carved into their skin, she had let out a frightened sob. It was atrocious. She clearly remembered his cruel, callous laugh and that was the last he had talked about their deaths. For Katherine those images of their bodies would never leave her mind for a very long time.

Katherine unfolded the tin-foil covering her sandwiches and then greedily lifted one, munching on it eagerly as she sat at her vacant table. She saw her old 3rd grade teacher Mrs Carter stroll pass and gave her a warm smile as she went. A few minutes then ticked by and she pulled opened her carton of milk and took a long refreshing drink, then her body went rigid with terror as she heard footsteps approaching her table.

Twisting in her seat she looked to her left and saw the last person she wanted to see. Michael Turner. He held his tray of food in his hands and gave her a small warm smile. Tentatively she shrunk back into her seat and nervously folded over the tinfoil over her last piece of sandwich. The boy frowned, as though knowing she was going to make a run for it.

_Again!_

Nevertheless, more than fifteen seconds went by and still there she was, sitting like a statue on her seat. Her hand tightly grasping her lunch and her frightened gaze locked on the edge of the table. Michael felt his lips curl into a pleased grin and slowly he sat in front of her, hoping that she would at least stay where she was for a _few _minutes. All he wanted to do was to make sure she was okay after the little scene in the corridor the other week.

Katherine felt her heart thump repetitively against her chest in fear as she continued to stare at the grey table. She just couldn't believe this, not that the boy Michael was sitting with her. It was the fact that she was STILL sitting _here_! Why was she not moving? Was she losing all of her senses? There was _no_ way she could be in this boy's company, not after the other week. However, he had protected her from Lucy and Melanie, was that why she was staying in her seat? Was that act of kindness making her change her mind? Was this the reason she was defying her father? What was going on with her?

It was though her mind and thoughts were battling amongst itself. She felt conflicted, so confused!

As if she had regained control of her body, she lifted her shaking face to his and studied him quietly as he ate his hot baked potato. He was wearing a light blue checked shirt, with a white t-shirt barely visible underneath. He was too busy eating at his food to notice her staring at him, but after a few seconds he lifted his gaze towards her and set down his fork. Her eyes darted down slightly, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

Not _yet_.

Michael eyed the shy girl pensively, noticing how big her chocolate brown eyes were. Though they did look a little sad, as though she was a little lonely. He broke out into another warm smile and whispered, "Are you okay? After last week?"

Her head jerked a little as she titled it upwards to glare at him solemnly and then with the small of movements, nodded curtly.

Michael nodded quickly, feel relieved that she wasn't that upset from the other week. He went back to his lunch, scooping a few more mouthfuls into his mouth and when he looked up back he half expected her to be gone. But no, she was still there. Gracing him with her presence. However, he did notice that her body was trembling violently. It was clear that she was terrified. "Hey" he murmured and tried to reassure her, "I'm not going to hurt you or say nasty names to you"

Katherine timidly lifted her face to stare numbly at him and then lowered her eyes to her lap as she fiddled with the edge of her red jumper. She heard him shift in his seat as he continued to talk to her.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk. That doesn't mean that you're not friendly or anything. Some people are just very shy. I've meet loads of shy people in my old school in Central City" he paused, "That's where I lived before coming to Springwood. Central City is just an hour's drive from here"

Her brown orbs shot up to him, wondering why he was still taking to her? Did he not comprehend that she was not going to reply? Why was he doing this? Her mind was in turmoil, what should she do? Stay and listen to him? Or do the rational thing and run away? Why was she so indecisive? Was she just _too_ curious? Did she really want to get to know him? Her mind was going into overdrive, why could she not do what her father ordered her to do and keep _away_ from him?

_Come on legs, move! _

_Move! _

_Please!_

Katherine scowled inwardly, her legs were like stone. There was no way she was moving from this table. Why was she doing this to herself? Her head shook lightly and she lifted it towards Michael as he sipped his glass of diluted orange juice, "You want to know why I shouted at them two last week?" he never waited for her response, not that she would anyway, "You see, I _don't _like bullies. I had a few friends in my old school who were bullied. It was really bad, they got beat up. Got called real bad names. It went on for weeks. But I stood up for them and well the boys who were carrying out the bullying, they stopped. You see bullies are cowards"

He noticed the brooding gaze she was giving him and smirked, "So, yeah I didn't like what they were doing to you"

Her head titled upwards and a single tear trailed down her left cheek, which went unnoticed by Michael who instantly shook his head in dismay, "Hey! Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you upset!"

He watched on sullenly, as she deftly wiped away at her tears and took a small deep breath as she composed herself.

"You're welcomed, by the way" he commented, "For saying thank you the other week"

She looked up at him briefly as he took two last mouthfuls of his food and washed it down with the rest of this drink, "I hope you don't mind me sitting with you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you don't talk that much, but people just have to give you a chance. That's all!"

Katherine watched as he slowly stood, "I'm going to head outside, I think the rain is off. Are you going to come outside?"

There was no reply, not even a nod or shake of her head. All she did was stare at the table, unmoving.

He sighed and lifted his tray, "I'll see you later in class"

Her body turned in her seat as she inquisitively watch him walk away. He appeared to be quite chipper, as though he was happy with what had happened. Her lungs slowly exhaled the deep breath she was holding and she straightened up in her seat, gathering her lunch and throwing the rubbish into the small plastic bag she had with her under the table. The last twenty, no _thirty _minutes had been so surreal.

Like a dream!

It was the longest she had ever been in anyone's company, for someone to sit beside her and _talk_ to her. Never mind it being a boy! He seemed nice, so amiable! The way he approached her, how calm and gentle he was when he spoke to her. Not the nasty, snide remarks or cheeky whispers that would be directed at her in the classroom or in the playground.

This was _so_ different.

It felt _good. _

She knew though that she could not let her father find out about this, god only knew what he would do to her. How many whips of the belt he would assault her body with.

Bending down under the table she gripped the plastic bag and pushed herself away from her seat, throwing her rubbish into a large black bin as she exited the canteen. It was too early to go back to class, but she didn't really care what her teacher would say to her. It didn't take her long, perhaps a few minutes to enter her classroom. Her gaze fell upon Miss Matthews as she sat hunched over her desk, marking books. The young woman lifted her friendly face and smiled at the young girl, "Katherine, you're a little early. Are you okay?"

"Yes miss" she replied, "Would it be okay if I stay here with you?"

Her teacher took a fleeting glance at her watch and then nodded, "Okay. Just this once, okay?"

"Thank you miss" Katherine forced a small smile, then went to her desk. The deliberation running through her mind was what would she say if her father asked her about Michael? Again she would have to lie, she had to protect herself from his rage, from the belt. But could she also somehow be protecting the boy too? Again?Hopefully, he would stop pestering her and leave her alone. It seemed that all he wanted to do was to check if she was alright after the other week. He wouldn't come near her again, she was _sure_ of it!

**Friday 12****th**** November…**

To say Katherine was surprised was an understatement. Since the previous Monday her father had only asked her once if Michael had spoken to her and as before she had deliberately lied to his face. Just as before she remained calm, not a flicker of nervousness had crossed her features. And just as the previous week, he believed her. To her it was nothing as she knew that the boy wouldn't talk to her again and well he hadn't, as normal she would avoid him in the classroom and in the corridors before and after school. It was like everything was back to normal, well as _normal _as it could be for her.

It was just past mid-day and Katherine was meandering in between the packed tables in the canteen, her destination was her own free table. Her tongue licked hungrily at her lips as she sat down on her chair, she was _starving._ Her and her father was in such a rush this morning to get to school and work respectively, that she didn't have enough time to eat her breakfast. Unfortunately for them both they had slept in, not awaking until 7.40am. It was very rare for them to sleep in, as her father always made sure they both were in a very strict routine.

Gripping her fork in her right hand she pierced the pastry of her ham and chicken pie, lifting a forkful of the hot food to her mouth and ate it eagerly. There was one thing about her school that she liked and that the canteen staff knew how to cook some great food!

Her fork scooped another piece of the pie and as she raised it to her lips she saw a figure slip into the seat facing her. Not again! There he was, as bold as brass.

Michael.

Her lips curled into a frown of disgruntlement, did he not know when to quit?

He lifted his own fork and smiled sincerely at her, "Hi!"

All of a sudden her appetite was gone. Food was no longer on her mind. And she was wrong, so much for him only sitting with her once? He had better not make this a regular occurrence!

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you" he muttered softly, "I thought you might like the company!"

Placing down her fork quickly, she reached over to her small plastic cup of lemonade and sipped as it slowly. Her vacant gaze was firmly set upon her tray, not daring to look up at him. For the last week or two she had barely paid him any attention in the classroom. Why was not that putting him off? It did every one else! Why was he so persistent on trying to talk to her?

"So, what about I tell you something about myself?" he offered, "I mean, so you know a bit more about me?"

He waited patiently for her response and soon he got it.

Her quivering face tilted upwards and she looked at him curiously, seeing him grin in victory as he was finally getting her full and undivided attention.

"My full name is Michael Christopher Turner, my birthday is on the 4th October 1961" he chirped, "I live with my mom and dad. They're called Sandra and Christopher. We live at 862 Sycamore Drive. I got a dog for my birthday, he's called Buddy! He's a golden Labrador, only five months old. My dad said I can't take him to the park yet. But hopefully in the new year I can!"

Katherine stared at him intently, taking in every word he said. Her eyes wandered over his face, noticing that he was quite handsome than the other boys in school. With his light brown hair, ocean blue eyes and those well-proportioned cheeks, they looked quite distinct. He certainly looked older than ten years old. Also, he unquestionably didn't act like a ten year old. He was far more mature for this age. Also, he seemed to be well dressed, each day he had very stylish clothes - nice shirts, tasteful jumpers. He always looked well kept. Just like he was now, with is dark navy shirt and matching dark jeans.

As she continued to study him, he slowly broke into a wide teasing grin, "Is there something on my face?"

Her face reddened and she looked away in embarrassment. Why was she still here? She shouldn't be here, listening to him or even gazing at him in _that _way. As though she was ensnared by his presence. What was wrong with her?

She heard him chuckle to himself in pure disbelief, "You are probably the shyest girl I've ever met! But there's nothing wrong with that! My mom always said to let people be who they want to be. Don't force them to be someone they aren't"

Katherine turned towards him, thinking of his wise words. She had changed, _he_ had changed her over the last three to four years. Her personality was in complete contrast to what it was four years ago. Her father had changed her, created her into what he _wanted_ her to be and there was nothing she could do about it!

Michael glanced at her plate of food, discerning that she had barely touched it. "Are you not hungry?"

She gave a casual shrug of her shoulders and took a small sip of her drink.

"What kind of hobbies do you like?"

He waited for her reply, but then shook his head lightly. How could he forget? It was going to take her a while before she would actually speak to him. "My hobbies are collecting comic books, I love the Marvel Comics! They're brilliant!" he saw her staring at him pryingly and smiled, before starting off again, "I also like playing baseball, going fishing with my dad. I love watching TV, have you ever watched The Brady Bunch?"

There was a small shake of her head, having never heard of it before. To be honest she hardly ever watched TV anymore. If she did it was with her father and it was what he wanted to watch. Specifically the news and that was about it. Every part of her existence was controlled and dominated by him. What she ate and at what time. When she went to bed, what she sore and how he styled her hair. To him it appeared that her opinions or what she wanted didn't matter.

"Well" Michael smiled at her, "It's really funny! I love the James Bond movies too and the Star Trek TV series. And as you probably guessed I like making new friends!"

She scoffed inwardly, he didn't say! Did he actually think she was now his friend? Well, she hated to break it to him, but she wasn't. No one was her friend! He was without a shadow of a doubt the most chattiest boy she had ever came across. It still baffled her that he still would continue to talk to her, despite her not uttering a word. All she did was shake or nod her head. That would put anyone off of her, but no, not him.

Her attention turned towards him as he mentioned Halloween, "Did you go out for Halloween? I dressed up as Frankenstein! My mom had party for me and a few of my friends. We bobbed for candy apples, lit sparklers! We even had a fire work display out our back yard. Did you dress up?"

The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of Halloween night. She had fought so hard to forget it and now, the memory was coming flooding back. The taste of him in her mouth as he got his release was making her gag at this very moment. The feel of his coarse hands on her skin, on her thighs as he touched her. Just like all the times before she would allow him to fondle and touch her.

Her face went a deathly pale and she began to hyperventilate, rising to her feet in alarm. Michael gulped worryingly, "Are you okay? Do you want some water? I'll go get some for you? You just don't look too well!"

She shook her head and gripped her tray with her shaking hands.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I hope I haven't upset you!"

Katherine threw him a small fatigued glance and then left the table, leaving the boy eve more confused than ever. What was wrong with her? There has to be some reason why she was acting like this?

The sound of Katherine heaving up the contents of her stomach was the only sound coming from the last stall in the girl's toilets. Her back was arched over the toilet bowl, her red ribbon pigtails trailed over the edge of the seat. A trickle of yellow bile dangled from her bottom lip and she dapped away at it with a small scrunched up piece of roll paper. Her breath came out in short ragged pants as a few droplets of tears rolled down her flushed face.

Again the memory of that night in his bedroom flickered before her and she clamped her eyes shut, mentally berating herself to forget it. But it appeared her mind wasn't listening as the image of him holding her down as she satisfied him not just once, but twice. It sent shivered through her jaded body as she thought of his hand pawing and groping at her under her nightdress.

When it was all done and dusted, all she could do was sob quietly and watch as he tided himself away. There was a lewd grin over his face as he pulled her down onto the mattress with him, then without another word they had drifted off to sleep. Like the previous times after they had their 'playtime' for days he would constantly make a fuss over her, buying her new toys and dolls, with trips to the mall. Anything to keep her under his rule. It was a never ending cycle!

She groaned and spat out some spittle into the toilet, then slumped back resignedly onto her knees and glared torpidly at the grey cubicle wall in front of her. Her dull eyes blinked a few times and she gently grasped her yellow dress as her heart thundered against her chest, her breathing gradually becoming irregular and erratic as yet another panic attack overcame her. Over the last year or two her panic attacks were becoming a regular incident. It was when she thought of the times that he touched and kissed her, times when she began to grow nervous, that her body would lose its composure and she would start to hyperventilate.

Snapping her eyes shut she laid her head against the wall and began to take long deep breaths through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. Repeating the actions several times until her heart slowed down to a steady beat, until her palpations faded away.

Satisfied that she had her breathing under control she rose to her feet and gingerly exited the cubicle. The bathroom area was quiet, she was the only occupant and she was glad to have at least a few minutes on her own. She made her way towards the sink and twisted on the cold tap, and splashed some cool water onto her flustered face. Raising her face she gawked gloomily at her reflection. You would think she had been to hell and back, she looked terrible. Her face was extremely pale, her once vivid and bright brown eyes were now dull, tedious. Gone was the blissful and forthcoming child from years ago. In her place as a girl who was lost, frightened and incredibly withdrawn.

It was all because of what her father had done over the last few years to her life. Well, it wasn't really her life anymore was it? Her life now belonged to him. Every aspect of her existence was manipulated and controlled by him. Though she still believed what he had told her, that it was for her benefit and that he had her best interests at heart. That was all that mattered.

_Nothing _was going to change.

Her life would remain this way for as long as she breathed.

_**Thursday 2**__**nd**__** December**_

It had been two weeks since Michael had sat with Katherine at the canteen. He had wanted to give her some space, knowing that she looked scared as hell the last time she had sat with him. Something must have caused her to suddenly become fretful around him and well he hoped it _wasn't_ him and that she would allow him to sit with her. For some strange reason he enjoyed being in her company. Okay, she hadn't spoken a single word to him, but there was this _mysterious_ side to her that intrigued him. All he had to do was take the subtle and gentle approach to her. Bide his time and she would eventually open up to him. Her true personality would come to the surface. There was always an explanation as to why people were shy or withdrawn, his mother once told him. You just had to be patient with them and then they would eventually talk to you.

That's all he needed to do. Just be patient with her.

He advanced towards her table and stood in front of his usual seat, eying her closely as she apprehensively looked up at him. "Hey, is it okay if I sit with you today?"

Again there was no reply, her eyes void of life as she glowered at him. He took her silence as a _'yes_' and sat before her and smiled merrily at her, flashing his pearly white teeth. "How are you?"

Her cheeks went a bright red and she craned her face to the right, again she was mortified. Why was she acting this way? What was going on with her emotions? Every time he sat with her she would continually get butterflies in the pit of her stomach, as though she was what? Delighted to have him around her? Could she really be excited to have him sit with her at lunch time? But it was wrong, it went against her father's wishes!

"Awh" he moaned, "I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. I'm just trying to be nice. It's nice to be nice!"

She inhaled deeply and turned to face him as began to eat his soup, "I saw your picture in art this morning. The one you painted of the lake? Wasn't that near a camp site a few miles south of here?"

Her head nodded once in agreement.

"It's amazing! I heard Miss Matthews say to you that you are the best at art in our whole year!" he said cheerily, "She's _right_ you know! You're _brilliant_ at drawing!"

Her cheeks went rosy red again. It felt so awkward getting a compliment from anyone nowadays, yet alone a _boy_ who continuously kept talking to her. She looked up at him again as he asked, "Are you going to be an artist when you grow up?"

She nodded quickly.

"Cool!" his lips tugged upward into a pleasant grin, glad that he was getting a response from her at last! "I'm sure you'll be great! That you'll have your own art museum where you can hang all your paintings!" there was a momentary pause as he sipped his drink, "I'm not sure what I want to be when I grow up. My mom works as a counsellor at the General Hospital"

He stopped noticing the confused look she was giving him. "Oh, sorry, a counsellor is like a doctor. But they talk to you about your problems. Like if you're angry or sad. You talk to them about your feelings, your thoughts!"

She nodded once.

"What does your daddy do?"

She froze, tensing suddenly and deftly grabbed the rim of her pleated red skirt under the table, and twisted it sharply staring at him grimly. The boy would be appalled to know what her father did, it wasn't much of a career as more of a hobby, an unhealthy obsession. Killing children!

Michael saw the distant look that was carved across her face and sighed. Would he ever find out anything about her? He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "My dad works for the mayor. Years ago I wanted to grow up to be able create my own comic books, I collect them. Remember I told you the other week?"

She nodded quickly and he broke out into a pleased smile. It was good that she was actually listening him, that the last few weeks hadn't been for nothing. He leaned forward and stated proudly, "I have a collection of comic books! Let's see, I have…Batman, The Amazing Spiderman, X Men, Captain America!"

For once Katherine was actually interested, should she ask him what they were about? She had seen him reading them the odd time before class, but never actually knew what they were about. Her ears perked up as he offered, "How about I bring one of them in and read them for you? Oh, you'll love Dennis the Menace!"

Katherine blinked in bewilderment, she had never heard of these comics! It was as though she was missing out on stuff, watching TV programmes she never heard of. Reading comic books like other children would, having normal hobbies like everyone else. Her life was completely different to his, to every other child in this town.

Michael glanced at her as he sipped his drink, not particularly bothered by her vacant stare. As long as she was listening to him that was all that mattered. He wanted her to feel part of his company, as he somehow knew that in time she would speak to him. "Do you ever got to the cinema? My dad is bringing me to see Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory tomorrow. Are you going to see it?"

Her head shook in discord, the only thing she was doing this weekend was watching her father construct his new bladed claw and for some reason she was looking forward to seeing him create it.

"Ah, okay" he then smirked, "Don't worry I won't spoil it for you"

Her right hand curled around her plastic up of water and gently raised it to her dry lips as she listened to him once again, "Are you getting any thing nice for Christmas?"

She nodded slowly. What did her father say he was getting her this year? A new art set, a Barbie House for her Barbie Dolls and yet again more new dresses. She swore that each new set of dresses and skirts he bought her were getting shorter. It wasn't anything that she would pick out herself, but it seemed to be what he WANTED her to wear.

"I'm hoping to get a new Chopper bike, a dark blue one" Michael carried on, "I'm also going back to Central City to visit my grandparents for a week. Do your grandparents live here in Springwood?"

Her face frowned in perplexity at this question. She hadn't a clue who her grandparents were or if she had any. Her father never talked about his mother or father, as for her mother's parents, well she didn't know who they were or if they were still alive. All she knew was her mother and father Now, her memories of her mother were starting to wither away. For the last four years all she could remember was her father and nothing else.

Detecting that he was hitting a sore subject with her, Michael swiftly changed the topic "Do you ever go to the park? The only time I saw you was back in September when you there with your daddy. I try and go as often as I can. But my mom is very strict now, she said that I can't go by myself. I have to go with either her or my dad. She's afraid something is going to happen to me. But she won't tell me what's wrong"

Katherine swallowed thickly, if only he knew the dark secrets she _held_.

He scooped a few mouthfuls of vegetable soup into his mouth and glanced behind her as a few of the students began to filter through the doors, ready to head outside. "Do you want to go outside? There's still snow from last week in the playground!"

She shuffled tautly in her seat and shook her head

"Okay" he mumbled in dismay, "Perhaps another time. I'll see you later"

Her brown orbs followed him as he wandered away from her table, her mind was still bemused by what was occurring over the last month or so. He was the most patient person she had ever met, this was his third time sitting with her and she still hadn't spoken a word to him. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Did he not get the _hint_ that she wasn't going to speak to him? Then again, why was she not walking away from the table when he sat with her? Was she actually starting to like his company? Maybe sitting with him, wasn't that bad!

**x x x**

_**December 18**__**th**__** Friday. ..**_

Katherine drained the rest of her glass of milk having finished her Christmas Dinner that the canteen staff had especially prepared for the children. Again Michael was gracing her with his presence. She reached around to the back of her head and tightened the bottom of her French plait. For what seemed like the first time in months her father had decided not to do her hair in them pigtails.

Michael wiped at his face with his napkin, "So, are you looking forward to Christmas?"

Again she nodded in reply, but for some reason she was growing tired of keeping quiet and grimly stared at him, her mouth parting a little as she mumbled incoherently, as though she at a lost for words.

He looked at her peculiarly, "What?"

Clearing her throat she croaked out, "Why do you keep talking to me? When I won't talk back!"

Michael bounced forward in his seat and grinned broadly with success, he had _finally_ did it. All his hard work over the last six weeks was worth it! "A-ha! But you did! There now you just spoke to me. I knew that I could get you to talk!"

Katherine scowled in dismay, becoming embarrassed. What had she done? She should have kept her mouth shut!

"I don't' know what's made you shy, but I'm _so_ happy that you spoke to me!" he chuckled to himself in glee, "You _made_ my day!"

She threw him a bizarre look, "W-what?"

"I'm being serious" his voice went stern, yet gentle, "It was really nice to hear you finally speak to me. You don't have to be all shy and quiet around me"

Taking a deep breath she sat up a little in her seat, "Okay"

"Good!" Michael pushed his plate out of the way and leaned on his arms, wanting to know more about her. "Are you going to tell me about yourself?"

Her body went taut at his question, the last thing she wanted him to know was anything about her. It was none of his business, "I-I don't know if I should"

He noticed her sudden uneasiness and tried to reassure her, "It's okay" he then bent down under the table to lift up his satchel schoolbag. His right hand shoved inside the bag, fumbling about until he found what he was looking for and grinned at her, "Remember I told you the other week I was going to see Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Yes" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well" he smiled pleasantly at her, "I got this for you"

Katherine blinked in astonishment as he pulled out a small rectangular bar of chocolate covered in purple paper, with silver writing on the front that read.

**Wonka Bar.**

He gently reached over and set it in front of her as her mouth went agape in shock. Could this be happening to her? She was the school outcast! A boy was giving her a present? Bestowing her a simple act of kindness.

She heard his chair scrape along the floor as he got to his feet, "If I don't get talking to you before the end of the class, then Merry Christmas!"

She sniffled as a silent tear trickled down her face. But not of sadness, but of pure _joy_. Her fingers crawled across the table and snatched the bar, smirking in awe to herself and then spun around to him as he walked away. "Michael!"

He halted in his tracks and spun back to face her, "Yeah?"

Lifting the bar of chocolate she gave him a genuine smile of appreciation, "Thank you"

He gave her the thumbs up and grinned back, "No problem!"

Her smile was still carved across her face as she began to tear open the chocolate bar, nibbling at it keenly and savoured the rich texture of the chocolate. This was most unexpected! This random act of benevolence was uncalled for, especially from him. It was clear he _wasn't_ giving up on her, his actions over the last few weeks was evidence of this.

There was no doubt about it now, she was slowly but surely starting to like his companionship. He really wasn't as bad as she thought he was, or what her father had lead her to believe all boys were. But one thing was for certain, all these little rendezvous at lunchtime had to keep hidden a secret from her father.

**x x x**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Betrayal

**A/note: **Warning - there will be scenes of mutilation/disturbing scenes in this chapter!

**Chapter 18: **Betrayal

_**Thursday 30**__**th**__** December 1971 9.30pm…**_

The sound of soft humming emanated from Katherine's bedroom. It wasn't a tune of any sorts, but just rhythmic humming as she merrily played with her new set of Barbie and Ken Doll's. Tucked in the corner of the room beside her wardrobe was a new Barbie Doll house about two feet tall, divided into two floors. The front of the house was pulled open, allowing you to see the rooms inside - a living room, kitchen at the bottom. Two bedrooms and a bathroom at the top. Each room had their own furniture, decorated in bright pink and purple colours. The roof of the doll house was a bright cerise pink.

She sat crossed legged in front of the doll house, with her Barbie and Ken doll grasped in her left and right hand respectively. She pressed Ken's face to Barbie's face, getting them to kiss each other and then withdrew them apart as she mumbled to herself, clearly in a chirpy mood! It was a very enjoyable Christmas, with her and her father actually watching the Christmas movies for once. Again he had her out in the back garden, partaking in their little game of tag and their snow ball fight. For some reason she didn't want for the Christmas holidays to end.

Katherine tilted her head to the side as she moved Ken's arm so that it was behind Barbie's back, on her bright yellow hipster trousers and as if she was hypnotized she shifted the plastic hand to the bum of the Barbie doll and then deftly jerked it to the front around towards Barbie's crotch. Her eyes widened at her actions and she dropped the dolls, leaning back in alarm at what she had done. Was all the times her father had touched her in his room playing on her mind? She had often pondered did other father's do this to their daughters? But then again, her father said that they were different from the other people in town.

They were _special._

What they did to each other was their secret, their own unique way of showing how much they cared and loved each other.

She exhaled slowly and placed her dolls into the doll house along with her other four Barbie Dolls, each of them dressed in different outfits. Barbie was slowly becoming her favourite doll to play, though her Crissy Doll was a close second. Twisting around Katherine crawled forward to the large toy chest to her right and lifted the lid, peering inside to the numerous dolls and teddy bears. There was hardly any room left to fit any more dolls in. Perhaps her father could get her another toy box one day.

Her hands gripped the ledge of the lid, lifting it higher so she could look more closely at her dolls. Decisions, decisions. Which one to pick?

The doorway to her bedroom slowly creaked opened, revealing her father. His lips curled into a smirk as he stared over at her. "Katherine"

She turned around to him, her right hand holding aloft the lid to her toy box, "Yes daddy?"

He stepped to the side and motioned her forward with his right hand, "Come on, into my room. I need to talk to you about something"

Her lips pursed together and she gently closed the box, rising to her feet. Freddy's eyes narrowed in perversion at her thighs, as her incredibly short pink nightdress rode halfway up her smooth legs. The hem of her nightdress was literally a few inches below the rim of her ass. He smiled carnally at her as she walked past him, obediently heading towards his bedroom.

Just like the last four times over the last month, the bed clothes were pulled down for her. She wasn't sleeping in her room tonight. It was 'playtime'. She took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed, going to her side of the bed and tucked her legs under the covers.

The room went dark as he turned the room light off. Her body tensed and she swiftly grabbed the blankets closer to her frame. After a few seconds her father had flicked on the small lamp beside his bed, a small devious smirk on his face as he saw her let out a sight of relief. "You still afraid of the dark after all these years?"

"Yes, I hate it!"

He climbed into the bed and grinned slyly, "How about I make you _feel _better?"

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Ravaging her small mouth for a few seconds. Then used his left hand to tug her hair tenderly, jerking her head to the side to allow his ravenous lips to assault her neck. He sucked on what he knew was a very sensitive spot at the nape of her neck and upon hearing the smallest of sighs coming from her, he pushed her down onto her back. She allowed him to do so, and then gripped the bed sheets as she allowed his hands to slide underneath the bed covers to the hem of her nightdress.

_**More than fifteen minutes later…**_

Freddy removed his grinning lips from Katherine's neck, which was now marred with a small red bite mark. He had grown a little feisty tonight and well he just couldn't help himself. Not that she minded, judging by the sweet little _moans_ she was making as he softly massaged her with his fingers. He lifted his face towards her, seeing her eyes were glazed over slightly. She looked dazed. Her body jerked beneath him. Though not in fear. But as though jolts of electricity were shooting through her spine.

He chuckled shrewdly. "So, how did that feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yes, what happened to you. What sensations did you feel?" he pulled her up to a sitting position. Noticing that she was still shaking with after effects of her little orgasm. "Go on, tell daddy what you _felt_"

Her eyes narrowed as she pondered silently and then looked up at him, "It was strange, like I was tingling! I felt warm and I got a light headed feeling. Like I was going to faint!"

A grin spread across his face, full of conceit. "Mmm, where were you tingling?"

Her head nodded down towards her crotch, "Down there. Actually, all over my body. I just couldn't stop shaking!"

Freddy cackled crazily, "Good. Very good" his right hand tucked a stray of her brown hair behind her right ear, "I know I've never asked you this before, but you've felt that before. Haven't you?"

She nodded slowly. It was true, it had happened a few times to her over the last month or so, but she was unsure what she was experiencing. "Yes, but I didn't know what it was. I felt scared, I thought there was something wrong with me. That's why I never told you daddy. I didn't know what was happening to me!"

"It's been happening a few weeks now, every time I have brought you in here since the middle of November. You've been starting to feel it. It's getting stronger isn't it?" he grinned devilishly.

"Yes" she nodded.

Her father chortled callously, feeing triumphant at her admission. At last her body was starting to enjoy him touching her. Good things always come to those to wait. Though her mind needed to like it too. Of course throughout the last four or so months she did what he wanted her to do, touching and pleasuring him. Although he had to be a little forceful with her at times. Now, he wanted her to _need _him just like he _needed_ her.

In a sexual way.

Since the start of August when he first taught her to 'play' with him, he had been regularly getting her to sleep over in his room since August. Perhaps two to three times a month. Fulfilling his needs whenever they needed _satisfied._

He very rarely paid attention to her since the start of September, all in all about four times since the start of the school term to the second week of November. It occurred to him that he wasn't paying enough special attention to her and knew he had to rectify fast. The fact that Michael was about was also a deciding factor. The more she started to take pleasure in him touching and kissing her, then he knew in the future that she wouldn't go anywhere near that fuck Michael whenever her raging teenaged hormones kicked in.

As HE, her father would be giving her the sexual bliss she needed.

Since the 13th November he had noticed the responses she was giving him to whenever he fondled her, kissed her. The odd little moan or gasp here and there, her eyes widening in pleasure as he touched her at a certain spot. It took time, nevertheless she was enjoying it and he was fucking _loving_ it!

He gingerly stroked her red flushed face, "You see that is what makes you happy. The way you shake and get all tingly! That's how I make you _smile_. By giving you pleasure. You want to know what it's called?"

She pursed her lips together and nodded once.

His lips tugged back into a spiteful grin. "An orgasm"

Her head cocked to the side as she pondered this, "So, when I shake and get all tingly, I have an orgasm?"

"Yes" he drew her close to him with his right arm, "That's it"

Katherine glance momentarily at his lap, "So, is that what happens to you? You have an orgasm…uh, when that white stuff comes out?"

He cupped her chin with his left hand and twisted her face towards him, then smirked. "Yeah that's why I like you doing that to me. When you touch and kiss me. But remember" his face went serious, "you can't tell anyone about this. They won't understand"

"I know" she said, then mused to herself for a few seconds, "Is there a way that it can be easier? I mean, not as yucky! When I you know kiss you down there"

He laughed wickedly as she nodded nervously at his crotch, "Not really sweetheart. But you will start to like it when you get older. There is another way that we can make each other happy too"

She swallowed hard, "Another way? How?"

He tenderly stroked the rim of her chin and grinned perversely, "Sex"

"H-how do you do that?" she asked.

"Well" he snickered. "I put myself inside you"

"B-but do you not do that already? When you're in my mouth?"

"Oh no" he shook his head, "This is completely different. I put myself in there" his left hand gingerly reached under her nightdress to lightly pat her pants that covered her nether regions. "Inside of you"

Her face paled in horror, he wouldn't dare do that? Would he? He was too big, did he want to do that to her now? "Are we going to have sex now?"

The right hand corner of his lips tugged upwards into a half smirk, the thought of him ravaging her little body was sending his loins on fire. But it was too early, perhaps in a few years. When her body was starting to change, when her rampant hormones were starting to take over her. Then he would make her body _his_. "Not tonight, baby girl" he saw the look of relief on her face and cackled fiendishly, "You're not ready yet. In a few years. And believe me, you'll like it. I won't be rough with you"

She nodded absently and was quickly pulled down onto the mattress as he laid flat on his back, "Am I not playing with you tonight?"

He turned to his left and switched off the small lamp, "No, not tonight. Daddy's a little tired, you wore me out today chasing after you in the garden"

She laid her head on the pillow as he twisted around to her, "Also, one night I want to show you a different way of getting pleasure. Remember after I used my belt on you, I told you about a way to control the pain?"

"Yes daddy" her head nodded against the soft pillow.

"Well, when you begin to control the pain you start to like it. The feeling of a blade or a knife across your skin makes you feel _good_"

Her face scrunched up in confusion as she whispered, "But when you bleed it stings! How can that feel good?"

A thin ray of moonlight shined through a gap in the curtains, shedding light on his visage as he sighed, "Because you have to get used to the pain, then when you control the pain, that's when you start to like it. That's why I made those scars on my stomach when I was younger and I'll teach you how"

"Okay daddy" she nodded submissively, though she was still not entirely convinced by his reasons. She snuggled against his chest as he gripped her small waist and was ready to shut her eyes when his strict voice spoke once again.

"As I've repeatedly told you over the last few years that I don't like you going near other children. Especially boys"

Her right fingers entangled with his own as he tugged her closer, so more or less heir chests were touching each other. Nodding once she murmured, "I know daddy"

"I will keep telling you this" his breath fluttered over her hair as he looked up at him, "and I will continue to warn you about the boys. Particularly that little shit Michael. You see if I see you talking to anyone or even looking at a boy, it's like you're betraying me!"

Her blood ran cold with dread, was she really doing that? Betraying him? Being disloyal? She couldn't to that to him, he was her father! The only one who cared for her!

"Also, like I've said before the boys will use you" he continued and flashed her a warning glare, "Remember that girl in the park?"

Her eyes narrowed as she reminisced to June earlier this year, there was a girl with short denim shorts straddling a boy. He was groping her and she was willingly allowing him to. "Yeah" her bobbed curtly, "I remember her. She was kissing a boy, you called her a whore"

"Yes" he held her gaze and warned, "if you talk to Michael or any boy for that matter, you'll end up turning into a whore! I don't want that. You'll also be defying me, betraying me! Just like your mother did"

He studied her face, seeing her shiver at she thought back to that day in the garden. Smirking cruelly he sneered, "You don't want to end up like your mother do you?"

"No!" she shook her head.

"Good, so _behave _for me" he pulled her head onto his chest and kissed the top of her crown softly as he tugged the blankets closer to their bodies, "Night, night princess"

She curled her right hand over his bare chest and whispered, "Night daddy"

Her eyes stared bleakly ahead over her father's body as his words ran through her head. Betrayal. Whore. Did she really want to end up like that? Betraying him by talking to Michael the way she had before Christmas? If she continued to talk to him, would she really turn out to be a whore? She didn't want to be like that!

**x x x**

_**Monday 10**__**th**__** January 1972... **_

A thick blanket of crisp white snow covered the grounds surrounding Springwood Elementary School. The new year had been and gone. A new school semester was about to get underway.

Katherine stood to attention before Freddy as he buttoned up her red duffle coat, her right hand scratched absently at her white tights beneath her red chequered dress. Her gaze was lifted up to face her father as he tipped her chin up, "You ready?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, daddy"

He smirked at her beneath his fedora and then rose to his feet, his long brown trench coat flowing around his slender frame and he took a quick glance to his right. Several children played merrily on the snow, a few of them participating in a friendly snow fight. His ice blue eyes narrowed and he scowled as he saw Michael running up the steps towards the entrance to the building. Katherine followed his pensive gaze and saw the boy in question, then averted her brown eyes back to her father

She saw that his lips were twitching in rage , his eyes full of utter contempt for the boy. Perhaps today if he sat with her at lunchtime, she should leave the table. It was wrong, but why was she torn? Why was there this little part of her that wanted to continue to sit with him at lunch?

"He wants to use you" her father hissed.

Her eyes locked onto his as he turned to face her. "You mean Michael?"

Instantly, he crouched before her again and grabbed her right hand possessively, and drew her closer to him. "Yes, so you stay away from him, you understand me baby?"

Her head instinctively nodded, "Yes, daddy"

Her stomach twisted into knots, a pang of guilt starting to gnaw away at her conscious. Why did she do that to her father before Christmas? Talking to Michael and allowing herself to sit with him? Maybe she should confess. Her body gave an involuntary shiver at this. No. She just couldn't tell him. All she could do was behave like her father wanted her to do.

She felt the strap of her school bag being hung over her right shoulder, "Go on" her father commanded, "I'll see you later"

Leaning forward she softly pecked him on the lips, "Bye daddy"

He stood to his feet and watched as she hurried towards the school.

x x x

The moment Katherine settled herself into her seat in class she had kept her stoic gaze straight ahead. As usual Michael kept glancing over to her, wondering why she looked so anxious? He had tried to call over to her, whispering her name in class. But she remained defiant and glowered straight ahead, not flinching one bit. It was probably the longest morning ever, each minute felt like an hour. The sooner this day was over, the better.

As soon as the bell sounded for lunch, Katherine scuttled of the room and made sure that she kept her distance from him as far as she possibly could. After grabbing her tray of hot food she walked briskly over to her table and sat down, lifting her cutlery and got stuck into her plate of cottage pie, peas and mashed potatoes. A few minutes went past until she heard him approach, she didn't have to look up to see it was him. She impulsively knew it was him. Like a bad penny, he kept turning up. Her body slumped in aggravation in her seat, a feeling of annoyance tugging at her mind. Or was it the fear of being caught and the fact that she was betraying her father that was causing her to feel this way?

"Hi!" Michael smiled, "How was your Christmas?"

Katherine continued to eat at her meal, her sombre eyes lowered. Not paying him a bit of interest. Just keep her gaze away from him, be good. Be good for her daddy.

The boy grimaced in surprise, did he really have to go through all of this again? Ever since the moment she sat in her seat this morning, she had avoided looking at him. What had happened during Christmas to make her act like this? He had honestly believed that when she had finally spoken to him before Christmas break that she was starting to open up and relax around him. How wrong he was.

For the next ten minutes there was an edgy silence between the pair of them, with Katherine hurriedly eating her food. Michael had tried to think of something to say, even trying to get her to look at him would be a good sign. But she was having none of it, being totally elusive towards him.

He lifted his pensive face up as he heard her drop her fork onto the tray and she slowly stood from her seat, with her tray in her hands. Her lips parted slowly as she muttered over to him, "I don't want to sit with you anymore. Please leave me alone"

To say that Michael was at a loss for words, was an understatement. Just what exactly had he done? Why was there a sudden change in attitude from her?

_**Saturday 12**__**th**__** February 2pm…**_

For the last several weeks, Katherine had dutifully kept her distance from Michael. Each time that he dared to come close to her table at lunch time she had scampered away from the table, at times leaving her tray of food on the table. Every time she would glance at him as she left, seeing the look of despair and perplexity on his countenance. It wasn't until the last week or so that he had gotten the point and hadn't sat at her table, leaving her alone for a change. Things were going back to the way they always _should_ have been.

Just her.

It was a surprisingly sunny day for February, usually the weather at this time of the winter was of rain, thunder storms or the occasional snow blizzard. The sun peeked through the white fluffy clouds in the sky, shining down on Elm Street. Despite the rays from the sun, it was quite cold, particularly when a gust of wind would tore through the streets.

A few children had graced the street, playing on their bikes and scooters as they whizzed up and down the road. But being vigilant enough to watch out for any oncoming cars.

For once young Katherine was allowed out into her front garden. As she had been in her father's _'good books'_ for the last few weeks he had agreed for her to play on their front lawn. She had brought her out packet of coloured chalk and was sitting at the start of path that lead to their front door. Her hands clutched a green crayon as she neatly coloured in the tiles of her home onto the pavement. Her drawing was nearly finished and was quite large, covering approximately one foot by one foot. She smugly knew that her drawings were getting better, having been frequently told by her teacher. It was something that made her smile, gave her some confidence.

She lifted her head and twisted around to her home, seeing her father standing at the opened doorway of their home. He smirked at her and she smiled back warmly, then went back to her drawing as he ventured back into the house.

Freddy wandered into his living room and stood at the window, peering through the white blinds at his daughter. Pondering on what he would get her for her 10th birthday. What could you get for a girl who had everything? Every new doll and toy that had came out, he had bought for her? There had to be something he could get her. Perhaps a new bike as her old was getting a little small for her.

His deliberations were shattered as his eyes jerked to the right, seeing a figure on a Chopper Bike on the other side of the street. His head leaned forward as his lips arched upwards into a sneer, "Little son of a bitch"

Spinning away he marched towards the door, looking across at Katherine as she continued to colour in her drawing. Oblivious to the fact that Michael was crossing the road towards her. Freddy called out in a low grow as if warning her. "Katherine!"

She swiftly turned her gaze towards him and saw the infuriated glare he was giving, but _not_ to her.

To someone behind her.

Jerking her head to the left, her eyes went wide in terror at the sight of Michael approaching her. Her hand trembled as she gathered her chalk and darted to her feet, running towards the door of her home.

Michael applied his breaks of his bike, screeching to a halt at the edge of the kerb and watched as she rushed into her home. He could tell that she was shaking. Why? He looked towards her father as he stalked over to him, his right hand clenched into fist at his side and then raised it slowly. Pointing a finger at him as his voice went into a low snarl, thick with malice. "You keep _away_ from her, you hear me, boy?"

The boy shuddered, noticing the look of vehemence on her father's face. Slowly, he nodded and then heaved his bike around, cycling way down the road.

Freddy cursed to himself as he headed back to his home, "The little fucker"

He slammed the door behind him and headed straight towards his daughter as she stood in the living room at the coffee table. Her legs quivered violently beneath her knee length denim skirt as he towered above her. "Why was that little fuck going near you? Mmm?"

"I don't know daddy!" she pleaded, "I didn't see him coming near me, I swear!"

He took a step towards her and viciously gripped her right arm, his fingers nipping at her skin a few inches above her wrist and yanked her towards him. She clamped her eyes shut as she let out a small whimper, "Please don't hurt me daddy! I didn't do anything wrong!"

His hold on her arm increased in intensity and she cried out in pain, as the fingers dug into her skin. A nefarious chortle erupted from him as he savoured her anguish, her fear that_ radiated_ from her.

She suddenly yelped as he deftly grabbed the left side of her race with his right hand, his thumb placed delicately under her chin and his first two fingers clamped against her flushed cheek. He saw her slowly open her teary eyes and grinned malevolently at her and lowered his face towards hers. With one swift movement he wrenched her face to the right and his mouth was mere millimetres from her left ear, his lips brushing her earlobe and he hissed threateningly, "Remember, don't you fucking dare go near him"

"Yes daddy"

His lips were still dangerously close to her ear, "And if you _do_ and I _find_ out. Well, you'll be getting the buckle of the belt and let me tell you, that will leave some _nasty_ marks on your lovely skin. Understand, princess?"

Her body shivered at this statement, "Yes, daddy. I won't go near him!"

Freddy parted his mouth slowly and leisurely licked at the rim of her ear and heard her let out a small squeal of disgust, in turn making him groan deeply.

Her fear was _intoxicating_.

Shoving her away lightly he straightened up. "Up to your room. Now!"

Taking a deep breath she scurried past him and within a minute she had scrambled onto her bed, sitting in the top corner of the mattress. Her breath came out in short pants as she sobbed violently. Why did Michael have to do that? Put her in jeopardy by riding up to her on his bike? She only had herself to blame, by foolishly sitting with him at lunch time in November and December. Giving him the opportunity to get close to her, she was giving him too much encouragement and now he had put her in danger!

It was clear what she had to do now, to continue avoiding him and distancing herself from him. There would be no more defiance against her father. Her head rolled down onto her pillow as she pushed herself down onto her side and with a small sob she let her exhausted eyes droop shut.

_**Monday 14**__**th**__** February…**_

The last three hours in Katherine's classroom was the most uncomfortable she had ever had to bare in a very long time. All morning she could feel his intense stare from his seat whenever he glanced over to her. He wasn't for giving up and it was starting to really irritate her!

Her black shoe slapped against the cream concrete floor as she weaved her way through the students in the canteen, making her way towards her table. But she then halted, her eyes narrowing in dismay as there he was sitting there. Waiting for her. He took off his grey cardigan from his broad shoulders and hooked it over the back of his chair, then froze noticing her presence.

Michael looked around to her and shot to his feet as she spun away, charging out of the canteen. "Wait, are you okay?"

Katherine grumbled in disgruntlement and picked up her pace, her grip going taut on her plastic bag that contained her packed lunch. Why was he persisting on pestering her? What did she do to deserve this?

He was soon at her side as they came to the two large double doors that led out to the playground. She bit her lip as she halted in her tracks and heard him stop at her side. Studying her closely he detected her apprehension, her rising fear. "Katherine, please talk to me. I just want to be your friend!"

She gritted her teeth and swung around to him, "Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you anymore…I-I can't!"

He quickly pulled his cardigan back on over his white shirt and sighed, "What? Why?"

There was no response from her and she turned don her heel, heading down the corridor towards the female toilets. He wouldn't follow her in there, she would just sit in one of the cubicles until lunch was over. Again she heard his footsteps behind her and felt him gently touched her shoulder to turn her back to him.

She gave a small yelp and flinched away, twisting around to him, "Don't! Please leave me alone" she whined, "He'll…"

Her mouth clamped shut and she lowered her frightened face, sniffling quietly. Michael pursed his lips together in thought and trailed his eyes over her shaking frame, then noticed something on her right arm. It was a faded blackish-blue colour, about an inch in size of a circle. It looked like a bruise.

"Tell me what's wrong" he whispered.

She sneered at him, a flash of anger in her eyes. "Just leave me alone! Right?"

He was left alone in the corridor as she ran into the toilets. Uncertainty clouded his mind, though now it appeared to him why she was acting this way. It was slowly starting to occur to him that _he_ wasn't the problem, it was to do with someone closer to home.

Her father.

That little situation that happened on Saturday afternoon stood out to him, the way Katherine's father acted towards him. The vindictiveness in his voice as he warned him to stay away from her. Even back in September when he first met her father in the park, only now could he distinguish the look he had flashed him. Doubt, contempt. Her behaviour could possibly be linked to her father. Was her bruise anything to do with her father? Unless, she had fallen?

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something about her father wasn't right…

_**Saturday 25**__**th**__** February 1pm**_

Katherine gripped the handle bars of her old bike as she cycled down the lane that led into the park. Her stabilisers were gone now over three years and her handle bars and seat were raised to the hilt, though her bike was still a little small for her. But it was suitable for her for another few months. The tyres rolled over the grass as she veered to the left towards the tall oak tree. Her father followed her closely behind and watched as she skidded to a stop at the side of the tree, hopping off and then tugged her yellow dress down quickly. He smiled at her as she waited for him to lay out the blanket for them both. Over the last few weeks he had discerned that she had grown a little in eight, now standing at 4'11.

As it was over three months since Krueger murdered Lucy and Melanie, he was growing extremely restless. His hours in work had increased from 8-2.30pm from Monday to Friday and this had effected the chances of him getting to another one of his children. Due to this he had been spending more time with Katherine in his room, perhaps once to twice a week. He knew that if he didn't capture another little girl soon, he would end up forcing himself onto Katherine and he didn't want to do that to her.

Not yet anyway.

Katherine stepped onto the blanket and unbuttoned her red coat, and was ready to take it off when his hands clamped over hers, "Keep your coat on, it's still cold"

Her hands ceased their movement and slowly rested down at her sides, "Okay daddy" craning her head to her right she took a small look at the playground, "Daddy, can I go to the playground?"

His piercing blue eyes peered behind her and beyond the fountain where the playground was. There wasn't many children about, maybe four or five kids. Three of them were girls. Not bad looking little sluts too, one of them could be next to go. Turning back to Katherine he nodded, "Yes, you can. But remember I'm watching you. Don't stay over there for too long, got it?"

"I know daddy" she moved forward to him and kissed him firmly on his lips. He smirked and watched as she hurried across the grass towards the entrance of the playground. Her eyes avidly studied the area, seeing that three girls aged about seven or eight were running about chasing each other in a game of 'tag'. They meandered between the swings, slides and climbing frames as their laughter filled the air. One of them darted up the steep steps of a slide, grasping the railings as she climbed to the top and then expertly slid down the silver metal slide to the bottom.

As one of the girls glimpsed over to her, Katherine averted her gaze and walked over to one of the swings. Settling herself onto the black seat she clenched the metal chains and with a small smile she pushed her feet against the gravel, sending her swing back and forth.

Taking a quick glance to her left she saw her father staring over at her, his camera in his hands and then he raised the camera and took a quick picture. But it wasn't of her, it was the three girls several feet from her. She knew that he wanted to pick one of them. Her eyes scrutinized them once more and she instantly knew one of their faces, the girl with the raven black hair was called Cassandra, she was just eight years old and in the 4th grade. Whenever she was allowed to the art club before Christmas break she had seen her a few times. The girl even tried to talk to her once, but as with everyone else Katherine had ignored her.

Kicking her feet forward she swung further forward, a little giggle fluttering from her as she got a rush of the butterflies in her stomach. Her head then craned to the right again and saw that he was now reading the paper. Her head flung back to the front and she closed her eyes as she continued to soar to and fro, enjoying the feel of the breeze on her face. It was quite relaxing.

After a few more minutes she lowered her feet to the gravel, her soles skidded along the gravel until she came to an hasty stop. Rising from her seat she slowly wandered away from the swings and saw a large climbing frame that was connected to two slides, the frames were painted in bright yellows and reds. Stepping towards a steep wooden slope she grabbed a thick rope that hung from the platform seven feet above her and positioned her feet at the base of the slope. Her teeth grinded together as she concentrated on hauling herself up the slope, moving her hands along the rope as she went. Her body lurched forward as she reached the platform and she grinned triumphantly to herself and stood.

There were two ways to go, either to her left across the monkey bars or to her right over a small rope bridge. She hated the monkey bars, never having enough strength to hold on for that long and so the logical and most safest route was the rope bridge.

Her legs balanced on the thick rope and she slid her hands along the ropes to her side and soon she was at the other side. Grinning widely she jumped into the red slide and pushed herself down. Her body twisted to the right and then swerved to the right, before she dashed through a dark tunnel and then came out the other side at the bottom into a small sand pit.

She let out a small contented laugh and staggered to her feet, then brushed the sand off of her coat and dress. Turning on her heel she jogged back to the start of the climbing frame, wanting to try it again. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure enter the playground from the far side of the park. Her body tensed in dread and she spun back towards the fountain, running back towards her father.

Her breathing heavy, thick with fear as she scampered onto the blanket. Freddy lifted his head and his eyes narrowed in distrust at the look of terror on her face. She glanced to her right towards the playground and his eyes followed her pensive gaze. Suddenly a sneer of derision graced his features, now knowing why she had ran back to him so fast. The little fucker was here.

Michael.

Freddy patted his lap and she duly obliged, the left side of her body was pressed against his chest as she sprawled her legs out in front of her. Caressing her hair he murmured softly into her ear pleasingly, "Good girl"

A whoosh of air escaped her lips as she laid her head against his chest and felt his right hand curl around her waist possessively. Her eyes darted up towards the playground and a frown crossed her lips. Michael was starting at them both from one of the platforms. Was he crazy? Why was he staring at them like that?

Michael seized the bars of the podium as he continued to gaze contemplatively at Katherine and her father. From the moment he set foot in the playground he had seen the look of trepidation on her face. When her father had turned to look over at him yet again he saw the look of contempt on his face. And now he was holding her closely to him as though he was afraid someone was going to take her from him, he seemed quite domineering in regards to her. Maybe it was his fatherly nature, his protectiveness of his daughter that was causing him to behave that way. His own parents were always protective of him, even more so since arriving in Springwood last year.

But this was a little bit extreme, why wouldn't Katherine's father allow her to play in the playground with the other children? Why did she run over to him the minute he stepped into the park?

Either she was afraid of being around other children or the only other reason was that she was terrified of what her father would say or do. He had made his feelings very clear the other week, he knew that he was threatening him. It wasn't in so many words, but by the tone of his voice he could discern it. But why would he do that to his own daughter? To make her stay away from the other kids in school and at the park? It didn't make any sense at all!

Filled with distraught he walked over to the monkey bars and grabbed the first red bar and swung forward, fluently making his way across the bars to the other side and then before he could grab onto the next podium he let go and dropped to the ground, onto his knees with a small grunt. He grumbled and rose to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain coming from his right knee. He then directed his gaze back towards Katherine and her after again. His hands were holding her body close to him. Why was he doing that? His mind wandered back to school the previous and the small bruise on Katherine. It had to be him! He must have given her that bruise!

_**Wednesday 1**__**st**__** March 1972 6.15pm…**_

_Turner residence at 862 Sycamore Drive _

The Turner's home was quite modest. A two storey house with a small white picket fence surrounding it. Michael's Chopper Bike was sprawled out on the neatly cut lawn. A garage was attached to the house where a white 1968 Chevrolet Impala Station Wagon.

Inside their home the Turner's had gathered in their spacious kitchen that was decorated in bright creams and yellows. Michael sat quietly at the dining table, watching as his mother set out the table, while his father tended to the dinner. Sandra Turner was a very attractive woman at the age of 35, with her shoulder length light blond hair resting at her shoulders in thick waves. She had a slender frame and her face held a sense of determination, but her husband would often comment that whenever she smiled she would brighten up the room.

Her son looked over at her as she laughed at one of her husband's jokes and playfully smacked him with a dish towel, "Christopher, you are awful!"

He knew that he had certainly got his facial features from his mother, with his shapely cheeks and defined jaw. While he had his father's light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Most of his main personality traits such as his love for making friends and wanting to help others came from his mother, while he got his hobbies and interests from his father. Particularly his love of comics. His father once showed him his old comics from the 1940s when he was about 7 or 8 and that had sparked his interest in them.

Sandra carried over two plates of chicken and placed one in front of Michael who smiled up at her, "Thanks mom"

She returned the smile and went back to the kitchen counter, helping her husband carry over two large bowls of food - sweet corn and garden peas - and set them in the middle of the table, beside a large plate of mashed potatoes.

After a few seconds Sandra and Christopher settled into their seats facing each other at the opposite end of the small rectangular table. She smirked over to her husband and Michael felt a sense of pride at how cheerful they both were now. The move to Springwood had certainly helped their relationship, it had been the happiest they had been in quite a while.

Without a word they began to get stuck into their food. A few minutes went by before Christopher broke the silence, "Sandra, would be able to take Michael to school in the morning? I've to be at the Town Hall for 7.30"

"That's really early" she dabbed at her lips with a small hanky and then placed over her blue trousers, "Of course I'll bring him. Why such an early start?"

"The Mayor is having a press conference in the morning at 8.30 and so there are some administrative matters that need tied up before hand" he replied.

She nodded quickly and took a sideways glance at their son, noticing that he was idly playing with his food. Something that she didn't like. It was though something was on his mind, just like the last week or so. Despite asking him what was wrong he would brush her question aside and smile, saying that everything was fine.

As if reading her thoughts Michael dropped his fork and lifted his sombre face to hers, "Mom"

"Yes, Michael?"

He swallowed hard, "What would you do if someone was in trouble?"

His mother chewed a piece of her chicken then swallowed, "You mean if someone was being bullied in school? Well, me and your father have told you before, you should tell your teachers. Make sure that the bullying stops" she sighed, "Is there someone being bullied at your school?"

He casually shrugged, "Yeah something like that"

"Something like that?" his mother rose an eyebrow, not liking his half hearted reply, "Come on Michael. Give me a straight answer!"

The boy sighed. Here goes, he had to tell someone of his doubts and suspicions, it may as well be his mother. "There's this girl in school, she's very quiet. Very shy"

Sandra placed down her cutlery and clasped her hands together on the table, the counsellor in her coming to the fore. "Yes, go on"

"Well, she hardly talks to anyone" he began, "Her name is Katherine. Katherine Krueger"

His father interrupted, "Fred Krueger's daughter? We met them at the park back in September?"

Michael nodded quickly, there was one important trait about his father that and that he had a very good memory. He remembered everything! "Yeah, that's her dad. She's in my 5th grade class and she's very shy! Hardly ever speaks to anyone. You see, I sat with her a few times in the canteen at lunch before Christmas. I tried to get her to talk, you know me mom. I like to make new friends!"

Her left hand reached over to clasped over his and squeezed it gently, "I know that Michael, but I've told you before that you can be too forward sometimes"

He nodded, "Well, we sat together for about four times and I thought I was getting through to her. She was starting to talk to me and then…"

"Then what?" his mother persisted.

"After Christmas she became distant again. She keeps blanking me!"

He felt his mother's hand squeeze his hand again and then withdrew back across the table and she offered, "Look, don't be too hard on yourself. You tried to talk to her. That's the main thing"

A small frown crossed his features and he sullenly lifted his gaze to her, "But there's something else. Her father…"

Sandra glanced over to her husband who was interested in what his son had to say, "Michael, what is it?"

He knew he was going to get in trouble for this, but he had to let them know. "Remember the other week you said for me not to leave the street when I was playing on my bike? Well, uh…I went for a ride around the neighbourhood"

"You what?" his mother shrieked, "I've told you countless times before not to leave the street!"

"Sandra…" Christopher tried to calm his wife, "It's okay!"

"No! It's _not_ okay!" she shot back at her husband. How dare he think it was okay for Michael to leave the street with that monster lurking around every damn corner. "You know all too well what is happening in this town. I don't want Michael being put in any danger!"

Michael gave his mother a disturbed look, not liking the look of fear in her eyes. "Mom, what do you mean? Danger?"

She shook her head lightly, "Nothing, just promise me you will NEVER leave the street on your own again"

He replied with a curt nod.

Sandra scowled in anger and hissed, "Answer me!"

"Yes mom" he curtly responded, "I won't leave the street again"

"Good" she felt relieved, the last thing she wanted was him being taken by that bastard. "So, go on, you were saying!"

"I was driving down the street, I think I was in Elm Street" he mused for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, the sign said Elm Street. I didn't know that she lived there. I saw her sitting on the pavement drawing with her chalks. So, I decided to go over and say hello. But when I was about to cross over I heard her father shout over to her. She looked up at him, then over to me and then ran into the house"

"Maybe she was being called in for her dinner" Christopher offered.

"No" Michael disagreed, "She looked like she was frightened"

"Of what? Of you?" his mother scoffed.

"I'm not sure" his face went serious as he continued on, "Her dad came over to me and told me to stay away from her"

Both his parents glanced at each other from across the table, not liking this admission one bit. Sandra swung her head back towards her son, "In what way? Did he threaten you?"

"I don't know if he was threatening me. But he looked furious!"

His father shook his head in dismay, "Why did you not tell us this Michael?"

He gave them both an apologetic look, "I thought I was imaging things. But at the park on Saturday, she was there and when I went into the playground she ran away! Over to her dad! She never plays with anyone in school or even whenever I've seen her at the park. Some kids in my school said she's been like that for the last few years"

Sandra looked over to her husband, "Do you know him? Her father Fred?"

"I met him once or twice. Once when I was at the park with Michael back in September. Donald was there too" he paused, "Then perhaps a few weeks alter when I was that mall getting the paint for the kitchen. He was there with his daughter. He seemed an approachable guy. I think Donald mentioned once to me that his wife left him a few years back, when Katherine was about 5 years old. Back in 1967"

Sandra's face tightened with worry, her heart going to the poor little girl. Her mother left her five years ago, why? "Left him. Has she been in contact with him or even her daughter?"

"From what I'm aware, no" he saw the look of disconcertment on his wife's face, "Sandra! Stop it!"

She shook her head and nodded, "I'm sorry, I just can't help feeling this way. You know how I am with my work. It's very important to me, so sometimes I think too much when I hear about other people's problems. Thinking that maybe I could help them too" her eyes went cloudy as she thought to the young girl, "I wonder if she's okay. Maybe that's why she is acting that way"

Michael lifted his intrigued face towards her as she spoke to him, "That's probably why her father is so protective of her. I know that you like being friendly, but give the girl some distance. I'm sure in time she'll start to talk to you again. And also if her father comes near you again then tell me _or_ your father straight away"

He nodded vehemently, then looked down at his half eaten plate of food. "May I be excused?"

His mother sighed as she eyed his plate, "Okay, but if you think you can come down later to raid the cupboard for junk food then you're mistaken! Go on, tidy away your plate!"

Rising to his feet he grabbed his plate and went to his mother's side and pecked her on her left cheek, "Love you mom!"

_**Sunday 5**__**th**__** March 7.45pm**_

Katherine held her nightdress in her hands as she unwearyingly waited for her father to come and change her. Again just like the countless times before, he had ordered her to wait in her room for him to return from the bathroom. Her legs were crossed under her frame as she sat in the middle of her bed, her brown eyes staring submissively at the doorway. Her attention was soon caught as Freddy stepped into the room a wry smile on his face, his sandy hair was a little damp. A trickle of water rolled down his collar bone under the top of his white vest top.

He walked over to her and curled his right index finger at her, "Stand up"

She jumped to her feet in a flash and watched as he stalked towards her as she held out the nightdress for him. He crouched before her and in one quick motion had taken off her long sleeved gypsy shirt and then tugged down her denim skirt. Leaving her in her white vest top and baby pink pants. Her eyes darted to the nightdress in his hand pondering why he wasn't putting it on her.

His lips curled into a sly grin and he delicately began to stroke her hair. During the week had he had contemplated on bringing her to his room, but he had finally got what he wanted on the Wednesday afternoon. A nice sweet little fuck. For the last week he had been allowed some time off and he was ever so glad of it. At last he was able to get back to his children.

It was Katherine who had told him the little piglet's name, a girl from the 4th grade named Cassandra Hamilton, aged just 8 years old. He had specifically asked her to tell him if she knew of any of the children he had taken a picture of from the park the previous week and she instantly pointed at Cassandra, with her dark raven hair. It felt as though hit he was reliving his first kill it had been so long. He even tried out his new bladed glove that had been laying unused in his room for the last two months. The way the new blades cut into the girl's skin was amazing, so neat and effortless. He had even left the bladed glove there, hidden in the side room.

Again he had tried to show Katherine the photo of Cassandra's corpse, her throat was slit from ear to ear. Her face was annihilated beyond recognition, by burns and deep lacerations and her ears were torn from her skull. Katherine had once more squealed in disgust and spun away, begging him to take the photo way. It was taking her a little longer than he would have hoped to get to like seeing the children's dead bodies. But he was going to make her just like him if it was the last thing he ever did. He didn't want her to end up like the other fuckers in this town.

She was a Krueger. Simple as that.

As for tonight, it was all about her getting to enjoy the pain. The feel of a blade cutting into her smooth silky skin.

He rose to his feet and held out his right hand to her, while placed the nightdress onto the dresser, "Come on, baby girl"

Her fingers intertwined with his and she followed him out of the room, "Are we going to your bedroom?"

"No" he dragged her over to the hot press and took out a thick cream blanket, "We're going to the basement, to my special room"

Her body emitted an involuntary shudder, "Did I do something wrong?"

He smirked, sensing her apprehension and then shook his head. "No, you've been really good for me the last few weeks. I'm really proud of you. I just want to teach you something"

Her head bobbed slowly and she tightened her grip on his hand as he led her to the basement.

She stood in the middle of his room as he locked the door behind him. He handed her the blanket and ordered, "Put the blanket down and then sit"

Within seconds she had flattened out the blanket and sat timidly in the middle of it, watching curiously as he went to his work bench and knelt on his knees to pull out the large trunk underneath. The lid popped opened and he rummaged through the contents until he pulled out a small silver tin about ten inches long. He threw her a wicked grin and crawled over to her predatorily and pried open the small lid. Inside was his old razor blade he had used on himself all those years ago when that fucker Underwood was alive.

A small chuckle erupted from his throat as he saw a small few speckles of dried blood on the tips of the blade. Soon it would be coated with his blood once more. Then with some _fresh_ new blood. His eyes darted to his right and he grinned maliciously.

Katherine's.

She gulped in dread as he lifted out the blade with his right hand. What was he going to do?

"Give me your right hand" he ordered.

Her breath came out in short frantic pants as she extended her right hand out to him. Her voice came out in a small squeak. "What are you gong to do daddy?"

He flashed her a sly grin and pulled her right had closer to the blade, then placed the razor into her palm and enclosed her fingers around it, "I want you to cut me"

Katherine's jaw dropped in abhorrence, "W-what? I can't! I don't want to hurt you!"

Freddy smirked at her and lifted his tank top over his head, "Don't worry sweetheart"

Her eyes fell towards his array of white scars, some were longer than others. Most of them were about five inches long and a few of them had crossed over each other and stretched from below his chest above the rim of his jogging bottoms. "I don't want to make you angry daddy" her eyes looked around him towards the bench to where the belt was sitting, "I don't want the belt!"

"Katherine…" he smiled warmly and stretched his right hand to her shivering face, caressing her skin gently, "Daddy wants you to cut him. It won't hurt me. Remember I told you that I made these scars myself. I enjoyed every little scar I created"

"Are you sure daddy?" there was hesitation in her voice.

He nodded and pulled her right hand that held his old razor closer to his stomach, "Go on. _Cut_ me"

He bit his lip in exhilaration as made her press the tip of the blade to the flesh above his belly button. How long had it been since he cut himself? Perhaps fifteen years or so? This was going to be pure fucking _bliss_ and even more so that _she_ was doing it, cutting him and slicing him. His mouth went agape in awe as the blade pierced into his skin and a small trickle of blood began to pool around the metal.

Katherine cried out in revulsion at this.

"C'mon princess…" he hissed through his small moans of pleasure, "Drag it across my skin"

She blinked away the tears that threatened to cascade down her face, "I c-can't!"

He drew himself closer to her, feeling the blade dig into his skin a little deeper and smiled ecstatically to himself, "Yes, you _can!_"

He gave her hand a tight squeeze and then let go, watching in dark satisfaction as she slowly dragged it to the right across the left hand side of his stomach. A thin line of crimson blood flowed fluently from the split skin and she sobbed in repugnance. That was when she heard him. There was a small sinful chuckle and then a low deep moan.

Not pain.

But _pleasure_.

She gave him a fleeting look and saw the crazed grin on his face as he stared down at her, "Do it again. A little deeper this time"

"D-deeper?" her voice shook.

"Yeah…" he moaned softly, "Put more pressure on the blade, cut me _deeper_"

She sniffled and shakily raised the blade an inch or two higher above the first bloodied laceration. Her dark brown eyes roamed over his skin, eying the white scars one by one. He really wasn't joking when he said that he enjoyed the pain, the feel of the bladed piercing into his skin. The moans he was making were just like the sounds he made whenever she would touch and kiss him. Why was he like this? Would she turn out to be like him, because she was his daughter?

She jerked in fright as she heard his voice commanding her, "Do it!"

Taking a deep breath she pressed the tip of the bloodied blade into his skin, a little more harder this time and then heard his menacing cackle from above. He eyed her with sick pride as she dragged the metal across his skin. Her brown eyes were affixed on the thin red line that flowed from the marred skin, she was mesmerized by what she was doing. This was what he _wanted_. His eyes clamped shut and he slowly licked his lips and let out a low deep guttural groan of ecstasy, "Good girl.."

He quickly reached down with his left hand to pry the blade away from his lacerated stomach and she then began to panic, believing she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry daddy!"

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her fiendishly, "It's okay, you've nothing to worry about. I loved it" he gazed at the blade in her quivering right hand and ordered. "Now, lick it!"

She cried out in revulsion as she looked at the blade, "What?"

There was a small snicker from him as he pushed her right hand towards her mouth, "_Taste_ it!"

Her head twisted away in alarm, "No, I _don't_ want to daddy!"

Freddy sighed and then plucked the blade out of her hand. Disappointment crossed his face. Perhaps the next time. "Take off your vest top. C'mon be quick about it!"

Her limbs shook as she tugged her white vest top off her body and laid it behind her, her eyes darted over to him as he glowered at her unblemished skin with excitement. He just couldn't wait to carve into her creamy flesh. "Lie on your back with your arms at your side"

Freddy twisted around to the bench and grabbed an old rag to wipe away his blood from the razor and then turned back to her. She hadn't moved an inch. "What are you gong to do daddy?"

"You made some nice beauty marks on me, princess. So, I'm just returning the favour"

She instantly scooted back in fear, "Why?! I did what you told me to!"

He scowled, feeling a little infuriated at her lack of compliance. "I'm just teaching you how to control the pain. To relish in the feeling it will give you. So, you can cut yourself when you get older. Now…" he pointed at the blanket, "lie down!

She hesitated.

"Or I will get the belt for you"

Her eyes widened and in a flash she had laid down on her back with her fists clenched at her side. Freddy smiled viciously at her and crouched over her body, and lowered the blade to just above her belly button. The tip of the metal felt cool against her skin and she chewed her lips as he dug it in sharply and with a menacing chuckle he trailed it along her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt her skin being torn apart, a thin red line of crimson appeared from behind the blade. A deep stinging sensation swept over her body and she cried out as he dug it in a bit deeper at the very end.

Freddy looked up to her chest seeing it rising and falling at a very frantic pace. She was in excruciating pain and despite him wanting to learn her to enjoy the pain, he was actually _preferring_ to see her in this way. Her face contorted into anguish, the sight of her blood gushing from her skin was invigorating.

Fuck, he felt like_ ramming_ himself into her this very moment.

He bit his bottom lip and drew blood from his lip,at his sick thoughts, then lifted his left hand to stroke her hair. "Ssh, take a deep breath. Nice and slow"

"It stings daddy!" she sobbed and reached down toward his right hand.

A deep snarl came from him and he slapped her hand away with his left hand, "_Don't_ you dare. I'll know when to stop, _not _you!"

She whimpered and nodded curtly, wishing that it was all over and done with. How could she control the pain? It was too much to bare and it was only one laceration he had made! How many was he going to cut into her skin? Two? Three? Her teeth grinded against each other as she felt the blade pierce into her skin once more, about two inches higher and this time far deeper than before. He was getting carried away with himself as he pulled the metal across her skin, a little faster than before. A small howl of pain tore from her as she shook her head in dissonance at what he was doing to her.

"It hurts daddy!" she groaned

His face leaned over hers and he flashed her a depraved grin and kissed her on her forehead. Then he went back to his work and began to create another gash a little higher up. Staring up at him through her teary eyes she could tell by the look of conceit on his face that he was enjoying every minute of it, ever moan of pain from her, every time he cut into her flesh, every gush of blood that came from her severed flesh.

After finishing the third cut that was about five inches in length he let his eyes roam her stomach that was coated in her beautiful blood. He smirked and let his left hand fall to her stomach, his index finger running along her laceration and dabbed a drop of her blood onto his finger tip before lifting it to his hungry lips and sucked it clean. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes were clamped closed, her boy writhed in agony. "How about one more for luck"

She shook her head in disheartenment and then cried out as he stuck the blade into her flesh once more, dragging it from the bottom left of her ribcage to the edge of her belly button. After finishing the last 'beauty mark' he dropped the blade to the ground and grinned insanely to himself. That was incredible. He knew that if he created any further lacerations, that she would probably faint from the pain. Next time he would have to refrain himself from going too far.

She sobbed quietly below him and with a perverse grin he hauled her up to a sitting position and then knelt in front of her. He ignored her cries of agony and pushed down his jogging bottoms.

_**Wednesday 8**__**th**__** March 9.40am**_

Katherine was never so pleased that PE was over. Usually, she enjoyed participating in the games of Netball, Rounder's and volley ball. But seeing as her stomach was still in excruciating pain from Sunday night she had hated ever minute of it. Luckily, she had managed to keep a straight face on herself as she played netball. When her PE called for them to go back to their changing rooms she felt a smile cross her face.

She now stood in the middle of the changing rooms, she had kept her white vest top on while she was getting changing and had it under her PE t-shirt. Normally, she wouldn't have any vest top underneath her PE gear, but seeing as she didn't want anyone to see her scars she wisely kept it on.

Facing her was a long row of blue lockers, about twenty in total. To her left was a long thin brown bench that stretched from one corner of the room to the other, where the majority of the girls would sit and talk while getting ready. There was also two small benches in the middle of the room, where she usually got changed. behind her were four toilet cubicles. It was never used for changing, but she had seen the odd girl sneaky in to get changed in private.

This morning she had taken her time getting changed back into her clothes and stood just in her yellow skirt that reached to above her knees and her small white vest top. She looked up from her gym bag as two girls from her class scampered out of the room through the doors to her left, leaving her alone in the changing rooms. She folded up her red pleated PE skirt and placed into her gym bag before taking out her long white sleeved gypsy top and was about to pull it on when she froze.

Placing it onto the bench in front of her she gripped the hem of her vest top and lifted it upwards to inspect her scars. Her father had cleaned them before she had went to bed that night. There was about four of them, one of them zigzagged across a smaller scar. They were a deep red colour and were incredibly sore to touch, even now as she gazed at them they stung whenever she breathed. Taking a deep breath she let the fingers on her right hand glide over the lacerations and frowned sullenly, where they going to turn white like her father's old scars or where they going to remain like this?

Her eyes slowly turned to the right as she saw that one of the double doors was slightly ajar and after a few seconds then it slammed shut. Yanking down her vest top she quickly finished getting changed. A feeling of dread washed over her, did someone see her? Was she being watched? Perhaps it was nothing. This part of the school was well known for the doors slamming shut, some kids would joke that there was a ghost in this part of the school. Also, a girl in class had once said she thought she had seen a shadow or a dark shape in the locker room one morning.

Her eyes darted up to the clock above the lockers, it was 9.55am. Hooking her gym bag over her shoulder she turned and ran out of the room, forgetting what had happened a few seconds before.

**x x x**

_**Later that afternoon…**_

_**4pm…**_

Sheriff Thompson gulped back his coffee and rose from his desk, it was his seventh day in a row working and it was beginning to take it's toll on his weary body. For the last two nights he had barely a wink of sleeping, going through old cases with Garcia and a few of his other Senior staff. As before with every other meeting they had, they had no answers. All they wanted was _one_ fucking break!

There was a small knock at his door and he strolled over to the door, and flung it open. Garcia stood before him, "Sorry to disturb you sir, but someone wants to speak to you. They said it's very urgent"

He was about to rebuke, but saw Garcia looking over to the notice board facing the counter. A small boy dressed in dark jeans and red t-shirt stood with their back to them, staring grimly up at the 35 missing posters of the missing children. Donald scowled in confusion, "What?"

Garcia shrugged his shoulders, "He insists he wants to speak to you. He won't tell me what's it about"

Donald nodded jadedly and walked over to the boy and then gawked in surprise as the boy turned to face him. It was Michael Turner, his was serious as he looked up to the Sheriff. "Hi Mr Thompson. I mean, uh Sheriff Thompson"

"Mr Thompson is fine Michael" he sighed, "So, Lt Garcia said you wanted to talk to me? What about?"

His voice didn't waver as he stated grimly, "It's about Katherine Krueger"

**x x x x**

**Author's Note: **I have to admit, this is the most twisted and disturbing I have written Freddy in regards to his relationship with Katherine. And he's not even dead yet! Lol.


	19. Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note: **Thank you again for all the reviews!

I just want to give a shout-out for InkHarbor - you should check out her story **'Into the Furnace' **it is a really interesting story on Fred/Loretta's relationship!

Also, also check out BuffyKrueger's story - **He's My Daddy!**

There is about I'd say 3, maybe 4 chapters left of this story! Also, I tried to look online for information on child abuse - signs, effects…etc so forgive me if I'm not totally accurate!

**Chapter 19: **Suspicious Minds

Donald stared grimly at the ashtray and stubbed out his cigarette. It was his second in a row and he was pondering on lighting up another one. He leaned against the counter in the lobby, his pensive and sullen gaze locked upon the countless missing children's posters across from him. It had been fifteen minutes since Michael had demanded to talk to him and the very second he uttered Katherine Krueger's name, Donald felt a wave of queasiness overcome him. He knew too well that there was something terribly wrong with that little girl. In the last few years there was a dramatic change in her personality. Gone was the outgoing, friendly and talkative girl. Now, she was incredibly withdrawn, introverted and passive. A shadow of her former self. Donald was also worried by the look of despair and apprehension on the boy's face. Just what was he going to tell him? For some reason it was as though he knew what it was, but didn't want to admit it.

He had left the young lad in his office with Garcia before going to phone his parents. The moment he began talking to his mother, she had started to cry. Having believed that something had happened to him, that he was kidnapped and he had to reassure her that everything was fine, that he was safe in the Police Station. That it was imperative that they came over straight away as their son had specifically came to the station to talk to him directly. She had insisted to know what it was about, but he had informed her that he would tell her more when they arrived.

The two doors of the lobby were flung opened as Sandra and Christopher rushed in, and Donald spun around to face them. He held up his right hand stopping them in their tracks as Michael's mother sobbed, "My god, I thought something had happened! I told him not to leave the street! Is he okay? Why is he here? Why did he come to see you?"

"Michael is fine!" Donald reached out and tenderly squeezed her right shoulder, "He's in my office with my Lt. He said he wanted to talk to me about something important. About someone"

Sandra gulped and gently clutched her cream blouse with unease, "About someone? Who?"

"Listen, come into my office" he gesticulated towards the room to their right, "I want you there when I question him"

"Question him?" Christopher murmured, "This is serious, isn't it? Who does he want to talk about?"

Donald sighed, "Katherine Krueger"

They both exchanged looks, then Sandra stepped forward and whispered, "He mentioned her to us the other week. He seems to be concerned about her"

"Really? Listen, come in and we can get this under way" he lead them to his office and pushed opened the door, allowing them to step inside.

Once Sandra set foot into the office, Michael sprang up from his seat and ran into her arms, "Mom!"

"Michael!" she hissed against his hair and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't do that! You scared us! You just came home from school, you barely said a word and then you went out on your bike!" she looked down at him sternly, "I called for you, but you never answered! I thought you were _gone_!"

He stared up at her apologetically, knowing what he did was foolish and again he had went against her orders. Though his actions were called for, it was imperative that he told someone, "I'm sorry mom, but I needed to talk to someone! I needed to talk to the Sheriff after what happened today!"

His mother gulped worryingly, she knew all too well from the disturbing look on his countenance that something was terribly wrong. Was it something to do with that girl? Katherine? She motioned for him to sit back on his chair and she pulled up a another chair beside his and clutched his right hand as she settled into her own seat. Taking a glance to her right she saw her husband standing beside Garcia against the wall. He seemed just as confused and troubled about this whole situation too. They knew that whatever Michael was gong to tell him was not going to be good.

Donald moved towards the front of his desk and sat on the edge, his lips curled into a reassuring smile as he looked at the boy, "It's okay son, just start from the beginning. Tell us everything you know about Katherine. Are you her friend in school?"

Michael shook his head grimly, "No sir, I want to be her friend. But it's really difficult, when she won't talk to me!"

"Okay" he nodded, "Just tell us whatever you can"

"She's in my class in school. We sit near each other. I've always noticed that she never talks to anyone, she's really quiet. Sometimes you wouldn't think she was in the class!" his face contorted into a visage of melancholy, "I would see her in the canteen sitting on her own. She looks so lonely"

Donald motioned for him to continue.

He licked his dry lips and looked up austerely at him, "I saw her being bullied one day in the corridor at lunchtime. I stepped in to help her, she looked terrified. She was trembling! She said thank you to me. That was the very first words she ever said to me!" he paused. "Then I began to sit with her from the start of November until before we went off for our Christmas holidays. Maybe once every two weeks"

"How did she react?" Donald asked.

"To be honest, I was surprised! She never ran away from the table, like the other two times I tried to sit with her!" he shook his head in disbelief, "She sat in her seat and I just chatted away to her, but she never replied. She would shake her head a few times, but that was it! Until the last day of term"

"What happened then?" his mother enquired.

"She began to talk" he smiled at the memory, "She wanted to know why I was talking to her when she wouldn't reply. But I caught her out, I told her that she did reply and I knew that she would talk to me. I was so pleased that she said something! I even gave her a present"

Sandra smiled at this. There he was again, being generous. He always thought of others. "What kind of present?"

"A bar of chocolate. She actually smiled! I made her happy!" his lips then curled into a disappointed scowl, "But after Christmas, she changed again and didn't talk to me. It was though all my hard work was for nothing, she was quiet again!"

"Why?" Donald felt mystified.

Leaning back in her chair, Sandra Turner's mind began to become enmeshed with thoughts of her old therapy cases back in Central City. A few of them had involved child abuse, specifically emotional and psychological abuse. One of the cases stuck out, a young boy aged twelve years old - there was a distinct lack of communication from the boy, barely speaking to her in their therapy sessions, the uneasiness he felt when around other people, especially children his own age. Could this be happening to this young girl? Her head snapped up and she cleared her throat, "Sorry for interrupting Sherriff, but I want to ask my son a few questions. I am a child counsellor and I want to be sure about a few things"

Donald nodded, "Yes, of course"

"This girl Katherine, does she talk at all? What about in the classroom? Does she not interact with other children at their desks?"

Michael eyes furrowed slightly as he thought back to the times in the classroom and then shook his head, "No, mom. She doesn't speak to anyone! The only time she would speak is during roll call! She never answers any of the questions in class! Ms Matthew's sometimes would sit beside her and talk to her about her work"

His mother gulped hard, this wasn't good at all. How was this girl meant to grow in confidence around other children if she didn't interact with them? "So, she has no confidence? Has anyone in class tried to talk to her, apart from you?"

"No, she hasn't any confidence at all! She would come into class and sit at her desk, staring straight ahead. The odd time she would stare at the table and day dream. Any time someone walks past her desk she would shrink into her seat, like she's afraid someone is going to hurt her!" he heaved a deep sigh, "Kids in school would say she's been like that for the last few years, it's so sad seeing her that way! I just want to help her!"

He felt his mother squeeze her hand and looked up to her as she forced a sweet smile, "Michael, I understand that. But it's very important that you tell us everything! What is she like in the playground at recess and at lunch?"

Michael twisted around in his seat and stared sombrely at them, "She sits on the bench on her own. Whenever she is in the playground she would walk along the edge of the playground. She looks so nervous! Whenever anyone goes over to her she would run away!"

The signs were starting to accumulate, every single one of them!

Sandra chewed her bottom lip with dread, then asked. "What about her eating habits?"

"It's strange, sometimes she would eat all her food. But there are a few days when she doesn't eat anything at all, she sits and plays with her food"

"How often would that happen?" Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe a few times a month. I would see her from across the canteen, she would push away her tray and just take out her sketch pad and draw. She looks a little skinny!" he mumbled.

An exasperated sigh came from Sandra and she turned to face Sheriff Thompson, "There are signs there. It's a strong possibility!"

Donald and Garcia exchanged frightened looks, how did they not see this? This could this have been going on for what, two, three, maybe four years? Perhaps since the time Loretta had disappeared? And they haven't done a single thing to prevent it!

"Signs?" Michael threw his mother a bewildered look, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry, just tell the Sheriff what happened after Christmas"

He nodded, "I went up to her at lunch time the day we went back to school. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk back. Her head was kept down as she ate her food" there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, "It was like all my hard work was for nothing. She then lifted her tray and said that she didn't want to sit with me anymore"

For a few weeks after that he had often contemplated was it something he had done, was he too pushy? Maybe it was all his fault!

"Go on" he heard his father from across the room, "Keep going"

Lifting his gaze Michael continued, "I tried to sit with her a few times, but she would grab her lunch and walk away. Something must have happened to her during Christmas! Was it something that I did?"

"No!" Sandra disagreed, "Don't you believe that for once second! It's not your fault!"

Turning to face his mother he wiped a stray tear from his face and let out a deep breath, "Will I tell them what happened outside her house?"

"Yes, you have to tell the Sheriff everything! Take your time, do you want something to drink?" she craned her neck towards the Sheriff, "Would I be able to get him a glass of water? He's getting a bit nervous"

Donald nodded quickly and wandered behind his desk to where a small water dispenser was and poured out a small plastic cup of water, then handed it to the boy as he went around to the front of the desk, "I know this is very difficult for you to talk about this, but we all want to make sure that Katherine is safe. So, any information you can give me will be useful"

The boy sipped at the water and nodded meekly, "My mom always tells me to stay in my street, not to wander off. But one Saturday I was on my bike and well, I went for a drive around the neighbourhood. I was driving down Elm Street. I didn't know it was her street until I saw her sitting outside her house" he took a breather and another gulp of the water, "She was sitting on the sidewalk drawing on the pavement with her chalks and so I decided to drive over, but then I saw her father in the doorway of their home"

Donald felt his hands get sweaty with fearfulness, "What happened?"

"He shouted over to her. She looked over to him and then over to me. Then she lifted her chalks and ran into the house! She was shaking, she was terrified!"

Gripping the edge of the table Donald felt tense at what else the boy would tell them, "So, what did Fred do after she ran into the house?"

"He walked over to m-me…" his voice began to waver as he thought back to that afternoon, the look of her father's face was something he never wanted to see again. The look of pure venom and disdain! If looks could kill well he would have been dead there and then, "he pointed at me and told me to stay away from her. I didn't know what to do, I just nodded and drove away. He looked so angry!"

Donald snapped his eyes shut and scowled silently to himself, why did he not notice this? All the times he had seen Katherine in the park and whenever a child went up to her to ask her to play, she would do exactly what she did with Michael and run away. Straight over to her father! Even Nancy had said to him once or twice that she had hurried away from her whenever her and Tina had approached her in the park last year. He had brushed it off, thinking that it was a one off! Opening his eyes he looked down at Michael as he continued.

"That Monday in school, I was waiting for her in the canteen at the table and when she saw me she spun away out of the canteen" he gritted his teeth in frustration, "I went after her, she was heading down the corridor toward the toilets. She told me to leave her alone, that she couldn't talk to me anymore! I know I shouldn't have, but I reached out to grab her shoulder and then she nearly freaked out!"

"Freaked out?" Sandra gave him a curious look at his choice of words, "What do you mean? You never told us this Michael!"

Michael shrugged apologetically, he knew he should have told his parents. But he was so confused, he didn't know if it was his place to say to anyone what he saw. "She nearly screamed. It was horrible seeing her like that. I saw something on her arm…"

Sandra closed her eyes, her body going taut with dread at what he was about to tell them, "What did you see?"

"I saw a bruise on her right arm. Just a few inches above her wrist" he looked over to his mother and saw her lower her head in despair, she looked distraught and then he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. It wasn't directed at him, but someone else. He knew exactly who it was.

Katherine's father.

"How big was the bruise?" Donald questioned.

"About an inch or two. Like someone had nipped her skin or holding her arm tightly" he had to ask, "Do you think her father did that to her?"

The adults appeared to ignore his question, but each of them knew that it was a very strong chance that Fred did give Katherine that bruise and they had to get her away from him before the abuse escalated into something more than just a small bruise on her arm. Christopher let out a deep dissatisfied growl and stared over at his son, "Michael, why did you not tell us this the other week?"

Michael shrunk into his seat, feeling rather ashamed of not telling this earlier, "I'm sorry dad! I just didn't know what to do!"

His mother twisted in her chair and glowered angrily at her husband, warning him to keep quiet. The last thing she wanted was Michael to be upset, there was more that he needed to tell them and she needed him calm and composed. "Don't worry, you've told us now" she whispered softly, "Tell the Sheriff what happened in the park"

Taking a deep breath he lifted his shaky gaze towards Donald, "The other week I was in the park, I saw her in the playground. The very second I stepped through the gate she ran away. Right over to her father, it was like she was afraid of me or I don't know maybe she was afraid of what would happen if her father saw me walking over to her. I don't want her to be frightened of me!"

Averting his over towards Mrs Turner, Donald saw the daunting look over the woman's face. It was though she knew deep down inside that something was desperately wrong about this whole state of affairs. He had to ask her questions about the possibility of Fred abusing his daughter. But not in front of Michael. He looked back to the boy, "Michael, what happened today?"

"We have PE every Wednesday morning, there are two changing rooms for the boys and girls" he began slowly, he knew he was going to get shouted at for telling them this. But he didn't care, someone had to know what he saw. "It was at the end of the class and I was walking past the girl's changing rooms. I just took a quick glance through the window and saw Katherine on her own, she had her shirt pulled up and was looking at something on her stomach. I know that this is wrong, but I pushed the door opened a little to have a closer look"

Christopher's jaw dropped in utter disgust, "What the hell? You were spying on her?"

Sandra spun around on her seat, being equally shocked by their son's revelation. But now wasn't the time to scold their son, they would deal with his disobedience when they got home. "Chris, I'm not happy with his behaviour, but we can deal with it when we get home. We need to know what he saw" she turned back towards Michael, "You said there was something on her stomach that she was looking at, what was it? Did you see it?"

"Yes" he nodded slowly, his face going pale, "There were scars on her stomach"

"My god…" his mother gasped.

Donald crossed his arms across his chest, fear carved across his face, "How many?"

"About four. They were long red scars, they stretched across her stomach and one was started just below her chest. They were ugly looking!"

"Are you sure?" Sandra demanded, she had to be absolutely certain of what her son saw, the last thing they wanted was to go around making accusations. "They were scars? Did they look as though they were made recently?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! I know what I saw mom!" he bit his bottom lip with trepidation, "Do you think her daddy made those scars on her body?"

She ignored his question and glanced over at Sheriff Donald, they both knew that her father had made those scars. The poor girl was in danger, god knows what the fucker would do to her next. "Listen, don't you worry about that. You were right to come and tell the Sheriff this, but me and your father aren't happy that you were actually spying on her. What if someone saw you? What if she saw you and told her father?"

"I'm sorry" he sniffled softly and sagged back into his seat, feeling rather beat. "I didn't know what to do, I had to tell someone!"

Donald pushed himself away from his desk and began to pace back and forth in front of the boy, his hands rubbed together as he pondered quietly to himself. There was a gut feeling starting to stir within the pits of his stomach, "You said she was bullied in school? You said that you saw her being bullied"

"Yes sir, I saw two girls bully her"

"Two girls?" he swallowed the lump in his throat and he just had to ask, "Do you know who they are?"

Michael nodded determinedly, "Yes, their missing posters are out there on the wall" he instantly saw the puzzled looks on their faces and then stated simply, "Lucy Clarke and Melanie Reid. They were the ones who bullied Katherine"

Donald moved quickly around the left hand side of his desk to a tall silver filing cabinet and pulled opened the first drawer, his fingers deftly flicked through the thick brown case files until he picked out the two he was looking for. **Lucy Clarke **and **Melanie Reid. **He made his way back over to the young boy and showed him the pictures of the two missing girls, "It was definitely them? Lucy and Melanie?"

"Yes sir" he pointed at each picture, "That's them, they were calling her names. I told them to stop!"

His grip tightened on the case files and he dourly turned towards his Lt, both of them knowing all too well that there was a strong connection to it all. Was it really his own fucking neighbour killing and raping those kids? He always knew there was something peculiar about that asshole. It was all falling into place, all the pieces of the jigsaw was slotting into place. For the first time since he began working on the Springwood Slasher case he was finally getting close to solving the mystery of who the fucker was! First things were first, he had to confirm his qualms with Michael's mother about whether that fucker was abusing his own daughter. And if he was, then he was not gong to let it go on any further. He was putting an end to it.

"Have you not found them yet?"

Donald felt Michael's pensive gaze on him and he shook his head slowly and replied, "No" he dropped the files onto his desk and walked towards the door, "I need to speak to your parents for a few minutes. I'll ask one of my officers to get you something to eat. How about I get them to give you a tour of the police station?"

Michael gave him a bewildered glance, then turned to face his mother who nodded quickly, "It's okay, we won't be long. You better behave yourself for the officer"

He gave a curt nod and rose to his feet. Sandra smiled warmly at him as he bent down to give her a hug, kissing her lightly on his cheek and without a word he left the room.

A stony silence fell upon the room as Donald closed the door behind the boy, his lips pursed together as he went around to his seat behind his desk, "Mrs Turner, you said you are a child counsellor? What kind of child abuse cases have you dealt with?"

She leaned back in her seat, "Mostly psychological and emotional abuse. There has been a few cases of physical and sexual abuse cases I have been involved with"

Clamping his hands together Donald leaned forward in his seat, his elbows rested on the table, "From what Michael has told us, the signs are there? Psychological abuse?"

"Yes, most definitely. Tell me more about Katherine. As much as you can"

"Well, she was NEVER like this. She's like a completely different girl from years ago" Donald watched as Mr Turner sat beside his wife and entangled his hand with hers, "Katherine used to a be a very happy child, out going, friendly. I remember seeing her out in the street playing with my daughter Nancy. Running about with their dolls, playing games tag. She enjoyed making friends with the other children in the street. She would always talk to me whenever I saw her in the park"

"But something must have happened!" Sandra placed her right thumb between her teeth, a trait of hers whenever she was lost in thought. "Christopher told me that you said Fred's wife left him? When was this? Where is she?"

"Supposedly Loretta left five years ago. Actually five years ago this May" he looked fretfully at his Lt, both of them had their suspicions about what actually happened to Loretta over the last year or so. "Whenever I talk to Fred, he wouldn't speak about her. I asked him once or twice about her whereabouts. But he would say that he hadn't heard anything from her. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth! I'm not sure if he's telling the whole truth"

"You don't think he had something to do with her disappearance?" Christopher gulped.

"It could be a possibility"

"How has Katherine been since Loretta left?" Sandra knew whatever answer he would give her, would help her confirm her reservations if Katherine was being abused. Her mother's disappearance could be the starting point of it all.

"At first she seemed to be okay, she was still an outgoing child. Played away with the children in the park, on our street. Though she was a little clingy to Fred which was understandable after her mother leaving the home" he closed his eyes, thinking back to the last three or four years. Why did he not see this before? His eyes snapped opened and he stared forbiddingly at the woman across from him, "It was in the last three to four years that she has changed. She began to distance herself from the other children in the park, you would rarely see her playing in the street. I asked Nancy did she play with the children in school and she said no. That Katherine would walk about the playground or sit on her own at the bench. Whenever Nancy asked her to play with her and Tina, Katherine would shake her head and walk away"

Sandra's head shook despondently, "I don't like this one bit! The symptoms are all there of emotional and psychological abuse. Changing from a happy, sociable child to being timid, withdrawn. Isolation is a major factor in child abuse. The abuser would get their victim to dissociate themselves with other children, make them belief that the other kids are bad, evil. That they are going to hurt them. So, the only person the victim would interact with is the abuser"

She ran her right hand through her blond locks, then continued. "Eating habits are a sign too, if Michael is right in saying that the girl is hardly eating her food in school then that is an effect of the abuse. I've very rarely dealt with abusers who are immediate family. But from what I've heard from my studies in child psychology, when a family member is the abuser then they have a stronger hold on the child. If Fred has been emotionally and psychologically abusing his daughter for the last few years, then god knows what her frame of mind is like!"

Donald nodded dourly, "What else?"

"Child abusers manipulate their victims. A way they do this is through buying them gifts, presents. It's a subtle way of controlling them"

Garcia interrupted. "I would always see Fred taking her to the Mall, buying her toys, new clothes. Whenever I see her in the park she always has the best of clothes, new dolls"

She knew it, it was all linked. That bastard was influencing her, buying her gifts to keep the child's trust. "It's a key tactic in child abusers. Because he is her father, the trust she has in him is _strong_ and he knows this. So, he _plays_ on it. He gets her to believe every word he says. That is very detrimental when it comes to her mindset. I'm certain that he is probably telling her not to trust any of the other adults, that they would be corrupting her mind. That's another way of manipulating her so that his hold on her would be intensified. When she is with him in the mall or out at the park, how does she react around other adults? Would she shy away?"

There was a quick nod from Thompson, "Yes, she would hide behind him sometimes whenever he stops to talk to me. Or she would grab his hand tightly. She is very clingy to him now"

She shook her head in dismay. "What about him? What about Fred? Call you tell me about his background?"

"It's complicated"

"Tell me whatever you can" she insisted.

Donald eased back into his chair, "Well, how his mother came to be pregnant with him was under rather disturbing circumstances"

"Disturbing?" she didn't like this.

"His mother is called Amanda Krueger. She was working in Westin Hills, in the psychiatric wing in the tower, she was about 19 or 20. She was a nun. It was her first official job as a practicing nun and she volunteered to work there over the Christmas holidays. The wing that she was working in held over a hundred of the most criminally insane prisoners from across the county. There were killers, rapists, child molesters all locked up in the tower" he saw the colour pale on Sandra's face, "She was accidentally locked in with them. A few days later she was found, she was barely alive and a few weeks later she fell pregnant. They had raped her countless times, beaten her so badly she nearly died. He was born in September 1938"

"My god in sweet heaven" Sandra whispered, "What happened to him? What happened to Fred?"

"Well, he was given up for adoption, placed in the town Orphanage for a few years. Then from the age of I'd say five he was taken in by Robert Underwood. He was an old drunk, he lived in 1428 Elm Street. The house Fred lives in now"

"Did his mother not keep in contact with him? Even tried to visit him?"

Donald shook his head, "No, she cut all ties with him, well that is what I've heard. There were rumours in school that supposedly he was being beaten by Underwood"

"Did anyone seen any physical evidence of this?" Sandra questioned, "Was he bullied in school by any chance?"

"There was no evidence of him being beaten by his foster father, but as I say it was rumours" he replied, his lips frowned as he nodded, "Yes, he was bullied. I'm not proud to admit that I was one of the kids who took part in teasing him. We had a saying for him, because we knew how his mother came to have him We called him son of a hundred maniacs!"

Sandra glared at him in disgust.

Noticing her icy stare Donald nodded wearily, "I know. It wasn't right what we did to him, but we were kids at the time. Kids never think of the consequences of their actions, they just want to be part of the crowd. Join in with everyone else. I'm not happy with what I did to him when I was a child!"

"Okay, tell me more about him"

He sighed jadedly, "He dropped out of school in the middle of Junior year. A few months before his 18th birthday his foster father Underwood was found dead at their home. Fred claimed it was self defence and because of him being under 18 and his plea of self defence he was let off"

"He actually killed him?" Sandra glanced worryingly at her husband, who was equally appalled at what he was hearing.

"Yes"

"How did Fred meet Loretta?" Christopher asked.

"He was eighteen at the time. She was a Sophomore, just sixteen. She was a lovely girl. Brown hair, big brown eyes. But she was a little shy, a bit naïve in a way. Her name was Loretta Johnson before she got married to him. Her family were well respected in the town" Donald thought back to the first day he saw them two talking in the Diner, "I remember seeing him talking to her at the Craven Inn where she worked as a waitress. That was where he met her, they began courting and within three years they got married and she moved in with him to 1428 Elm St in 1959"

"What was his line of work? How did they support themselves financially?" Sandra wanted to know as much of Fred's personal life as possible, any detail no matter how small could be important.

"When he dropped out of high-school he began to work as a janitor in the Elementary School. I'm not sure how long he worked there. He also used to work in the old Power Plant near the old Ashfield Industrial Estate on the south side of town I'm not sure where he works now"

"Did you socialise with them?"

He shook his head, "No, Loretta would have been friendly with my wife Marge. Meeting up the odd time for coffee mornings or going shopping at the Mall. That was before they both fell pregnant!"

"When did they have Katherine?"

"Around March 1962. They adored her, especially Fred. It was as though something changed in him, I've never seen him so happy when he brought Katherine home from the hospital. He cherished her, spoiled her from day one. He was very protective of her"

"Would you say whenever you saw him with her when she was a toddler, that he was controlling in a way?" Sandra held his gaze, "Did his behaviour start to become strange, odd?"

"No, he acted normally around her. I would have seen him with her in the park when she was about three, playing away with her in the playground, pushing her on the swings. Chasing her on the grass. It was like they had this special bond, she loved him playing with her. She's definitely a daddy's girl!" a look of incredulity crossed his features, "Then when Loretta left, I saw that there was this change in him towards her. He was becoming rather possessive about her. Sometimes he would watch her in the park, following where she was going and who she was talking to. I thought it was to do with her mother leaving the house, that he was probably afraid that something was going to happen to Katherine"

Sandra scoffed in consternation, "I still can't believe that after five years Loretta hasn't been in contact with her daughter or husband. What about her parents? Have they heard anything from her?"

Garcia spoke up, "They left the town about eight years ago. They used to live across the street from me"

"Sheriff Thompson, do you think that there could be a chance that Fred had something to do with her going missing? Did you ever notice any signs of abuse towards her?"

"I never saw any bruises" his head shook in discord.

"Remember, it's not just physical abuse!" Sandra commented, "She could have been abused psychologically and emotionally. Sometimes these types of abuse are the worse. Isolation, threat of violence, verbal abuse. Intimidation. Control. They all effect peoples self-esteem, their frame of mind. The victim of the abuse will only feel that that can trust their abuser, they don't realise that the abuser is controlling them. They think everything is normal"

"I very rarely talked to her, Marge would have been friendly with her" he shrugged his shoulders, "If you want I could get her to talk to you?"

"No, there's no need" she looked at her watch, the time reading 5.15pm, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to talk to Garcia" he rose to his feet at the same time as the Turners, "I want to thank you both for coming here. Tell Michael that he's a very brave boy for coming and talking to me. Tell him thank you"

"We will" Sandra followed her husband to the door, "Whatever you decide, just make sure that you get that little girl away from her father. Protect her from him, okay?"

He nodded.

Michael looked up from his seat across from the office as they left the office and hurried over to his mother, "Are we going home?"

"Yes, Sheriff Thompson wanted me to say to you that he wants to thank you for being brave and coming down to talk to him" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Are they going to arrest her daddy?" he demanded.

"That's not for you to worry about, okay?" she gently pushed him forward and they left the reception area.

Donald stood at the window of his office and watched as the Turner's ventured away from the Police Station. He was grateful that the boy had came to see him, it had given him a positive lead on his investigations on the murders. He spun on his heel and walked over to the filing cabinet, pulling open the first drawer and pulled out five specific files and laid them out on his desk. The names glared up at him in black bold letters. If only he had seen the connection before, the connection each child had to Fred Krueger!

_**AMY JOHNSTON**_

_**JESSICA FREEMAN **_

_**KEVIN LEWIS**_

_**JOHN MURRAY**_

_**THOMAS LANE**_

"Son of a bitch!" he sneered, "It's _him_!"

"Sir?" Garcia went to his side, peering down at the case files, "How do you know?"

He pointed at the first four names, "Amy, Jessica, Kevin, John…they were the first kids who went missing back in 1963. They are connected to his past!"

"How?"

"Their parents bullied him when he was a kid! I remember it now, I can see their faces. I was there with them" his head nodded at the last case file - **THOMAS LANE. **"Roger was my best friend, he still is. His son went missing a few years ago. He was the younger brother of Rod. I remember Roger being one of the instigators of the bullying. But with the other children that have been missing or murdered, it's like Krueger can't stop. He's addicted"

Garcia's head shook with uncertainty, "But I don't get it, he has a kid of his own!"

"That's it" Donald turned to face his Lt, "Katherine is HIS child, his flesh and blood. The other children mean nothing to him, they're expendable! He probably sees them all as bullies, they are reminding him of his own childhood, the hurt and pain he suffered from the children. He probably believes that the children are going to do the same to Katherine. As for Katherine, he sees her as his own creation. Something that belongs to him. Maybe he did love her once, but from what Mrs Turner has told us earlier, he appears to have changed"

"Why would he abuse his own daughter? It' s just fucking _sick_!"

"To have control over her. He sees her as his possession. Have you ever seen the way he is with her at the park now? Constantly watching her every move and holding her close to him when they sit on the grass. It's very possessive! Now, he's starting to physically abuse her, the fucker!"

Donald grimly looked down at the files in front of him, he needed to act fast. Get things in motion, he needed to contact the local town Judge as soon as possible and get an arrest warrant issued. "Garcia, get in contact with Judge Stewart, I need him to give me authority to write up the arrest warrant. I also want a search warrant drawn up too! I want to search that bastard's house, if there is one piece of evidence there I want to find it! I want this all above board!"

"Yes sir" Garcia left the room.

With a grin Donald filed away the files back into the cabinet, a feeling of relief flooding his body. If his suspicions were right then the nightmare that was plaguing this town over the last nine years was about to come to an end.

_**Friday 10**__**th**__** March 3pm. **_

Freddy eyed Katherine with a sly smirk as she hurried up to the passenger side of the car. She jumped into her seat and submissively leaned over to kiss him on his right cheek, "Hi, daddy"

He grinned at her and then twisted around to the back seats, to grab her photo album and handed it to her. "I want you to hold that until we get to the power plant"

"Why are you bringing me to the power plant? Why did you bring the photo album of me?" she gripped the edge of book in her hands, glancing down curiously at it and then back to him.

"Well, I thought I would bring you there again. As for my album of you, I know you haven't seen it in a while. I put some new pictures in it too I want you to see" he pulled the car away from the Elementary School.

"Can I look at it now?" she eagerly asked.

"No" he shook his head, his eyes never leaving the road, "Not until I say so"

"Okay daddy, do I have to do my homework in the boiler room?" she looked over to him.

"You can do your homework tomorrow" he turned the car into the next street.

She nodded silently and lowered her brooding gaze at the red scrapbook, her fingers trailing over the letters of her name. The last time she had seen this book was when he had brought her to his room for the every first time, he had told that that there were a few pages that she wasn't allowed to see, and it intrigued her to find out what photos where on them pages. He had affirmed that it was for his eyes. Was he going to show them to her today? Or would she ever find out what they were? Why was he being so secretive that he didn't want her to see them?

Darkness surrounded Katherine as she stood in the middle of the boiler room, her breathing was starting to become irregular as she waited for her father to switch on the furnace. The sooner he did the better, as she didn't want to have another panic attack. The darkness was suffocating her. It always did.

There was a small sizzle and a sudden whoosh as flames flickered inside the metal structure, illuminating the boiler room and with a deep sight Katherine began to feel relaxed. Her father appeared from behind the furnace and pointed at the door to the side room, "In you go"

She hurried through the doorway and froze in terror at the mattress. Dark crimson stains were smeared all over the fabric. Had he killed Cassandra on it? She looked over her shoulder as he stood in the doorway, a twisted grin on his face. "Don't worry, I've a blanket for you to sit on"

Stepping out of his way she watched as he laid out a grey blanket over the mattress, "There you go. Leave the book on the bottom of the bed, you can look at it in a few minutes"

Her head bobbed in agreement and she placed the book at the bottom left hand side of the bed and then crawled onto the blanket. Freddy felt her eyes on him as he walked to the far left corner of the room and knelt down in front of the metal wall. About two feet from the ground there was a thin groove which he pushed his fingers into, then with a small tug he pulled out a piece of the metal plating, it was approximately two feet by two feet in size.

His right hand stretched into the hole and pulled out a large brown cloth that was wrapped around a bulky item. A menacing grin spread across his face as he untangled the cloth and that was when she saw it. His new glove she had watched him create in front of her a few months before. She didn't know he had it here. Why was it not in his room with his other gloves?

Her body shivered as he slid his new glove onto his right hand and marched towards her, and sat at her side, "Take off your shirt and vest top"

Katherine's face went a deathly pale, "What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

He flashed her a fiendish grin, yet again she was doubting herself. Believing that she had been naughty. "No, I just want to check your scars"

She felt a small surge of relief, but still why did he have his glove on? Was he going to cut her again? Her eyes dropped towards his gloved hand, seeing him tapping each blade against this black slacks. He chuckled at her uneasiness, "Do you want me to cut you again, mmm? I'll be gentler this time"

Her head shook from side to side as she whispered hoarsely, "No, it's too sore daddy"

He flaunted her another wicked grin and then gradually brought the tips of his blades to the rim of her white shirt, the blades tugging the fabric upwards a little. "C'mon, take them off or I'll _cut _them off"

She shivered and then deftly took them off, before laying flat on her back with her hands clutching the material of her red pleated skirt. Her breath became erratic as he leaned over her and ran his left hand over her stomach, his fingers brushing over each red uneven laceration delicately. They looked exquisite. His finger tip trailed down the longest scar, before he tilted forward closer to her and used the side of his index blade to soothingly stroke her left cheek, "Don't worry baby, I won't make any scars on you today. But I will again, _soon. _I got a little carried away on Sunday, but next time I'll teach you to get your breathing right"

Her eyes blinked away a few tears, "Okay daddy"

"Good" there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he twisted the index blade to the right so the point of the blade was upon her skin. His lips curled into a perverse grin as he dragged it down her cheek ever so lightly, past the rim of her chin and down the front of her neck. She whimpered and snapped her eyes shut, bracing herself for the slightest cut or graze. The metal continued to trail down her skin, through the valley of her flat chest and towards her scars where it lightly ran over each scar. His callous eyes glanced at her ribcage and he scowled in dissatisfaction, again he could see the outline of her ribs.

"Katherine, have you been eating okay in school?" he locked eyes with hers as she opened her eyes.

"I'm starting to get nervous again at lunch"

"And why is that?" he gave her a sceptical look, "Is there something you aren't telling me? Mmm?"

"No!" she shook her head, "I just get nervous! I hate eating in the canteen! I keep thinking people are staring at me!"

He nodded once, "I'll make you your pack lunches from now on, you can eat it in the playground. But you must start eating all your food, I don't want you getting too thin!"

"I will daddy" she lifted her head off the blanket to stare at the bladed glove that rested on her lacerated stomach, "Are my scars going to turn white? Like yours?"

"Yes, they will"

Freddy quickly leaned back and beckoned her to sit up. She grabbed the photo album and shifted to the far end of the bed as he sat down, his back pressed against the wall with his legs draped out in front of him. She knew exactly where he wanted her to sit and so planted herself on his lap, with her back pushed against chest. The photo album was placed on her lap and she grimaced as she felt him curl his bladed glove around her stomach. Effectively pinning her against him. The edges of the blades were strategically placed against her skin and one wrong move they would cut into her. He tapped his blades against her skin, making her skin break into goose bumps. "You can open the book"

Katherine let out an involuntary shiver as she felt his hot breath against her left ear. Lowering her gaze she flicked the book open, "Daddy, can I have a look at all the photos?"

"No" he rebuked, "Not all of them. Some of the photos I don't want you to see"

Her face furrowed in disappointment and she knew that it wasn't her place to ask, but she had to know. "Why?"

He tapped his blades a little more firmly against her skin, his voice coming out in a low grow as he admonished her. "I don't want you to see them, they are for my eyes only. Don't ask me again"

"I won't daddy"

He grinned against her skin and averted his eyes down to the book as she turned to the first page.

"Who picked out my name?" she inquisitively began, "Was it you or…?"

He noticed the indecision in her voice and chuckled cruelly, knowing all too well that she knew she wasn't allowed to talk about her bitch of a mother in front of him. "She had nothing to do with picking out your name, it was me who picked it"

She nodded sluggishly and eyed each photograph. They were of her when she was a little baby, but for someone reason there was none of her when she was baptized, "Daddy, was I not baptized?"

Freddy was taken back by her question. The moment she was born he had swore to himself that she wouldn't be corrupted or involved in that religious bullshit! He had sternly informed Loretta that she wasn't being baptized. He knew that Loretta came from a Catholic background and he despised it. There was one Sunday when he found out she had brought Katherine to mass and well it was the last fucking time she ever did, he made sure of that with some _forceful _persuasion. He was not going to let her mind be poisoned by those religious fuckers in the church.

Fuck them.

And fuck their god.

He shook his head, "No, you're not baptized" the word came out in a sharp hiss, "Religion is nothing but a crock of shit. They tell people lies, they corrupt people. I don't want you raised that way. I take it they teach you this _bullshit_ in school?"

"Yes"

A sneer of disdain tugged at his lips, "You just ignore whatever they tell you. The just want to brainwash you! Don't believe a word they say!"

"Yes daddy"

"You can turn the next page" he kissed her skin below her ear..

Her eyes lit up as she glared down at a few photos she hadn't seen before, there was one of her in a small white walker. "I never saw that one!"

"I found it a few weeks ago, you were a fast mover in your walker. When you began to walk on your own, you were into everything!" he smiled at the memory, "You had us tortured. You must have knocked down at lest three vases in the living room!"

She giggled softly, "Was I naughty when I was a toddler?"

"Oh, you were a little rascal! Had quite a terrible temper on you! Kicking and screaming when you never got your way. You were quite the tearaway in your terrible twos!" a dark grin stretched across his face, "You get your anger from me"

"Am I just like you?"

He chuckled madly, "One day you will be"

Her lips pursed together and she nodded.

"Next page" he murmured.

Turning to the next page she examined each of the next several photographs in silence. Some were of her at her first day in Kindergarten. But most of them were more recent pictures over the last few years. After the 10th page, she asked. "Will I turn over the page?"

"No" he pried her hand away with his glove, "The next two pages you can't see. I have a small bundle of photos in the house you can look at when we get home"

She slid off his lap and began to pull her vest and short sleeved shirt back on. Freddy carried the photo album over to the gap in the wall, sliding it inside along with his glove. "Are you not bringing your glove home daddy?"

"I want to keep it here" he placed the metal plate back in place, for some reason he felt a strong compulsion to do so today, "Do you want me to make you your own glove one day? One that will easily fit on your hand?"

She felt frightened at this, "But what will I do with it?"

"When I teach you to control the pain, then you can use the glove on you whenever you want" he gave her a wicked smile.

"But do I not need a blade? You only use your glove when you punish the bad boys and girls"

He knelt before her and offered, "How about I give you my blade first? You can use that first when you start to cut yourself and then when you get used to cutting yourself, I'll make you a glove? That sound good?"

She nervously nodded, "Okay, but how long will it take before I get used to the pain?"

"You just need to relax more" he rose and lifted her into his arms, "Let's get home and we can watch some TV"

_**Later on that evening - 7.30pm…**_

The soft white glow from the TV was the only source of light in the TV room, as Fred lazily sat on the sofa with Katherine cuddled up next to him. Her head was laid against his chest with his left arm possessively resting around her shoulders. His finger tips brushed lightly over her skin on her arm, back and forth. Freddy lifted the mote control and switched the channel over to number 5 just as the opening credits of Colombo started.

He took a fleeting glance at his daughter as she snuggled against his chest, her mouth dropping open as she stifled a yawn. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as he continued to tickle her arm and he bent down to kiss her forehead. She was mere seconds from slipping into a deep sleep when a sudden disturbance jolted her head from his chest.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

She whimpered and followed her father's gaze as he glowered at their front door. Rising to his feet he pushed Katherine to the side and motioned for her to stay, "Don't move, I'll be back in a minute"

Freddy stalked towards the door, rage overtaking him at whoever it was that dared to disturb him and Katherine. His hand gripped the handle of the door and flung it opened, his lips curling into a sneer of distrust at the man standing before him.

Sheriff Donald Thompson.

He felt like slamming the door in the fucker's face, but took a calming deep breath and demanded, "What I can do for you Don?"

Donald ignored the icy stare Krueger was giving him and glanced into the TV room where he could see Katherine standing nervously at the side of the sofa. Her eyes widened in panic at the sight of him being here. Donald coolly glared at the man before him and then finally raised his right hand that held two pieces of paper. Freddy eyed them with doubt as Donald began to speak.

"Fred Krueger I'm arresting you on suspicion of child abuse of your daughter Katherine Krueger"

Katherine shook her head in dismay at these words. Why were they doing this? Her father had done nothing wrong, he wasn't abusing her! He loved her! Her body shook with alarm as the Sheriff continued to read her father's his Miranda rights.

"You do not have to say anything. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? We also have a search warrant here to search your property"

Freddy snarled and clenched his fist, ready to strike out at him when he was caught off guard as Donald stepped back, allowing Garcia and another dark haired officer to come forward to cuff him. Garcia forcefully grabbed his right arm and twisted it backward up against his back, making him curse in discomfort and try to shove him backwards. But Garcia pulled him backwards and out of the house, down the bottom two steps onto the grass and managed to grip his left hand pinning it behind his back, then with one swift motion cuffed his hands together.

"What the fuck? I haven't done anything!" Freddy snapped ferociously, his eyes flaring with rage at Donald as Garcia and the other officer pushed him down the path, "I haven't touched her!

Donald shook his head, "I know you did, you bastard. I have a statement!"

He jerked against his restrains, hissing as the metal grazed the back of his wrists. This wasn't happening, it wasn't meant to be like this! How did they know? He had been so careful! What fucking statement did they have? He opened his mouth to rebuke when a startled scream tore from inside the house. He swung his head around as a raven haired female officer came out carrying Katherine. The young girl was in hysterics, twisting and jerking in the woman's arms. Trying with all her might to break free.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you _bitch!" _Freddy roared, "You're scaring her!"

Katherine's legs kicked wildly at the woman's lower body, her right arm failing frenziedly as she tried to hit out at the young woman. "NO!" her head turned towards her father who was trying to shove Garcia off of him, "DADDY! Don't let them take me! Please! I _don't _want to go with them!"

Freddy felt desperate,, despondent, the look on her face was breaking his heart. They were taking his baby away, how fucking dare they? The fuckers would burn in hell for this!

Katherine swung again with her right arm, again missing the woman's face by inches. Then she looked down at the arm curled around her chest and then with a vicious sneer bent down to bite at her flesh, drawing a scream from the woman and soon her grip on Katherine went slack. This was all Katherine needed and with a shove of her arms she jumped out of the officer's arms to the ground and instantly ran toward her father, her face contorted into a vision of despair. Tears rolled down her flushed face.

Freddy smirked treacherously at the scene of his daughter biting that slut's harm. She was definitely had some fight in her and he never knew it until now.

'_That's my girl'_

With a grunt he kicked out at Garcia and then knelt down in front of her as she flung her arms around his neck, grasping his red and green sweater tightly and buried her head against his shoulder as sobs wrecked her body. She then lifted her shaking face towards his, "Why are they taking you away?"

His eyes narrowed with scepticism as he studied her, did she tell someone about her scars? After all these years, did she _disobey_ him? She saw the look of mistrust on his face and she shook her head quickly, "I've been _good_ daddy!" her voice barely above a whisper, "It _wasn't_ me, I kept all my promises! Don't let them take me! I want to say with you!"

The hardness in his eyes disappeared, she was telling the truth. How could he doubt her. But some fucker had been in contact with Sheriff Thompson, what did they see? Was it a teacher in school? A neighbour? His head craned to the left and glowered at a crowd of bystanders across the road, was it one of them?

He felt Katherine's grip tightened around his neck, "Please daddy, I _love_ you! I don't want to go with you. It wasn't me! Don't you _believe _me?"

He turned back to her and leaned forward to kiss her head lightly. If only these fucking hand cuffs weren't on him, he desperately wanted to hug her, to cradle her in his arms and tell her that everything was gong to be okay. She looked traumatised. She shrieked as she was powerfully pulled away from him by the female officer, "NO! Daddy!"

Freddy tried to reassure her, "It's okay baby girl, I'll get you back. I promise you sweetheart!"

"No you won't, you fucker!" Donald sneered.

Ignoring the harsh words of Donald, Freddy looked over towards his daughter as she was carried over to a nearby ambulance. He shouted over to her one last time, "I love you Katherine!"

Katherine screamed as she again kicked and thrashed about in the woman's arms. The officer grunted and grabbed her hands, "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Don't you touch me!" Katherine snarled, baring her teeth. "Get your hands off of me!"

The officer briskly crossed the lawn as Katherine craned her neck over her shoulder and saw her father being shoved into the back of a police car, "No! Leave my daddy alone!"

Another surge of anger erupted from her as she kicked her legs against the woman's thighs, making her hiss in pain. Her legs were soon grabbed by a female paramedic who helped the officer carry the struggling child into the back of the ambulance and onto a white stretcher. The paramedic soothed, "It's okay sweetheart, you're okay now!"

Katherine twisted and jerked on the stretcher, as the officer tried to pin her down her arms at her side. Raising her head from the pillow she spat with acrimony at the woman, "Let me go, you WHORE!"

The woman gulped in shock, she wasn't expecting this from a ten year old girl. What exactly had he done to her? To make her act in such a way? To use such a vile and dirty word like that? She looked over to the paramedic, "Get a sedative, she's not going to calm down!"

The young girl bucked against the woman as she laid across her body, "Katherine, try and relax! You're safe now!"

She sobbed and shook her head, "I want my _daddy! _He hasn't done anything wrong! He _loves _me!" her eyes widened as she saw the paramedic approach her with a needle filed with clear liquid, "NO! You're going to hurt me!"

The dirty fair haired woman smiled sweetly, "It's okay, we're just going to put you to sleep for a few hours!"

Katherine banged her head repeatedly against the pillow in defiance and then hissed as the tip of the needle pierced her skin on her right arm. "I want my daddy!"

The medic hushed her.

A small whimper came from her as she felt herself getting light-headed, her body going slack and serene, and the last word that came out of her mouth before she the sedative kicked in was.

"Daddy…"

**x x x**

**Author's Note: **Awhhh, it was so sad writing that last scene. Poor Katherine, even though all the psychological damage he had done to her though the years she still loves him. I also wanted to show the violent streak she has too!

I have a poll on my page about the title of the sequel as I'm so indecisive when it comes to naming Titles of stories. So, feel free to check it out! Thanks!


	20. Seperation

**Author's Note: **There is an idea that I will use in the next chapter - thank you to Badkioh for suggesting it! Full credit goes to them!

**Chapter 20**: Separation

_**Saturday 11**__**th**__** March 1.15am…**_

The children's ward of Springwood General Hospital was eerily quiet. A long bright corridor stretched down ward 2c on the second floor of the building. The walls were a bright cream, the concrete floor shined in the fluorescent lights that were evenly spaced out along the ceiling. There were several side wards that accommodated most of the sick children that were at the hospital. The wards were shrouded in darkness as the children soundly slept in their beds. At the end of each small side wards was a long rectangular desk where a nurse quietly sat, keeping a close eye on each child and going through medical reports on each child.

At the far right end of the corridor was a small side ward that was specifically designated for Katherine Krueger. It was decided that she would be kept away from the other hospitalised children as through conferring with Dr Sandra Turner, Donald knew that it would improve their chances of getting her to talk if she was on her own.

The faint stench of anti-sceptic filled the air. A long rectangular window faced the bed of the girl as she lay sedated underneath the cream bedclothes. Her clothes were discarded from her body and sat folded neatly in a small white plastic bag at the side of her bed. A tall thin white cabinet was to the right of her bed. Behind the bed attached to the grey wall, was a small lamp that shed some light over the girl's body. Her little frame was now adorned with a pale blue surgical gown. The steel frame of the bed was hopped up a few feet, leaving a one foot gap underneath. The railings at the side of the bed were pulled up at the side and attached to Katherine's left arm was a small needle piercing her skin in the middle of her arm.

Dr Kelly Moore pushed up her black rimmed glasses onto the bridge of her nose as she entered the room, a small medical clip board was tucked under her right arm and in her left hand was a new IV fluid bag. She sighed and strode over to the left hand side of Katherine's bed and unhooked the IV bag, seeing that it was nearly finished. She unscrewed the bottom of the bag from the tube and attached the new bag to the tip of the tube. Lifting the clipboard she pulled a small blue pen from the pocket of her white medical coat, noting down a few lines on the medical log sheet.

Despite being relatively young, at the age of 26 years old, she was a very formidable and astute doctor. She was also a close colleague of Dr Sandra Moore, who had trusted Katherine in her capable hands. Her hazel eyes dropped down towards the sleeping girl and she a deep sigh came from her. When the girl was brought into the ward, herself and a female nurse began to examine the girl and were horrified to find those lacerations on her skin. They were relatively new, perhaps made within the last week or so.

She had spoken briefly to Sandra on the phone at after 9pm and was given a brief explanation of the situation. Namely that her father Fred Krueger was arrested on suspicion of child abuse and that it was imperative that the young girl was examined to establish if there was any signs of abuse. When changing the girl from her clothes into the surgical gown, Dr Moore had found no signs of further physical abuse. Only the lacerations. It didn't take long for her to clean and bandage the wounds and from what she heard from Dr Turner, it was a good thing that the girl was sedated. Given her aggressive behaviour towards the police officer and paramedic that had transferred her to the hospital.

Despite finding no bruises or other lacerations on the girl's body, Dr Moore knew that they would need to x-ray the girls for any broken or fractured bones. Also, a more thorough physical examination was require to discern if there were any suggestions of sexual abuse. That was something that was making her feel incredibly uneasy. The mere thought of Katherine's father doing that to her made her feel _sick_.

There was something about Katherine's body that slightly alarmed her and that was how she looked a little bit underweight, particularly around her chest area. Hopefully, she wasn't as malnourished as she thought. But then she would have to wait until the girl was awake before weigting her to find out.

Dr Moore stepped closer to the railings and leaned over. She placed the empty IV bag on the edge of the bed and then gently tucked a stray of the girl's light brown hair back from her sleeping face. Her hair was now free from their red ribbons and was sprayed out around her face. She looked so peaceful. God only knew how she would react when she woke up. Would she have the same burst of violence again? Whatever her fucker of a father did to her, well it was going to take her a long time to come to terms with it.

Turning away from the bed, she grabbed the IV bag and exited the room. Out of the corner of her eye down to her left she saw two figures approaching the room. Sheriff Thompson and her colleague Dr Sandra Turner.

"Sandra" she paused and corrected herself, "I mean, Dr Turner, what are you doing there? It's nearly 1.30 in the morning!"

Sandra glanced at Sheriff Thompson as they stopped outside the room, "The Sheriff asked me to accompany him" her eyes darted into the room towards the bed, "How is she? Is there any other injuries on her? Bruises?"

"From what I've seen, no" her head shook, "I would need to do some x-rays on her for any signs of fractured bones. It's just the scars"

"How old do you think the scars are?" Thompson asked.

"I'd say about a week or so, they aren't too deep thankfully. I've bandaged them and cleaned them up. They should heal quickly enough" she sighed despairingly, "Thank god you got to her on time. How did you know?"

She looked over at Sandra. "Sheriff Thompson spoke to me on Wednesday afternoon at the police station. It's a long story, but my son Michael is in the same class as Katherine and well he saw the scars on her in school"

Dr Moore's face paled, "My god. I'm so glad that you got to her in time, before the abuse escalated in something more than just scars!"

Thompson nodded meekly, "I know. I should have trusted my instincts sooner"

"Look. I have to go here. I'll get one of the nurses to bring you down some coffee" Dr Moore smiled.

"Thanks" Sandra returned her smile and without another word, Dr Moore ventured down the corridor.

Thompson gently grabbed Sandra's arm and walked her over to the window and they peered through the white aluminium blinds towards Katherine's sleeping frame, "I'm sorry for calling you so late. I just wanted you to be here when I talk to her. You are a child counsellor and you can tell me if her mannerisms are caused by him abusing her"

Sandra nodded. "Okay, but you do realise that there is a strong possibility that she may not talk. She may be unresponsive or possibly aggressive"

He agreed, "I know. Officer Stevens told me that Katherine bit her arm, left a small indent on her skin. She even tried to hit her a few times. The girl was out of control. The paramedic had to sedate her in the ambulance" he threw a quick glance into the room, "She even called Office Stevens a whore"

"A whore?" Sandra swallowed hard, "She must have it picked it up from him, how else would she know it?"

"Do you think he may have abused her in any other way? Sexually?" he had certainly hoped not.

Sandra threw him a disturbed look, "I'm not sure. I have to talk to Dr Moore to see if there will be a more meticulous examination of her. Sometimes it can be difficult to discern if there is sexual abuse. Especially if there are no physical signs - for example like bruising, redness around the genital areas"

Thompson nodded grimly, "Okay. I need to know how to question her, I don't want to frighten the girl"

"From what you've told me about her being violent against your officer. You have to accept that it's more than likely she _won't_ be co-operative with us. We need to take our time with her" she crossed her arms over her blue blouse, "You may not like what I have to say, but sometimes it can take children weeks, months. Even _years_ to finally talk about the abuse"

"Years?" his face etched with dismay.

"Yes" she nodded dourly, "Have you questioned him? Her father?"

"No, not yet. We have him detained in the police station. He was very quiet on the way to the station" he shuddered as he recalled the heated glare Krueger gave him in the rear-view mirror, "I could see him looking at me, he looked furious! I'm sure if his hands weren't cuffed he would have lunged for me!"

"You only charged him with physical child abuse? Yes?"

Thompson loosened the top button of his tan shirt, "Yes, that's the only charges we have at the minute. If I can get some answers from her, I may be able to press ahead with more charges. But I would also need you to observe her behaviour, perhaps write up a assessment on her mental well being. Anything information you can give will be beneficial in charging that bastard with more charges" he looked beat, "I also have Garcia and a few of my officers searching the house for evidence"

"Evidence?" she arched an eyebrow, intrigued, "For what?"

"I think he's the Springwood Slasher"

Her jaw dropped in surprise, "What? You can't be serious!"

Thompson's face was rigid. He was deadly serious. "Yes. I just know that fucker has been kidnapping and murdering those kids! I'm not sure if you know this, some of the girl's bodies that we've found had been interfered with. There was evidence of rape"

"Sweet lord" her body shivered, "What man would do that?"

"He's _not_ a man" Thompson scoffed, "He's a monster! If I find any evidence linking him to those children, then we may have to excavate some of the bodies from the graveyard. See if we can get my forensics team to link him to the children"

"It's going to be hard on the parents for their children's graves to be dug up!" her head shook solemnly, "If he is the killer, do you think Katherine knows? Do you think he would have told her?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. You should have seen the poor girl at the house. She was so desperate to get to him, kicking and screaming! She managed to get out of my officer's grasp and ran right over to him. He was kneeling in front of her and I could see her talking to him. I'm not sure what she was saying, but she would not let go of him. Then when Officer Stevens took her away, she was in hysterics again! In all my years working as a police officer and Sheriff, I've NEVER seen anything like it!"

Sandra turned to face him, "I understand. I've been involved in cases where the victim would try and stay with the abuser. Katherine's mind is probably so far gone that she only trusts him and couldn't bare the thought of leaving him. It terrifies her! When she wakes up she's not going to be too happy!"

Inside the room Katherine slowly stirred from her sleep, the sedative wearing off. She moaned faintly and her head lulled to the right and soon her eyes flickered open. Her eyes blinked several times as her vision adjusted to the new surroundings. Where was she? How did she get here? Her eyes darted down to her left as she saw her clothes on the ground, folded neatly in a bag. The mattress beneath her sagged as she jadedly pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her left arm throbbed with discomfort and she pulled her gaze towards it and sneered in distrust at the needle inserted into her arm. Her eyes followed the thin tube that stretched from the needle to the IV bag to her left. It was hooked onto a large thin silver pole. Grinding her teeth together she felt anger rising within. Where they drugging her? Why was she here?

Then it all came flooding back.

They took her away. They separated her from her father. Why? Did they foolishly believe that her father was abusing her? It wasn't true. Her father was right, they would _never _understand! Why did they not understand that her father _loved_ her? They had no RIGHT to do this to them! They were interfering in her and her father's life, how dare they?

Her right hand grabbed the tube and with a sneer yanked it from the needle and flung it away with contempt. Then with a small whimper she pulled the needle from her vein. They were trying to _poison_ her! She had to get out of here!

The moment she lifted her head towards window she saw two figures turn towards it. She could make out that one of them was Sheriff Thompson, but the other blond haired woman was unfamiliar to her. Her hands gripped the bars to her right and with all her might she climbed over the barrier, landing with a thud onto the cold cream tiled floor. Her head glanced over her shoulder and she shrieked as she saw Donald and Sandra enter. "No! Keep away from me!"

Sandra frowned as the girl crawled forward into the corner of the room, pressing her body against the wall. Her eyes were wide with trepidation. Did she really think they were going to hurt her?

"It's okay Katherine" Sandra soothed.

Katherine flinched as the woman stopped a few feet from her and crouched onto her haunches, "My name is Dr Sandra Turner"

Not liking that the woman was that close to her, Katherine scampered to her left and plopped onto her knees and half turned away from her. Her voice was thick with cynicism. "Where's my daddy?"

Sandra threw a sombre glance behind her at Thompson. What were they going to tell her? It would be best to ignore the question. They needed to get her back onto the bed. Her eyes furrowed as she saw Katherine absently beginning to claw and scratch at the red needle mark on her arm, in turn making it bleed more profusely. The girl sobbed, her eyes darting about frantically.

Leaning forward slightly Sandra held out her arms, "Come on sweetheart, let's get you back on the bed"

Katherine saw Sandra inch towards her and with a vicious sneer, she slapped her hands away. "Don't touch me!"

Sandra jolted back and puckered her brow in discouragement. This was going to be more strenuous than she thought. Her head jerked to the right as she saw the Sheriff began to approach the frightened girl. Before she could admonish him, Katherine screamed and scampered past him on all floors straight underneath the hospital bed.

Using her hands Sandra waved the Sheriff back from the bed, "Move back, slowly. We need to give her space!"

Donald grimaced in disappointment and gave a fleeting look under the bed. The traumatised girl was pressed against the wall, her legs tucked under her arms. Eyes clamped shut. The only sound coming from her were four simple words. That she repeated over and over.

"I want my daddy"

"This is worse than I expected" Sandra gritted her teeth in anger, "The emotional and psychological damage he's done on her is very excessive"

Donald grasped her arm and led her to the doorway, "I need to get her to talk!"

"You seen the way she is! It's going to take time!" she rebuked, "I'm just going to sit in the doorway until she calms down. Then I'll _try_ and talk to her again"

He gave a small nod and went on his way, his thoughts consumed with antagonism. Directed at Krueger. "That son of a bitch"

The car-park was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light were a few lamp-posts scattered along the far sidewalk. Donald marched out of the front doors of the hospital and looked up as two figures ran up to him. Lt Garcia and Officer Grayson. He noticed that they were carrying a large plastic evidence bag that contained two large scrapbooks.

"Sir!" Garcia called, "It's him! It's Fred Krueger"

Donald grinned and motioned for them to walk with him to his car, "What did you find?"

"We found these" he lifted the evidence bag, "He had this secret room in the basement. We had to use a pair of pliers to break the lock. You should have seen what was inside. There were these gloves he made. About six or seven of them, they had long blades, hooks, spikes, attached to the fingers. They had to be the weapons he used to kill the children. I've arranged for the forensic team to get them analysed for blood and skin samples"

"What else?" Donald was afraid to ask.

"There was a machete, various knives, handcuffs. A hacksaw. All of them had blood on them. We found these" he nodded at the books, "in a large trunk under his work bench. Every single child who have been murdered is inside. Each page is filled with their missing posters, newspaper articles. The fucker even took photographs of them!"

"He what?" his face went pale.

"Pictures of them after he captured them and after he killed them"

"Fucking hell" Donald stopped at his car.

Garcia gulped, "It's horrific. You should have seen what he done with them. It would give you nightmares. He even wrote down what he did. How he mutilated them, which ones he molested. It's like some sick twisted journal he was keeping!"

"Was there anything about his daughter in them books?" he was praying there was.

"No. There were a few pictures of her on his bench. Just of her in the park and what seemed to her birthday recently" he shook his head, "But nothing incriminating to suggest he has been abusing her"

"Fuck" disappointment tinted his voice, "I want to talk to that bastard. Has he said anything?"

"No sir" Officer Grayson muttered, "He has been lying in his cell staring at the wall. He hasn't even asked to speak to a lawyer"

Donald jeered, "Like a lawyer is going to help his ass! I want you to set up interview room B. Garcia I want you to be with me when I question him. Make sure he is cuffed!"

**x x x**

Freddy stared blankly at the grey concrete ground below him as he sat in his single cell. The small mattress he was sitting on was hard and uncomfortable to lie on so for the last few hours he had sitting like a statue. Silent fury was etched on his features, anger at whoever had ratted on him. There was no way it was Katherine, she would have tried to get her to forgive him if it was her. He saw the look in her eyes when she pleaded with him that it wasn't her and he knew there and then, that she was telling the truth.

He knew he had to formulate a plan of getting himself out of this grave predicament, also if Donald was being truthful in saying that they was searching his house. They were going to find his secret room. Then he would be royally fucked. His life would be fucking over. He would never get to see her, hold her, kiss his darling princess ever again. It was all_ his_ fault! He was too fucking hasty in cutting her, perhaps someone saw those scars. Fuck why did he not control himself last week? Stupid damn fool.

There were footsteps outside his cell and soon the sound of the bar being pulled across greeted his ears. He lifted his vacant gaze towards the doorway as the door was pushed opened. Sheriff Thompson and Lt Garcia appeared with one of them holding a pair of hand cuffs. Thompson gave Krueger a vicious glare and stepped into the room, "It's time to get down to business. This way Krueger" he tightened his grip on a small brown folder.

Fred scoffed and slowly stood. He watched as Garcia walked forward and roughly cuffed his hands together in front of him. Without a word Garcia tugged him forward out of the room and they silently marched down the corridor to the small questioning room. There was a small brown desk in the middle, with two chairs on the right side and another one on the left. Sitting in the middle of the desk was a small voice recorder. There was a single light bulb overhead, while a small water vending machine sat in the far right corner along with a fan. Fred was roughly shoved into the single seat, while Thompson and Garcia swiftly took up their seats facing him.

Pulling out a small tape from his front shirt pocket Donald placed it inside the recorder and cleared his throat, before pressing play. "Today's the Saturday 11th March 1972. The time is 2.30am. Present today is myself and Lt James Garcia and the suspect Frederick Charles Krueger. His address is 1428 Elm Street. The suspect is being charged with suspicion of child abuse against his 10 year old daughter Katherine Krueger. For the purpose of today's interview the charges will be physical and psychological abuse. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Freddy licked his lips smartly and grinned cunningly, "How is _my_ little baby girl? I won't answer any of you fucking questions until I see _her_. I sure hope you're treating her well. Because if you aren't, I may get a little _upset_!"

Donald smirked and shook his head, "I don't think so Krueger. I think you have more important things to worry about"

As if on cue the door to the interview room was opened and Officer Grayson walked in with the two large scrapbooks and set them in the middle of the desk. Freddy's eyes narrowed in vexation. The bastards had found them. That was it, he was a dead man. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have a little fun with the cunts. He loved screwing with people's minds and well he never dreamed he would get the opportunity to fuck around with Donald Thompson's head.

This was going to be extremely gratifying!

Donald cleared his throat and continued, "For the purpose of the tape. Officer Grayson has brought in two scrapbooks found from Fred Krueger's home. Inside these books are detailed accounts of the murders of the 35 children gone missing and found murdered over the last 9 years" he lifted his gaze towards Krueger and stared him dead in the eye, "I am formally charging you Frederick Krueger with 35 counts of kidnap, murder and child molestation"

Freddy raised an eyebrow and smirked naughtily, "So, you found my _art _work?"

"Art work?" Donald glimpsed at Garcia who seemed to be uneasy at how calm Krueger was. He then flicked opened one the books and pointed at a drawing of a mutilated child, "You call _that_ art? It's murder! You're fucking sick!"

"Sick?!" Freddy cackled eccentrically, "Oh no, Don! I'm not sick. I'm just letting out my creative side!" his eyes lowered to the drawing of his victim. Knowing the piglet all too well. "You should have heard Naomi's screams! They were delectable, just like her sweet little" his tongue slithered out across his bottom lip for a mere second, "lips!"

Donald scowled in disgust, "So, you are admitting this?"

Krueger pursed his lips together and leaned back in his seat. He raised his cuffed hands to the book and lightly trailed his hands over the drawing of Naomi, running her death through his mind. His lips curled into a sly grin. "Maybe"

The book was pulled away from him and with a snarl Donald slammed it shut with loud thud. "When was the first child taken?" he then flicked through his own file for the victims first name.

"Her name was Amy" Freddy answered for him, "I know them _all_ Don. Amy Johnston. Five years old. It was April 7th 1963. Then Jessica Freeman. Six years old, 15th July 1963. Kevin Lewis, aged four. 29th September 1963"

Krueger laughed viciously at the bewildered expression on the men's faces, "You see I know every single one of _my _children's names. The day I took them, how I mutilated and gutted their little bodies. I remember_ all _their faces" he lifted his cuffed hands and his right index finger tapped the side of his temple lightly, "in here when I go to sleep at night"

The perverse smile that Krueger flashed them made Donald shiver. He took a deep breath and sneered, "Your children? They aren't your children!"

"That's were you're wrong, _Sheriff" _the last word came out in a hiss, "They _are _my children. I _made_ them mine. You see the boys were fun to fight with, they always tried to resist and fight back. But the girls. Oh, the girls were so much fun to _play_ with. To feel myself inside them, fucking them like the little _sluts_ they were!"

Donald's s chair scraped along the ground as he rose to his feet. This fucker was grating his nerves, he really was a monster. A sick fucking paedophile. He was freely admitting doing those disgusting sick deeds to those children and he didn't give a flying shit! "You're going to death row, you fucker!"

Freddy stared coldly at him, "I do not fear death"

There was no way he could stand being around this fiend any longer. Donald was going to attack him. The bastard was actually proud of what he did, he had no remorse whatsoever. How could anyone as twisted and malevolent as him have a child? The sooner that Katherine got the courage to talk to Dr Turner _or_ anyone, the better. It was crucial that he found out what her father did to her.

He swiftly reached over to the stop button on the recorder, "I'm terminating the interview until a later time. It's now 3.15am" he pushed the button down and gathered the books and handed them to Garcia who went to the door and handed them to one of the officers stood outside.

Making his way around towards Krueger, Donald was ready to pull him out of his chair when Krueger spoke, "I told you Don, I'm not answering any of your fucking questions until I get to see _my_ daughter. I want to see Katherine! I'm sure she's missing _me_, just like I'm missing _her_"

"You're not getting anywhere near her! I've a restraining order out against you" he said with a grin, "You're not allowed within fifty metres of her!"

Freddy seethed silently and stared straight ahead, "I WILL get my little Katherine back" his head turned towards Don and gave a sly menacing grin, his tongue flickering out to glide over his lips with hunger. "And if I don't, then I'm sure sweet little Nancy would make a suitable _replacement _for her!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Donald. He swung his left fist back and it connected sharply with Krueger's right lip. "You FUCKER!"

Krueger laughed and swung his head back towards him and grinned manically, his teeth smeared with blood. "You hit like a fucking _pussy_, you know that Don?"

Donald was ready to retaliate when he felt two strong arms pull him backwards. He tried to shrug the hands off his shoulders as he leered at Freddy with disdain, "You're fucking sick! I'm going to make sure you get the electric fucking chair! You're going to burn in hell for what you've done!"

Freddy gave a fake shiver, feigning fear. "Oh, I'm _shaking_ in my boots!"

The last image that Donald before he was dragged out of the room saw of Krueger was of him cackling madly in his seat. He spun on his heel in anger and stormed down the corridor with Garcia close behind, "Sir! Don't let him get to you! He's playing mind games with you! He wants you to lose your composure!"

"Did you not hear what he said about my daughter?" Donald snapped.

"I know sir, but that's what he wants! He wants to fuck with your head!" Garcia grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Don, go home and get some sleep. Even for a few hours. You can question him later. You're exhausted!"

He knew that Garcia was right, he had been working for the last twenty-four hours without a wink of sleep. A few hours sleep and a nice shower would help him get his energy back. Then he would pay a visit to Katherine, to see if there has been any progress with getting her to talk.

_**General hospital. Children's ward.**_

_**12noon**_

It had been over five hours since Katherine had appeared from her hiding position under her hospital bed. When Dr Turner had returned from the toilet to find her scrambling onto the bed, she couldn't help but smile. At least the girl was no longer underneath the bed. However, to the woman's disconcertment the second the girl had climbed under the covers she had pulled them over her head. Shielding herself from everyone. She had gently tried to tug the blankets down a little, but hadn't realised how strong Katherine's grip was. She didn't want anyone near her and no one was going to change her mind.

Dr Turner sipped at her lukewarm coffee as she conversed with Dr Moore outside the room, "How did you get her into the bed?"

Sandra stifled a yawn, "It was about 6.30am and I went to the side toilet across from her room. When I came back she was climbing into the bed. I was about to talk to her, but she ignored me and pulled the covers over her head. She hasn't moved a inch"

"How has she been? I would have came down sooner, but I had a few patients to attend to on the first floor" Dr Moore sighed.

"It's okay. I understand how busy you are" Sandra smiled and drank the rest of her beverage, "She won't talk. I've tired to offer her some breakfast. Some porridge. I left it on the table for her and left the room for five minutes. I thought that maybe she would perhaps eat when I wasn't around. But when I came back to the room, it wasn't even touched"

Dr Moore looked at her watch, "I'll get one of the nurses to bring in something to eat for her before I head home. My shift is nearly over, I can never get used to these sixteen hour shifts!"

"I know how you feel" she smiled, "When will you be on again?"

"Tonight about 10pm. You said to me that Sheriff Thompson thinks that Katherine's father is the Springwood Slasher?"

"Yes" her voice went low, "If is the one taking those children away, then the possibility of him abusing her increases. We really need her to start talking!"

"I understand" Dr Moore looked over her colleague's shoulder and saw Sheriff Thompson making his way down towards them, "There's the Sheriff"

Sandra spun around and smiled warmly, "Good morning"

Donald slowed to a halt before them, feeling a little more eager after a quick shower and rest, "Morning"

"Any news?" Dr Moore braced herself.

"It's him" he gloomily stared at both ladies, "He's the Springwood Slasher. There was a hidden room in his basement. We found his weapons he used to kill the children. These bladed gloves, he must have made them himself. There were two large books he had detailing what he did to those poor children. I questioned him for under an hour. He asked about Katherine"

"He did?" Sandra scoffed. "He has some gall to ask about her!"

"Yes, then he began to play mind games" Donald gritted his teeth in rage, "He wasn't even bothered that we found the books. He said that he remembered all the kids he murdered. He even admitted raping the girls!"

Dr Moore trembled, "That's sickening!"

"He's one twisted fucker! He showed no remorse" he hands clenched into tight fists. "The bastard threatened to take my daughter!"

"My god. Listen, don't listen to him! There is enough evidence to put him away right?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, yes. He's not walking free" Donald nodded and looked into Katherine's room, "I spoke to Daniel Kingsley, he's the prosecutor and he said there is more than enough evidence to get him on death row. She's going to find out soon. I mean Katherine. I've arranged a press conference this afternoon at 3pm. I told Garcia to get two officers positioned at the entrance to the children's ward. I don't want any of the press near her. It's not fair for her to be in the public eye when the case is ongoing"

"I understand" Dr Moore agreed, "I'll say to the hospital security too. If you'll excuse me"

Sandra nodded and watched as her colleague went on her way, "Sheriff Thompson. The situation with Katherine is just as I expected, she hasn't said a word. She has now hidden herself under the blankets on her bed. I'm sure she was very uncomfortable sitting on that cold hard floor. I'm sure that was the reason she decided to come out from her hiding place"

He moved towards the doorway and finally saw the bundle of blankets wrapped around a small figure, "What the hell?"

"It's heartbreaking, I know" she followed his distraught gaze, "The longer she goes without speaking to us, the more likely she won't. Whatever he did and said to her has effected her more severely than I previously thought"

"What would happen if she didn't talk to us?" Donald mused, "Would there not be enough charges against him in relation to child abuse against her?"

"Yes, even though there are scars on her body, she would need to admit that he made them on her. When you were questioning him did he mention anything about the scars?"

"I haven't asked him about that yet. I wanted to see if Katherine was talking yet" he replied.

"Well" her hands rested on her hips sternly, "I'd try and see if you can get a confession out of him first. I'll keep trying with her, but don't get your hopes up!"

Donald was grasping at straws, "But there is s chance of psychological and emotional abuse. You said to me the signs are there!"

"Yes, we can go with that, BUT to strengthen our case we need her to talk!" she reaffirmed.

"Okay. Listen if you want to go home to your family you can. I don't want you to feel that you can't go home to see them!" he offered.

"No" she smiled graciously, "I rang Christopher an hour ago. They're okay. Michael has been asking about Katherine. He wants to come and visit her! I told him no, it wasn't a good time"

Donald smiled softly, "I'm sure in time they can become friends. It will take time"

"I hope so" she glanced through the doorway, "I'm going to see if I can get Katherine to speak to me before I head home. I should be back here at 9pm. I want to get a few hours sleep and something to eat. Do you have any idea when the court proceedings will start?"

"There is preliminary hearing is scheduled for this Wednesday at 10am. Just a short hearing where the charges are read out, motions are out forward" he grimly stated.

"Okay, who is the judge taking the trail?" she questioned.

"Judge George Stewart. He's been the judge in this town for the last twenty years. Good friend with the Mayor too" he glanced into the room again.

"Has he asked for a lawyer yet?"

"No. But I'm sure he will. It won't help him though" his eyes narrowed suddenly as he saw that Katherine was staring at them over the rim of her blanket. Then in a flash she yanked them over her head once more, "She was looking at us"

Sandra spun around, "What? I'm going to try and talk to her now"

As she was about to make her way into the room she saw a dark haired nurse stroll up carrying a bowl of vegetable soup, "Dr Moore told me to bring this for Katherine It's nothing much just some soup. Do you want me to come into the room with you? I know that the girl doesn't like many people around her"

"Yes, thanks"

Donald followed them in, but Sandra gyrated towards him. "Just stay in the doorway. I don't want too many people crowding her"

He nodded.

Sandra followed the young nurse into the room and watched as she placed the bowl on a tall table, then pushed the table over the bottom of the bed. Intuitively Katherine pulled her legs even closer to her under the blankets at the sudden sound. Her hands then slowly tugged the blanket down a few inches and her teary brown eyes peered over the rim of the blanket with cynicism at the two women.

Taking a small step forward Sandra smiled sweetly, "Katherine sweetheart, you have to eat something. I'm sure you're hungry"

She sniffled and glanced at the table in front of her, then jerked her head to the right and stared blankly at the far wall. At nothing in particular. For the last several hours she had thought that all of this was a bad dream. That she was going to wake up in the safe and warm arms of her father in their home. It was all just a bad dream, a crazy dream! None of these people, these _strangers_ were here! But no it wasn't a dream. It was real and she was alone.

Alone and without her daddy.

Sandra saw the look of doubt in Katherine's eyes as she turned back to them, "You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you"

Katherine gripped the edge of the blanket and lowered it down slightly, her lips trembled as she gradually pushed herself up against the pillows. Her gaze looked down at her left arm, seeing the dried blood around middle of her arm. She negligently rubbed at her wound and lowered her head, her hair falling around her face like a curtain. She eyed the bowl of soup in front of her. Did they think she was stupid, naive? They were going to poison her, she couldn't trust them! The only person she could rely on was her father and they had taken her from him, they had separated each other. How dare they! If they think she was going to talk to them, they were _mistaken. _

Her hands reached out from underneath the blankets and stretched forward towards the bowl. Just as she was about to grab the white plastic spoon, she suddenly gripped the edge of the bowl slowly. With a low snarl she poured its contents over the side of the bed onto the floor dropped the bowl onto the ground. It shattered into pieces.

Sandra and the nurse jumped, both of them were exasperated at her actions.

They both rushed to her side as the girl tired to climb off the bed again. A squeal tore from her as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and pushed her back onto the mattress. Once her back hit the mattress her breathing became erratic. The thought of someone else other than her father touching her was distressing. Her breaths came out in low shallow gulps, her arms frantically flapping about on the bed. She couldn't bare this anymore, being near _them. _Being around anyone else! Apart from her father. She wanted him to hold her so bad, to cradle her in his arms. Why couldn't they see this? Why couldn't that UNDERSTAND?

Sandra loomed over her as she held her down. Her hands gripping Katherine's bare arms at her sides, "Take deep breaths. Nice and easy! Look at me and breathe with me!"

Katherine grinded her teeth in rage at this woman touching her. She snarled and shook her head, then snapped her eyes shut and yanked her head to the right. She then took a deep breath herself and exhaled slowly, managing to get her breathing under control herself. Why would she need this woman's help? Her eyes shot open as she felt a small prick on her left arm and she swung her head around to see a small needle in her arm. Her head began to get drowsy and she pitifully tried to lift her head off the pillow, but it flopped back down and her eyes fluttered shut as the tranquillizer took effect.

Sandra shook her head in frustration and turned towards Donald who had watched the whole scene sombrely, "She doesn't trust us. You can see it in her eyes. The doubt. He's twisted her mind so much over the last few years!"

"Fuck!" he slammed fist against the side of the door frame, "I want you to produce that report for me. Get Dr Moore to help you, I need it as soon as possible!"

**x x x**

**Springwood Police Station. 3pm..**

Freddy waited patiently in the interview room, staring eagerly at the door for his lawyer to arrive. When he was being brought back to his cell earlier that morning he had snarled that he wouldn't talk to anyone until he got a lawyer. It had taken Garcia fifteen minutes to inform his request had been accepted and said that it would take until mid afternoon until his brief would arrive. He was just given the name of his lawyer, Mr Aidan Saunders who would defend him in the court case which was due to start in under three days time. He sighed jadedly and then perked up as the door to the interview room creaked open, as a small slightly overweight man entered. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, that smelt of cigar smoke. His black hair was combed back, his greyish blue eyes sparkled with professional enthusiasm as he smiled brightly at Freddy. He looked to be his mid forties.

He had been a lawyer for the last twenty years throughout the town of Springwood and surrounding towns and small cities, with his success rate in the court room above average. He was a very meticulous man, very detailed in his work. One of those lawyers who would never leave any stone unturned, any avenue unchecked.

Saunders always wanted to _win. _

The thought of getting this man, Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slashser free. Well, it was too good an opportunity to turn down. Imagine the celebrity status, how famous he would become?

Freddy noticed his brash, cocky stature as he placed his brown case on the table and popped it open. There was something about him that made Freddy think that perhaps something good was going to come out of all of this.

Well, he hoped so.

He looked up at his defence lawyer as he began to pull out his notes and other documents in regards to the evidence being set against him. Saunders glanced up at him, somehow not being put off by his intense stare. Clearing his throat, Saunders held out his hand across the table, "My name is Aidan Saunders. I shall be representing you in court"

Freddy stared at his hand with a look of distrust and revulsion, as though if he dared touched it he would be infected with a disease.

Noticing the look of revulsion, Saunders gulped and withdrew his hand and sat facing him. "So, before we start is there anything that you need Mr Krueger?"

"I just want to see my daughter, I want to see Katherine" that was all he wanted.

"Mr Krueger. I think the best thing is to try and focus on building a case for your defence. These charges are very serious, the evidence they have against you is very strong!" he finally sat facing his client, "I want you to be honest with me, did you murder those children?"

Freddy smirked smugly, "Well, it is a hobby of mine, you know!"

Saunders nodded and licked his lips nervously, "I understand from Sheriff Thompson that you were toying with him? Gloating about what you did? That you threatened to take his daughter away?"

"Aw" Freddy chortled amusingly, "I was just having a little bit of fun! No one has any sense of fucking humour these days!"

Feeing uneasy at how casual his client was being, Saunders warned, "I think it would be in your best interest when he is questioning you to keep quiet. Just say no comment. Do not goad him. The less you say, the better"

"Mr Saunders do you not realise I'm a dead man sitting in front of you? Mmm? They have my books, my toys…." he noticed the look of confusion on his face and then grinned, "My gloves"

"I understand that. Did Sheriff Thompson read you your Miranda rights?"

"Yes, he did" Freddy sneered.

"You saw the arrest and search warrant?" he asked.

"They were in his hands. But I never actually saw them or was allowed to read them" Freddy saw the glimmer of hope in his lawyer's eyes.

Saunders noted this down on his notebook, "I'll have a word with the Sheriff when I'm done with you. Do you know anything about who the judge was that signed for the warrants?"

Freddy shook his head in discord.

"Before I try and build up a defence for you, I will see who the Judge is who wrote out those warrants, if it who I think it was then. Then it may be good news for us" he gave a knowing smirk.

"Good news?" Freddy glowered at him, "How the fuck would be it good news?"

"Trust me Mr Krueger" he gathered his files and rose to his feet, "I would advise you to get some sleep. You looked exhausted. The next few days are going to be long and strenuous. Sheriff Thompson wants to start the questioning tonight. But I will inform him that I want to look at the warrants first and have another discussion with you before the questionings get underway"

"Just make sure you get me in contact with my daughter" Freddy insisted.

"I'll try my best"

**x x x**

Saunders entered the main lobby of the Police Station and marched over to the main desk where Garcia was standing behind with Thompson, "Excuse me, would it be possible if I could see the warrants in relation to my client Mr Krueger?"

Thompson gave a wry smile as he went to a large filing cabinet behind him, "I don't see why you need to see them. They would be of no use to you"

"Well, that is for me to decision Sheriff Thompson" he held out his right hand, "I will be taking photocopies of these"

The top drawer of the cabinet slammed shut as he pulled out a small white folder and handed it over to him, "The photocopier is in the far left hand corner of the reception. Leave the warrants back with Garcia when you're done"

He nodded and pulled the folder opened, sliding the two white pieces of warrants out. Holding them both in his hands he slowly made his away across the lobby and as his eyes scanned the bottom of the pages, a triumphant grin spread across his face.

He _loved _being right.


	21. Null and Void

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to Badkidoh for the idea!  
I hate picking out names for chapters so I hope this will suffice! Lol

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: **Null and Void

_**Saturday 6pm…**_

A pair of hands flattened out the front page of the Springwood Gazette. It was the evening addition of the paper and after the news conference Donald had called for, the press were eager to get the important piece of breaking news printed and delivered to the local convenience stores. They had papers to sell, money to make! The down deserved to know what was happening, that the fiend that was preying on the town's children for the last nine years was finally captured.

Sheriff Thompson looked down at the paper.

**Springwood Slasher Caught!**

His eyes scanned the first few paragraphs with a conceited grin on his face. Thankfully, he had managed to evade the questions the pres shad thrown at him about Krueger's daughter. All he offered them was that she was in safe hands, and that it would be it was imperative that the young girl be left in peace. The main focus should be on her father, Fred Krueger and the crimes he committed. The next few days coming up to the Preliminary Court Hearing was going to be hectic and he was sure that the press would be parked outside waiting to question him at any given chance.

He raised his head at a small urgent knock at the door. "Come in"

Aidan Saunders brashly walked into the room and stood facing him. It had been a few hours since he had exposed the little 'blunders' on both the arrest and search warrants and well he couldn't wait to tell his client the news.

He would have told Krueger sooner, but had to make a quick trip to Westin Hills to contact one of the leading Child Psychologists at the hospital for his assistance. When he agreed he knew that things were only going to get _better _for Mr Krueger as Dr Hayes was one of the most renowned Child Psychologist he was in high demand throughout the state of Ohio. His dealings and successes with children with various behavioural problems made him one of the best paid and highly thought of doctors in the town and the wider county area. If any Doctor had questions or queries about a particular child's demeanour that was in their care, you went to Dr Hayes for advice.

"I would like to speak to my client" Saunders glared sternly.

Donald folded the paper, "I think now is a good time to start with the questioning"

"Sheriff Thompson, I have some matters to discuss with Mr Krueger before the questioning can begin" he replied sharply,

"Matters?" Donald eyed him with scepticism, "I will have Grayson escort to the interview room. May I ask what you will be discussing with him?"

"It is to do with his daughter"

Donald scowled, "If that fucker thinks he is going to see her then he is mistaken, as you know you've seen the restraining order. He is not allowed anywhere near her. He is a threat to her safety!"

Saunders tightened his grip on his briefcase, "Well, Mr Krueger doesn't think he is threat to her. I am going to make sure that he has every chance to defend himself on these abuse charges"

"I beg to differ" Donald walked in behind the reception desk to a large filing cabinet tucked in the corner and opened the second drawer, "Here is a draft of a psychological assessment has been drawn up by two Doctors in the children ward that have been evaluating Katherine's condition. They are adamant that the young girl has been manipulated and psychologically abused by her father. You can have a copy if you wish"

"Of course I want to see it. I'm not about to keep anything from my client"

Donald shook his head, "That bastard deserves everything that is coming to him"

Saunders kept his smug grin at bay. If only Sheriff Thompson knew what was really coming. How inaccurate the warrants were and how the whole case was about to come crumbling down around him. It seemed that he hadn't the common sense to check that the warrants were all legally binding before going around to arrest Mr Krueger. He was too hasty to get his man. When the time was to come to tell him the truth, the look on his face was going to be priceless. And it would be only himself and Judge Stewart to blame.

He turned on his heel and followed the young Officer Grayson down towards the level below. Flicking open the medical report scanned the page quickly, discerning that two female Doctors - Dr Sandra Turner and Dr Kelly Moore - were assessing Katherine Krueger's mental state. They had come to the conclusion that over the last few years because of her father's careful manipulation and emotional abuse, that the young girl had distanced herself from the other children. It was their belief that Fred Krueger had twisted the girl's mind to believe that all the other children were '_bad_'.

He closed the report as he entered the interview room and his gaze fell upon Freddy as he stared pensively at him as he settled into his chair facing him. "Hello, Mr Krueger. How are we?"

Freddy scowled silently at him.

Saunders waited until the door to the room was closed before opening his briefcase. His hand gripped a small grey folder and he laid on the table and flicked it open. Inside were the two warrants. A smug grin grew across his face as he slid them both towards him. "Read them carefully"

"What are they?" Freddy asked.

"The warrants. Just look"

Leaning forward Freddy raised his cuff hands and pulled the warrants closer to him, inspecting them slowly. After a minute he frowned, "What the _fuck_ am I meant to be looking for?"

Reaching over, Saunders pointed at the bottom of the warrants, "What does it say at the bottom?"

"There is nothing there" Freddy stared at the papers then at his lawyer.

There was a sly grin on his face, "Exactly!"

Freddy smirked as he realised the significance of it. "So, does this mean…?"

"Yes, it means exactly what you are thinking" Saunders nodded, "Both the warrants are null and void"

There was still a little bit of doubt in Freddy's mind, was this really happening? This was too good to be fucking true!

_Believe it Freddy…_

_You'll be free soon…_

His smirk grew into a fiendish grin, "So, shall we tell Donald the _good _news?"

"Well, how about we let him sweat for a few days?" his lawyer gave a wicked grin, "I'm sure it would quite fitting for everyone to find out at the day of the court hearing. Imagine seeing the look on their faces as you walk out of the courtroom a free man!"

"So, how did you know to look at the warrants?" Freddy was curious.

"Well, that is the first item I would look at when I take up a new case. Also, I had sneaky suspicion as to who the Judge was. When I first saw the signature at the top I knew it was Judge George Stewart. I knew our luck was in!"

Freddy smiled, "Who is this Judge Stewart that fucked up the warrants? Perhaps I should thank him when I get out!"

"He's a drunken old fool" Saunders chuckled, "He has been in and out of rehab several times in the last five years. It's a miracle he isn't dead already with the amount of alcohol he's drunk"

"If he has a drink problem, then why is he still Judge?" Freddy didn't really care to be honest, but he was interested nonetheless.

"Money, it comes down to money Mr Krueger" he stated simply, "He is quite wealthy and also he knows one or two dirty secrets that Mayor Newman has. So, to keep him quiet, Newman has kept him on as the town Judge. He knows that if he dares to get rid of Stewart then the secrets will make their way to the press. Judge Stewart is bribing him"

A maniacal cackle came from Freddy, "This is fucking unbelievable! How did the old drunk mess up the warrants?"

"He signed it there" he pointed at the top right hand corner of the warrants, "But I assume in his drunken condition he forgot to sign it there" his finger moved towards the bottom of the pages. There was a thin blank line where the signatures should have been. "I'm surprised that Thompson actually contacted Judge Stewart as there is another Judge in the next town had has Jurisdiction here, that could have easily signed the warrants. Just be thankful that he contacted Stewart, as he has given you your ticket out of here!"

"What about Katherine?" Freddy was hopeful, "That means I can get her back, yes?"

Saunders slowly shook his head, "I'm afraid not, not yet. There is a restraining order out on you and I've seen it. It's all above board. We need to go through the proper channels, basically through the social services. We also need to invalidate the assessment that has been carried out on your daughter"

"What the fuck?" Freddy raged, "But the charges are null and void! They mean nothing! You said so yourself._ Fuck _the restraining order!"

"Mr Krueger" he raised his right hand to try and calm him down, "To get Katherine back in your custody, we need to dismiss the report being filed against you"

Freddy glowered at the man as he pushed over the report in question, "It suggested that you have been manipulating her since an early age. That you are controlling her and that is why she is so distant from the other children. It also mentions the wounds on her stomach"

Fuck, he had to think. Formulate an account of how she got them scars. As for her being shy and passive around the other children, well he had an idea. "I just want her back. Who is making up this report?"

"Their names are at the top"

He lowered his gaze, reading the names slowly to himself. '**Dr Sandra Turner' **and '**Dr Kelly Moore'**. A vague memory flashed before him, was this Sandra Turner that little fuck Michael's mother? It had to be! He examined the report quickly and growled softly. The two _bitches_ were trying to put across that he was emotionally and psychologically controlling and subjugating her. Of course they were right, but he _didn't_ want them to know they were. He had to make it look as though they were wrong, that they were reading the signs all wrong. To make them look like two pathetic bitches they were. "I am assuming they are trying to talk to my daughter? Mmm?"

"Yes, but from what I've spoken to Dr Turner on the phone earlier, your daughter hasn't spoken a word to them. Or well, to _anyone_ for that matter"

Freddy grinned in delight at this piece of news. Just like he taught her throughout the years, she was keeping her_ sweet_ little mouth shut.

Good girl, Princess!

Saunders continued, "Dr Turner and Dr Kelly are under the assumption that you have made Katherine act this way. That you have twisted her mind to be suspicious of other people"

"That is a fucking lie!" Freddy snarled, "Where is she now? My baby girl? Is she still in the hospital?"

"At the minute yes" he paused, hoping that the next admission wasn't going to set Krueger off. "She is being transferred to the Springwood Orphanage in the morning at 11am. Social Services have arranged for her to be moved there"

"The fucking Orphanage" Freddy sneered and gripped the edge of the table "Those cunts better not think they are allowing her to be taken into a foster family!" he pointed sharply at chest with his right thumb, "I'm her _father_, I'm her _family!"_

"I understand that Mr Krueger" he nodded curtly, "It is just normal procedure in cases like this. Children are put in the care of social services and placed in the local Orphanage or a Children's Home until the situation is resolved. It doesn't necessarily mean that she is going to be adopted or taken into foster care"

His fingers curled over the edge of the table, fingernails digging into the wood in rage. "It better not. If the fuckers in this town think they can take her away from me, then I'll get _all _of their children. I'll get everyone last one of them!"

Saunders looked down at Krueger's hands seeing his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table tightly. "Mr Krueger please. It won't happen. I have a proposition for you. I have a contact in Westin Hills, his name is Dr Karl Hayes. He's a child psychologist who deals with extreme behavioural problems in children and teenagers. I want him to talk to you in the morning. He may ask you some questions about Katherine. So, I want you to answer them as best as you can"

Freddy let out a long deep breath as he composed himself, "Then what?"

"Dr Hayes will visit your daughter for a few hours. Perhaps longer. He would only be observing her behaviour around the other children and adults. Are you okay with this?"

"If it helps me get her back, then yes" he spat.

"Good" Saunders grinned a little, "Tomorrow evening Dr Hayes will accompany me to visit you and he will discuss his observations of your daughter. We will by then hopefully have built up a case for your defence in regards to the report being put forward by Dr Turner and Dr Moore"

"I told you, I haven't done anything to her. They are making _this" _he grabbed the medical report, "up! They are creating up this _bullshit_ so they can take her away from me. I love her, I would never hurt her! NEVER!"

The man nodded, "I understand. But we would still need to refute this report and so Dr Hayes will need to talk to you. I want you to co-operate with him. Give him as much information on your daughter as you can"

Freddy gave a sheepish nod.

"Have you had much sleep?" Saunders noticed the weariness on Krueger's face.

"Not really, no"

"Okay, I will be back in a few hours. I advise you to get some sleep for an hour" he rose to his feet and gathered the report and warrants, "Would you need anything from your house? Any clothes?"

"Yes"

He tore away a small page from his notebook and handed it to him along with a small pencil. Freddy quickly noted down a few things, then passed the items back to him. Reading the list Saunders frowned, "I'm not sure if I can get you the last item"

With a sneer Freddy leaned forward, "I _want_ a photo of Katherine. You better get it Mr Saunders"

Nodding once Saunders folded the paper into his front pocket of his jacket, then threw the pencil into this briefcase, "Yes, of course. I'll be as quick as I can. I'll try and be back by 9pm. The Sheriff wants to start the questions tonight. So, please remember when he is questioning you to remain calm. That means no gloating or trying to antagonise him. Just a simple '_no comment' _would suffice"

Freddy sighed and then smirked naughtily, "Aw, I wanted to play some more minds games on the fucker. You should have seen his face when I mentioned his little brat Nancy!"

Saunders glared sternly at him, "Mr Krueger please I understand you don't like the man, but try and compose yourself"

"Fucking spoil sport" he stared icily at the man.

Ignoring the cold glare Saunders walked towards the door and placed his hand on the handle. He then craned his neck towards Krueger, "I'll be in touch with Dr Hayes when I leave here, then I'll go to your home to get your belongings. I hope by tomorrow evening we will be more clearer in regards to getting that report on your daughter invalidated"

Freddy's lips curled into a sneer, "You better hope so"

**x x x**

_**1428 Elm street.**_

_**8pm…**_

Saunders looked over the lawn towards the Krueger residence. Behind him Officer Grayson climbed out of his police car, having been told to accompany Mr Saunders to the house to allow him entry. The Red Chevy parked in the driveway of the home was now smashed to pieces, the back windows were shattered. The glass was scattered inside the back seats. Each of the tyres were slashed and scrawled on the side of the car in black paint was the words.

_**Child Molester**_

He walked grimly along the lane to the front door and glanced to each of the windows that were also ruined. Three planks of wood were nailed across each of the cracked windows, while yet again more paint was smeared down the red door behind the two yellow police tapes that was attached from one pillar to the other.

_**Murdering scum!**_

Just as expected news of Krueger's identity as the Springwood Slasher spread like wildfire throughout the town. He knew that when Krueger was released that there was no way he would be able to stay in the town, the best option fro him was to leave and fast. If it meant he had to leave his daughter behind, then Saunders would have to persuade him to do so. But somehow he knew that Krueger would _not_ listen to him.

Grayson lifted his green eyes up towards the lawyer as he followed him and smiled grimly, "Mr Saunders, I have to inform you that I would have to check any items that you bring out of the house. It's just protocol. Sheriff Thompson doesn't want anything handed to Krueger that isn't allowed"

"What? All my client wants is a change of clothing. Fresh clean clothes! What is wrong with that?" Saunders scoffed in disbelief.

"I know sir, but I would still need to check them"

He nodded. "Okay Officer, I understand. You're just doing your job"

Grayson unhooked a set of silver keys from his belt and unlocked the door, then lifted the yellow tape for the older man to step through into the hallway. "I'll wait outside"

The house was trashed, both sofas in the TV and living room were turned on their sides. Various cabinets and drawers were opened, its contents were sprawled on the ground. The kitchen drawers and cupboards were rummaged through. Again the items inside were scattered everywhere. Items of food were taken from inside the cupboards and left on the counter. Littered across the kitchen floor was shards of glass from the broken window. While a thick red brick had crashed into the middle of the kitchen table Another sign of vandalism. Saunders knew that upstairs would be more or less the same, in disarray. The police really did search this house thoroughly. A pity they didn't check the search and arrest warrants more meticulously too.

He walked over the broken ornaments into the living room and saw a few cracked picture frames on the floor in front of the fire place. Crouching to his knees he turned one over and saw a picture of a young girl, aged about ten years old with big brown eyes and her light brown hair tied back into two red ribbons. She smiled brightly at the camera. Shaking the broken glass off the frame he curled his fingers into the wooden frame and pulled out the photo, then slipped it into his front trouser pocket. Hopefully, this picture would help cheer up Krueger's mood.

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder towards the door he saw that there was no sign of Grayson and hurriedly he made his way upstairs to the landing. He turned at the top of the staircase and saw two rooms at the far end of the hall. His feet picked up their pace and he froze outside the door to his right and peer inside, seeing a large double bed. Clothes were strewn across the covers and on the pale cream carpet. This was the master bedroom.

Entering the room he saw an overturned drawer to his right and immediately bent down to lift it over, seeing several items of boxers and picked three of them up. Along with two vest tops and a pair of dark socks. He carried them over to the far end of the bed and then hunched down again to picked up what he discerned was clean pair of back trousers. He folded each item neatly and then took out the list Krueger had written down. The other two item he needed to get was his fedora hat and a pair of black boots. His eyes scoured the floor and then averted them towards the built in wardrobe and there he saw them resting on the top shelf.

Taking them in his hands he then went to gather the rest of Krueger's clothes and ventured down outside, where Grayson as patiently waiting for him. "Sir, I would need to check them"

Saunders smiled and held them out to inspect.

One by one, the young officer patted down each garment and scrutinized it before folding it once more. He then shoved his right hand into his back trouser pocket and pulled out a small white plastic bag, Satisfied that everything was in order, "You can put them in there"

"When we get back to the Station, you can tell the Sheriff that he can question Mr Krueger when we get back"

_**Springwood Police Station. 9.10pm**_

Freddy's lips curled into a pleased grin as Saunders secretly placed the photo of Katherine over to him. His hands excitedly clutched at the photograph and looked down at her smiling face and smiled broadly. "Katherine" his voice was barely above a whisper. He looked up at the man before him, "They didn't search you? No?"

"No, they only searched your clothes" he pulled out the garments and placed them on the bed. He threw a cautious glance over his shoulder at the doorway, "Just take what you need. I'll have to bring your remaining clothes to the Sheriff. They will keep them until you need them"

Freddy nodded, but he was not paying full attention to the man. His pensive gaze was still set upon the photo of Katherine as he slowly trailed his right index finger up and down her beaming face. It felt like forever since he saw her. He was missing her like _crazy_. The sooner Wednesday came, so he could hold her in his arms, to kiss her rosy cheeks the better. Then they would leave this town. There were always other towns, _other_ little children to go after.

"Mr Krueger" Saunders broke through his thoughts, "Sheriff Thompson wants to get the questions under way. You have five minutes to get changed"

He nodded and slowly slid the photo of her under the mattress.

_**Interview Room B. 9.50pm**_

"No comment" Freddy said dryly.

Thompson frowned in irritation. It was the tenth question in a row that Krueger had answered with them two words 'no comment'. His lack of co-operation was extremely annoying. Saunders was to blame for this and here seemed to be no use in interrogating the fucker for any longer. It was a waste of time. He took a sideways glance at Garcia and then closed his file, glowering with disdain at the man across from him. "It doesn't matter if you answer my questions or not, we have enough evidence in them books! You're going to hell for what you did!"

Freddy chuckled and then his lips curled into a spiteful sneer, "Your _petty _threats don't scare me, Don"

"Threats?" Donald shook his head, "I'm not threatening you Fred, I'm just telling the truth! You were the one who threatened ME this morning!"

A heinous grin stretched across his face, "Oh, you mean little Nancy? I was just having a little fun! You need to lighten up!"

His lips curled into a snarl of vexation and he rose to his feet, this fucker was going to get hit again if he didn't watch what he was saying. A hand grabbed his shirt and tugged him back down into his seat, "Sir" Garcia murmured, "Don't"

"Ah, come on James! Let Don have another go at me. Let's see if you can hit better this time!" he taunted with a smirk.

Donald clamped his eyes shut and sat down, regaining his composure. This enticed a chuckle from Freddy as he goaded once more, "Anyway, Nancy isn't my type. I prefer them a little _younger_"

Ignoring his remark, Donald leaned over to switch off the tape. "I'm terminating the interview, the time is 10pm. We will convene tomorrow" his finger pushed down the stop button.

"Aw" Freddy mocked, "The fun was only starting, sure we'll continue the fun and game tomorrow, won't we Don?"

Saunders cleared his throat and gave his client a sideways glance, signalling him to keep quiet. "Sheriff Thompson" he looked over to him, "I have a Child Psychologist coming tomorrow morning to interview Mr Krueger about his daughter"

"What?" Donald saw the smug look on Fred's face, "You never mentioned this to me, Mr Saunders"

"I am. Now" Saunders began simply, "I would like to use this interview room tomorrow morning at about 9.30am. Would it also be possible if I could have a copy of any further notes that Dr Turner and Dr Moore have drawn up in relation to Katherine Krueger? I would like to give them to Dr Hayes when he arrives from Westin Hills"

The look of rage was etched across Thompson's face as he leered at the two men, what the fuck was Saunders up to? Did Krueger put him up to this? Was Krueger so desperate to get cleared off the charges against Katherine that he was resorting to get another doctor's opinion? It didn't matter, he had the proof and that was all that concerned him. "Okay, Mr Saunders I'll have them for you when you arrive tomorrow" he pointed a finger at Krueger and snarled, "As for you, I know that you've been abusing her, it doesn't matter what this Dr Hayes says!"

"I told you before, I NEVER touched her" Freddy hissed, "I _love_ her"

"Love?" Donald laughed in disbelief, "You don't know the meaning of the word!"

Freddy glowered with disdain as Donald walked out of the room with Garcia and the door shook as it was slammed shut. "What an asshole"

Saunders sighed in exasperation and turned in his seat towards him, "Mr Krueger, we have more important matters at hand"

He nodded, knowing that Saunders was right. "This Dr Hayes you have coming to see me, you mentioned Westin Hills. Does he work there?"

"Yes, he was actually recommended to the Institution last year. He moved from Cleveland and is well known for this books on child behaviours, the causes and treatments. I believe he can help you IF you co-operate with him. Give him as much information as you can about Katherine"

Freddy agreed, "If it means that I can get her back, then I'll give him as much information as he wants. All I want when this is over is my little girl with _me_ and _not _them! She doesn't belong to anyone else!"

"Yes, Mr Krueger. I totally understand" he placed his case papers into his case, "I will see you in the morning. Make sure you get a good night's sleep"

The door to Freddy's cell was shut with a loud clang, sealing him inside. He trudged jadedly over to his small bed and slipped his right hand under the mattress to pull out his photo of Katherine.

With a satisfied smile he crawled onto the mattress and turned onto his right side, staring intently at her smiling face and then trailed his index finger down the picture. "Only a few more days until I get you back baby girl" he slowly pressed his lips to the photo. Just as the night before his thoughts were consumed of her as he drifted to sleep.

_**x x x**_

_**Turner Residence. 10.30pm…**_

Sandra's fingers were smeared with her night cream as she rubbed it evenly onto her forehead, then down each sides of her face. Making sure to massage the residue into her pores. She screwed the top closed and discarded her cream silk nightgown over the back of her chair facing her white dressing table. The last twenty four hours had been quite hectic and surreal.

Katherine was still not co-operating with her or anyone for that matter. Though there were two positives factors to come from the afternoon. One -that she had manage to eat some of her dinner, although not as much as they would have liked her to. Just a few mouthfuls. The second was that she was no longer hidden under her bed clothes. Her blankets were pulled under her chin as she stared blankly at the far wall. Yet as countless times before anytime anyone tried to touch her or sit on the edge of her bed to speak to her, she would recoil away from them.

It was breaking her heart seeing the poor child like this and it was all because of her fucker of a father. The man didn't deserved to live. But she was safe, he wasn't going to harm her ever again.

Her body twisted around as she heard her bedroom door creak opened and she frowned, "Michael, what are you doing up?"

He gave a weak smile and entered the room, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you"

She patted her lap, "Come on"

He briskly walked over to her and rested against her lap, his arms crossed over this grey pyjama top. His blue eyes darted over towards the double bed as his father softly snored in his slumber. "How is Katherine? I've wanted to ask you all day, but you haven't said anything about her since you came home earlier"

"It's very complicated Michael" she tenderly placed a hand around his shoulders, "She's scared, she doesn't know what is happening"

"What if I go and visit her?" he sounded hopeful, "I'll bring my comic books and read them to her"

"Michael, you can't. No one is allowed to visit her" she smiled sadly, "She needs help, she needs therapy"

"Is she not talking to you?" he asked, confused.

"No, she wont' talk to anyone"

"Is it because of her daddy?" he wasn't naïve at all.

His mother nodded solemnly, "Yes, listen don't you worry about it, okay? She's in safe hands. One day she will talk to us, hopefully sooner rather than later"

Michael nodded grimly, "Is her daddy being charged for cutting her?"

She nodded and hugged him warmly, "You were right to tell the Sheriff what you saw You saved her and I'm so proud of you. If you hadn't came forward then god only knows what he would have done to her"

A flash of anger flickered in his eyes as he sneered. "He's nothing but a coward!"

Her heard fluttered in her chest, for someone so young he seemed so mature for his age and she knew that he would grow up to be a decent man. "I love you so much, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and your father" her lips kissed his forehead, "Now, go to bed"

Her eyes followed him as he left the room, closing the door behind him and yet again she was left to her thoughts. Shaking her head she rose from her seat and was about to make her way towards her bed when the shrill ring of the phone resounded in the room.

She turned and lifted the receiver from the far end of the dresser, "Hello?"

There was a few minutes of silence as she listened to the person on the other end, and soon a look of astonishment crossed her face, "You can't be serious? Why would he want another doctor's opinion? Is the report not sufficient for him?"

She listened again.

"I'm sure Dr Hayes will come to the same conclusions as us! There would be no other explanation as to why she is acting this way!" she persisted.

Her lips curled into a small frown, "Okay Sheriff Thompson. Please keep me updated. I spoke to Ms Davis, the Orphanage proprietor about the situation and she understands completely and has informed her staff about Katherine. I think she is arranging for Katherine to have her own private bedroom away from the other children. Just for the time being"

"That's good"

"Would it be possible if we could get some of her clothes from her home?" Sandra enquired, "Perhaps a few dolls for her to play with? Anything to try and make her feel a little more at ease?"

"Yes, of course. I will get Officer Stevens to accompany you to the house in the morning. She can pick you up at say, 10am?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be great" she then scowled, "I still can't believe his lawyer is getting another Doctor to evaluate Katherine. It's going to be a waste of their time!"

"Well, let them waste their time" he gritted his teeth, "We have enough evidence here to nail that son of a bitch. He's not going to see his daughter for the rest of his life!" there was a small pause. "Listen, thank you for the last day or so. I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Good night Sheriff"

**x x x**

_**Sunday 12**__**th**__** March. 9.30am**__…_

Freddy drummed this fingers against the edge of the table and stared impatiently at the doorway to the interview room. He heard two sets of footsteps and soon Saunders entered accompanied by Dr Hayes. Freddy eyed him slowly, scrutinizing his appearance. He was a fair tall man, perhaps in his late 30's, with dirty fair hair and a neatly cut moustache. His clothes were impeccable - grey suit, white shirt and a black/grey striped tie. Gripped in his right hand was a thick black briefcase. The only issue Freddy wanted to know was how he was going to refute that report them two whores had drawn up.

His eyes narrowed as the Dr stretched out his hand to him, in a friendly gesture and smiled, "Mr Krueger, I'm Dr Karl Hayes"

But as before with Saunders, Freddy refused to shake it and looked at the two seats across from him. As if to say _'sit the fuck down'_. He wanted to get on with the proceedings.

Both men noticed this and they wisely sat in their seats and soon Saunders broke the edgy silence, "Dr Hayes will be asking some questions about Katherine. Just a brief overview of her behaviour and then he will visit your daughter after mid-day to observe her around others. Then this evening we shall meet again for further discussions about her"

Freddy stared directly at Hayes, "Would you tell her that I'm missing her? I want her to know that I've been thinking about her, that I meant what I said the other night. That I'll be getting her back, real _soon_. Tell her that I love her"

He gave a sombre smile and nodded, his hands then popped opened his briefcase to pull out the assessment that Dr Turner and Moore had complied. Placing it to his right he flicked opened the file and then took out an A4 notebook and small parker pen, "Now, Mr Krueger. Tell me about Katherine. Full name, date of birth, physical details. Her mannerisms"

"Her full name is Katherine Ann Krueger, born 2nd March 1962" his right hand slithered into his front pocket and pulled out her photo, placing it on the table for them to study, "She's beautiful, isn't she? She's going to be so gorgeous when she grows up. A little stunner"

A perverse gleam flashed in his eyes as he gazed at her face, but he quickly regained his composure and slipped the photo back into his pocket, "She was always a very quiet child, very obedient. Always has been for me. She loves art, you should see her paintings, her drawings. She's brilliant"

Dr Hayes nodded and rested the tip of the pen on the notepad, ready to write anything of significance down.

"As for her mannerisms, Kat likes to play on her _own_. She has a very active imagination, likes to make up little stories and act them out on her own. In the garden or in her bedroom" he glanced at the Doctor's hand as he noted this down, "I just let her get on with it, if it makes her happy playing on her own in the garden then I just let her do that"

Dr Hayes eyes scoured the report to his right and then looked up at the man across from him, "Dr Turner and her colleague Dr Moore believe that Katherine's quiet and passive conduct is a result of you manipulating her, coercing her to distant herself from the other children? Do you agree with this assumption?"

"That is bullshit!" his lips pulled upwards into a sneer, "Katherine has always been this way. I have never ONCE manipulated her or forced her to do anything she didn't want to! Her shyness is nothing to do with me, it's just part of her personality!"

_You're doing good Freddy…_

_Keep it going…_

_He believes you, you can see it in his eyes!_

He sighed in dismay and fibbed, "I've tired countless times to get her to go and play with the other children in the park. But she wouldn't leave me, she would continually sit with me. The only time she would go into the playground in the park was when there was no-one about. And anytime someone would enter the playground or go near her, she would come rushing over to me. You should see the look on her face, she's petrified!"

"Is this a common occurrence?" Dr Hayes wrote a few more sentences down, "Does this happen in your street too? Would she come running into the house if she is approached outside by other children? If they try and get her to join them?"

"Yes. Every time"

Hayes gave a small thoughtful nod and leaned back, "Has she always been this way? Or would you say that it has happened over the last few years?"

"I would say since she was about six or so, but I noticed before that she was a little clingy to me. She seemed to be a little anxious when going out in public" he lied again.

"Okay, would you say she is only comfortable around you?"

"Yes" Freddy nodded and gave a quick look at the doctor's notes. There was at least two paragraphs of notes so far.

"I'm hoping to visit your daughter in the afternoon" Dr Hayes avowed.

"How are you planning on assessing her behaviour?"

"I have my means Mr Krueger" he gave a cunning smile, "Don't worry, nothing will happen to her. By the end of the day I will hope to have come to my own evaluation of her demeanour and at the minute I have a small idea"

Freddy mused silently and then titled his head towards Saunders, flashing him a sly smirk, "So, Mr Saunders, you have any children?"

Saunders gulped and shook his head, "Uh, no. I don't"

"Mmm, pity" Freddy murmured and then turned towards Dr Hayes, "And what about you, Doctor? Any little ones running about?"

"Mr Krueger, I don't' think-"

"Just answer the question" Freddy interrupted and gave a furtive smirk, "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, I do" he gulped.

"How many?" he persevered.

"Just the one"

"Boy?" he gave a fiendish grin, "Or a girl?"

"A little girl" he was starting to become uneasy.

"What's your little girl's name?" Freddy's grin grew wider.

"Lillian. She's called Lillian"

Freddy smiled languorously, "Lillian" he savoured her name on his tongue, "How old is she? Do you have a picture of little Lillian?"

The Doctor nodded sluggishly and saw the ravenous look in his eyes, "She's just turned five. And yes, I do"

"May I have a look?" he then noticed the hesitancy in the man's face, "Just a quick look, that's all"

He licked his lips nervously and his right hand snaked inside his jacket to pull out a black leather wallet, flipping it opened before taking out a small coloured passport photo of a young girl. Her jet black hair was tied back in a plait, a pair of bright blue eyes stared at the camera and she gave a bright grin. Dr Hayes took a deep breath and laid it in front of Krueger.

Krueger's carnal eyes gazed over the photo as he clutched it with both of his cuffed hand and he felt his lips tug upwards into a lustful grin. Dark, impure thoughts ravaged his mind, "Cute kid"

_You'd like to fuck her wouldn't, you Freddy? _

He suddenly snapped his eyes shut and pushed those voices to the back of his mind, the last thing he wanted was to be distracted from the main reason he wanted to know if they had children. Placing the photo down he shoved it back towards Hayes and looked at him sternly, "You love Lillian, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Very much"

"Well, that's how I FEEL bout my little princess, my Katherine" he looked at them in turn, "I would do anything for her. So, I am trusting you BOTH to get her back for me. Do whatever it takes!"

"Yes, of course Mr Krueger" Hayes nodded and placed the picture of his daughter back into his wallet. His hands shook as they gathered his files and notes, "If you'll excuse me Mr Krueger, I need to go to Westin Hills first before I visit your daughter. I should be back before 7pm"

Freddy eye's followed him as he headed towards the door and he then warned, "Dr Hayes, I advise you not to come back here unless you have some good news for me"

_**Springwood Orphanage, 54 Haywood Avenue. 12noon**_

The mid-day sun shone through the green lush leaves of the large Oak Tree on the front lawn of the Springwood Orphanage. Throughout the years the two storey building had been renovated on several occasions. For the last ten years the administrator of the Orphanage was a Ms Pamela Davis, a cheery and amiable woman in her late forties. It had been a gratifying experience the last ten years, helping to re-home abandoned and orphaned children. To her it was the most best job in the world. Because of her enthusiasm for her work, she had fundraised on numerous occasions to get the back yard revamped for the children to play in - putting in a set of swings, a slide, a small playhouse and a large circular sand pit. All she wanted was for the children to be contented and relaxed during their stay here.

It was only her and two other members of the staff that would regularly stay over and care for the children. Taking up a rota-basis every two weeks. The Orphanage was run and funded by the Social Services, while on the odd occasion the Sisters of Mercy would be in contact with Ms Davis to lend any support.

The top floor of the building was rather large, with four large spacious bedrooms and two smaller ones, with two sizeable bathrooms. One of the large bedrooms at the back of the building was designated for the girls who resided in the home, with three sets of bunk beds and three small single beds. The same went for the boy's bedroom across the hallway. There was one of the other large bedrooms was bestowed to the members of staff who stayed over. Ms Davis had her own small bedroom at the far end of the landing, near the top of the staircase. The other two bedrooms were usually empty, but this morning a new occupier was in resting in the small bedroom.

It had been nearly an hour since Katherine was brought to the Orphanage. Her timid frame shook as she held her legs close to her chest. Dr Turner had informed Ms Davis to make sure that Katherine had her own space, her own bedroom as it would take her a long time to get used to being around the other. Despite trying to reassure the Doctor that the girl would settle in fine, Ms Davis soon changed her mind when she saw the young girl being brought into the building. Her head was bowed and her hair hung like a veil around her face, she didn't look at anyone as she entered the building. Whenever she was spoken too she would just sluggishly nod her head in agreement.

It was quite distressing to see.

Sandra Turner glanced over to the girl on the single bed, as she handed the untouched plate of sandwiches over to Ms Davis, "I don't think she's hungry. Perhaps you could give her something to eat later"

Ms Davis nodded and pushed her grey rimmed glasses up on the bridge of her nose, "That's fine. I'll make her something to eat in about an hour or so"

She turned to her right where the small single bed was set a against the wall, she took a quick glanced over her shoulder at the large chest of drawers. On top was a large cream basin filled with soapy water and a white sponge. Down at her feet was a large black bag filled with a few items of clothing - two sets of nightdresses, a few pleated skirts, long sleeves tops, fresh vest tops, pants and a few coloured dresses. Also, there were a variety of dolls for the girl to play with. What surprised her was how Katherine had willingly went with them into the white mini-van, though she had made absolutely sure that no one was to touch her, as discovered by Dr Moore who was screeched at by the young girl whenever she tried to lift her into the vehicle. The very minute that someone had sat beside her, Katherine had shrunk away from them. And just like the previous day, she wouldn't reply to anyone.

It was going to take a miracle for her to talk to them.

The very second she was shown to her room she had scrambled onto her bed and for the last hour she hadn't moved an inch. With a distraught sigh Sandra bent down to lift up a few items of clothing, "Katherine, I'm just going to put your clothes in this chest of drawers"

The girl didn't flinch.

She pulled out the bottom drawer and placed the nightdresses on the right, then next to them was the vest tops and pants. Next she pulled opened the drawer above and put in her skirts, shirts and dresses. "I know that you probably won't go into the bathroom to wash yourself, so there is some soapy water and a sponge if you want to wash your face"

Sandra knew that Katherine was listening and continued, "We brought some dolls from your house too. They're in the bag"

As usual no answer.

The woman nodded quietly to herself and left the room.

More than five minutes went by until Katherine dared to move her body, her taut face craning to the left to stare at the small room and then she swung her legs slowly over the edge of the bed. She wanted this hospital gown off of her, she wanted her OWN clothes on. The clothes her father had bought for her.

Gently she tip-toed over towards the chest of drawers and crouched to the bottom drawer. Despite not answering Dr Turner, she saw out of the corner of her eye where she had put her clothes. Everyone probably assumed she was ignoring them, which was partly true, but she could see everything!

Her hands grabbed the handle and trailed the drawer opened, reaching inside for a fresh pair of pants, vest top and her ivory night dress. She placed them on top of the chest of drawers and then slowly began to discard the blue hospital gown onto the ground. The sponge dipped into the soapy water as she grabbed it and twisted it sharply, draining out the water and then leisurely began to wipe at her neck and underarms. She soaked the sponge again and twisted it once more, and rubbed at her chest and then frowned as she looked down at her stomach. For the first time she noticed that her scars were covered. Perhaps she should take the bandages off as her father would have wanted them to be on show, he said that she shouldn't be ashamed of them. But she knew that if she did rip off the dressings then THEY would obscure them once more and she didn't want them to touch her again.

She set the sponge back into the basin and tucked her hair away from her face, wishing that she had her red ribbons with her so that she could fix her hair for whenever her father came for her. He had promised her he would get her back and well he _wouldn't _be too happy if her hair wasn't the way _he_ preferred.

Her fingers tugged her cream pants down and she soon changed into a fresh white pair, then tugged on her vest top and nightdress. Lifting her dirty laundry she placed it beside the basin and then curiously inched towards the doorway. At the periphery of the room she stopped and peered around the rim of the frame. The hallway was bright, with several scenic paints dotted on the beige walls. Pale cream carpet stretched along the ground and to her right about ten feet away, was the top of the staircase and another doorway to a larger sized bedroom. Titling her head to the left she saw two doorways a little further down, across the way and another two rooms on her side of the landing. She had to admit this house was far bigger than her own house.

Her ears perked up as she heard a set of footsteps ascending the stairs. In a flash she scampered back towards her bed, but not before grabbing her Crissy Doll from the black bag.

A dirty fair haired man entered the room and gave her a small smile as he set his briefcase down in the middle of the room, "Hi, Katherine. My name is Dr Hayes"

Katherine nervously looked away and stared at a spot on the wall, her doll tucked under her arms in a grip vice.

He nodded knowingly to himself and then clicked opened his case, to lift out a medium sized grey video camera. After a few minutes he had set up the device and left it on the top of the chest of drawers and then peered through the lens to make sure it was strategically set upon her as she sat on the bed. Satisfied that the angle was good he pressed a small black button on top and suddenly a red light flickered on the front of the video camera. It was now recording. He threw her another look and saw that she was still staring vacantly at the wall, her fingers entangled in her doll's red hair.

Then without another word he left the room.

Ten minutes ticked by and still her eyes were glued upon the wall, as though she hypnotized and then soon her trance was broken. Her head lulled to the left and she heard the sound of children laughing from downstairs in the playroom.

She ignored the rumblings of her starved stomach and began to play with her doll.

_**3.45pm….**_

Ms Davis conversed warmly as she climbed the stairs, "I'm surprised that you are here Sister. We normally get a phone-call from the Chapel to let us know that someone is coming over. But I'm pleased that you have came to see the young girl. I'm just confused as to how you know her"

She looked over to the elderly nun. Her white religious habit consisted of a tunic, covered by a scapular and cowl, while a veil concealed her greying hair. A pair of blue eyes stared back, her wrinkled furrowing as she sighed jadedly and tightened her grip on her rosary beads. Her voice had ripened throughout the years, but still held a tenderness to it, "I knew her father"

Ms Davis nodded once, "Oh. I'll be downstairs if you need anything Sister"

Turning around toward the doorway, the Sister's name badge shimmered in the light reflected from the window. Her name clearly standing out in black engraved letters.

**Sister Mary Helena.**

In her past she was once called Amanda Krueger and had long abandoned that name a few years after giving birth to him. Her son.

The bastard son of a hundred maniacs.

Freddy Krueger.

The moment she heard the news of him being arrested and then being charged with the heinous crimes of murdering and raping those children, she knew there and then she had to come and visit her. Her grand-daughter.

How long had it been since she seen her last? Five, maybe six years? It was at St Mary's Chapel when she was brought to mass with her mother, Loretta. At the time she hadn't informed the young woman who she was, but through word of mouth she found out who Loretta was. It came to a great shock to her, that her son had actually married and bared a child. It had been years, perhaps when he was a teenager, maybe fifteen or sixteen when she saw him last. When she saw Fred turn around in the street she knew it was him, those feral eyes, that sharp jaw and steely gaze he gave her. It reminded her of one of those depraved inmates in the tower. Since that day she had continuously prayed and hoped that he wouldn't; turn out to be like one of them, but alas she was wrong.

He was a hundred times worse.

This morning outside St Mary's' Chapel she had overheard a few of the parishioners talking about him and the rumours gong about that he had supposedly been psychologically and emotionally abusing his daughter. She didn't want to believe it and so she decided that it would be best to come and see for herself.

The floorboards creaked under her weight as she slowly entered the room, her lips curled into a troubled frown at the girl huddled in the top left hand corner of the bed. Her body eased gently onto the mattress as she sat a foot from her, "Katherine, my name is Sister Mary Helena. I'm a member of the Sisters of Mercy religious Order from St Mary's Chapel"

The girl baulked away.

"I'm not going to hurt you dear" she assured and her right hand reached out to touch Katherine's ankle. But she pulled it away and whimpered. Mary Helena sighed, "What did he do to you, child?"

Katherine again found a small spot to stare at on the wall, eager for this woman, this nun to leave her alone. But that was not to be the case as she forced a sweet smile, "You don't know me, but I know your father"

For the slightest second Katherine looked at her.

"I'm his mother" she inched forward slowly, "I'm your grand-mother"

Something stirred inside Katherine's mind. Confusion, doubt. This was her Nanny? She was lying, she didn't have a grand-mother, her father never mentioned her!

Noticing the perplexed frown on her grand-daughters face, she continued. "My name is Amanda Krueger. I'm sure he never you about me"

Katherine's face was uncomprehending, gaze fixed upon the wall. This wasn't happening, this was all a lie!

Sister Mary Helena's creased hands entangled in her rosary beads as she lowered her head and began to articulate a prayer for healing victims of abuse.

"_God of endless love,  
ever caring, ever strong,  
always present, always just:  
You gave your only Son  
to save us by the blood of his cross._

_Gentle Jesus, shepherd of peace,_  
_join to your own suffering_  
_the pain of all who have been hurt_  
_in body, mind, and spirit_  
_by those who betrayed the trust placed in them._

_Hear our cries as we agonize_  
_over the harm done to our brothers and sisters._  
_Breathe wisdom into our prayers,_  
_soothe restless hearts with hope,_  
_steady shaken spirits with faith:_  
_Show us the way to justice and wholeness,_  
_enlightened by truth and enfolded in_ _your mercy._

_Holy Spirit, comforter of hearts,_  
_heal your people's wounds_  
_and transform our brokenness._  
_Grant us courage and wisdom, humility and grace,_  
_so that we may act with justice_  
_and find peace in you._  
_We ask this through Christ, our Lord. Amen"_

Her eyes opened as she finished her prayer and she averted them towards Katherine. The child's eyes were clamped shut and she was shaking like a leaf. "I pray that soon you will have the strength to talk to someone about what he did to you. Bless you my child, I will keep you in my thoughts. Goodbye Katherine"

She rose to her feet and made her way towards the doorway, but was halted in her tracks as Dr Hayes entered. He cast a quick glance at her attire, "Sister, may I help you?"

"Oh, no thank you" she offered a smile, "I was saying a prayer with the young child. I am member of the Sisters of Mercy from St Mary's Chapel. We would occasionally all to the Orphanage and Care Homes in town. Offer any assistance if required and pray with the children" her head glanced back to Katherine, "Are you caring for the girl?"

"I'm doing a behavioural assessment" he grew suspicious, "Do you know her?"

"No, as I said I was just visiting today and decided to say a prayer with the child. I hope you find the answers you are looking for Doctor"

"Thank you Sister" he nodded politely, "Good day"

He watched as she left the room. Once she had descended the stairs he swiftly walked over towards his video camera switched it off, pleased that he got a good four hours of film to analyse. He placed the equipment into his briefcase and then approached the bed, sitting at her side.

Katherine glimpsed at him then swung her head away and blushed.

"Katherine" he whispered, "I need to tell you something. Your father asked me to tell you that he missed you"

This lured her head to the left, eyes widening in surprise. Was he telling her the truth? He noticed the uncertainty and sustained, "He says he hasn't forgotten about you and that he loves you very much"

At last he got a _reaction. _But nothing verbal. It was simply a single tear as it rolled down her right cheek.

**x x x**

_**Springwood Police Station 7pm**_**…**

After watching back the recording, Dr Hayes knew that Dr Turner and Moore's so called _'assessment' _was flawed and misinterpreted. The film verified this and it also backed up his perception of why Katherine was acting this way. He also had the support of several of the Doctors as he showed them the tape. Each of them were long standing members of staff in Westin Hills and had vast years of experience. As for these two female doctors, well they weren't as well skilled as they thought they were. All he needed to do was ask Mr Krueger a few more questions to validate his idea and well, if he got the answers he wanted then things were going to work out quite well for him.

Freddy glowered across the table from him as he sat down beside Saunders, "Well, Doctor, have you got some good news for me? What is your evaluation?"

He gathered his notes and report from his case, laying them in front of him. "I set up a video camera in your daughter's room for about four hours. It was to monitor her behaviour around other people. There was some very interesting conclusions from it"

"Go on" Freddy demanded.

"Ten minutes after I left the room, your daughter began to walk towards a black plastic bag that appeared to be filled with dolls. I am assuming that the police had brought her some clothes and toys from her house" he looked up from the report, seeing the meditative stare he was being given. "She picked up two dolls and then she looked over towards the doorway, hearing someone approach and then she hurried back onto the bed and curled herself against the wall. A member of the staff entered and tried to talk to your daughter. Unfortunately, the sound of the camera isn't that good. But you can clearly see from the footage that your daughter doesn't interact at all. She doesn't even look at the woman!"

Freddy nodded.

"Half an hour later Katherine begins to sit up on the bed and starts to plait one of her doll's hair" he commented.

"Does the doll have red hair?" Freddy smirked, "Wearing a bright orange dress?"

"Yes"

A light chuckle came from him, "That's her Crissy Doll, it's her favourite. What else does she do?"

Dr Hayes smiled softly, "As you rightly said this morning, she likes to make up little scenes, acting out a play! She was using her three dolls and chatting away to herself, it looked as though she was enjoying herself"

"I told you, she has a very vivid imagination!" he grinned cunningly.

Dr Hayes lowered his eyes to his notes, "Next, about twenty minutes later she gets off the bed and stands looking into the doorway. As though she is listening to something or someone. Then again she scampered back onto the bed and grabs her dolls close to her chest. The camera picks up the same member of staff from earlier"

"Mmm" Freddy mused.

"This happens about three to four times in the space of two to three hours. It is the same reaction each time - she becomes timid, looks straight at the wall and flinches whenever anyone tries to sit near her or talk to her" he clasped his hands together, it was time to ask some questions himself, "I assume she has always been this way? In terms of how she reacts to other adults?"

"Yes" Freddy concurred, "It's just this fear she has of other people, she hates being around them. Especially in public. She would tell me she is terrified of going to school, of being around the other children. I thought I was imagining things, but I now I'm not"

Dr Hayes nodded contemplatively, "There is a term for this kind of phobia"

He arched an eyebrow, "Phobia?"

"It's called Anthropophobia. Basically is a fear of being around other people, in crowded situations or just even a few people. Sometimes being around just _one_ person can cause anxiety to the sufferer too. I believe your daughter suffers from this condition. The recording today supports my evaluation. The constant shying way, blushing, staring away from the person. Flinching whenever someone tries to touch her. She is showing all the signs of being uneasy around other people. It is quite common these days for children to suffer from this type of phobia" he then questioned, "How is she around you? I mean, in general?"

"She is fine around me, I would say she is rather clingy" he knew he was onto something here and it was time to play along. This _phobia_ that Dr Hayes mentioned was his ticket to getting her back. Thank you _Doctor, _you _clever_ son of a bitch! "I have to admit there are times when she would beg me to stay off school, she hates going now. She's not too fond of going to the park or the Mall too. I keep telling her that she needs to socialise with the other children, but she would shake her head and say that didn't want to. Anytime when we are out in the park, she would cling onto my arm, especially when we are walking past people"

Dr Hayes lifted his pen and noted this down quickly, "This is quite possibly linked to her phobia. I have discussed my report with my colleagues in Westin Hills and they are in agreement with my end results. All the details you told me there collaborates with the phobia"

Freddy knew that he could twist this further in his favour, "What causes this phobia?"

"Usually trauma at an early age" he noticed the look of realisation On Krueger's farce.

"Fuck…" he snarled softly. Why not use that whore Loretta as the reason for Katherine's little phobia or well a part of the reason. The bitch wasn't here to defend herself was she now? "I knew it! Something happened to her when she was little"

The doctor prised his pen, ready to write. "Yes?"

"My wife left us when Katherine was five years old. Loretta was a very jealous person, especially towards my relationship with Katherine. Kat was always a daddy's girl! I adored her, spent most of my spare time with her. Loretta was envious of this and well she turned on Katherine when she was about four or so. Constantly shouting at her, mocking her and calling her names. That she was stupid, nothing but a brat It was awful, I tried to protect Katherine from the verbal abuse she was getting from her mother. But Loretta was relentless. Oh, she put on a pleasant manner in front of other people when we were out together as a family. But behind closed doors, she was so vindictive towards Katherine"

He shook his head and seethed silently.

_You're doing great Freddy. The stupid __**fucker**__ is falling for every word you say!_

"It was around May 1967 when I had enough, we had a big argument and Loretta packed her bags and left. She _never _really loved Katherine" his nostrils flared in rage, "I despised her for what she did to Kat"

Dr Hayes nodded grimly, "This is a possible cause for her phobia of other people. Verbal abuse particularly a young is a catalyst. Is there anything else?"

He raised his cuffed hands to his chin and rubbed it gently in thought, "About when she was seven, she was being bullied. I'm not sure who it was, but she was becoming very shy. I asked her on numerous times who it was, but she wouldn't' say She started to hate playing in the street and in the park she would constantly want to sit with me. Would the bullying have attributed to her phobia too?"

"Yes, that is correct Mr Krueger"

Freddy kept his smug grin at bay, "So, this means that the report is false?"

Dr Hayes concurred, "Yes. Sometimes Doctors can make wrong evaluations and my video evidence shows that is the case here. You'll be happy to know that I can get the charges of child abuse dropped in relation to your daughter" he tapped his pen against the table lightly, "But what about her scars?"

He had to think quickly, "About two weeks ago I found out she was biting and hitting herself. Making bruises and scratches on her arms. I asked her why, but she would say that she didn't know why. She felt agitated, angry. She kept repeating she hated being around other children in school and didn't know how to cope with it! I thought she had stopped hurting herself when…"

"What Mr Krueger?" his voice was urgent, "It's important that you tell me everything"

"It happened last week" Freddy's face feigned despondency.

_Go on Freddy, you've got him in the palm of your hands!_

He took a deep breath, "I was in the back garden sorting out some old gardening knives and sheers. She was playing at the far end of the garden with her dolls. I had just nipped into the house for a few minutes to get something from the basement When I came back out…" he lowered his gaze and brusquely wipe at the fake tears, "I saw her with one of the gardening sheers in her hand. She had cut her through the fabric of her dress and along her stomach a few times"

Dr Hayes glanced at Saunders in shock, "Mr Krueger, why did you not seek help for her?"

"I didn't want people to think I was a bad father!" he defended, "I'm a good father! I thought I could handle it. I would do anything fro her. I'll do anything to get her back, I'll bring her to counselling, to see a therapist!"

"Okay Mr Krueger" Hayes smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for putting you through this, but it was important that we have all the facts. I understand from past cases that children with behavioural issues and problems can become irritated at being in uncomfortable situations and would not know how to deal with their emotions and sow they would lash out at themselves though self-harm. I believe that these charges can be nullified. Also, with Katherine not talking to anyone also helps in your favour"

Freddy nodded thoughtfully. He had done it, "So, on Wednesday I can get her back?"

Saunders finally spoke, "I would need to get the restraining order revoked"

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure, I would need to get in contact with social services first" Saunders declared.

Freddy lifted a finger and pointed sharply at him, "You do that Mr Saunders. Was there anything else on the tape?"

"Actually" the doctor looked down at his notes, "A nun visited your daughter"

Scepticism crossed his features as Freddy growled. Could this be his whore of a mother? Was she still alive?, "A nun? Did you know who it was?"

"I think her name-tag read Sister Mary Helena"

His cuffed hands slammed against the table in rage. It was her. He just knew it, "The fucking bitch! What did she do? Did she say anything to Katherine? Tell me!

Dr Hayes swallowed hard, seeing the venom in Krueger's eyes. "I think she was praying at your daughter's side. She did talk to her, but you can't make out what she is saying"

Bending forward Freddy sneered and his fingers dug into his palms and drew blood, "I don't want her near my daughter!"

"Her?" Saunders asked.

"My fucking mother!" he barked.

"Your mother? You never mentioned her to me before"

"I had my fucking reasons!" his teeth grounded together, "That slut abandoned me in the Orphanage where my daughter is at now! She didn't bother to come and see me when I was put into the care of Underwood. I was left under his care and was beaten, and she didn't care one bit! The _bitch_!"

Saunders and Hayes glanced at each other, knowing that this was a very touchy subject. His lawyer nodded, "I'll let Ms Davis know that there should be no more visits from her"

"The sooner I get my little girl back the better" Freddy shook his head fiercely, his infuriated gaze set on small scratches on his palms, "I don't want those fuckers corrupting her mind against me. Telling her that I'm a bad father. I'm not and she knows t!"

Dr Hayes quickly gathered his notes and threw a sideways lanced at Saunders who cleared his throat, "Mr Krueger, I'll be back in a few minutes I just want to walk Dr Hayes out"

Freddy ignored them as they left the room as he slowly composed himself. His eyes then fell upon a small brown folder that belonged to his lawyer. It was opened and a few pieces of paper were inside, various notes and statements were visible. Curiosity took over him and he leaned over to read them for anything of importance. He frowned and was about to sit back in his chair when a paragraph jumped out at him. Raising his restrained hands he pulled the paper towards him and read it more carefully, and soon an incensed sneer grew across his face…

**x x x**

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure if Freddy knew that Sister Mary Helena was his mother's given name s a Nun but for the purpose of this story he does! Also, apologies for any grammar mistakes, it is late and I am exhausted!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** This chapter was actually going to be a little longer, but I had a change of heart and decided to add what was at the end of this chapter to the start of the next one!I jus wanted to get this chapter up this evening. The next one will be a long chapter and I should start writing more of it tomorrow evening! Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 22: **Technicality

_**Wednesday 15**__**th**__** March 9.35am**_

A pair of black work boots tapped impatiently on the concrete floor as Krueger stared vacantly at the door to his cell. The last two days had been the longest he had ever experienced. He thought today was never going to come around. He had one last discussion with Saunders last night about how the proceedings would go this morning. He would be transferred from the Police Station to Finlay Court House by the back entrance of the building, and he would be accompanied by his lawyer and Officer Grayson. The Preliminary Court Case would start at 10am sharp. So, hopefully by mid-day he would be a free man.

He heard the jingle of keys and soon the door creaked opened, revealing Saunders, Grayson and Garcia. His lawyer strolled over to him and gave a conceited grin, "Good morning Mr Krueger. I'm not sure if you have heard the news, but Judge George Stewart will not be taking the court proceedings this morning"

Freddy rose to his feet and chuckled lightly, "Why is that? Too much liquor last night?"

Saunders gave a small smirk at his client's remark, "Judge Andrew Dawson will be taking his place. As I mentioned to you before, Judge Dawson also has Jurisdiction to take the court proceedings in Springwood. Mayor Newman rang him last night and he agreed to take over for Stewart. He has been filled in with your case"

He gave a curt nod and glowered with malice as Officer Grayson and Garcia stepped towards him, the latter of the two men grabbing his two hands to cuff them together in front of him. Freddy's lips curled upwards into a shrewd grin, in turn making Garcia sneer at him. "What the fuck are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing" his grin grew wider, "I just have this _feeling _today is going to be a good day for me"

Garcia shook his head in disbelief, "This is going to the worst day of your life!"

"We'll see, James"

He gave his lawyer a smug wink as he was shoved out of the room and the four men were soon strolling down the corridor. Grayson lead the way with Krueger and his lawyer walking side by side, while Garcia lingered closely behind. They turned left and went down a small flight of steps, then right into a small passageway that lead to the back doors of the building to the small parking lot where a white Police van was waiting for them.

Just as he thought the area was quiet, hardly anyone about apart from two police vehicles that were to accompany the police van to the court house. A light drizzle had begun to fall from the overcast sky. Deep down he knew that the scene at the court house wouldn't be as calm as this, the people would be baying for his blood. There would be numerous TV crews wanting to get a snapshot of the infamous Springwood Slasher.

These next few minutes were the calm before the storm.

He felt a pair of hands pressed against the top of his back and he was shoved forward towards the back doors of the van that were wide opened, "Move"

Freddy sneered over his right shoulder at Garcia and then slowly climbed into the back of the van, followed by Grayson and Saunders. His fingers tapped leisurely against his black trousers and the doors were slammed shut. The engine of the van spluttered to life and slowly the van began to set off towards the court house.

Ten minutes later the vehicle began to slow down as it approached the court house. Freddy glanced over his shoulder at the metal wall of the van as thunderous thumps and screaming emanated from outside the vehicle. He smirked as he heard a few women and men scream insults at him, knowing all too well that he could hear them.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Paedophile!"

An amusing smirk grew across his face as he gave a sarcastic remark, "They must be my _fans_!"

The sound of the angry crowd hammering against the van continued for a few more minutes until the driver cleared the irate crowd and veered through a large grey gate around the back of the courthouse. Sheriff Thompson knew that it would be too precarious to have Krueger escorted through the front of the court house, and so wisely organised with his men and the Judge to have him brought to court, through the side exit near the back of the large grey stone building.

Slowly, the van came to a halt and the back doors were flung opened. One, by one, they filed out the van and Krueger's right arm was clutched by Grayson. He was then led towards three steps that led into the back side entrance of the building. Glancing to his left he saw a dark haired female officer flanking him. He gave her the once over and then saw a small blackish-blue bruise and a small indent on her arm a few inches below her elbow. This was the bitch that was man-handling his daughter. "Mmm" he murmured wickedly, "Nasty bruise you get there. Did _someone_ bite you?"

Officer Stevens gulped and avoided his gaze.

He cackled cruelly at her and was lead into an adjacent corridor, the conceited grin still on his face as he knew in a matter of hours he was going to be a free man.

The court room was large, with a large raised oak bench at the back of the room. To the immediate right of the bench was a small doorway to the Judge's office, there was a witness stand to the left attached to the side of the bench. Directly behind the bench was the American flag, Ohio state flag and the great seal of jurisdiction.

About eight feet away from the bench were two long rectangular tables about four five apart, the one on the right was for the defence and the one nearest the large window was for the prosecution. Tucked to the right of the bench was a small desk with a small black type writer and chair where the Court clerk would type up necessary notes in regards to the case proceedings.

The room was quickly being filled up with some of the families of the victims and other families who were showing their support for their neighbours. Within ten minutes there was no room to sit and hardly any room to stand at the back. Various members of the press and the few news stations were stationed in the two far corners of the room. They were however ordered prior to entering that they would not be allowed to take photographs, but would be allowed to using voice recorders.

Several women and mean held up photographs of the dead children.

The moment Freddy was lead out of the side room to their right to his seat they held the pictures up higher, shouting at him and cursing at him. A few of the officers rushed forward to calm them down, and pushed them backwards towards their seats.

It was pure pandemonium.

Saunders followed Krueger closely behind and settled into his chair, taking out his notes and folders from his case. Freddy calmly rested his cuff hands on his lap and looked straight ahead at the clock on the wall.

It was show time!

Saunders sat to his left and then slowly turned his head towards the left. He nodded once at his fellow lawyer and old friend from college David Hughes, the prosecuting lawyer. It was their first time coming up against each other in court. David Hughes the same age, more or less same height, while a little thinner around the waist. Hughes looked to his left and nodded in response then looked back at his notes, his blue eyes scanning his opening speech he had written for Judge Dawson. His right hand ran through his receding brown hair. For some reason today he felt a little nervous, perhaps it was the magnitude of this whole case. It was the biggest case of his career so far. He glimpsed at Sheriff Thompson who sat at his side, his eyes holding a determined look and he soon turned his face towards Krueger and frowned in puzzlement.

The son of a bitch was actually _smiling_.

The sounds of protest and jeers from behind soon dissipated as the livid congregation settled themselves in their seats.

There was a sudden sound of a door opening and soon everyone in the room stood to attention as Judge Dawson entered from his office followed by a young woman in her early twenties, the court clerk.

The whole room stood as one for him as he walked over to his bench and the young woman took her place in front of the type writer.

Judge Dawson was black robe stretched to just above his ankles, with a grey suit hidden underneath, his brown eyes glanced briefly at the prosecuting and defence lawyer's desks. His face was stern, his lips pursed tightly together. He knew how much this court case meant to the whole town. It was going to be a very long case, he just knew it.

"Please be seated" he commanded and placed down his brown folder on the desk inf front of him, he flicked it opened and read a few lines of the file, then looked out over the room. His aging hands clamped together in front of him.

"This is the first court session in regards to the Town of Springwood vs. Frederick Charles Krueger. Also, known or labelled as the Springwood Slasher. I wish to declare that there is to remain _order_ within this court room at all times. Anyone I see causing any disorder, I have them removed from court" he looked down at his file once more, "There are also child abuse charges that have been filed against Mr Krueger in relation to his ten year old daughter, Katherine Krueger"

He turned towards Saunders, "I believe that you want to start the proceedings Mr Saunders"

"Yes sir" he nodded.

There was a few hushed murmurs from the crowd as Saunders slowly rose to his feet and grabbed a small grey folder. He looked down at Krueger who smiled fiendishly at him. They both knew what was going to come and they couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. Freddy was eagerly waiting to see the look on that fucker Donald's face.

It was going to be priceless!

"Judge Dawson" Saunders spoke up, "May I approach the bench?"

David Hughes gave Thompson a curious glance, what was going on? This was uncommon for the defence lawyer to approach the bench so early. Usually, each lawyer would set out their motions for the case. Was this a change of tactic for Saunders? What was he up to?

"These are the search and arrest warrants issued to my client on Friday evening. These were shown to Mr Krueger by Sheriff Thompson. However" he pointed at the bottom of the documents where the appropriate signature would have been, "as you can see they were not signed correctly by Judge George Stewart. As you are well aware Judge Dawson, Stewart has a drink problem and has failed to do his duties as Judge appropriately. He is incompetent and this _shows_ it. The arrest of my client and the search on his property was _illegal_. He is being detained unlawfully by Sheriff Thompson and his Police Department"

Another few hushed whispered came from the court room. The atmosphere was turning slightly uneasy and extremely tense.

Did this mean that this monster was going to go free?

Thompson glanced nervously at Hughes and whispered, "They were signed. I know they were" his hands grabbed the file in front of him and pulled out the warrants. Slowly he studied each of them in turn and then he shook his head in horror. Oh, they were signed, but not where they _should _be. "Sir!" he stood to his feet and looked over to the Judge, "I wasn't aware!"

Freddy glanced him at him, the fucker was panicking. He knew he had fucked it up, that Judge Stewart had screwed up everything! Stupid inept cunts! He twisted his head to the left and gave Thompson an arrogant grin at the look of distress on his face.

_Got you, you fucker!_

Dawson nodded thoughtfully and looked down at the warrants, knowing that Saunders was right. The search was illegal and invalid, along with the arrest. Even though there was evidence in the house, as it was not searched within the rules of the law the case would have to be thrown out. It was a breach of Mr Krueger's legal rights. As much as he hated to let him go free, at the end of the day it was the _law_.

He slowly reached over for his small brown gavel and cleared his throat, looking up to the anxious court room. He could see some of the women in the back row sobbing quietly, not believing what was about to happen. His heart went out to them, but he had a job to do. "In light of this revleation, I have no other choice but to dismiss all the charges against Mr Krueger. In the eyes of the US law, the search on his house and his arrest was illegal. Which was due to the error from Judge Stewart" he averted his gaze towards Freddy whose face now jarringly calm. "Mr Krueger, the charges against you - namely the counts of kidnap, murder and child molestation have been dropped. The search on your house was indeed illegal, you are free to go " he slammed the hammer down once, signalling the end of the court session.

There was instantaneously an uproar of disbelief and anger from the crowd.

"You can't let him go, it's wrong!"

"This is a fucking disgrace!"

Roger Lane shot up from his seat in the second last row and marched towards the front of the court room, his brown eyes set upon the monster who killed his son Thomas, and pointed sharply at him. "That BASTARD killed my son! And you're letting him go?! Are you fucking crazy? He's going to go after more children! You call yourself a Judge, you're nothing but a _joke! _This isn't a court room, it's a fucking circus!"

Dawson lifted his gavel and slammed it down twice on the sound block, "ORDER! Please escort his man out!"

Roger sneered and tried to run towards Krueger, but was grabbed back by two police officers. His voice was tainted with rage, "You're going to pay for this Fred! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Freddy turned in his seat and gave a small contemptuous wave at him with his cuffed hands as he was dragged out of the court, his lips curled into a monstrous grin.

Thompson raised his right hand to speak again to Judge Dawson, "Sir! We have the evidence! There are two books that he made, there are vivid and detailed accounts of the killings and what he did to each child. He wrote it himself and he freely admitted to me during one of the interviews that he killed and raped the children. How in the god's name can you allow him to walk free?"

"Sheriff Thompson. This" he held aloft the warrants, "proves that the search and arrest was illegal. It doesn't matter if you found evidence as the search was not authorised properly. You had no right to search the premises. It was a mistake on your part and Judge Stewart's part"

Thompson shook his head, "But sir, this is a mistake! You can't let him go free!"

Dawson glowered at him sternly, "Sheriff Thompson, I advise you to sit"

He cursed inwardly and slumped into his seat. He had to do something, that bastard was going to go after his Nancy. He was NEVER going to stop going after the children. If not in this town, then he would go to another town and start all over again. Fiends like him never stop. They were obsessed with killing.

The congregation whispered and chatted quietly, then soon a stony silence fell upon the room as Dawson looked down at another file. "I understand that Mr Krueger's daughter has been taken into care in the Springwood Orphanage. There is a medical report that has been drawn up by two Doctors suggesting that there is child abuse and that he is solely responsible"

Prosecutor David Hughes finally stood and nodded, "Yes sir. Dr Sandra Turner and Dr Kelly Moore are adamant that Mr Krueger has been psychologically and emotionally abusing Katherine Krueger since an early age"

Dawson looked around the room, "Are they here today? Dr Turner and Dr Moore?"

"Yes" he nodded, "They are"

He glanced over his shoulder to the two women as they sat three rows down behind him. They slowly raised their hands to show themselves, then glanced nervously over towards the child's father. Freddy shifted in his seat and leered over his shoulder at them, as though he could sense them starting at him. The minute he saw Sandra's face his lips arched into a small snarl, that definitely was that little fuck's Michael's mother. He was the double of her, apart from his hair colour. He swung his head back as he heard Saunders speak again as he took a small white file off the table.

It was Dr Hayes assessment on Katherine.

Saunders ventured over to the bench and handed it to Dawson. "I have a report complied by Dr Karl Hayes that refutes these claims of child abuse"

Dr Turner and Dr Moore glanced at each other in shock. How could they refute the claims? The signs were there, did Dr Hayes not notice them when he was visiting Katherine?

Everything was falling apart.

Saunders looked into the second row behind his table and nodded once at Dr Hayes. He rose to his feet as Saunders continued, "This is Dr Karl Hayes, I would like him to tell the court his findings"

Dawson nodded, "Yes, you may speak"

"Thank you sir" he smiled, "On Sunday afternoon I visited the child Katherine Krueger and video her interactions with the members of staff for approximately four hours. It is clear that from the video evidence that her responses are not caused by psychological or emotional abuse. But it is because of her phobia she has"

"Phobia?" Dawson was intrigued, "What phobia is this?"

"It states in my report which has been backed up by three highly respected Child Psychologists in Westin Hills, that she has Antropophobia. This is a phobia where the child has a fear of people, it is common and she is showing all the signs of this phobia" he turned towards Dr Turner and Dr Moore, "I believe that you have misinterpreted the signs and have created a report that is incredibly erroneous. I am not sure of your _experience_ in child behaviour problems, but I suggest that you get all the facts _clear _first before making accusations of child abuse against Mr Krueger"

Sandra had enough of keeping quiet and sprung to her feet. Her hands clutched at her navy skirt suit in silent fury, "This is a outrage! What about her scars? He did them on that poor child!"

Dr Hayes hook his head, "I have talked with Mr Krueger and he has told me that the girl did them on herself. I believe him, his account collaborates with her phobia. Your report is _wrong_"

She scoffed in horror, "Dr Hayes, can you not see that HE is manipulating you as well?"

Dr Hayes ignored her and averted his gaze towards Dawson, "Sir, Mr Krueger did not abuse his daughter. The evidence is there in my report. I have video evidence as well if you wish to see it"

Sandra seethed and was about to speak when Judge Dawson commanded, "Dr Turner please sit down"

Her mouth snapped shut and she slowly slid into her seat, but not before casting a quick glance over at Krueger. He was smirking victoriously to himself. The smug bastard. He had won, twisting everything around to make it look like he was the innocent party in all of this. Now he was going to get her back and then the abuse will start again. Swinging her head forward she saw Thompson look over at her and she silently mouthed over to him.

_Get Katherine out of Springwood_.

He gave a grim nod.

Their attention was soon caught again by Judge Dawson as he looked up from reading the assessment that Dr Hayes had drawn up. "From what I have read, I would have to agree with Dr Karl Hayes. He is one of the most distinguished Child Psychologists in the state of Ohio and because of his outstanding record in diagnosing and treating a variety of children's behavioural problems, I am annulling the charges of child abuse against Mr Krueger"

Freddy grinned wildly at this and gently patted his right trouser pocket where the photo of Katherine was tucked away.

Not long now princess.

Daddy's coming for _you. _

He glowered at his lawyer and whispered harshly, "The restraining order!"

The man nodded quickly and spun towards the bench once more, "Judge Dawson, I understand that there is a restraining order out on Mr Krueger? That he is not allowed to go near his daughter. As the charges have been annulled, I respectfully request that Katherine is handed back into Mr Krueger's custody with immediate effect!"

He grimly shook his head, "I'm afraid that I do not have power to revoke the restraining order. You would need to go through Social Services"

"What?!" Freddy snarled angrily, his voice a deep growl, "I want my daughter back NOW!"

"Mr Krueger, I understand your frustrations! But your lawyer would need to go through the proper channels to get the order terminated It is my understanding that it could take up to a few days, perhaps a week or so"

Freddy sprang to his feet, but Saunders went to him and pushed him firmly back into his seat, "Sit down, you will get her back. I promise, we have to do this the right way"

He received a spiteful glare, "I don't give a shit! They're going to take her away to another town! I know it! They _don't_ want me to have her!"

His lawyer looked over towards Judge Dawson and nodded once more, "I understand sir, I will get in contact with social services straight away"

Dawson smiled and then raised his gavel, "This court is adjourned. As stated all the charges including child abuse against Mr Krueger are dropped. You are free to leave the court Mr Krueger"

He slammed the gavel against the wood and soon the crowd of bereaved parents and their supports rose to their feet in rage, consumed by vexation at the monster sitting calmly at the front of the room. A barge of harsh profanities were hurled towards him, as several police men flanked forward to keep the crowd at bay. It took them several minutes to push the furious bystanders back and out of the courtroom. Members of the local press followed them outside wanting to get the thoughts of the parents at the distressing and disturbing news that the fiend who killed their precious children was a free man, let loose on the streets.

Freddy grinned like wildcat as he stood to his feet and conceitedly held out his cuffed hands to Garcia to free his hands from his steel restraints. His cold blue eyes looked over to Thompson as he lingered a few feet behind him as he conversed with Hughes. With a spiteful sneer Freddy goaded, "Good work Don. Tell Judge Stewart when you see him ill buy him a drink sometime! Maybe a bottle of Jack Daniels!"

Thompson's eyes narrowed in disdain as Freddy grabbed his fedora hat off of his Lt and placed it on his head, tilting it forward slightly. "You're going to pay Krueger"

"How?" Freddy smirked viciously, "I'm a free man Don. You can't fucking touch me!" His eyes slowly turned towards Dr Sandra Turner as she talked to Dr Moore, "Dr Turner"

She nervously stared over at him, seeing the penetrating wolfish gaze he was giving her and then she saw the carnal grin on his countenance, "Tell my little baby girl, I'll be coming for her real _soon_"

Sandra seethed, "I know that you abused her, you bastard!"

"Oh, no" he shook his head in discord and grinned wickedly at her, "You see sweetheart, my little Katherine has a _phobia. _You read the signs all wrong, you stupid bitch!"

"That's not true and you know it!" she stepped forward, a surge of courage overcoming her. A part of her wanted to punch that smug look off his face, but she was held back by Thompson, "You're manipulating her!"

He ignored her and threw his head back in exultant laughter and spun away from them, he wasn't going to waste anymore of his time with them fucks. There was more important issues at hand. Namely, getting Katherine back.

Saunders gestured for him to follow as he walked towards the side doors of the room, "I'll give you a lift, I think we should head out the side entrance as I'm sure there would be a lot of angry people outside baying for your blood"

"Fuck them!" he snarled, "Get that restraining order revoked today!"

Saunders glanced at him as they neared the exit of the building, "But Mr Krueger, you heard the Judge it may take a few days"

"I don't give a fuck, I want my little girl back today! No one is keeping her from me!"

"Mr Krueger" he tried to calm the enraged man, "Don't do anything drastic! You don't want to risk doing anything that would lead you being put back into jail. If you try and get in contact with her while the restraining order is in place, you will be arrested. You _need_ to wait!"

Freddy simply ignored him, who gave a fuck about a restraining order? It was just a piece of paper, it meant nothing! "Mr Saunders, I need you to give me a lift somewhere"

"Of course, where do you want to go?" he opened the door.

"I'll tell you when we're on our way"

**x x x**

Freddy's coarse hands slowly unwrapped the dark grey cloth from around his second replica of his monstrous bladed claw. The clean blades gleamed in the dim light and he smiled darkly as he admired them. It had been under an hour since he became a free man. Saunders had left him on the edge of the old industrial estate where the Power Plant was and he had deftly made his way toward his second home. Thankfully, they had managed to slip away un-noticed from the court house as they foolishly believed that the would come parading out the front all smiles. He wasn't that naïve, he knew that if he dared to venture out the main entrance of the court house one of the parents would try and attack him.

Saunders had bundled him into his grey car that he had left parked earlier that morning at the court house. He had even offered him to use his shower and have some food before he would drive him to his destination, but Freddy was adamant that he didn't want to waste any further time.

He brought his deadly talons over to the small cot and sat on the edge, then slid his bladed glove onto his right hand. A sly smirk etched at his lips as he felt the warm material of the glove on his cool palm. Eying his blades he flicked them one bye one and then slid his left hand into his right pocket, pulling out his photo of Katherine. There was no way he could wait a few days until that pathetic restraining order was retracted.

Every hour.

Every minute.

_No!_

Every damn _second_ he was missing her more and more.

If he didn't get her back soon, he really was going to lose whatever fucking sanity he had left!

Slowly, his left hand brought her photo to his smiling lips and he kissed her face gently and then withdrew it from his lips. He looked over towards the corner of the room where the small gap was in the wall. He had also forgotten about her photo album Rising from the bed he stalked over to the corner and bent down to grab the red book out with his claws, then carried it over to the small bench. He swiftly flipped through the pages of her photos until he came to the pages he wouldn't allow her to see. As he told her before, they were for _'his eyes only'_. His eyes flashed in desire as he studied each photo and keenly licked his lips, before raising the photo in his left hand again and whispered to her smiling face. "I'll see you tonight, princess"

He placed the photo into his front pocket and then closed the book, hiding it back into the corner of the room.

Soon his thoughts began to meander as he reflected on what he had read from Saunders file. The very second he read that paragraph, he felt as though he going to exploded in ire. He was desperately wanting for this day to come so he could finally 'take care' of that little fuck.

No one messes with Freddy Krueger and gets away with it!

His lips pulled back into a malicious smile and he cackled riotously to himself, his last piece of sanity handing by a thread as he stalked predatorily out of the room and dragged his talons along the furnace as he past it.

The Springwood Slasher was _back!_


	23. Into the Fire

**Chapter 23: **Into The Fire

_**Springwood Orphanage 2.30pm**_

Katherine glanced at her half eaten plate of rosemary chicken and baked potato. Just the previous few days, at breakfast, lunch and dinner she would eat her meals in the confines of her bedroom. Not once had she ventured downstairs into the playroom, yet alone outside in the back yard to play with the other children. The staff of the Orphanage had asked numerous times, but as usual she would ignore them or look away from them.

Her small frame sat Indian style in the middle of her bed as she plaited her doll's red hair, her dull and tired eyes staring as her fingers deftly twisted and turned each strand of hair. She felt someone staring at her and lifted her vacant gaze towards the doorway and saw Sheriff Thompson and Ms Davis conversing on the landing. They looked at her momentarily and then walked out of view.

Curiosity got the better of her. And she slowly made her way towards the door frame and peered around the corner down to her right, to where they now stood at the top of the staircase. Another blond haired woman began to climb the steps and she immediately knew how it was, Dr Turner. To her disappointment she could barely make out what they were talking about.

"I'm going to have two officers stationed outside the Orphanage this evening" Thompson declared, "I want to make sure that she is safe from him, in case he tries to contact her!"

"What about now?" Ms Davis gulped, "Do you think he would try and come over here and visit her?"

"No" he shook his head, "He wouldn't dare, I'm sure he's laying low until night fall. There are a lot of angry people out there wanting his blood. I spoke to Roger Lane, he's my close friend and a few other of my neighbours, they want him dead. I fear I may have a vigilante group on my hands!"

Ms Davis threw them both a nervous look, "What about her father? Do you think we should tell her he's free?"

"No!" Sandra shook her head, "That would be a big mistake!"

Thompson nodded in agreement.

She continued, "I think we should get take her away from Springwood, as far away from him as possible. I told you this morning" her gaze turned towards him, "to get her out of Springwood. If he gets her back then the abuse will start again, though this time it will escalate into something more than just psychological abuse! I don't want her back in his custody! He's dangerous. I mean, he's a paedophile and a child murderer for god's sake! How can someone like that have a child?"

Thompson sighed, "I understand, but Saunders is going to get that restraining order revoked!"

"Sister Mary Helena from St Mary's Chapel phoned me an hour ago" MS Davis intervened, "she heard about the court case and she wants to help in any way she can. She suggested transferring Katherine to St Bernadette's Children Home in Central City. She came to visit the girl on Sunday afternoon. The last few days she has phoned me to ask how the girl is coping. She has taken a shine to her"

"How does she know her?" Sandra asked.

"I'm not sure. She seems very evasive when I ask her about how she knows Katherine or even her father"

Sandra nodded slowly, "I've heard of the Children's Home she said to you, it specialises in child abuse. The success rates it has dealing with children and teenagers being abused is very high. It would be the perfect place to send her"

"But that bastard will find out!" Thompson wasn't sure, "He is not going to give up until he gets her back!"

"And so, we are just going to do nothing?" she snapped.

He rubbed his forehead wearily, "Look, I'll get in contact with Sister Mary Helena and try and get everything set up for her to be transported to Central City. It may take a few days though" he let his hand fall to his side and looked over to Ms Davis, "How is she over the last few days?"

"More or less the same" the woman shook her head despondently, "Her appetite has picked up a little. As usual she would only leave the bedroom to use the toilet. She would change her clothes each day and place her dirty laundry in the doorway. I gave her some toys from the playroom to play with, she seems happy enough to play on her own. She still hasn't spoken a word"

"We just have to keep trying to get her to talk" Sandra nodded bitterly, "I can't believe that bastard of a lawyer got another doctor to assess her"

Thompson crossed his arms, "Have you heard of that phobia before?"

She nodded grimly, "Yes, but I KNOW her behaviour is nothing to do with that! He has fucked up her head so much so it may look as though she is afraid of being near other people. He has manipulated Dr Hayes! I may not be experienced enough in behavioural problems, but I know child abuse and she has been abused. It is as simple as that!"

Ms Davis softly cleared her throat, "If you will excuse me"

The both nodded and watched as she descended the steps.

"So, how is Michael?" Donald asked.

"He's okay. He has asked about Katherine a few times" she gave a small smile, "I told him he could stay over at his friend's house tonight, to cheer himself up. I'm picking him up after school, he has to get his change of clothes. His friend Jack is coming over at 4pm to get him. I'm going to the hospital to talk to Dr Moore, we're going over that report Dr Hayes complied on Katherine. Christopher is working late tonight. Mayor Newman has a few press conferences to attend so Christopher has to help out" her eyes grew cold in anger, "Mr Saunders should have told us about that report instead of keeping it a secret until today!"

Donald snarled, "That Saunders is nothing but a devious fucker! I've heard of him doing that a few other times in court cases. Keeping things hidden until the day of the court"

"Well, it's over now. I'm going to head on and get Michael from school. You have my number at the hospital if you need to speak to me later" her eyes darted down towards Katherine's' room and saw the girl peering around the frame of the door, then in a flash she ducked back into the room "She was watching us. I hope she hasn't heard anything"

"I hope not" he frowned, "I'll walk you downstairs"

Katherine paced the small bedroom as she clutched her Crissy Doll closed to her chest, her nimble fingers on her right hand rubbing nervously against the white fabric of her nightdress. What were they talking about? Was it to do with her father? Her lips scowled in sadness, why was he taking so long to get in contact with her? Each passing day she was missing him more and more, her heart was aching inside. She didn't know what to do, she hated being here. With these strangers. They weren't her family, _he_ was her family. Had he really abandoned her? Her frantic pacing stopped as a thought entered her head.

Did he not love her anymore? Was that the reason he wasn't coming for her? Perhaps he thought she was talking to them, telling them all their secrets. That she was breaking her promises. But she wasn't, she was keeping every single one of them.

But with each passing night with no sign of him, she was beginning to feel uneasy.

Perhaps he was never going to come for her…

_**Later that night.**_

_**8.45pm**__**…**__**.**_

Dark murky clouds obscured the full moon in the night sky. A light spring breeze blew across the front lawn of the Springwood Orphanage. The street was strangely calm. There were several tall lamp-posts on either side of the street, shedding some light on the darkened street. A dark grey police car was parked at the kerb as Officer Grayson leaned against the bonnet, his right hand grasping a small plastic cup of coffee. He sipped at it tentatively. It was a long day and this caffeine fix was hopefully going to get him through the next several hours. His pensive gaze lifted from the pavement as he saw Officer Stevens stroll down from the large porch of the Orphanage.

"Have you checked in with Sheriff Thompson yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet" he looked over her shoulder to the house, "Is everything okay inside?"

"Yeah, Ms Davis said that all the kids are sleeping. Though I think young Katherine is still awake, she is just sitting in her room" she paused beat, "I heard that from Ms Davis that they'll be trying to move Katherine in the next day or two to a Care Home in Central City. To protect her from her father"

"What? What if he tries to get in contact with her?" he arched his eyebrows.

"That's why they're trying to do it so soon" she looked over her shoulder to the left hand side of the house, "I'm going to check around the back of the house. I won't be long"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he scrunched the plastic cup in his hands.

"I'll be fine" she smiled, "I can look after myself"

He gave a slow nod, a small nudge of apprehension tugging at his mind. Should he go with her? She was always too stubborn though, liking to do things on her own. As though she was competing with the male officers, as to say it didn't matter if she was girl as she could do the exact same things as a man.

Officer Stevens strode down the side of he large house, passing through the large archway of the fence into the spacious garden. The yard was dark, the dim light from the moon peeking through the gloomy clouds above. Her right hand lowered down towards her utility belt to grab her small black torch and she tried to twist it on, but the light flickered out. "Shit"

The batteries were dead.

Her eyes narrowed as she scoured the area, detecting the set of swings, slides and playhouse at the far end of the garden about fifteen feet away. Directly to her left were several thick, lush bushes and a few large oak trees. Her black boots crunched on the pieces of broken twigs and dried leaves as she walked over towards the back right hand side of the yard where a small gate was. She frowned seeing that the gate was slightly ajar, swinging back and forth in the light breeze.

_Snap!_

Officer Stevens spun around to where the sound came from, but to her relief no one was there. She let out a deep breath knowing that it was just her nerves making her hear things, that was all. She didn't notice however the gate opening wide and a figure closing in on her.

Spinning back towards the gate her lips were soon smothered by a coarse warm hand, silencing her screams. Her brown eyes widened in terror at the pair of familiar eyes glowering venomously at her beneath a battered brown fedora.

Then she _felt_ it.

Four sharp blades plunging deep into her stomach, tearing through her insides.

Freddy gave her an impious grin at the vision of agony on her face, "I told you to keep your filthy hands off of my daughter, didn't I? You dirty _bitch_!"

Her shaking hand reached down to try and pry his talons from her flesh, but he sneered and drove them in deeper. Eliciting a moan of pain from her and then with a sickening squelch he yanked them from her body. Freddy smirked and stepped back watching as her body toppled to the dry grass with a soft thud.

A soft elated sigh came from him. It was the first time he killed someone over the age of twelve years old since that whore Loretta.

It felt exhilarating.

His crimson stained blades clicked hungrily, wanting to taste more blood on the steel and he grinned viciously as he began to drag her corpse towards the back of the playhouse.

Officer Grayson had, had enough of waiting. It had been what, five, perhaps ten minutes since she went to check the back yard and she still hadn't arrived back. He prudently entered the back yard and switched on his small torch and shone the small white beam slowly over the yard.

"Jennifer?"

He scowled and advanced further into the darkened yard, the torch scouring over the metal frames of the slides and swings, then towards the back gate. The light lowered towards the grass where he saw that it appeared to be flattened, as though someone was lying on the lawn. His eyes drooped down towards the patch of grass and he deftly made his way towards it and knelt down.

Fingers tips gently brushed the grass and he gulped worryingly as he raised his fingers towards the beam seeing red liquid soaking his skin. He rose to his feet and then heard the sound of deep heavy breathing from behind. He withdrew his gun and swirled around, pulling back the safety and fired.

It jammed.

Freddy smiled and took his opportunity and swung his bladed claw deep into the left side of Grayson's ribcage, then plucked them out with a growl. The young man spluttered up blood and dropped to his knees, a trickle of blood dribbling down his squared shaped jaw.

Walking around to the back of the Officer, Freddy grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and yanked his head back. Before slowly dragging two blades along his jugular and sliced his throat opened. A gush of blood oozed down his neck as his life drained from his body.

Panting with adrenaline Freddy smiled darkly and noticed a pair of car keys hooked on Grayson's belt. It was time to change cars. He knew that someone would have reported their cream Cadillac stolen from the hospital by now, it had been five hours since he stole it. It had been very risky walking about Springwood in broad day light, so he had managed to evade everyone by keeping to the back alleys in town and cutting through the deserted housing estate on the lower west side of the town. He knew every street, every alley, every fucking road in this town.

His lips parted and he licked his lips excitedly, then bent down to unhook the keys from the belt of the dead officer. Stepping over the cadaver he stalked with a purpose towards the back door. Blood dripped from the tips of his blades.

It was time to get back his little girl.

**x x x**

"Katherine, are you not tired?" Ms Davis stood in the doorway.

The young girl sat crossed legged on the bed, her right hand holding a small yellow colouring pencil as she drew in her picture. She didn't response, her concentration was set on finishing her drawing. Her brown locks were trailed over her shoulders, shielding her vacant face from the woman.

Ms Davis sighed, then perked up a little. "How about I get you something to drink? Some warm milk? That might help you sleep?"

Katherine nodded slowly, come to think of it she was a little thirsty.

The Orphanage Proprietor smiled, "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes"

She made her way down the set of stairs, the only source of light in the house came from the landing light. At the bottom step her left hand reached out to the small light switch on the wall and flicked it down. It flickered on, then suddenly sparked out along with the landing light. The house was now consumed in darkness.

A small startled sob came from upstairs and the woman established that it came from Katherine's room. "It's okay sweetheart, the electric just went out. The fuse must have blown. I won't be long"

Her cream slippers slapped softly on the flowered carpet as she cautiously moved down the darkened hallway towards the kitchen. She then froze her eyes going wide in dread at the back door being ajar. Trepidation began to devour her as she inched further into the room and she tried to peer into the back yard, wondering where the police officers were. Taking a deep breath she rushed over towards the door and slammed it shut.

She never noticed the basement door behind her to the right slowly opening…

Then there was heavy breathing and soon she spit up a gush of blood as blades pierced upwards into the middle of her back. A small splatter of blood was smeared over the window pane of the door and trickled down the glass. Her eyes fluttered violently and the last thing she heard was a dark, cruel snigger as her vision went black.

Freddy smiled insanely to himself and slowly withdrew his blades from her body and steppe backwards. Three kills in a row? He was on a roll tonight, no one was going to stand in his way from his little girl.

He knew that she would freak out when the electric went out, but it was necessary. He twisted around and stalked slowly towards the staircase, hiding his blood smeared bladed claw behind his back.

Katherine shivered violently in her darkened room. Her hand twisted and turned the rim of the white nightdress that covered her knees, she wildly reached over to the small lamp to her left and tried yet again to switch it on. It was hopeless. The electric was still out. She was going to have a panic attack soon! What was keeping Ms Davis so long?

She craned her neck over her left and saw the moon beginning to appear from behind the dark black clouds, shining a thin beam through the window into her room. It eased her frayed nerves as she let out a deep breath that she had been holding. There was a low creak as though someone had stepped onto the landing. Her head titled to the side and she leisurely climbed off the bed, peering at the doorway in curiosity. Had Ms Davis returned? If so, why was she not talking or trying to reassured her?

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway and her eyes widened in awe, she recognised that hat from anywhere. Her lips curled upwards into the biggest smile she could muster.

It was him!

He had come for her!

"DADDY!"

Freddy instantaneously fell to this knees in font of her, opening his arms to her as she ran into them. He cooed, "Hi, baby girl!"

His left hand entangled in her hair gently and his bloodied claw delicately wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. Katherine was soon in tears of joy, and she frantically kissed his smiling lips and his cheeks, "Daddy" she sobbed merrily and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "I missed you SO much!"

"I've missed you too, princess" he raised a few tresses of her hair to his nose and smiled perversely as he inhaled slowly. Titling his head to the side he stooped down to kiss the crook of her neck, "I've missed giving you little kisses, the touch of your hair. Your scent. Your smile. I've missed _everything_ about you Katherine"

She leaned back and kissed him firmly on his left cheek, "I thought I lost you!"

"Oh no" he shook his head, eying her closely, "You'll never get rid of me baby, I told you I would get you back. Didn't I?"

"Yes daddy! Did they let you go?"

Freddy smirked cunningly, "Yes, they did. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, you never" she shook her head and grinned widely as he bestowed her with a firm kiss on her forehead. It wasn't until she felt some sharp and wet tap the side of her waist that she realised that he was wearing his bladed glove. It was soaked in liquid. He withdrew the blades from around her waist and presented it to her. He chuckled viciously at the look of dread on her face at the sight of blood dripping from the tips of each piece of steel.

"I had to give some _bad_ people their medicine They were in my way from getting to you" he gave a devilish grin, "They were trying to keep you from me, that isn't right. Is it?"

"No, it isn't" she shook her head, "I'm sorry my hair isn't in ribbons, I don't have any"

He cackled at this statement, it was sweet of her wanting to get her hair styled the way he wanted it to be. "It's okay baby girl" his arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground effortlessly. Laying her head lazily on his left shoulder she grabbed his sweater firmly and enfolded her legs around his waist. His glove was placed tenderly on her left thigh.

He heard her speak again, "I didn't talk to them daddy, I swear! I kept all our secrets, every single one of them!"

He whispered into her ear, "I know. Now, be quiet. Okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder, feeling relieved that she was going with her father. Where she belonged. Not stuck with these people.

Freddy prudently descended the stairs making sure to take his time and to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up the other little piglets. The last fucking thing he wanted was a bunch of brats screaming when they saw him. They could scream all they like when they found that bitch's body in the kitchen. He pried opened the front door and looked to the left, then right, seeing that the street was clear. Crossing the porch he soon made his way over to the parked police car and placed his daughter inside the front passenger seat, then hurried around towards the driver's seat.

Taking off his glove and hat he handed them over to her, "You keep them safe for daddy, okay? Now, keep yourself low in your seat. No looking out the window, I know how curious you can be!"

She nodded and stooped a little lower in her seat so that her head was no long visible through the window. Her hands gently trailed over the back of the glove, seeing the blood smeared on the metal, from the tip of the blade to the top where the fabric began, "How many bad people did you punish?"

He smiled pompously at her, thrilled that she wanted to know more about his little killing spree. "Three"

"Did you punish the Orphanage lady?" she looked over to him.

"Of course, the bitch was in my way"

She nodded grimly.

A small sharp crackling noise came from small back police radio, piercing the silence as a muffled voice spoke. Katherine watched as Freddy grabbed the radio and yanked it from underneath and discarding it into the back seat. He gave a fleeting glance at Katherine before pulling the car away.

After a few minutes Katherine broke the silence, "Are we going home daddy?"

"No, honey" his cold eyes were set on the road, "They won't allow us to go home. They don't want me to have you!"

"But why?" she hissed, "You haven't done anything wrong!"

He nodded, " I know, but remember they don't understand us! Did they do anything to you?"

"No" she then looked down at her stomach, "But I think they bandaged me when I was asleep. My scars are covered. Do you want me to take them off?"

An astute grin was etched across his face, "Not yet. We will wait until we get there"

"There?" she licked her dry lips, "Where are we going daddy?"

"The power plant" he glanced at her and chuckled waywardly as he smirked, "I've a little _surprise_ for you"

**x x x**

_**Springwood Police Station **_

_**9.10pm**_

People shouted and cursed in fury. Their anger overpowering them as they congregated at the bottom steps of the Police Station. Donald stood on the middle step and raised his hands trying to pacify the mob. "Listen, I understand your grievances! I didn't know that Stewart hadn't properly signed the warrants, do you really think I would have went through with it if I did?!"

Roger Lane shook his head, "It doesn't about that Don, we just want to know are you with us? We need to do this now! We can't wait any longer! That fucker is going to skip town!"

"He won't" Donald disagreed, "He wants his daughter back, he won't leave until the restraining order is annulled"

"And you really think that a fucking restraining order is going to stop him from getting to her?" Roger scoffed loudly, "He's going to go after her!"

Stepping down a few steps Donald looked down at his friend, "He won't Roger, I have two of my officers guarding the building"

He held his gaze and asked, "Have you heard from them?"

Donald frowned, they were meant to radio in about twenty minute ago. He felt perturbed at this, maybe Roger was right. "No, we haven't heard from them yet"

"Fuck this!" Frank Gray snarled, "Let's find the bastard and kill him, we're wasting precious time here!"

Donald spun around to face him, "Where do you suggest we look? You've already tried his home on Elm Street and he wasn't there! He could be anywhere!"

"Then we'll split into groups until we find him" Douglas Parker suggested.

"Doe anyone have any ideas where he might be?" Donald threw the question out to the crowd. Someone must know something, some minor detail that would lead them to him.

Someone raised their hand from the middle of the crowd and soon Paul Lantz meandered through the crowd of men and women, "He used to work with me in the old Power Plant, maybe he's hiding there"

Donald looked at the crowd seeing them nodding eagerly at this, "Okay, let's organise people into cars. Who is going to be taking who"

There was a sudden shrill screech of tyres as a car skidded to a halt behind them on the other side of the wide street. The sound of a door opening and slamming shut caught their attention and soon a person pushed their way through the throes of people. It was Sandra Turner, her face a deathly shade of pale as tears streamed down her shaking face.

"Sheriff Thompson!" she sobbed, "You have to help me!"

**x x x**

Pale shaking hands gripped the scruff of Freddy's red and green sweater as he carried his daughter through the dimly lit passageways of the power plant. For the last twenty minutes they had walked to the Power Plant, having left the police car in a raging fire on a small dirt side road. When they had started their brisk walk to the Power Plant, Katherine had asked what the 'surprise' was. But he gave her no response, but only an impish wink and a dark menacing smirk. He knew that when she saw it she would get the shock of her life, he couldn't wait to _relish _the look on her angelic face.

He entered the main boiler room and brusquely kissed her forehead. A small raging fire roared inside the old metal furnace. Slowly, a smug grin spread across his face, "We're here"

She nodded and tipped her head to the side as her curious gaze fell upon a body huddled against a large stone wall a few feet from the furnace. Their hands were bound behind their back with rusty handcuffs, their feet were tied together with thick brown rope. Covering their face was a small brown grimy canvas bag.

Her bare feet hit the steel floor as her father set her down, then stalked haughtily over to the individual. Throwing her a psychotic grin he grabbed the top of the canvas bag, trailing it off of the person's face and growled. "Surprise!"

Freddy turned to face her and chuckled as her jaw dropped in horror.

It was Michael.

His lips were bound with thick black masking tape, a small nasty bruise was on his left eye and his blue shirt was torn, showing four short slash marks across his chest. The wounded boy blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light and they soon landed upon her as she stood rigid in fear several feet from him. How did her father get her back? What was he going to do with her?"

Freddy flung the bag into the fire and then ambled over to her and gave a mocking affectionate grin, "Aw, isn't this _nice_? Mmm? You two reunited!"

She whimpered, "W-what?"

He glimpsed over to Michael, then back to her and snarled angrily, "You _lied_ to me, didn't you sweetheart?"

Her lips parted as she tried to conjure words together to explain herself, but the only two words she could mutter were, "I'm sorry"

Her father pulled his lips back into a spiteful sneer as she wailed before him pitifully, and raised her right hand to try and touch his left hand. Trying to beg for forgiveness. Crouching down onto his left knee he savagely clutched her hand and jerked her towards him. Then hissed, "He told me everything. Well, after some _forceful_ persuasion. He told me how he sat with you at lunch time, about how many times? Three or four times before Christmas! And how you actually TALKED to him?!"

An agonised howl of pain tore from her throat as he crushed his fingers around hers, applying pressure. She bit her bottom lip, it was though he had crushed a bone, fractured it with the amount of stress he was putting on her hand. She took a deep breath as he gently eased off a little, "I'm sorry daddy! I told him to leave me alone after Christmas! I swear to you!"

"Don't" he pointed at her lips with a bloodied blade, "speak"

She nodded and pursed her lips together, he smiled callously at her and placed the bloodied blade at her lips, then sustained. "You know I _don't_ like little…"he leaned closer, his lips brushed against her right ear, "liars!"

She nodded again, her gaze set over his left shoulder at Michael who was watching on with dismay as he tried to tug at his restraints. Despite his wounds he didn't want anything to happen to her. They both were in danger, not just him.

Katherine shivered as her father languidly licked at her earlobe, his fedora hat blocking Michael's view, as he did this vile act on her. He then leaned back on his haunches and stared at her heartlessly, "You want to know who ratted on us?"

Her head bobbed up and down. Freddy grinned and rose to his feet and half turned towards the boy, "That little shit there. He wanted you to be taken _away_ from me, he saw your beautiful scars I created on you"

Mystification was carved across her face at this and she looked up at him expectantly as he explained. "He was spying on you, when you were in the changing rooms. That's not very nice is it?"

She shook her head briskly.

He smiled viciously and walked forward a few feet before twisting around and beckoning her toward him with his blades, "C'mere my little piglet"

Her legs near buckled beneath her as she gradually made her way toward him as he held out his left hand for her. Submissively, she placed her hand in his and he tugged her closer to Michael so that they were about two feet away from him. Salty tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she glanced at the injured boy and he instantly made a small muffling noise from behind the tape. Freddy whipped his head towards the boy and sneered, "So, the little_ sneak_ wants to speak!"

His rough fingers tore away the masking tape from Michael's lips, emitting a small yelp from him and then he spat, "You leave her alone!"

"Ohh" Freddy rasped, then glanced at his daughter then back to Michael, "Are you telling _me_ what to do with MY daughter? You keep forgetting boy, she is NONE of your business!"

Katherine was slowly pulled closer to her father and she went still as he crouched down at her side. He brought up his index blade to the start of her arm and dragged it up lazily along her skin to the top of her shoulders, all the while looking at Michael and leered, "You see Michael" the blade skimmed over her hair gently, "she belongs to me, don't you baby girl?"

She inertly lifted her gaze towards him and nodded, "Yes daddy"

He smirked and then directed his gaze back to him, "See? I told you to stay away from her, but you didn't listen! You tried to get my little girl taken away from me! The _only _person who will ever _love_ her!"

Michael shook his head in defiance, "You don't love her!"

"My daddy does love me!" Katherine rebuked.

Flashing her a fiendish smile Freddy slowly curled his glove around her right shoulder, letting it hang loosely over her chest and he kissed her temple in between his jovial chuckles "Of course I love you, baby girl"

She nodded.

Michael shook his head, refusing to accept what he was hearing and seeing. How could she _believe_ that? Could she not see what he was doing to her? Could she not see he was nothing but a bully? That she was being controlled?

Freddy saw the revulsion on the boy's face and then commanded, "Give daddy a kiss"

Her body twisted around towards him and she leaned forward to kiss him firmly on his grinning lips, as he smugly glanced at Michael who was shaking his head in disappointment at her actions. She sheepishly placed her weary head on his right shoulder and sniffled quietly. He grinned madly and leered over at the boy, "She trusts everything that I _say_. She does _everything_ I tell her to. Ever since she was little, she knows that her daddy is _always_ right, that her father knows best!"

Freddy cackled sinisterly and stood, holding out his claw for her to take. Her hand shook as she placed it into his palm and she was lead into the side room. Nodding at the small bed she hurried over to it as he let go of her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and swallowed thickly as he crouched before her and glowered sternly at her "What did I tell you the other week? If I found out you were lying to me? What would I do?"

Her eyes lashes fluttered violently as she tired to fight back the tears, "You said you would use the belt on me. The buckle of the belt"

"That's right sweetheart" his lips curled into a vindictive grin, then he glanced over his shoulder and she followed his gaze. There it was on the bench. The brown belt, the brass buckle shining in the light. Ready for use. "There it is, waiting for _you_"

She whimpered and tried to apologise, "I'm sorry…"

"A-ha!" the index blade wagged in front of her face as he scolded her, "Keep your sweet little lips shut!"

Her lips snapped shut and she lowered her head.

"Look at me Katherine"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she gazed at him as he trailed the tips of his talons down her left cheek, "You do know that you deserve it, don't you?"

"Yes, because I betrayed you"

"That's right" he turned towards the doorway, "Now wait here, I have to take care of the bad little piggy!"

He predatorily exited the side room and approached Michael, who yanked frantically at the cuffs. He let out a grunt as he tried to use his legs to kick at Krueger but they missed, causing his assailant to laugh. He then raised the claw. Poised to strike.

"KRUEGER!"

Freddy spun around to face the source of the voice who called out his name. It belonged to that cunt Donald Thompson. But the asshole wasn't alone. There was at least twenty five or more people standing beside him and behind him. They spread out across the entry to the boiler room. His whore of a wife was with him. The Lanes, Parkers, Lantz's. Other people he recognised from his street, from the nearby neighbourhoods. He knew most of them. Brandishing them a monstrous grin he flicked his blades, "So Don, have you and the rest of the fucks come to join the party?"

Donald stepped forward and raised his gun, "Let the boy go!"

Freddy grinned wildly and swirled back towards his prey, ready to strike when a shot ricocheted throughout the boiler room as Donald fired. The bullet pierced into Freddy's left knee just at the side and he snarled in pain, dropping to knees. Suddenly a scream erupted as Katherine scampered out of the side room straight towards him and sat in front of him, her arms spreading out at her sides as though she as attempting to protect him from them.

Her lips tugged back into a sneer as she shouted over her shoulder at the mob, "NO!"

A few of the women gasped as they murmured amongst themselves. Donald shook his head in disgust and craned his neck towards Garcia to his left, "Get a car over to the Orphanage now!"

He nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Turning back toward the furnace Donald lifted his gun once more. He saw that Katherine was sitting in front of her father and trying to stem the flow of blood from his shot wound with the bottom of her night dress, "Daddy" her voice was low and distraught, her nightdress slowly being saturated with his blood. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He breathed heavily and reached out with his glove to stroke her hair affectionately, "It's okay"

Her body became wrecked with sobs, "D-don't let them take me! I want to stay with you! I'll be good, I'll never lie again! I promise! I'll never betray you again!"

He forced a weak smile and pulled her face towards him, kissing her tenderly on the right cheek, "I love you. Don't you forget that"

"Please don't let them take me!" she begged.

Donald slowly approached them, "Katherine step away from him!"

A rush of anger engulfed her and she spun around to him and screamed, "NO! LEAVE US ALONE! GO AWAY!"

Freddy chuckled, "Don, don't you see that she wants to _stay _with her daddy!"

He frowned and glanced over towards Elaine Parker and Suzanne Lane, "Get her out of here!" then glanced at Michael, "Garcia! Get Michael!"

Elaine and Suzanne slowly approached the Krueger's. Donald gripped his grin as he still aimed it at Freddy who breathed heavily his eyes glazed over with silent vehemence, he then hounded. "You shoot like the way you hit Don, poor fucking aim!"

Katherine instinctively shuffled closer to her father and grabbed his arm but she was forcefully tugged away from him by Elaine, "Come on sweetheart!"

She screeched, "NO!"

Freddy snarled, "Don't you touch her , you fucking slut!" his steel blades swiped out at her legs, missing by mere inches. Another shot rung out as Donald shot him in his right elbow.

Katherine screamed again, "Stop hurting my daddy!"

Her screams of protest echoed throughout the boiler room as she was carried away from her father and into the crowd. Freddy grimaced in resentment and saw out of the corner of his eye, Michael being escorted away. It was because of that little fuck everything was ruined. He should have killed the little fuck the first time Katherine mentioned his name to him last September. He was the thorn in his fucking side. It was because of him that she was being taken away, his little angel.

Elaine and Suzanne grappled with Katherine as she thrashed and twisted in their arms. After a few minutes they exited the vast power plant and hurried over towards the ambulance, swiftly followed by Garcia who held Michael in his arms. In the darkness there were at least twenty-five cars scattered about the area, all of their occupants were inside. Ready to get vengeance for the fallen children.

"Michael!"

They boy lifted his drowsy head as his mother ran to him and took him in her arms, "What did he do to you?"

"I'm okay mom" he whispered.

"He's lost some blood. Just take them both straight to hospital" Garcia smiled weakly.

"How is Katherine?" she looked over as the girl was brought to the ambulance, her squeals reverberating all around.

"I'm not sure" he pushed her forward, "Just get out of here!"

She nodded grimly, wondering why he was being so persistent and on edge. What the hell was going on in there? Her boots crunched on the gravel as she ran to the ambulance and placed her son on the right stretcher. Elaine and Suzanne silently slipped away back towards the power plant, leaving the paramedic to try and pacify the screaming girl.

"She needs a sedative!" Sandra held out her hand.

Katherine snarled and bucked against the paramedic as she held her down, "Get off of me!"

Sandra went to her side and soothed, "Katherine, you're okay. You just need some proper psychiatric help, we're going help you. I promise!"

"There's _nothing_ wrong with ME! My daddy hasn't done anything to me! He _loves_ me!" she lifted her head off the pillow, "Why can't you understand that?!"

The woman sighed sadly and then gently pushed the tip of the syringe into the little girl's flesh on her left arm, the liquid pumping into her veins and within a minute sleep consumed her.

Freddy spluttered and coughed, his nose scrunching up in disgust at the vile smell of gasoline that was poured over and around him. Every inch of him was saturated in the liquid. His blue eyes furrowed in disconcertment, knowing that this was it. It was the end.

_It isn't the end Freddy…_

He wildly looked about and then set his gaze upon Donald and the vengeful mob in front of him, then looked down at his right hand seeing it was free of his claw. The fucker Donald took it.

_It's only the __**beginning**__…_

He scowled, what the fuck were those voices talking about? Why of all fucking times were they speaking to him now? At his moment of death?

Pulling out a small brown box of matches from his back pocket, Donald pulled a single match out. He quickly struck it alight and then with a leer he threw it onto the gasoline smeared ground several feet in front of him. "Burn in hell you fucking bastard!"

The gasoline lit up into bright orange and red flames, streaking towards Freddy and in a flash the fire overwhelmed him, lapping fervently at his clothes and flesh. Bubbling and scorching his skin. His screams resonated throughout the boiler room and then one by one, several other of the mob discarded their own lighters and burning matches onto the fire. The vibrate fire reflected in their steely eyes as they cheered in triumph and cursed at the monster burning before them.

It was the end of the Springwood Slasher.

They were oblivious to the fateful mistake they had made.

As the _nightmare _had only just begun.

**x x x**

**Author's Note**: Ah, the end! (please see end note*)I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have to admit that I prefer this version - particularly how both Freddy and Katherine's characters have changed from the start to the end! I hope I got the child abuse right - how he has manipulated her etc. Please let me know what you thought of the story and any parts you liked the most! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments/suggestions!

*I was going to put one last chapter up after this. But I may either put it up as a one shot (set at the end of this story and the start of the sequel) or put it up as a prologue at the start of the sequel - let me know what you think I should do! Also, from the vote on my profile page I think the sequel will be called **'Fear the Nightmare'**

Thank you all again!


End file.
